Prince of Death
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Harry father isn't James. Well then who is it? How will Hogwarts react to Hades' son? Nice! Petunia.
1. A Sister's Plea

A Sister's Plea

It was a few days after Petunia Dursley nee Evans' young nephew had came into her life. A few days since Petunia had received the news about her sister's demise at the hands of the most feared Lord Voldemort. Petunia hadn't seen Lily for many years unable to bear the fact that her sister had got everything she hadn't but she still cared for her younger and far more beautiful sister. And now to know she was dead. To know that Petunia could never mend the gulf between them that was entirely her own fault was hard.

When young Harry had been sent to her Vernon had wanted to chuck him out onto the streets into an orphanage wherever he didn't care. But Petunia did she wanted to make for all that had passed between Lily and herself through this child. Soon as Petunia had seen Harry she had somehow fallen in love with him. The young boy was as different from her Duddykins as day was from night but somehow Petunia didn't mind.

A few days ago having a wizard in her house would have been hell but now she hated the thought of being parted from him. The child had large eyes as green as Lily's and their father had been that had a scary quality to them as though he could see right through her. Petunia shivered and put that thought away. Petunia noticed that Harry's skin was deathly pale. This worried her quite a bit due to the fact that he had spent a night on the front step but he didn't seem ill. He was a little cooler than normal yet didn't seem unhealthy.

In contrast Harry's hair fell in thick black strands that he could only have inherited from his father. Petunia didn't know a lot about James Potter having not attended Lily's wedding. A fact that she seriously regretted now that Lily was dead. Why hadn't she been a better sister? She had let bitter, jealously drive Lily away. Petunia would be a better aunt than a sister she swore. She looked down at the small child in her arms who was now asleep. She smiled at him and went up to his bedroom. Vernon had tried to convince her to let him sleep in a cupboard which she had shouted at him for that.

'_The cupboard?' Petunia demanded. 'A cupboard? How would you feel if it was our son?'_

'_Our sons not a freak,' Vernon had retorted._

Petunia had flinched at this hating how he was reminding him of her as a child. How much had she hurt Lily? Of course it was because she herself was hurt. How could Lily be so special whilst Petunia was quite simply plain Petunia? All of her family was beautiful except her. There was her mother large dark eyes and long red hair. Then there was their father who was tall dark and handsome with bright green eyes he'd inherited from an Irish grandfather somewhere. Then there was Lily with her curves, long legs, red hair and emerald orbs. People had said that she could have been a film star.

Then there was little Petunia who was built like a rake where Lily got all the looks Petunia got nothing. She got her mother's pale skin which contrasted horribly with her father's dark hair. She had her mother's dark eyes and tangles. She was as tall as her father and skinny as her petite mother. Her brains would never make up for her looks because Lily was the intelligent one. Lily was the one that everyone loved and adored. Petunia had sometimes wondered if she had been adopted because she never seemed to fit in.

'_I don't care I never made it up to Lily so I'll make it up to her son. We have two spare bedrooms,' Petunia said._

'_My sister-'began Vernon._

'_Fine give Harry the small room,' Petunia snapped._

'_I'm not going to waste money on him,' warned Vernon._

'_We can get things from second hand things from him as long as you treat him decently,' Petunia said. 'Or you'll sleep on the couch.'_

'_Alright,' sighed Vernon._

Petunia laid Harry down on the second hand cot that she had got on eBay. It was a plane brown wood that Petunia had to set up herself and she used some of Dudley's blankets. Dudley always had a lot of everything so he could easily spare a few things. Petunia looked at the small child nestled in a violet blanket that had once been blue until it was washed with my red dress. Petunia had to chuck the dress out after that. It was the last time that she ever asked Vernon to do the washing. Petunia shook my head at my husband's lack of skills.

Petunia had turned towards the door and was just about to leave the room downstairs to check on my Duddykins when she felt a strange prickling on the back of her neck. She turned to see her young nephew smiling in his sleep. But he wasn't alone. There was a familiar, ghostly presence beside him. Petunia honestly thought she was either having a heart attack or going mad before calming herself down and reminding herself that her nephew was a wizard and her sister a witch. Ghosts weren't that uncommon in her world from what little she remembered about Lily's talk.

'Lily,' Petunia breathed.

'Hello, Tuney,' smiled the ghost.

She was almost exactly as Petunia remembered from their parents' funeral when Lily was still pregnant and Dudley was only a few weeks old. It was only a little over a year ago. Lily's red hair splayed out but slightly faded with her own death. Her face pale and absent of the pale flush that it had during life. Her green eyes dulled. Was she a ghost? If so would she stay with her son? How long would she be here? Petunia stared wide eyed at her younger ghost sister who she had never made up with.

'You're dead,' Petunia said stupidly.

'Yes,' Lily agreed softly.

'How are you here?' Petunia stared.

'Harry summoned me,' Lily said.

Of all the things that Lily could have told her this was not one that she was expecting. Harry could summon ghosts. Was that possible? Obviously it must be. Could she stay? What would Vernon say? Could Petunia finally make up with her sister? How had Harry summoned his mother he wasn't even magically trained. Hell he wasn't even out of nappies. It seemed that Petunia wasn't the only one who wished that Lily had not died. Was this how ghosts normally came to be? Again Petunia had no clue.

'How?' asked Petunia.

'He is not a normal child, Tuney,' Lily said softly, 'even for a wizard.'

'What do you mean?' asked Petunia.

'His father's the great god-'Lily's image flickered for a moment. 'I don't have long since I was only summoned I do not remain in the land of the living. I'm only here as long as Harry wishes me here and has the strength to maintain this. But I need you to promise me to protect him. He has a lot of enemies.'

'You mean Voldemort?' asked Petunia.

'Among others,' Lily's image was fading fast now. 'I don't have time just promise me if things get too hard you'll take him to the camp.'

'What camp?' Petunia demanded.

But it was too late Lily Potter was gone.

'I'm sorry,' Petunia whispered.

It may have been Petunia imagination but she was sure that she heard a whispered, _'I know,' _in her head that sounded an awful lot like Lily.

She looked at Harry once again before she tore down the stairs. Petunia sunk down into her favourite seat with a warm mug of tea trying to calm the shaking in her hands. She tried to bring herself to terms with what had just happened in her nephew's room. Truthfully she couldn't. She had just lost Lily and now she had seen him in Harry's room. But what had she meant that Harry's father was a great god? If he was a god how could he be killed even by a powerful wizard? Unless Potter wasn't the father….

/

The next day she had the boys in a twin buggy Dudley was shouting about sweets again. Honestly Petunia wished that Vernon wouldn't spoil him as much as he did though it wasn't wholly her husband's fault. Petunia just couldn't bear to punish her son. Maybe now that he had a cousin to share his mother's attention with he would learn to appreciate things more. Still he was just a baby there was plenty time to learn about sharing and caring in later life. She could afford to spoil him just now.

Harry was quiet. Petunia now realised that Harry had was a very quiet baby. She hadn't much time to realise that over the past few days considering everything was still settling down and where Harry was quite Dudley was not. Petunia wondered whether it was the fact that Harry had just lost his mother and father or his status as half god that was making him so silent. She watched as people who looked their way would always shy away from looking too hard at Harry and continued on their way.

She had felt the same way when she had first saw Harry. It was only when she saw Lily's eyes in her son's face that Petunia was able to push her way through the fear factor. Petunia wondered if this was the reason why Vernon didn't want him to stay and Dudley left Harry to his own devices when they were supposed to be playing together. She ended up in the town's library where she smiled at her friend Ruth who smiled and waved her in. Petunia was about to go into the main library when she returned to her friend.

'Hey can you direct me to a book on the great gods, Ruth?' asked Petunia.

Ruth's eyes shot into her blonde hair as though this was a strange request. Petunia supposed it was. Petunia had made friends with Ruth soon after moving to Surrey and in all that time Petunia had treated anything fantastical with a huge amount of disdain. That was something that the blonde woman had never understood about Petunia. The reason of course was bitter jealousy but how could she tell her friends that. And now here she was with another child who was distinctly odd asking about gods.

'Let's see,' Ruth said checking. 'Shelf 591,' Ruth said. 'Who's the kid?' she smiled then she got close and couldn't help but shudder.

Petunia frowned, 'my nephew, Harry, my sister's past away.'

'Oh I'm sorry,' Ruth said refusing to look at Harry.

Petunia walked off wondering what the hell was wrong with Harry that made people shy away from him like that. She pushed the boys along with her. Dudley was screeching now people were glaring at him making a point of steadfastly ignoring Harry. I tried shussing Dudley but nothing worked. I sighed and gave him a lolly pop which promptly shut him up. Harry was staring around with unfocussed eyes not looking at all upset with not having a sweet of his own. Petunia reached the shelf and found a book on Greek Gods and Goddesses. Petunia just hoped that it would have what she needed in it.

It wasn't hard to work out which god Harry's father was considering he could summon the dead. It had to be Hades the God of the Underworld. The thought made Petunia go cold. It certainly would explain his icy skin tone. How had Lily even managed to meet Hades never mind have a son with him? Petunia didn't think that Hades was the ideal love interest. And what about James Potter were they the same person or different? If different did they know? And what was Petunia to do with a child of the underworld.

**Okay first chapter done. How do you like it? Please review. When do you think Harry should end up going to Camp Half Blood? How does he end up there? Will Petunia continue being nice to him or will she get freaked out by what he is? **

**Hope you thought that Petunia didn't act to OC.**

**Will this affect Harry's house choice?**


	2. Harry Starts School

Harry Starts School

Harry James Potter and his cousin, Dudley Vernon Dursley, were just starting Saint Grogory's Primary School in Little Whinging. Harry wasn't sure exactly what had happened to his parents. He knew it had something to do with green light and screams in his ears but he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Aunt Petunia always got upset when he mentioned it and he didn't bother to ask Uncle Vernon what had happened. It was no secret in their home that Harry had only been kept because Aunt Petunia wanted him to.

Harry had always known there was something odd about him. There was the fact that he could make objects float much to the envy of his fat cousin. Aunt Petunia just told him not to do it when Uncle Vernon was around and asked Dudley not to say anything to Daddy. He got sweets for the trouble. Harry had never been seduced by the offer of sweets and doubted he ever would be. There was something else deep inside him that he didn't understand that told him things that he could never understand.

'Dudley, Harry, hurry down for breakfast,' Aunt Petunia called.

Harry hopped out of bed. It was lucky he was an early riser really. He pulled on his second hand school uniform that had been bought in the school market by Aunt Petunia. Harry didn't mind at least it fit. If Uncle Vernon had his way he'd have him wear Dudley's too big, worn things. Harry didn't understand why Uncle Vernon seemed to hate him so much. He pulled on the faded grey trousers and tied the laces, white shirt and faded green jumper with the school's badge on it. Harry thought that he looked very smart all in all when he looked in the bathroom mirror.

Harry never got more than he needed because Uncle Vernon wouldn't fork out for a freak like him. When Uncle Vernon had said this Aunt Petunia had got very cross at Uncle Vernon. Harry decided to wake his cousin up. If he didn't Dudley would never wake up at all. Harry knew that the two boys didn't particularly get on. Dudley always seemed nervous around him. Harry didn't know what he could have done to frighten the other boy. Uncle Vernon thought he had done something and got angry at him whilst Aunt Petunia just sighed and shook her head softly.

Dudley's room was far more cluttered than Harry's considering the bigger boy had too much stuff than would fit in his room. Harry only ever got Dudley's broken toys or the ones he didn't want anymore. He looked at the big bed so very unlike his eBay bought one with the big plush pillows and quilt. Harry pounced on the blonde boy whose eyes widened as he saw his cousin on the bed gave a little scream and promptly fell off the bed. Harry laughed at his cousin's expression as he lay on the floor.

'Come on Dudders time for school,' grinned Harry excited for his first day at school. 'Wake up or we'll be late.'

Harry then promptly ran out of the room giving his cousin no time to answer. He was as usual the first to the table where Aunt Petunia gave him a bowl of her muesli. Dudley came down some time later grumbling and rubbing his back where he had fallen along with his father who was wearing his boring grey work suit. Aunt Petunia immediately dished them out a full English breakfast. Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would never allow him to eat as much as they did. Not that Harry wanted to end up like Dudley, he shuddered at the thought, but a slice of bacon would be nice. Something Aunt Petunia managed to slip it in.

'So Dudley starting school today,' Uncle Vernon said gruffly.

Uncle Vernon often ignored Harry when Aunt Petunia was around. He knew that Aunt Petunia would never let him say nasty things so he just ignored his wife's nephew. Of course, when Aunt Petunia wasn't around he would go do everything he could to belittle Harry. Harry could easily tone it out remembering what his mum and Aunt had told him. Harry sometimes thought he was going mad but he often had long conversations with his dead mother. Harry was well aware that James Potter was not his father but mum had never told him who was.

'Yes, Daddy,' grinned Dudley puffing out his fat chest proudly.

'That's my boy,' Uncle Vernon smiled at his son.

Soon Uncle Vernon had left for work leaving Harry, Aunt Petunia and Dudley alone. Dudley looked disappointed that his dad had left but Harry was secretly relieved. He knew that he shouldn't be but he didn't like Uncle Vernon and Uncle Vernon didn't like him. Harry much preferred Aunt Petunia's company. He could even tolerate Dudley's company. But he detested his Uncle. He didn't say anything because he didn't want any trouble from his Uncle or want to force his Aunt to choose. She might not choose him.

'Time to go boys,' Aunt Petunia said.

Harry was strapped into his second hand booster seat in the back of the car whilst Dudley was seated up in the front. At least when Aunt Petunia was there Harry would take turns with Dudley. Harry was very excited about going to school wondering what kind of new people he'd meet. Would he make friends? Would he meet someone who could see the dead as well? That would be wicked. Harry watched out the window as they got near and nearer to his new school with growing anticipation.

When they arrived there Harry thought the school didn't look much. It was surrounded with children all milling around in green jumpers of varying degrees of upkeep. Harry could tell that a lot of the kids were well off. Harry waited by the car with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Dudley looked like he wanted to run off and start making friends. Harry was the far more obedient one. But at the same time was scared that he couldn't make friends. People always seemed to be slightly scared of him for some reason.

'Dudley stay with me,' ordered Aunt Petunia.

'But mum,' whined Dudley.

'Just till we get into the playground,' Aunt Petunia as usual relented.

The bell rang just then. The older students lined up in their lines as the class of year ones waited for the teacher to take them in. Harry was looking around again. He noticed the teachers come in and let the children in. Harry saw the last teacher come to look at the youngest ones. Aunt Petunia led them to the young woman with a short black bob and hazel eyes. She was as pale as Harry which was strange considering I was paler than anyone I'd ever seen. There was something else that was distinctly odd about her which Harry didn't like one bit.

'Ah you must be the children's teacher,' Aunt Petunia said.

Harry tugged on Petunia's hand, 'I don't like her,' Harry whispered.

Petunia blinked at Harry having never heard him being rude about anyone. For the son of the God of the Underworld Harry was a very sweet child. But now Petunia looked at him standing rigid staring at the young teacher wearing an expression between fear and loathing on his face. Petunia couldn't understand it this wasn't Harry at all. The teacher must have just finished university making her in her early twenties only a couple years younger than Petunia herself. But Harry was frightened of her, really frightened.

'Harry be nice,' Petunia ordered.

'Oh come on, Harry, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun today,' the teacher smiled.

Harry didn't like the smile that he was getting it reminded him of Uncle Vernon when he was about to lock him in his room for one reason or another. At least Aunt Petunia was there to stop most of Harry's punishments. Harry honestly had no idea what he'd do without Aunt Petunia. There was also the fact the woman already knew his name from a class full of students before even meeting him. Harry sent a begging look back at Aunt Petunia praying that she would let him stay home for the day just so he didn't need to meet this woman.

'Go, with her Harry,' urged Petunia.

Petunia watched her nephew go with a tinge of regret. If it had been any other child she'd thought it was start of school nerves at being away for the first time from their parents but that wasn't Harry at all. Dudley seemed perfectly happy with the way things were going. Petunia was pleased to see that her son was already talking and laughing with a bunch of other kids. Good he was making friends. But Harry was acting like he was being lead to his execution by his teacher who was dragging him along.

Harry rarely refused to go anywhere apart from the few times that he saw strange creatures there. He was getting the same sense of foreboding with this woman as he did with them. He was frightened. But he couldn't do anything about it. All of Harry's nerves were on edge. Harry always found paying attention to people hard a fact that annoyed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to no end but it seemed worse than usual just now. Harry felt really jumpy just now. He couldn't help it. This teacher was scary.

Harry couldn't pay attention at all in class but could notice minute details around the classroom. He was jumpy which some of Dudley's friends snickered at him for. That was until Harry glowered at them. They then jumped and looked frightened and didn't look at him again. Harry was used to this behaviour though. But what worried him was that the teacher a Miss Cole had noticed and seemed to get a look of understanding on her face. Harry liked this even less than his teacher. He was tense and ready to bolt.

Harry couldn't make head or tail of the letters that the letters that they were surprised that Miss Cole had asked him to stay behind after the lesson. Some of the other kids who had got it straight away smirked at him. Harry glared back at them. They quickly stopped. Sometimes this innate ability to scare everyone around him could come in very useful not just as a way to scare potential friends away. Harry dragged his feet forwards closer and closer towards Miss Cole when he suddenly she was behind him with strong arms.

'Let me go, your hurting me,' cried Harry.

'Oh I know little hero,' Miss Cole said.

'I'm no hero, please let me go,' begged Harry.

'Not so brave,' smirked the teacher.

Harry felt teeth at his neck. And was scared. He felt like asking why she her teeth were so big? It was like Little Red Riding Hood. Harry stood struggling with the woman in her classroom. Then something stranger than usual which was strange indeed considering it was Harry Potter we're talking about. Suddenly Miss Cole was flung out of the window and into the air. The glass had disappeared somehow. No shards or anything. It was like they had never been there in the first place. Harry stared at it for several minutes.

A few minutes later another teacher had appeared in the classroom having obviously heard the commotion that had been going on in the classroom. Harry could tell that this teacher at least was not a threat. She had short black hair like Miss Cole but her skin wasn't as pale. Her eyes were grey and wide she looked frightened. Harry glared at her. He wasn't happy. A teacher had tried to kill him on his first day surely he wasn't that bad a student. And he had been looking forward to starting school.

'What happened here?' she demanded.

'I don't know,' Harry whispered. 'Miss Cole tried to bite my neck then she flew out the window.'

'Oh my,' the teacher said ran to the glassless window then looked at Harry. 'She's not down there. Why did you say something as horrible as that?' she demanded. 'You're nothing more than a horrible little liar.'

'But it's true,' Harry protested.

'Come on we're going to see the Headmistress now,' the teacher pulled him along.

Harry and the teacher were getting odd looks from the rest of the school. Harry was very depressed. He was going to expelled he just knew it. He hadn't even made it to the lunch of his first day. Why didn't they believe that he had been bitten by the teacher? Why had she even bitten him like that? Why had the glass broken like that? Harry was so confused. Harry was made to sit while his aunt and uncle were called. A little while later Aunt Petunia arrived looking at Harry. She heard what had happened.

'Harry why don't you tell me again what happened?' asked Aunt Petunia softly.

'Miss Cole asked me to stay behind after class,' Harry said. 'She then grabbed hold of me and was going to bite my neck before she somehow fell out the window where there was no glass.'

Aunt Petunia nodded before turning to the teachers, 'I think it's obvious what's happened here. Harry was the victim here and she ran before Harry could get the police called.'

The two teacher's eyes widened.

'Oh my,' the headmistress said. 'We'll get the police on now.'

'Can I take Harry home?' asked Aunt Petunia.

'Of course, Mrs Dursley,' nodded the headmistress.

'Let's get some ice cream,' suggested Aunt Petunia. 'And let's not tell Uncle Vernon what happened today,' Aunt Petunia said.

'Can I have Vanilla?' asked Harry.

'Of course,' nodded Petunia.


	3. A Plane Crash

A Plane Crash

Harry was now six years old and had almost been expelled from school so many times that it was simply unfair. Thank whatever gods there were that Aunt Petunia was on the school board so Harry had always just managed to get away with whatever happened next. Harry had no idea what Uncle Vernon would say if he knew how much trouble Harry got into at school. Not that it was his fault that weird things just seemed to happen around him. It was June the last day of school. Thank goodness Harry thought.

Harry hated school. So would you if you were dyslexic and had ADHD. Harry had very few friends considering he was almost always in trouble, gave off a distinctly scary aura that Harry hated, glared at people a lot and was considered "special". Harry sighed once again. He headed up to his considerably bare room. It always had been bare because Uncle Vernon didn't like spending money on him and Aunt Petunia didn't work. It was even barer because Harry and the Dursleys were going to America tomorrow.

Uncle Vernon hadn't wanted to bring Harry but Aunt Petunia had convinced him to let Harry come too. Thank goodness for Aunt Petunia. Harry lay on his bed that had been clothed in black. For as long as Harry could remember he always had a strange fascination with black. He had somehow turned his white walls black. Aunt Petunia knew this so bought him all black things. To Uncle Vernon this made him even more of a freak which he often told Harry when Aunt Petunia wasn't around. Not that Harry cared Uncle Vernon could go to hell for all that he cared.

'Hey mum,' Harry said softly.

What seemed to be a faded image flickered up suddenly in Harry's small bedroom. It was a young woman with red hair and green eyes the exact colour of Harry's eyes. Harry knew that though she was dead he could still speak to her. Harry had long since come with this strange ability of his. He barely even questioned it anymore. It didn't seem to surprise mum even but she would never tell him where the ability had come from. It was very frustrating at times. Harry watched as his mother beamed at him.

'Hello Harry,' smiled Lily Potter. 'You know you shouldn't really play with your powers like that.'

'I know, mum, I just wanted to talk to you,' Harry said.

'Hard day at school?' asked Lily.

'Same as usual,' Harry shrugged.

'That bad,' Lily shook her head.

'Yeah that bad,' agreed Harry, 'going to New York tomorrow.'

Mum frowned at this, 'flying?' she asked.

'Be careful,' warned Lily before she faded out.

Harry frowned at this. What did she mean by that? Was his mother frightened of flying? That seemed a little odd. How could a ghost be frightened of flying? Unless she and her husband had been killed in a plane crash all those years ago but that didn't explain the green light that Harry remembered. Harry was sure that the green light had something to do with their deaths. He could sense the death in the memory. What was it about him and death he wondered sinking into his bed? He was a very solitary boy which was another reason for his lack of friends.

'Vernon, Dudley, Harry dinner time,' called Aunt Petunia breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

The next day at five in the evening the Dursley family plus Harry boarded the plane. Harry sat in the aisle seat as Dudley had demanded the window seat and his Daddy to sit beside him. That left Harry to sit beside Aunt Petunia. Harry was very thankful for that considering she was the only member of the family who could actually stand Harry. Uncle Vernon was reading some of his work stuff before they had even taken off. Aunt Petunia was reading a gossip magazine (she'd brought several along). As soon as they had taken off Dudley began playing with his Game boy but Harry had nothing to do so just stared off into space.

It happened just as they reached American airspace. The plane began shaking as though a giant had grabbed hold of it and begun shaking it. Harry heard the screams around him and saw lightening bolts flicker in the windows. A huge storm was brewing in the air. Harry heard Dudley crying for Aunt Petunia. Several other children were crying for their mothers and fathers too. Harry wanted his mum too. And suddenly she was there. Harry knew that he couldn't hold onto her but at least she was there.

'Tuney,' mum said.

'Lily,' breathed Petunia.

'Take Harry and your husband's hands,' mum ordered her sister.

Aunt Petunia did as she was told. Dudley was clinging to Uncle Vernon so now the four of them were connected by touch. Harry looked around at the frightened people remembering the conversation with mum from last night wondering if she suspected something like this would happen. But how? And why? Was it something to do with being dead? Harry looked at his cousin sobbing into Uncle Vernon's shoulders and Aunt Petunia clinging onto Uncle Vernon for dear life. Was this something to do with him?

'Harry, listen to me,' Mum said softly. 'Close your eyes,' Harry did so. 'Concentrate hard on New York remember everything you know about it. Can you do that for me baby?'

'Yes mum,' Harry had his eyes scrunched up.

'Keep that thought and access your magic,' Mum said. 'Think about going to New York.'

Harry tried very hard and suddenly the five of them were outside the hotel where the four of them would be staying. Soon as they popped into appearance in New York Harry fainted from exhaustion and Lily disappeared. Petunia looked at the boy who was lying on the pavement. She picked him up and hurried into the hotel with her husband. All three Dursleys were very pale at the moment. Aunt Petunia hurriedly booked them into the hotel and took the lift to the boys' bedroom. Harry and Dudley would be sharing one room whilst Vernon and Petunia would be sleeping in the room next door.

'He save our life, didn't he mummy?' Dudley asked from Vernon's arms.

'Yes, Dudley, darling,' agreed Petunia.

'We could have been killed,' Vernon said, 'that ruddy airline.'

'I don't think it was the airline,' mumbled Harry sleepily on the bed.

'What do you mean, Harry?' asked Petunia.

'I don't know I just have this feeling you know,' Harry said.

Petunia frowned, 'just rest Harry.'

'Who was the woman that helped Harry?' asked Dudley. 'She looked like a ghost.'

'She's my mum,' Harry said proudly.

'Lily,' Petunia said at the same time.

'Your mummy's a ghost,' Dudley said. 'That's wicked.'

'Do you often see Lily?' asked Petunia.

'Only when I'm lonely,' Harry said.

'You call her?' asked Petunia frowning.

Harry nodded, 'I don't know how I do it though.'

'I know, Harry,' Petunia frowned.

Petunia deliberated telling Harry the truth about his heritage. The fact was that he was the son of the Greek God Hades but how do you go about telling a child something like that. She didn't know an awful lot about it but he was already raising the dead. He had been doing that since the day he had arrived in their home. But Harry was already back asleep. It had been a very trying day after all for them all. Petunia thought that it might be a good idea to put Dudley to bed too. They'd deal with Harry tomorrow.

'Come on Dudley let's get you to bed,' Petunia said.

'But mummy I'm not tired,' Petunia's son yawned.

'Of course not,' smiled Petunia.

It took about half an hour to get Dudley to bed properly. Vernon and Petunia then left for their own bedroom. Petunia sank down into a white, leather seat whilst Vernon flung himself onto the bed looking completely worn. Petunia didn't blame him it had been a horrific day. Thank goodness that Harry was the son of Hades and a witch or they would all be dead. Petunia flicked on the TV news where the plane crash was being reported saying that the number of casualties were unknown so far.

'We should report the fact that we are alive,' Petunia said tiredly.

'What can we say? That our wizard nephew was taught how to magically transport us to our hotel by his ghost mother?' demanded Vernon.

Petunia sighed, 'I don't know maybe we should just say that our flight was changed and we missed the crash.'

Vernon nodded, 'how did your sister even get there.'

'Harry summoned her,' Petunia said.

'It's not the first time is it?' asked Vernon.

'No,' agreed Petunia. 'It's been happening since he moved in. I didn't want to say anything and upset you.'

'And kick him out,' Vernon said. 'You were right.'

'Your being nicer about him,' Petunia commented.

'He did just save my son, wife and my own life,' Vernon retorted. 'Is it a normal wizard skill?' Vernon asked.

Petunia shook her head, 'no. The first time I saw Lily she told me that Harry's father was a Great God,' Petunia said. 'I looked it up and by his powers I'd hazard a guess that he's Hades' son as he's one of the only Great God to deal with death.'

'Greek gods eh?' asked Vernon. 'And I thought wizards were bad.'

'Tell me about it,' groaned Petunia. 'You've felt the fear that he causes on those around him.'

He nodded, 'you think that's it something to do with his father.'

'Well he didn't get it from Lily,' Petunia said. 'Every so often monsters try to kill him,' added Petunia softly.

'All those complaints from teachers about the trouble he gets in,' Vernon understood.

Petunia nodded, 'mixed in with his magic yeah.'

'Is there anywhere he can go for people like him?' asked Vernon.

'Lily said something about a camp,' Petunia said, 'said he'd be safe there.'

'A camp?' asked Vernon hopefully.

Petunia shook her head. Vernon might be grateful for their lives but that didn't mean that he liked Harry. Petunia was perfectly well aware that Vernon would be far happier with Harry out of his hair. Petunia just wanted Harry to be safe and she could never protect him from those who wanted to harm him. She wondered if it was some sort of sky monster that had brought their plane down. Harry didn't believe it was an accident and Harry's instincts were rarely wrong just look at his first day of school.

'I don't know,' sighed Petunia. 'I just don't know and it's not getting any easier.'

'Does he know?' asked Vernon.

Petunia shook her head, 'something tells me it would be a really bad idea to tell him the truth.'

Vernon didn't know what to say to that, 'come to bed, Pet,' he said instead.

'Your right,' Petunia nodded.

Petunia lay beside her husband listening to him falling asleep and snoring. But it was a long time before she too could fall asleep with him as worried as she was about how things would pan out.


	4. The Invisible Camp

The Invisible Camp

A few days later things had calmed down for Harry and the Dursleys. Harry was on the beach with his family. Dudley was splashing around in the sea with his father both with their flabs appearing over their trunks. Aunt Petunia was lying on her front tanning herself in a bikini and reading some book. Harry was enjoying himself swimming in the water on his own instead of playing with the other two. When Harry was called back for lunch on the beach Harry looked along the beach where he could see the other inhabitants would just stop going.

Harry began to run off not sure why or what he was doing. He heard Aunt Petunia calling after him but he was running faster and faster towards the other side of beach. He walked up the beach where it was surrounded by a forest and a river. There was a big house and several cabins with mainly teenagers but a few younger children dotted around. He looked around in excitement grinning as he saw all the activities when he literally ran into a horse-man. He looked up with wide eyes as he saw the tall dark haired man with furry brown legs. Harry stared wide eyed at the man before him.

'You have horsey legs,' Harry said.

The horse-man smiled, 'well hello there and what's your name young man?'

'Harry,' Harry said.

'Well hello, Harry, my name is Chiron and I have horsey legs as you say because I'm a centaur,' Chiron the horse man err centaur told him.

'Where is your mother or father?' asked Chiron.

'My mum died when I was small. My aunt was on the beach when I came up here,' shrugged Harry.

'I think we should talk to your aunt,' said the centaur. 'Come with me Harry.'

Harry walked with the centaur as he watched the man get into a wheel chair with human legs on it. Harry guessed it was so that he didn't look odd amongst everyone else out on the beech. Harry followed as the man moved towards the other part of the beach. Harry saw that Aunt Petunia was frantically searching for him whilst the Dursley males were happy to continue splashing around in the water. Soon as Harry appeared Aunt Petunia ran towards him a smile on her face and grabbed him around the neck.

'Oh Harry I was so worried,' smiled Petunia. 'Thank you for finding him, mister?'

'Chiron,' Chiron said.

'Chiron has horsey legs,' Harry said.

Aunt Petunia blinked, 'does he know?'

'Maybe we should talk about my camp,' suggested Chiron.

'The one Lily mentioned?' asked Aunt Petunia.

'Lily?' asked Chiron.

'My sister,' explained Aunt Petunia. 'Said it would be the safest place for him but I didn't know where to find you. He's always being attacked,' sighed Aunt Petunia. 'I want him to stay safe, plus, my husband isn't overly fond of him.'

Chiron nodded, 'you can either leave him year round or just the summer.'

'I think year round would be best especially after the plane crash,' sighed Aunt Petunia.

'Plane crash?' asked Chiron.

'Yeah Harry suggested it might not be an accident but I don't know how,' frowned Aunt Petunia.

'I have an idea,' muttered Chiron. 'So you know he's a demigod?' asked Chiron.

'Lily told me,' nodded Aunt Petunia.

'Come on Harry we have everything they need clothing and such,' Chiron told Aunt Petunia.

'Goodbye Aunt Petunia,' Harry said.

'Look after yourself,' Aunt Petunia ruffled his hair returning to her spot on the beach.

'What do you mean demigod?' asked Harry.

'Have you heard of the Greek Gods?' asked Chiron.

Harry nodded his head, 'yes sir on TV.'

'Well their real,' Chiron said. 'And sometimes they have children with mortals and this is where their children come to train and be safe. There's a cabin for most Gods.'

'How can you tell which is which?' asked Harry.

'Well you'll stay in Hermes cabin until you are claimed by one of the Gods,' Chiron said.

'What if nobody claims me?' asked Harry.

Chiron sighed heavily, 'then you'll stay in Hermes cabin. Come on let's introduce you to your cabin mates.'

They walked in silence as Harry took in all that he had heard today. He was a demigod. His father was one of the gods. He wondered which one. He looked around at everything. It all seemed so fun and exciting. Chiron was leading him to the cabins. He was lead to the eleventh cabin (Harry was counting). It was an old and worn cabin with a symbol like two entwined snakes around a sword topped with wings. He and Chiron entered to where eleven other children were hanging around on the various beds.

The oldest one who looked to be about seventeen stood up when they saw the new guest. He had short black hair and sparkly, mischievous, green eyes dancing under his upturned eyebrows above his sharp nose and mischievous smile.

'Ah yes this is Michael Dean the Hermes Cabin's Leader and this is Harry Potter,' smiled Chiron.

'Hi,' Harry said.

'Hello,' smiled Michael. 'I'll introduce you to the rest. This is Alexis Stone.'

Michael was gesturing to another boy behind him who had similar features obviously he was Michael's half brother on their Olympian parent's side. Alexis' skin was more golden than Michael's pale features but they had the same mischievous smile, sharp nose and upturned eyebrows looking like they were permanently grinning. Alexis' eyes were slightly paler but you could see the glint that Michael too had. His hair was slightly lighter than Michael's and ran down to his shoulders. He was about twelve years old.

'Alex,' corrected Hermes' son.

'Alex,' grinned Michael cheekily.

'My brother the joker,' laughed Alex.

'Well we're all jokers here,' laughed another boy. 'I'm Guy Watson.'

The older boy who had to be about sixteen years old with golden skin like Alex, short wavy, blonde hair and pale blue eyes sparkling with mirth held out his hands. Harry was starting to feel really out of place considering he too had the same facial features as Michael and Alex whereas Harry looked nothing like the other two.

'Hi,' Harry said again.

'And this is Cal,' Michael said.

Cal seemed to be about Harry's age but his hair was longer and curly. He like Harry didn't seem to be one of Hermes' kids or if he was he didn't look like his father. His golden eyes were narrowed and grim and he was frowning. If Harry had to say one thing this boy looked grim. His golden skin tone didn't even help that. Harry wondered if he could befriend this boy since he just didn't seem to be able to understand cheery folks. Or maybe he was yet another person to be put off by Harry. Though none of the others were like Cal.

'Don't worry about him, he's always like that,' Guy rolled his eyes.

'Shut up,' Cal's frown deepened.

'Guy, Alex,' hissed Michael. 'Okay moving on this is Eve Knight.'

Michael introduced Harry to a girl a couple years older than Harry with long brown hair that fell all the way down her back. Eve had small, dark eyes that were obviously affected by the same factor that made regular people scared of him. She looked kind of anxious at the present but before Harry had come in she looked kind of smug. She looked like she had spent too long in the sun without sun cream if her red face and arms were anything to go by. Harry never burnt or tanned he was always pale as death.

'Are you okay, Eve?' asked Cal.

'Fine,' Eve said sharply not taking her eyes off Harry.

Guy grinned, 'not so smug now.'

'Guy stop being mean,' Michael ordered. 'And this is Cillian Wait but everyone calls him Lee for some reason.'

Harry looked at "Lee" who was another one who just seemed to fit in with the most of the Hermes cabin given his mischievous, dark blue eyes, blonde upturned eyebrows under a wavy blonde hair line which actually seemed to be trimmed, and his sharp noise. Lee was around Michael's age so was one of the older one's in the cabin. He was very fair. All in all he was quite a pretty boy. Looking around Harry wondered if all children of gods and goddesses were nice looking or if it was just the people he had met so far.

'Blame my mother,' rolled the boy.

'And this is Raven Payne,' Michael said.

'I don't know why they called me Raven considering I'm a red head,' the boy rolled his eyes.

Said red head was about thirteen and looked very much like his siblings Harry supposed since they were all children of the same god. His sky blue eyes were narrowed at the mention of his name. Harry guessed he didn't like his name too much. But two seconds later they reverted back to their mischievous appearance. A typical son of Hermes Harry supposed. The other kids around Harry laughed two. Well most of them did; Cal and Eve did not. Harry gave a quiet chuckle but wasn't one for great bouts of laughter. He had often been accused of being too serious.

'And I'm Paul Chan,' smiled a boy around Harry's age.

The boy was a little taller than Harry with a slender build. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that fell in waves. His eyes were silver orbs reflecting his mirth as he had been just chuckling at what Raven had said.

'And the sleeping one is Cathryn Black,' Michael pointed.

A girl who was a few years older than Harry was lying on her bed on top of her red covers eyes closed. Her long brown her was splayed out behind her highlighting her pale face.

'For your information Michael I am not sleeping,' Cathryn opened her large dark blue eyes, 'just lying down.'

'Sure you are,' Guy said sarcastically.

'Do you always have to argue with everyone?' asked Paul.

'Yes he does,' nodded Paul. 'The Goth over there is Harper Grey otherwise known as Perry.'

The supposed Goth was a ten year old boy with neck long, straggly, black hair and large black hair that seemed to connect with Harry's. He seemed to have a perpetual frown on his face. His skin was tanned. And he was wearing black jeans and t-shirt despite the fact that it was the middle of July.

'I'm not a Goth, I just like black,' argued Perry.

'Whatever,' Paul rolled his eyes.

'Russ Walls,' the final member of the cabin said.

Russ was Harry's age with longish black hair and a mischievous look about him in his grey eyes. Harry hoped that he would fit in among these children.

**I haven't decided yet when this shall be set; before, after or during the Second War of the Titans. If people would like to give me tips it would be much appreciated. Please review. Thanks for all the reviews I've got so far.**


	5. Boy Who Lived?

Boy Who Lived?

Harry had found a new bunk had been added to the Hermes cabin. Harry had been placed on the bunk on top of Perry's. They remained in the cabin where they all were either talking or doing something whilst waiting for dinner time. Sometime later a bell chimed signalling it was time for dinner. Harry followed his group out of the cabin and joined the rest as they headed for dinner. As they received their dinner Harry noticed that the children before him were all putting some of it into the fire.

'What are the doing?' Harry whispered to Michael.

'Giving some food to the god of their choice,' Michael replied.

Harry nodded whilst thinking of what god he wanted to give his food to. In the end he decided to give his food to the God of the Dead and asked for his mother and step father to be watched over before he came to sit down at the Hermes table. Like their cabin their table seemed to be the most worn of the group. Harry didn't mind he was more than used to having worn things since Aunt Petunia didn't get much money from Uncle Vernon for Harry's upkeep. Harry began eating whilst looking around at the other tables some were full others were all but empty.

'Okay campers we have a new Half Blood with us today,' Chiron called. 'Harry Potter unclaimed member of Hermes cabin.'

There were a few nods around the place as they saw Harry but soon people had returned to their dinner. There were a few appraising looks but nobody was overly fussed about Harry. It wouldn't be until tomorrow when Harry began training would people begin to gain an interest in the newest member unless someone claimed in first. Harry hoped that he would be claimed sooner than later but suspected he wouldn't. Harry saw that Cathryn Black the sleepy girl give him an odd look when he was announced.

'Are you really, Harry Potter?' she asked.

'Yes, why?' Harry asked.

'But you're the Boy Who Lived,' Cathryn said as though this was obvious and Harry realised she had a London accent, 'even I know that and I lived with in a magical orphanage from the age of three until Grover found me and told me I was a demigod in June.'

'And you just moved away like that?' asked Harry.

'Not like I had anything to leave behind,' shrugged Cathryn, 'with my mother and step-father in prison. I don't even know who my Olympian father is.'

'But he'll claim you won't he?' asked Harry.

Cathryn just shrugged, 'sometimes they don't.'

'Do you think I'll be claimed?' Harry asked nervously.

'I'm sure you will,' Cathryn smiled at the younger boy.

'But what did you mean I'm the Boy Who Lived?' Harry asked.

'You mean you don't know?' asked Cathryn sounding shocked.

'Know what?' Harry demanded getting angry feeling the shadows around him grow slightly.

'That You Know Who one of the most feared wizards of all times killed your parents – well I suppose one parent and your stepparent,' Cathryn commented.

'My mother and stepfather,' agreed Harry.

Cathryn nodded, 'he then tried to kill you but couldn't. Nobody ever survives You Know Who or the Killing Curse. That's where you got your scar from.'

Harry's hand leaped to his forehead, 'do you think it's something to do with having a God as a father.'

Cathryn shrugged, 'who knows.'

'I didn't know there was any such thing as wizards,' Harry said.

'Of course there is,' laughed Eve. 'My mum's Hectate Goddess of Sorcery just she doesn't have a cabin,' scowled Eve, 'so I ended up in Hermes cabin,' she sighed.

'Oi we're not that bad,' laughed Michael.

'Well not bad with Guy, Raven, Paul, Cat and now Harry,' laughed Eve.

'You just like the descendents of Hectate,' accused Perry.

'Of course,' grinned Eve.

'Descendents?' asked Harry.

'Well wizards are descendents of some demigod child of Hectate their not god enough to get into Camp or get into danger but they can still retain some powers. Of course, Hectate's children are way more powerful than her descendents.'

'Cocky,' Guy accused.

'You know me,' grinned Eve.

'So I'm descended from Hectate through mum?' asked Harry.

'Distantly,' nodded Eve.

'But my Aunt is a Muggle,' Harry said.

'Sometimes that happens,' shrugged Eve, 'the wrong set of chromosomes show up and they don't have magic. It usually reappears in a few generations though.'

'So do you learn magic here?' asked Harry.

Eve shook her head, 'nah we all go to one of the boarding schools. It will depend on where your parent you got magic from wants you to go. Like in Guy and Raven's their mothers were British witches so wanted them to go to Hogwarts. You and Cathryn will probably go to Hogwarts too as your mothers went there even if their not around to decided.'

'What about you and Paul?' asked Harry.

'Dad will probably want me to go to Dragon's School of Sorcery in China like he did,' shrugged Paul.

'And I'll go to whichever school mum thinks is best at the current time,' Eve said, 'though mum's choices can change from year to year. Well she is the Goddess of Change as well.'

'Now that explains a lot,' laughed Guy.

'Shut up, Guy,' growled Eve.

'Or what you'll hex me?' laughed Guy. 'I'm entering my final year after the summer. You've not even begun,' Guy smirked.

'Guy stop it,' Michael told his brother.

'I'm the daughter of Hecate I don't need to be trained to use my powers nor do I need to use words to control my magics,' warned Eve.

'Oh really?' laughed Guy.

'Well I did warn you,' Eve said.

Eve's dark brown eyes narrowed dangerously at Guy. Harry could see them sparkling with power. Suddenly the blonde boy changed into a golden retriever his tongue sticking out wagging slightly. There was a shout of laughter from the Hermes' table. The Head Table with the Camp's staff looked to where the laughter was. Harry was sure that they would notice the absence of a tall, handsome, muscular, blonde demigod. Especially considering in his place there was a young, golden retriever with pale blue eyes the exact same colour as Guy's.

'As annoying as Garry Williams is I somehow don't think his father will be very happy with a dog instead of a puppy. If you could please turn him back Emma Kemp.'

'Okay, okay, Mr. D,' Eve said.

Eve concentrated on the golden retriever and soon a heavily scowling Guy was back on his seat still with his tongue hanging slightly out. Harry thought he was going to like it here now there were people like him about. Mr. D seemed to float back off to the head table. He turned back to his cabin mates gaping at them. But nobody else seemed to see a floating camp director as an abnormal occurrence. The way they were acting it seemed this was the normal thing. But what did a bunch of Greek Demigods consider normal.

'Who was that?' asked Harry.

'Oh that's Mr. D he's really Dionyous the God of Wine,' Michael said.

'What's he doing here?' asked Harry.

'Being punished for chasing an out of bounds wood nymph so he's been exiled here,' Perry said with a sly grin.

'He's a god?' asked Harry.

Harry looked back at "Mr. D" who was the first God that Harry had ever seen. Harry had to say he wasn't much to go by. He was a little chubby with a red nose. He had a lot of curly deep black hair that had an unkempt look to him. He had peculiar purple eyes. He wore an unappealing leopard spotted Hawaiian t-shirt over running trouser and shoes. Weren't Gods supposed to be more somehow? There were more impressive Demigods around. Harry wondered what his mortal kids were like.

'Does he have any children?' asked Harry.

'Yeah just the two over there,' Paul nodded.

Paul pointed Harry over to a table near the drinks table. Harry looked to where Paul was pointing and saw the two children that had a heavy helping of grape juice. There were two of them one around ten and the other about Michael's age. Harry thought that they were almost opposites as the younger one was tall and thin with short, black hair looking worried whilst the older one had long fair hair and was short and well built and looked serene. Harry couldn't believe that the two boys were actually brothers.

'The older one is Matthew Hart,' Raven said, 'he was the Head Boy of Hogwarts last year.'

'He prefers Matt,' Guy cut in. 'He was in my house.'

'If you prefer brawn than wit,' retorted Raven. 'I'm in Ravenclaw where the intelligent people go.'

'So it's no wonder that Guy didn't get in,' smirked Cal.

'Whereas Gryffindor is for brawn,' Raven said.

'Bravery,' snapped Guy.

'Well we're all heroes so any of us should be able to get into Gryffindor,' Michael said.

'See,' smirked Guy.

'The Hat wasn't sure whether to put me into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw,' Raven admitted. 'It decided in the end that though I was brave I thought before rushing in so ended up in Ravenclaw. Us Claws can be brave as you Lions. Just not idiots,' Raven finished.

'We can be smart too,' retorted Guy.

'Sure you can,' drawled Raven.

'How are you sorted anyway?' asked Harry.

'A magical hat,' Guy said.

'A magical hat?' Harry asked disbelieving.

'Yeah it was enchanted by Godric Gryffindor who was a son of Hectate,' grinned Eve.

'Yeah and it reads your minds to decided what house you suit from your personality,' Raven said.

'So more than a magical hat,' Harry said.

'I have to say Guy didn't explain it well,' Cal said.

'When does he ever?' asked Raven.

'Never,' chorused all of Hermes' cabin but Harry who hadn't been there long enough to be able to say.

Soon they were heading back to their cabin. And Michael was making sure that the younger ones got washed up and went to bed. Guy accused him of being a mother hen and Eve turned him into a yellow rabbit. Apparently Guy often went to sleep in animal form after annoying Eve. You'd have thought he'd learnt by now not to annoy a daughter of Hectate. She had been living here all summer but by the sounds of it Guy could be really slow on the uptake. Just as Harry was falling asleep he wondered if Eve would kill Guy before he went back to Hogwarts.

**Can you guess who Cathryn Black's mother and step father are? Please review.**

**Hope you liked my explanation of magic in the demigod universe.**

**Do you like Eve?**


	6. How to Be a Hero

How to Be a Hero

The next day Harry was expected to begin training with the rest of the Demigods after breakfast. He was decidedly nervous about this. He didn't think he'd be able to do it. He was on the small side and slim. Looking around at the tall, muscular teens he didn't think he'd be able to do it. Michael had assured him he'd only be fighting with the younger ones apart from capture the flag on Friday but that didn't stop him from being very nervous. He picked at his food listlessly as he always did when nervous.

'Come on Percy eat up,' encouraged Cat, 'you don't need to worry. You'll be good at it. You'll see. It's actually really fun.'

'But what if I let everyone down?' Harry asked.

'You won't,' assured Michael. 'Everyone has to start at the beginning.'

'Just don't mess with the Ares cabin,' warned Raven.

'Until your ready,' added Guy.

'Guy not helping,' warned Michael.

'Ares?' asked Harry nervously.

'The God of War,' Cal said.

Harry gulped, 'oh.'

'But don't worry about them,' Michael glared at Cal.

'If you want an easy fight go for Aphrodite's cabin,' Cat said.

'Their not easy,' Guy muttered.

'Only because you can't resist their lure,' laughed Eve.

'Aphrodite?' asked Harry.

'Goddess of lurve,' drawled Cat.

'Guy here can't keep his eyes of the daughters of Aphrodite,' laughed Raven.

Guy blushed, 'shut it,' he grumbled.

As painful as the conversation had been to Guy it had relaxed Harry somewhat so he was now able to face his breakfast. His nerves returned in full force when he left where they were moving to archery range full suited in armour. The archery instructor was a red head who introduced himself as Justin. According to the others from Apollo's Cabin he was a son of Apollo. Cat told me that they were the best archers in the group and Raven interjected saying that it was because he along with his twin sister Hestia were the god and goddess of archery.

He was mainly just keeping watch whilst the kids did it and correcting performance where needed. Harry noticed that the kids from the Eros and Apollo cabin seemed to do the best even the youngest ones. Harry had been given a bow and a few arrows by Michael who was still looking after him. Harry wondered how long this would last since he wasn't the same with the other young members of Hermes' Cabin. It would probably just until he had settled into camp life or there was another new member to guide.

'Now, Harry, why don't you have a go,' suggested Justin.

Harry was very nervous about. He had never exactly done anything like this before in his life. But he didn't want to look like a coward so gripping the wooden part of his bow tightly in his left hand whilst threading a yellow (the Hermes' cabin colour) feather into his bow clumsily. He looked around and saw the other children shooting and copied it pulling his index and middle finger back. The string went ping as the arrow was released. Harry and Justin watched as the bow flew towards the target. Harry was very relieved to realise that he had hit the target.

Too Harry's upmost surprise it hit the target dead centre. Harry blinked a few times as he felt the familiar shadows lapping around him like they had a life of their own. Harry always felt stronger in the shadows. If Harry didn't know better he'd say they had helped him. But that was impossible wasn't it? Oh well it was a camp for demigods with a god director so who was to say what was possible or not. Maybe he was the son of some shadow god. Was there such a thing as a shadow god?

'Wow,' breathed Cat beside him.

'Is that your first time with a bow?' asked Justin.

'Yes, sir,' Harry said.

'Just Justin, please, Harry,' Justin waved him a way. 'Well that's brilliant.'

'Maybe he's a brother of ours,' called out a dark girl from Apollo's cabin.

'With shooting skills like that he could be,' nodded a younger boy from Apollo's cabin.

'Well we'll just have to wait to see if he's claimed,' said Apollo's Cabin Leader a teenager with short black hair.

After that people began to shoot again. Harry was wondering could he possibly be a son of Apollo. He somehow didn't think so because it was just the shadows that seemed to guide his aim. He wondered how that worked. Later when they were walking to sword practice Harry fell in step beside Michael so that he could talk to him about the shadow thing. Michael seemed to be the most knowledgeable one around here so he was obviously the one that Harry felt most inclined to ask stuff about which was probably the reason he was a counsellor.

'Hey Michael are there any shadow gods?' asked Harry.

'No why?' asked Michael.

'Oh no reason I was just wondering,' Harry lied.

They ended up in the arena. Harry was paired with Cat for the fight. She took out a light sword and he was given another one. The two of them began to fight one another. Cat unsurprisingly won hands down. Harry wished that this was because in the light stadium there were shadows which he could stand in. Harry was forced to pick up his sword again and the two of them began fighting again. Harry last a second or two longer this two. Well he was improving, right? This continued until Chiron called for a break where he took the time to speak to Harry.

'Hello, Harry, I saw you fighting with Cat,' he smiled at the girl. 'I think that it's the way you hold the sword that needs improved on. The way your holding it doesn't leave much room for movement,' see hold it like this Chiron demonstrated.

'Like this?' Harry tried.

'That's it,' Chiron smiled.

Harry and Cat fought again. Harry was able to parry a bit better this time now that he had been taught how to hold the sword. Apparently he wasn't as natural with the sword as he was with a bow and arrow. Harry began to imitate some of Cat's moves. By the end of the session he had improved. He wasn't as good as Cat but luckily she had only been here a month longer and was two years older than Harry. It could have been someone like Michael who had been here since he was ten and was seventeen.

'Not a natural swordsman, are you?' laughed Cat.

'Either were you a month ago,' Guy reminded the girl.

'Oh shut up, Guy,' scowled Cat.

'You're just glad you're not the worst swordsman anymore,' smirked Guy.

'Swordswoman, Guy, Cat's no man,' Eve said.

'Sword's girl then,' Guy said.

'Well I'm a girl and I beat you every time,' Eve reminded the sixteen year old.

'Only because you cheat,' scowled Guy.

'It's not cheating to use all your skills to your advantage,' laughed Eve.

'She's right in a real battle you should use every ability you have,' Michael said.

'She won by turning me into a golden penguin then holding me at sword's point,' scowled Guy.

'You had a sword,' Eve said deceptively sweet.

'Have you tried holding a sword in flippers?' scowled Guy.

Eve laughed, 'no I can't say I have,' Eve's eyes twinkled, 'and I don't plan to start now.'

'Urgh I hate you,' Guy said.

'Love you too,' Eve grinned.

'Are they always like that?' asked Harry.

'Always,' Cat nodded.

Harry had his lunch remembering to give some to the gods. He gave some to Apollo thanking him for being able to shoot. He joined his cabin mates at Hermes' table. They sat just talking about nothing and enjoying their food. Harry sat beside Cat. Cat was fast becoming Harry's best friend. Harry was thrilled to finally have managed to find a friend even if she was a _girl _(1). Sure enough she wasn't like any of the girls he'd met before. Harry had never even seen her in a skirt like the girls always playing Barbies at school were.

'So are you staying here all year?' asked Michael.

'Yes, Aunt Petunia said it would be safer,' Harry shrugged.

'Monsters attack you a lot?' asked Eve sympathetically.

Harry nodded, 'almost every week.'

'Your Olympian parent must be powerful,' Michael said.

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'Well the more powerful your parent is the larger the draw is to monsters,' Michael said grimly, 'and the number of times you've been attacked suggest real power. Usually those with more powerful parents are all year campers.'

'Do you lot stay?' asked Harry.

'Michael obviously does as the Hermes counsellor,' Cat said. 'I stay because I prefer it hear to the orphanage where I'm ostracised,' she sighed.

'Why?' asked Harry shocked she seemed so nice but then again he'd felt the same, 'because you're a demigod?'

Cat shook her head, 'no my parents. A lot of the others are orphans of the war and You Know Who whilst my mother and stepfather were on You Know Who's side even the staff didn't particularly like me.'

'They shouldn't have blamed me for their deeds,' Alex said, 'you can't control it.'

'Well they did,' sighed Cat, 'not that I blame them I can't stand the fact that my parents are bloody murderers.'

'But it wasn't your fault,' Harry said.

'You know people won't like that your friends with me,' warned Cat.

'I don't care,' Harry glared causing everyone else to shudder.

'Hear, hear,' agreed Alex.

'I've lived on the streets all my life,' shrugged Cal, 'it was an accident when I ran into a centaur who smelt my demigod blood and offered me a place here with shelter, free food and friendship.'

'Lee's mum felt it was safer here than with her,' Michael said about Lee who rarely seemed to speak.

'My own mum's frightened of me since I made the dog die when it was annoying me,' Perry said dismally.

'I'm only staying for a few months until the fire damage that I kinda caused is repaired,' smirked Russ. 'That's why mum sent me here in April.'

Soon dinner was finished and it was back to training for everyone.

**Well he is six**


	7. Chiron Guesses

Chiron Guesses

Harry was trying to fly a Pegasus that Chiron had told him was called Silk. Silk was an albino with soft fur that Harry was sure was silky to the touch which was probably where the name came from. He had large feathery wings. But the only problem was that he wouldn't let Harry touch him. Harry had been given the friendliest Pegasus of the pack yet she was shying away from Harry. This had happened every time that Harry attempted to go near any Pegasus no matter how gentle their natures they all seemed to hate Harry for some unknown reason.

'No luck?' asked Chiron with a sigh.

'No,' Harry said moodily.

'I just have no idea why the Pegasi seem to have a strong aversion to you,' Chiron shook his head.

'Me neither,' Harry muttered gloomily.

'Well we can try you on another one next time,' Chiron said cheerily.

'No,' Harry said sharply. 'What does it matter? They hate me and I'm not overly fond of Pegasi. That's not going to change so why bother.

Chiron sighed, 'I'm sure they don't hate you.'

'So why do they shy away from me?' Harry demanded. 'It's like Mortal school all over again. Everyone was always warded off from me it was like an invisible shield between me and them.'

Chiron sighed again, 'yeah but look how much better you're doing now.'

Chiron nodded over to Cat who was standing some way away with a light gold coloured Pegasus called Madison. Harry only knew this because he had been paired with the Pegasus about a month ago. Unsurprisingly it didn't like him. He got what Chiron was saying he now had a good friend in Cathryn Black who like him had been left unclaimed. He seemed to have really hit off with Cat from the start. Maybe it was because before they had both been outcasts. Harry because he scared people away and Cat because her mother and "father" scared people away.

'Suppose but they really seem to hate me,' Harry moaned.

Chiron sighed but didn't seem to contest this, 'if only we had a child of Poseidon here. They would be able to tell us why they are wary of you.'

'How?' asked Harry.

'Poseidon was the one who created horses. His children can speak to them,' Chiron shrugged as though this was normal.

'Oh,' Harry said dumbly.

Then he frowned he'd met children of most of the Gods and Goddesses who were not sworn virgins like Artemis or against affairs like Hera. Harry didn't know what a virgin was but apparently a virgin couldn't have children. Michael had always smiled softly at him when he had asked what a virgin was then changed the subject. But Athena seemed to be an exception to this rule since she was a virgin goddess but had twelve children somehow. But he had never seen any child sit at the Poisedon or Zeus table for some reason and there were no children of Hades in the Hermes cabin (or so he thought).

'Chiron?' Harry asked.

'Yes, Harry?' Chiron replied.

'Why don't the Big Three have children?' Harry asked.

Harry had learnt long ago not to name the gods by their names when he had first said Zeus in passing to Cat at lunch the sky had cracked with thunder and lightening which was distinctly odd in the middle of July. But they all knew what had caused it. Cat had hissed at him to shut up that it was not a good idea to name the gods and goddesses. Harry heeded that. He had heard tell that together Zeus Lord of the Sky, Poseidon Lord of the Sea, and Hades Lord of the Dead were collectively called the Big Three.

'Harry,' frowned Chiron, 'that is a long story.'

'But why?' Harry asked. 'They used to have children like Heracles,' who had been a son of Zeus in ancient Greek times and somehow gained immortality from the Gods.

'Indeed,' agreed Chiron.

'So why don't they have kids anymore?' Harry asked. 'It's not like Hera who has never had mortal children.'

'They haven't had children since the second world war,' Chiron said softly.

'Why?' Harry asked again.

Chiron seemed to hesitate here, 'the Big Three's children are always too powerful.'

'But aren't we all?' asked Harry innocently.

'Yes but the demigods of the Big Three's children are of another league,' Chiron said. 'Our friend upstairs' children can fly.'

Harry shivered slightly, 'the only time I went on a plane it crashed. I used magic to get me and my family out of there.'

Chiron frowned at this wondering what Zeus was playing at trying to pull Harry's plane out of the sky. There were few reasons that Zeus would attempt to kill a demigod child. He certainly wouldn't kill most of the god and goddesses' children. There were actually only two gods' demigod children that Zeus would attempt to kill; that were Zeus' brothers, Poseidon and Hades. Harry hadn't yet been claimed which would make sense if the pact had been violated. But he didn't say anything to the boy.

'As well as being able to control the wind, air and all possible weathers which can cause untold trouble when an angry child of Zeus is in a temper,' Chiron shook his head fondly. 'They are able to produce electricity and lightening.'

'Can they use it against people?' Harry asked wide eyed.

'Yes they can,' Chiron said. 'Then our sea faring friend's children can control all water, can breath under water-'

'Like mermaids?' Harry asked excitedly.

Chiron smiled kindly at the seven year old boy who was getting so excited over a creature he previously believed was just a story but now was learning real. Chiron often forgot that the boys and girls he trained up to be great warriors and heroes started off as children. If exceptionally powerful children who had their innocence quickly ripped away by the monsters who were out to get them. He wondered if the boy before him was one of Poseidon's children. He waited until the ADHD child calmed down.

'I don't think his son's would be happy with that comparison,' Chiron smiled kindly. 'Water will heal them, they walk on water, water powers them and obviously talk to horses and horse breeds. But the more worrying things are the fact they can cause earthquakes.'

'What?' asked Harry confused.

'When the earth shakes,' Chiron explained.

'Oh that's not good,' Harry said.

'No it is not,' Chiron said grimly. 'Nor are hurricanes.'

'Huh?' Harry asked.

'A violent storm,' Chiron explained.

'I don't like storms,' Harry said.

'Have you been in a lot of storms, Harry?' asked Chiron testing if he was Poseidon's son.

'Only the one when the plane fell,' Harry said.

Chiron nodded, 'and our friend down under his children are perhaps the scariest of all at least mortals believe them to be so. Children of the underworld are where a lot of ghost stories come from.'

'Ghosts?' Harry asked interested thinking of his mum.

'Well the first thing you should know about children of the underworld are they can control all dead both souls and the bodies of the deceased. That's where zombie stories come from,' Chiron said.

'Like in Scooby Doo?' asked Harry.

'Precisely,' nodded Chiron. 'It would be very scary to a mortal, or a lot of the nature spirits.'

'They don't like me,' Harry said.

Chiron shot Harry a sharp look at this. Could it be possible that Harry was a son of Hades? It would certainly explain his lack of friends and the way the Pegasi stayed away from him. He could explain Pegasi reaction to Harry as the fact he was either scared or disliked the horses and the Pegasi would feel that. But if the nature spirits felt the same way then it was possible he gave off an era of death and darkness. Young mortals would feel it the same way so would most demigods. Chiron sighed he hoped this was not the case.

It was not for his good that he hoped that Harry was not a child of Hades. But for Harry's good. It would be easier for him if he wasn't. He wouldn't be well accepted by the others if this were the true. Children could be very cruel Chiron had found over the millennia. Children of Hades had never been treated decently. And after Adolf Hitler they were treated even worse. It always hurt Chiron whenever any of his children (as he always felt they were considering how many years he looked after them when their Olympian parents did very little to them and their mortal parents didn't understand them more often than not) made all the wrong choices.

'They can speak to the dead,' Chiron said.

Chiron watched the boy before him carefully. He saw Harry's eyes widened in shock, surprise, disbelief and recognition. Chiron sighed internally guessing what that meant. Harry had either seen someone who could speak to the dead or had personally spoken to the dead. Chiron had a feeling that it was the latter option. Chiron couldn't help but eye the boy sadly. He had heard the prophecy so he knew what the fate of the boy was. He hated the fact that so many of his children would never come back.

'I can speak to my mum,' Harry said quietly.

Chiron nodded it didn't surprise him in the least. So Hades had broken the Pact. He wondered if Zeus or Poseidon had also broken the Pact. Honestly he had expected Zeus to be the first to break the pact. No one except Hera would comment on this but Zeus had always been the one for his dalliances with mortals. Before the Second World War Zeus' cabin had been the fullest. It was strange to see it empty day after day. Poseidon had his affairs but not as numerous as Zeus'. Hades in comparison had very few affairs mainly because he rarely left the underworld.

'You should keep that to yourself,' Chiron warned Harry.

'Yes, sir,' Harry frowned obviously not understanding.

'Anything else you can do?' asked Chiron.

'Shadows make me feel stronger,' Harry said.

'Again I wouldn't say that,' Chiron said.

'I scare people away,' Harry said.

Chiron nodded again, 'but it's easier here.'

'Much,' Harry agreed.

'Why don't you go back to your cabin,' Chiron said.

He knew now that the Pegasi would never let a child of Hades anywhere near them. The only reason they had bared with the constant smell of death that a child of Hades carried were the children of Poseidon's reassurances and pleads. For the first time ever Chiron hoped that a demigod wasn't claimed by their parent for Harry's own good. He watched Hades' son walk off. He doubted anyone realised that both Pegasi and children automatically shied away from Harry before realising who it was.

Chiron rarely prayed to Hades except when he had lost a child. And then only to pray that Hades would show mercy upon their souls. But now he prayed to Hades that he would watch out for the first child he had since the end of the Second World War. Gods the boy needed it between Lord Voldemort, Zeus, and the Great Prophecy the boy would certainly need it especially considering Zeus already knew who he was. Chiron decided to look after the boy who had way too much on his shoulders.


	8. Mother's Advice

Mother's Advice

Harry left Chiron and the other demigods were still laughing about with the Pegasi who would never talk to Harry. He guessed that was something to do with the fact that he was a son of the Lord of the Dead. He was really lonely. That was when Harry got the idea. Every other time when he was lonely he would call his mum to speak to but he hadn't felt like this since he had come to Camp Half Blood. Harry closed his eyes by the time he opened them his mother was watching him sadly out of her emerald orbs.

'Hello, Harry, son,' Lily Potter said.

'Mum,' Harry cried.

Harry wished that he could hug her but he had long ago realised that she had no solid form. She was just an echo of what had once been. She always seemed to understand exactly what was going on with him. Harry had the strange feeling that she watched him wherever he went. That filled him with a strange, happy, warm feeling something he could do with all things considering. He wanted her to understand his pain, his loneliness and isolation. He now had friends but he was still different. He wasn't like them at all.

'Harry, love, tell me what happened,' Lily said.

'We were practising with the Pegasi, again,' Harry said. 'I think in the last month I've been working with every Pegasi that the Camp has.'

'And?' prompted Lily.

'Well Chiron wished that a son of the Sea God was there so he could talk to Silk – the Pegasus – about what was spooking him about me,' Harry explained, 'well we got talking about why there were no sons of the Big Three.'

'So you found out about the Pact?' asked Lily sounding sad.

'Yeah, then we got talking onto why this was,' Harry said, 'and he spoke about the powers of demigod children of the Big Three.'

'And you saw similarities with your powers,' Lily smiled sadly.

'Mum am I child of Hades?' asked Harry as the ground rumbled.

'Yes, Harry, you are,' Lily said.

'The Lord of the Dead?' Harry demanded.

'He is not as bad as he acts,' Lily said.

'Then why did he abandon me?' Harry demanded. 'Why did he abandon us?'

'Zeus long ago decreed it a Divine Law for Gods to interfere with the life of their children,' Lily sighed.

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because Demigods are often the most influential mortals in the world because mortals instinctively follow their powerful essences, and also to protect himself,' Lily said.

'To protect him from what?' asked Harry.

'From the grief of losing a child,' Lily said softly.

Harry frowned, 'did he want to leave us?' asked Harry.

'No,' Lily said, 'it was the hardest thing he ever did.'

'I wish I could see more of him,' Harry said.

'So do all demigods,' Lily said softly watching Harry softly.

'Mum do you know how I survived You Know Who?' Harry asked.

'Voldemort,' corrected Mum.

'What?' asked Harry.

'His name is Voldemort or Tom Riddle as I've found out since passing on,' Lily said, 'never call him Voldemort it only shows you fear him.'

'Well doesn't everyone say that names have power?' Harry asked.

Lily nodded, 'indeed,' she then smiled softly, 'but as Voldemort isn't his True Name then it can't do any harm.'

Harry nodded, 'I suppose. How did you find this out?'

'I have spoken with others of the dead,' Lily said simply.

'In the Underworld?' asked Harry.

'Naturally,' Lily smiled.

'Are you happy?' asked Harry.

'Very,' Lily assured him. 'I'm in Elysium. It's nice.'

'Good,' Harry said. 'What's Elysium?'

'Where heroes go,' Lily said.

'Course you'd go there,' Harry beamed.

Lily shrugged, 'James has been reincarnated to try and get into the Isle of the Blessed.'

'What?' asked Harry confused.

'Where the soul of three reincarnations has died a hero,' Lily said.

'Oh,' Harry said simply.

'Can I see Dad?' asked Harry.

'Harry, I don't know if that's a good idea,' frowned Lily.

'But he's my Dad,' Harry said.

'I know, Harry,' Lily sighed, 'but Zeus wouldn't be happy about this.'

'Why?' Harry demanded. 'He's not interfering I just want to meet him.'

Lily frowned, 'Harry please don't ask me of this.'

'I want to see my Dad,' Harry said.

'You can use Shadow Travel to get to the Underworld,' Lily said as though she didn't like what she was saying but couldn't stop herself saying it.

'Shadow Travel?' asked Harry.

'Harry, please, don't make me tell you,' the dead woman if possible got paler.

'Tell me,' Harry demanded petulantly.

'All children of Hades can do it,' Lily said softly.

'How?' asked Harry. 'I've never done it before.'

'It's not easy,' Lily warned softly.

'I don't care I want to see him,' Harry said again.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Lily repeated.

'How do you Shadow Travel?' Harry demanded again.

'Harry you'll probably feel faint by the end of it, and that's if you succeed. And if you don't you'll knock yourself out on something,' Lily said, 'please at least wait till your older.'

'I want to go now,' Harry said.

'Don't you sound like Dudley,' Lily said.

That pulled Harry up short. He never wanted to sound like Dudley in his life. His cousin was a spoilt brat and from the sound of Aunt Petunia's letters (what little Harry could read of them) he hadn't changed since Harry had left Number Four Privet Drive. Harry had written a few short letters to Aunt Petunia which were spelt to the best of Harry's abilities meaning that they were full of spelling mistakes. Harry wished that Aunt Petunia could read and write Ancient Greek or even Modern Greek Harry could cope with.

Lily sighed, 'look Harry I understand you want to see your father. I'd feel the same but I don't want you hurt.'

'I won't be,' Harry said.

'I don't know that,' Lily replied, 'and if you order me to tell you I'll have no choice.'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'Harry as a son of the Lord of the Dead you can control the dead,' Lily explained, 'if you tell me to do something even if I don't like it I'll have no choice but to obey.'

'Oh,' said Harry feeling guilty, 'I'm sorry.'

Lily shook her head, 'don't be.'

'But can I practice Shadow Travel here?' asked Harry.

'Maybe you should talk to Chiron so that he can be on hand if you collapse,' suggested Lily.

'Alright,' Harry said not liking the idea. 'How do you Shadow Travel?' asked Harry.

'You run straight into a shadow and concentrate on another place where you'll come out of another shadow,' Lily said.

'Why shadows?' asked Harry.

'Shadows all stem from the Underworld,' Lily said, 'any Deity of the Underworld can Shadow Travel whether Furies-'

'Furies?' Harry asked.

'Most who believe call them Kindly Ones but you as a Child of the Underworld do not have to,' Lily said. 'Furies are those who,' her Lily paused, 'watch the people who have been bad in their lives.'

'Like a giant naughty step?' asked Harry.

Lily smiled at Harry's innocence, 'yeah like that.'

Just then Harry heard the sound of people coming. It was obvious that the rest of the campers had finished there lessons for day. Harry quickly banished his Mum heeding Chiron's words on keeping his powers to himself. He saw Eve and Cat walk in talking and laughing about the Pegasi. They sat down beside him on his bed which was unsurprisingly cloaked in black. Cat was Harry's best friend but he got on well with the eight year old Daughter of Hectate. They dropped the subject of Pegasi straight away knowing Harry didn't like talking about Pegasi but at least he now knew why they hated him.

'Hey, Harry,' greeted Cat with a big grin. 'What have you been up to?'

'Not much,' Harry lied. 'If you could visit your parents even if you were told not to would you?' asked Harry.

'Not my mother,' scowled Cat. 'I just wish I would hurry up and be claimed.'

'I haven't been claimed yet,' Harry said not adding he knew who his father was.

'You've only been here two months,' Eve said quietly.

'Your mum claimed you straight away,' pointed out Cat.

'True,' Eve agreed.

'Maybe your father thinks it's better for you to be unclaimed,' Harry suggested.

'Why would he think that?' demanded Cat.

Harry shrugged thinking of his father, 'but if you found out would you visit him if you could?' Harry asked.

The two girls shared a look, 'yes.'

**So what do you think? Should Harry visit Hades in the underworld? **


	9. The Newbies

The Newbies

The next day Harry managed to catch Chiron alone after sword fighting with Cat. Cat won four out of ten times. At least Harry was improving. When he arrived here a month ago he could never beat Cat. She was still better than him but at least he knew he wasn't hopeless. Harry told the other members of Hermes cabin to go on so he could talk to Chiron. Chiron didn't look surprised to see that Harry was there even though the conch had rung for lunch. He had smiled at the young boy invitingly which was good considering Harry was nervous.

'Chiron can I talk to you?' asked Harry.

'Of course, Harry,' smiled Chiron.

'I was talking to my mum last night,' Harry began, 'and she told me about Shadow Travelling,' Harry said.

'Ah,' Chiron nodded, 'it would be a useful skill but unfortunately I am not a Denizen of the Underworld so am unable to teach you. Before the Second World War older children of Hades would teach the younger ones but obviously that's not possible. And I would not know which other inhabitants of the Underworld to teach you and as your father's not claimed you…' Chiron trailed off.

'My mum gave me the basics she just told me to tell you in case something went wrong,' Harry said. 'Apparently it's exhausting and if you get it wrong you can hit your head on things.'

Chiron nodded, 'that is indeed correct.'

'So can I?' asked Harry.

Chiron seemed to survey Harry for a minute before nodding, 'yes but I would feel better if I was there in case you got hurt and can we set up a place within the Camp.'

Harry nodded, 'okay.'

'We can start tomorrow whilst the others are flying the Pegasi. I'll ask Othelia to take the lesson tomorrow,' Chiron said.

'Thanks,' grinned Harry.

Harry ran off to the Mess Hall and sat beside Cat and opposite Eve who were arguing on their favourite kinds of music. Cat was convinced that dance music was better whilst Eve preferred rock. Harry rolled his eyes. Did those two always have to argue about everything? Well at least Guy wasn't contributing to the conversation. The Son of Hermes was too busy looking at the new daughter of Athena, fifteen year old Isabella Mann with the typical long curly blonde hair of daughter's of Athena.

'So what were you talking to Chiron about?' asked Isabella.

'Pegasi,' Harry grimaced, 'he said that he would take me for private lessons instead.'

Eve grinned, 'cool.'

'Lucky,' muttered Cat.

/

The next day Harry was trying to focus on the shadow of the Big House on the opposite side of Camp Half Blood as he ran into a shadow of a tree. Currently he had hit his head a total of five times and no success. Chiron looked like he wanted to call the lesson to the end as did the ghost of Lily Potter who was a few feet back. But Harry if nothing else was a damn sight stubborn. He ran into the tree one more time before he succeeded in getting to the other side of Camp Half Blood right in front of the Big House.

Harry was about to grin at his achievement when he saw a young satyr who looked about twelve meaning he was probably twenty four. The satyr had lots of curly red hair. The hair didn't stop there it was also on his arms and his hoofed legs. Harry didn't think he recognized the satyr. But that wouldn't be hard considering the fact that satyrs really hated him for some reason which Harry felt was something to do with his father being Hades Lord of the Underworld. He was wearing a ripped and dirty once white t-shirt and the remainders of jeans and sneakers.

He had obviously been in a fight and quite recently at that. Harry presumed that he had been escorting a new found demigod to the camp and the demigod's smell had attracted the attention of monsters. Harry had seen people in this state before either coming back from quests or having just come to Camp. The satyr looked very sad and guilty about something. Harry had a feeling that something had gone wrong with what had happened. Harry looked past him to see the two children who he had accompanied.

There was a small girl around Harry's age with lots of blonde, curly hair and steely intelligent grey eyes. She was obviously a Daughter of Athena. Harry had been around Camp Half Blood long enough to recognise some of the most obvious God's children. She had tears in her eyes and her arms wrapped around her friend. Her clothes were also ripped and looked (and smelled) like she hadn't washed or changed her clothes in weeks. Aunt Petunia would never let her in their house considering she appeared to be Homeless.

The other demigod was a boy who looked to be a lot older. He looked serious, grim and very angry at something. He also looked a state in his dirty, ripped jeans and red vest. He had currently messy blonde hair and angry glacial blue eyes. The older boy was comforting the girl who was crying gently but he too looked upset about something. Harry wanted to help the two of them but didn't know how. What had happened to upset the two so much? Harry may be a demigod but he'd come to Camp Half Blood before it got overly dangerous.

As soon as Harry appeared in front of Big House the two demigods and the one satyr turned to see Harry running from out of a shadow looking exhausted. They seemed surprised to see Harry well he had just run out of a shadow. Harry sank down into a seat feeling shaky and like he was about to drop. Harry looked up the hill and was surprised when he saw there was a new pine tree fully formed and everything. Harry wondered how it had got there. The weather was bad. It was like Zeus was crying.

Just then Chiron galloped up behind him obviously worried about him being exhausted since he knew how much energy was used for children of Hades to Shadow Travel especially at first. Then he saw the three new people. He frowned looking between the new Pine Tree, the satyr, the two new demigods and Harry. Harry was too tired to move. He was practically falling asleep where he was. He shared a look with the satyr about something. The satyr seemed to be really, really guilty and nervous about something.

'Grover,' Chiron greeted. 'And you two are?' Chiron smiled.

It was the older boy who spoke, 'Luke, Son of Hermes and this is Annabeth.'

'Daughter of Athena,' the girl said.

'Well welcome to Camp Half Blood Luke, Annabeth,' smiled the centaur. 'Harry would you mind taking Luke to your cabin and Annabeth to Cabin Number Six.'

'Sure, Chiron,' Harry said attempting to stand up but swaying a bit.

'Oh careful there, Harry,' he frowned worried, 'here,' Chiron gave Harry some Ambrosia, 'now off you three go.'

Harry and the other two demigods walked in silence for a long way. Harry noticed that Annabeth had her hand in Luke's and was leaning on him some. Luke seemed to be trying to be brave but failing. Both their eyes kept swinging back to the new Pine Tree. Harry was feeling awkward but didn't know how to break this silence. Harry began to ramble about the different activities that they had here but knew he wasn't making them feel anymore comfortable so quickly shut up and tried to gather up his courage.

'So what happened to you two?' asked Harry.

'Monsters,' Annabeth's lips quivered a bit as she clutched her dagger.

'A lot of monsters,' Luke added. 'If it hadn't been for Thalia…' Luke trailed off.

Harry didn't know who Thalia was but was sure that whoever this Thalia was something bad had happened to her. Luke and Annabeth seemed to be gazing at the pine tree as though it was their long lost friend. Harry decided to drop the subject of Thalia because it was obviously painful to them. Harry hadn't had many – any make that – friends before coming to Camp Half-Blood and because of the fact that he was able to converse with the dead it wasn't too painful for him. Ne couldn't even remember a time when she had been alive.

'What do you think happened with the Pine Tree?' asked Harry.

Harry had been trying to change the subject. Therefore the seven year old was very surprised when both Luke and Annabeth flinched. A tear ran down the right side of Annabeth's cheek and a very watery look entered Luke's eyes. Luke clutched Annabeth closer to him. Harry immediately felt guilty for upsetting them further. It had always been hard for Harry when he had run ins with monsters but Aunt Petunia was always there to pick up the pieces. Luke and Annabeth were looking up to the Pine Tree again.

'That was Thalia,' Annabeth said in choked voice.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said sincerely.

'It doesn't bring her back,' Luke said harshly.

Harry didn't know what to say to that. So the trio continued on in silence to the Camp. They arrived at Cabin Six first. Harry thought it looked as beautiful as ever. And by Annabeth's look she agreed. The Cabin was grey but not like a dirty grey more like an elegant grey with a carving of an owl on the doorway. Harry heard the breath catch in Annabeth's throat. She quite obviously liked it a lot. Harry had stopped there with the other two demigods. Annabeth had a small smile on her face. Not happy. She was obviously still grieving over Thalia but more at home.

'Go in,' Harry said, 'this is Athena's cabin.'

Annabeth nodded and went in with Harry and Luke following behind him. The Pegasi lesson was over so the dozen or so children of Athena were milling around the cabin. Annabeth's eyes were looking between the library all in Ancient Greek and the workshop that the future architects practised with. They all looked at the new girl who was obviously their half sibling. Aidan Andrews the Cabin Counsellor stood up from where he was reading a book on architecture in Ancient Greek to greet his half-sister.

'Harry,' he said seriously.

'Aidan,' Harry smiled.

'How are you?' asked Aidan.

'I'm good,' Harry said.

'And you are?' asked Aidan.

'Annabeth, daughter of Athena,' Annabeth said seriously.

'Well I'm Aidan, son of Athena welcome home,' Aidan said.

'Look after her,' Luke told Aidan.

'I will,' Aidan promised.

'See you later, Annie,' Luke ruffled her blonde hair.

Harry grinned at this. He knew that they would have a hard time getting over Thalia but at least they had each other. Harry led Luke to their cabin. The other kids both claimed and unclaimed looked at Harry as he came with a new boy who had the upturned eyebrows and sharp nose of a Hermes kid but had none of the mischievous glint in his eyes. Michael being the Head Counsellor naturally greeted the new boy and got him a place in the middle of the room. Harry went over to talk to Cat and Eve.

'So who's the new boy?' asked Cat.

'Luke, son of Hermes,' Harry said.

Eve groaned, 'not another one I have enough problems keeping my stuff as it is.'

Harry just grinned at his friends.


	10. Hello Father

Hello Father

It was the Winter Solstice and the thirty children who stayed at Camp Half Blood all year round, the satyrs, Chiron and Mr D. were going to Olympus for the day. Harry was both scared and excited at this. All he could think was that he was going to see his Dad for the first time today. Harry woke up the earliest of everyone to look around the cabin to see everyone else was still asleep. Michael was dozing lightly, Cal was mumbling in his sleep, Lee's eyelids were flickering, Cat had a blissful smile on her face, Russ was frowning slightly, Perry was smirking in his sleep and Luke seemed to be having a nightmare.

Then there were the new kids Mia, Max and Dalia who had arrived from different schools. Mia Potts was a small girl with mousy hair and watery blue eyes who had yet to be claimed. Harry could sense the angst coming off her in waves. Max Adams was a typical son of Hermes with a pony tail of messy, dark hair who always had a trick up his sleeve. Dalia Sparks was a beautiful sixteen year old with spiky blonde hair with large green eyes who always laughed at the Hermes kids antics. She hadn't been claimed but didn't seem to care much.

Mia was having a nightmare. Since she had arrived a month ago she hadn't had a night without a nightmare. Harry had tried to talk to her but Mia wasn't a chatty one. Max was grinning stupidly in his sleep and Thalia looked very peaceful. Harry slipped out of his bed and got dressed into his best jeans and an orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt that he was expected to wear to Olympus to identify who he was. This was something the four children of Aphrodite were not happy about it. Harry then picked out a novel that had been translated into Ancient Greek and sat out on the grass until the conch shell rang for breakfast.

'Hey where were you?' asked Cat.

'Reading,' Harry said simply.

'You're always reading,' Perry rolled his eyes.

'I enjoy reading,' Harry retorted.

'And you wonder why he gets along with Annabeth so well,' Luke smiled.

'Looking forward to seeing your father?' asked Cat.

Luke tensed up, 'no,' he growled. 'Why should I? He doesn't care about me.'

'I'm sure he does,' Cat said.

'The Gods don't care about us,' Mia agreed with Luke. 'Why do you two think that it's not like either of you have been claimed.'

Cat and Harry shared a look. Over the last few months Harry had made friends with Annabeth and by extension Luke. Harry had told Cat about who his father was and his plans about trying to meet him. Cat was very supportive of Harry as she understood perfectly what it was like to wonder about your parents. But we didn't hate them unlike Luke and Mia seemed to which was odd considering Luke had been claimed on the day he had arrived here so Hermes obviously cared about Luke. Yet Luke still seemed to hate him.

Chiron stood up, 'Argus has a bus out the back. I would like everyone to go out in an orderly fashion starting with Demeter's cabin.'

Demeter's cabin was the first cabin to have people staying in it considering that Zeus, Poseidon and Hera didn't have demigod children. Only one of the Demeter's children had stayed for the whole year. A boy with long blonde hair and grey eyes looking annoyed that he was the first on to the bus. Harry didn't know him very well as he didn't really get on with Demeter's children. Harry presumed it was because Harry was the son of the God of the Dead whilst they were the children of the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture.

The rest of the campers followed. Harry's table was the second last and as usual had the most people in it. Harry sat down in the middle of the bus beside Cat with Eve in the seat in front of them and Annabeth and Luke behind them. They were chatting about nothing in particular on the way to New York. Harry hadn't been out of Camp since last summer when he had arrived. That thought made him think of the dark green parcel tied in scarlet ribbon and a Christmas card of a traditional English village set in a snowy setting.

Harry knew that the Dursleys were happy. Aunt Petunia was worrying about Dudley's ever increasing size but didn't have the heart to keep food from him. Harry knew that his Aunt was actually doing worse for him by giving in than she would if she put her foot down once in a while. Harry thought that Dudley should try training amongst demigods once in a while. He'd get fit quickly. Uncle Vernon had a new deal in his business. She asked for Harry. Harry wrote back telling her about Cat, Eve, Annabeth and Luke and training and who his father was.

When they arrived at the Empire State Building Chiron told the security guard that they were going to Floor 600 to see Mr Thunder. Mr D went up with most of the students whilst Chiron pulled Harry aside. Chiron was currently in his wheelchair so that none of the mortals would be able to tell that he wasn't human. The satyrs were in their fake feet. Harry wondered what the mortals thought of them; a few adults and many children. A school trip even if the school term had let up for the Christmas holidays.

'Harry,' Chiron said, 'I'm sure I don't have to tell you that it will be very dangerous for you if you let yourself become alone with the Lord of the Sky.'

Harry nodded, 'like the plane?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Chiron said.

'Do you think I'll be able to talk to Dad?' asked Harry.

'Wait and see,' Chiron said.

Then the elevator came back in and Harry went in with the centaur and they stood in silence as the elevator rose higher and higher right above the Empire State Building. Then the door opened. Harry gaped at his first sight of Olympus. There was a golden bridge leading to Mount Olympus. There were naiads, dryads and nymphs were around. There were large Olympian temples to each of the Olympian Gods. Harry didn't like the fact that there was no monument to his father. It was like Camp all over again surely they could see that souls had to have somewhere to go when their bodies died.

They joined up with the rest of the Campers and walked into the Throne room. Harry looked around wide eyed. This Throne Room made the Westminster Abbey that he and Dudley had once gone on a school trip look like an outdoor toilet. There were massive throne arranged in a horse shoe shape. There were beautiful goddesses and immensely handsome gods. Then there was the feel of power almost giving Harry a high just by being in the same room as them. Out of all the six feet tall Gods the one that Harry felt most drawn to was a giant of a man.

The God had albino white skin the exact same shade as Harry which looked like he hadn't seen sunlight in a couple of hundred years. His eyes were so pure black that you couldn't tell where the iris began and the pupil ended or even if he had both a pupil and an iris. They had the same intense look that Harry got when he was either angry or concentrating. His hair was night black exactly the same shade and silkiness as Harry's hanging down to his shoulders. He was wearing long silky black robes that Harry thought he could see moving.

Harry knew who this was. This was Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, Dead, and Wealth. Harry Potter's father! Harry noticed that like the way people would instinctively move away from Harry with a shudder. They were moving away from Hades but it was far more defined. The nature spirits shuddered whenever there eyes fell on him. Harry felt himself drawn to his father's presence. He left behind Cat, Annabeth and Luke. Cat seemed to be trying to keep them from following. Harry was thankful for his best friend more than ever.

Hades had been smirking around the room reminding his _dearest_ brother of his daughter the pine tree. Oh yes he had sent his minions after the girl. He had known about her for year of course but he had no reason to go after her personally until this summer; this summer when Zeus had tried to strike his son from the sky. It was like Maria all over again. Hades didn't know why the women he loved always had to be taken from him so early. Hades sighed when he felt a living presence behind him.

The Lord of the Dead turned around hoping he could get whoever it was to leave him alone. Whoever it was couldn't they see he was thinking and grieving over his lovers? Hades didn't understand why the fear and death that he radiated on a permanent basis wasn't putting the mortal off. He could feel it was a mortal. Well he'd just have to remind them that he was the Lord of the Underworld and could condemn them to pain for the rest of eternity if they weren't very careful. Then he saw who it was.

The person who had approached him was a boy of about seven years old who – hopefully – had many years before he came into his kingdom even if giving the fact he was a demigod and Zeus hated the boy would be hard. The boy had raven black hair so very unlike Lily's and alabaster skin that almost shone in the glow of Olympus. He was tall and athletic which made sense considering he'd spent so many months training at Camp Half Blood. But the most striking thing about him was his emerald green eyes that were exactly like Lily's.

'Harry,' breathed the God of the Dead for once in his eternity feeling shocked.

'Hello, Father,' the boy spoke with a English accent with an American lilt from the time spent with Americans.

'You know?' asked Hades.

'It wasn't hard to work out,' shrugged Harry, 'speaking with the dead, liking the shadows, animals and nature spirits not liking me, scaring people away.'

Hades nodded, 'I guess not. Are you happy?' asked Hades.

Harry nodded, 'yes Cat and I really get on.'

Hades did something he really did. The Lord of the Dead smiled, 'I'm glad.'

'Can I visit you sometime?' Harry asked nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Hades looked at his seven year old son's pale face full of hope, love and fear. How innocent Harry was. Hades wished that he would stay that way but knew that him being a demigod and his son that wouldn't last long. Hades felt sadness, heartache and grief sweep across his chest. His children never lasted. He wished that he could keep them from dying but unfortunately that wasn't his job. That was Thanatos' job and not his. But he wanted to see Harry again. What with Maria and Lily dead and Nico and Bianca locked in Lotus Hotel until it was safe for them to come out he had been very lonely for a long time.

His dearest wife Persephone helped a lot but with she was only there for six months of the year and the rest of the time she lived with her mother. Hades repressed a shudder at the thought of his horrific mother in law. There was a reason his children and her children never got on. He looked at his brother in law where he was laughing with a dryad over by a water fall. Then even when Persephone was there she always had to bring up Lily and Maria reminding him of his disloyalty. Honestly didn't she remember that she was one of the few Gods and Goddesses who did not feel the need to have affairs with mortals? Her own mother did the same.

'Yes you can,' Hades finally said.

Harry grinned, 'brilliant I've just about perfected Shadow Travel.'

'You can Shadow Travel?' asked Hades very much impressed.

'Oh yes mum taught me,' Harry said cheerfully.

'You speak to her?' asked Hades.

Harry nodded eagerly, 'uh huh.'

'Tell me about yourself,' Hades said.

'Well my best friend is Cat Black. She's not been claimed,' Harry's eyes drooped a bit. 'I hate Pegasi practice.'

'I'm not surprised,' muttered Hades. 'You should try with Thestrals they are my own personal horses that I created. Only those who have seen death can see them and my children of course,' he smiled.

'Cool,' Harry said grinning again.

'Are you sure you're my son?' drawled Hades, 'your far to cheerful.'

Harry giggled at this, 'I'm sure, Dad.'

'So this is the boy,'

A powerful voice that made Harry shudder came up behind them. Harry looked to see a man equally as tall as his father with grey hair and electric blue eyes. The man shone with absolute power under his pure white toga. Harry stared at the man for a second before he was pulled behind his father by Hades. He looked right up at his father who looked somewhere between furious and terrified of the other God. Harry was confused and didn't know what was happening but he didn't want to get between two Gods.

'This is my son,' Hades said stiffly.

'Yet you haven't claimed him,' the other God pointed out.

'That is between me and my son,' Hades said stiffly.

'Of course, brother,' agreed Harry's Uncle?

'You were hardly my brother when you murdered my two children or tried to shoot Harry out of the sky,' hissed the Lord of the Underworld.

'Nor were you mine when you sent your minions after my daughter,' the God said.

'Now, now, Zeus, don't take if you can't receive,' smirked Hades.

'How dare you?' demanded the God enraged.

'I dare because you dared,' Hades shouted so the whole room shook.

The conversation abruptly stopped as everyone turned to watch the God of the Underworld and the God of the Sky argue over son of the underworld and the daughter of lightening. The two Gods were opposites in all respects. It was only Chiron who saw Harry behind Hades who understood what was going on. But he couldn't stand up to Zeus no matter how much he wanted to protect his demigods. He just had to pray that the God of the Dead would look after his son and Zeus would not incinerate the boy.

'Let's not fight in front of the children, dear,' said a smiling woman coming up to them.

Harry looked up at the tall motherly woman. The Goddess had long chocolate brown locks tied into a braid with golden ribbons that matched her golden robes. She had large chocolate coloured eyes. She moved with graceful movements that Harry could never hope to compete with as she placed one hand on Zeus' effectively calming the situation down something that relieved Harry to no end. She then turned a soft smile to Harry as she looked between the two brothers who were sparking with power.

'Why don't you go and run off and find your friends,' the Goddess smiled.

'Yes, Ma'am,' Harry said.

Harry quickly found Cat who dragged him off into a corner somewhere for the full details of what had happened between the two Gods and him.

'Well it sounds like your Dad cares for you,' Cat said and Harry could hear the jealously in her voice.

'I know,' Harry said shocked. 'I'm just glad the Goddess was there to calm the Sky God down.'

Cat nodded, 'thank the Gods.'

'I think you mean thank the Goddess,' Harry corrected with a laugh.

'Oh ha, ha,' snorted Cat. 'Come on let's keep you away from Zeus.'

Chiron appeared not long after, 'what happened, Harry?'

'Dad and I were talking when we were interrupted and they began arguing about trying to kill each other's children,' Harry said confused. 'Then Hera calmed Zeus down and banished me.'

Chiron nodded, 'I think you should stay away from the Gods for now.'

'Yes, Chiron,' Harry said.


	11. Hades' Tour

Hades' Tour

Harry could barely wait for the next day to end when he would visit his father that night. Cat knew this was the reason for Harry's inattentiveness throughout the day. Then that night Harry lay awake waiting for the older ones to go to sleep. Finally Michael called light outs. Harry lay awake as he listened to the others breaths level out as they. When Cat finally fell asleep Harry slipped out of his bed pulling on his black jeans and orange camp half blood and a long, black trench coat which he had bought for the winter.

Harry then left the Cabin and Shadow Travelled thinking of his father and his images of the Underworld. He felt himself being pulled through a long tube and be spat out the end. Harry swayed slightly at the end feeling tired. It hadn't exhausted him this much in a long time but he supposed that was because it was far longer to travel from the Camp to the Underworld rather from one end of Camp to the other end of Camp. Harry fell into a pair of strong, cool arms but it wasn't like Harry felt the cold.

'Have you ever Shadow Travelled before?' asked Hades hitting Harry with a piercing look.

'Not that far,' Harry said, 'usually only from one end of Camp to the other. I haven't felt that tired in months.'

Hades nodded, 'it just takes practice. Come on I'll get you some food and nectar.'

'Nectar?' asked Harry.

Harry had never tasted nectar but he knew a few people had camp that had. But of course nectar was only given when a demigod had real need of it. Harry found that sharing a meal with his father was a surreal experience to put it mildly. He wondered what people would think if they saw the Lord of the Dead having a meal with a seven year old boy. There were of course dead guards at the door at all times. Harry was feeling quite awkward and as any demigod would tell you when things got awkward they began to fidget. Curse of ADHD unfortunately.

'So you spoke about the dead horses,' Harry said when the awkwardness got too much for him.

'Thestrals,' corrected Hades sounding amused, 'not dead horses.'

'Yeah vestrals,' Harry said.

'Thestrals,' repeated Hades.

'Thestrals,' Harry grinned cheekily.

Hades just shook his head at his son's antics, 'did you ever not know how to say it?'

Harry didn't answer, 'can I see some?' asked Harry.

'After dinner,' Hades said.

'You know I've already had dinner,' Harry said.

'Before you Shadow Travelled,' Hades said pointedly.

'Oh you're no fun,' Harry said.

'I'm the Lord of the Dead I don't do fun,' Hades responded.

Harry just snickered at his father, 'so what do you do?' Harry asked.

'I judge the dead,' Hades said grimly.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'So good people get rewarded and bad people get punished,' Hades said simply.

'Mum said she was in Elysium,' Harry said.

'A place for heroes,' nodded Hades.

'Did you love her?' asked Harry.

'She was a wonderful woman,' Hades said. 'She could see past the prejudices of society always judging one on their own personality rather than the light they've been cast in.'

'Huh?' asked Harry not understanding any of it.

Hades sighed remembering he was talking to a seven year old, 'she was a very fair person.'

'When did you meet?' asked Harry.

'She was an Unspeakable-'Hades began.

'A what?' Harry asked.

'A top secret scientist,' Hades explained.

'Cool did she discover anything?' Harry asked green eyes glowing.

'She had a lot of theories on death and the after life. I have to say I helped her on that. In particular her work on the Veil of Death was second to none.'

'One of my children centuries ago invented it to try and save a loved one,' Hades said. 'It didn't work once someone's gone on nothing will completely bring them back.'

'Oh,' Harry said simply.

'Did she know who you were?' asked Harry.

'Yeah I told her when I heard her and a colleague having an argument. She was right of course,' Hades said. 'She was an extremely intelligent witch. You have her eyes you know.'

'You sound like Aunt Petunia,' muttered Harry.

Hades frowned, 'Lily never did get on with Petunia.'

'Aunt Petunia felt guilty that she had never made up with mom before it was too late,' Harry said.

'That is often the case,' Hades said. 'You know your accent is becoming more American by the day.'

'That's what Chiron said,' Harry laughed.

'How is the old horse?' asked Hades.

'He was worried about what happened last night,' Harry said.

'You mean my dearest brother,' growled Hades.

Harry felt his father's power radiate the room again. If it had been anyone but the son of the God of the Dead they would have gone running a mile. The death and fear that Hades could radiate even without his helm of darkness was incredible. But Harry was Hades' son so could weather it as he to a much lesser degree radiated the same presence of fear and death. Hades black eyes burned with fury as only the God of the Dead could. Harry saw his robes move and the faces in it seemed restless as their Lord became more and more angry.

Then the door swung open to reveal a woman standing at the door. The woman was tall and beautiful young woman. Her skin was very pale which made sense as she hadn't been out of the Underworld in quite a few months. Her black hair flowed and curled half way down her back over her white dress. Her eyes seemed faded. Harry understood that the Goddess of Springtime was not well suited to being locked down in the Land of the Dead. She caught sight of her husband's son sitting at the table she frowned.

'I see _your _son has popped down for a visit,' Persephone said.

'Hello ma'am,' Harry said politely.

'Why do your bastards always have to hang around?' demanded Persephone with a huff.

'I was just about to show Harry the Thestrals,' Hades said.

Harry grinned, 'cool,' he said.

'You do know that the garden and stables are the only decent places in this hellhole,' Persephone retorted.

'Persephone,' Hades hissed.

'I'm going to my garden,' Persephone said and walked off.

'Don't mind her, Harry, she's had it hard lately,' Hades told his son.

'Are we really going to see the Thestrals?' asked Harry excitedly.

'Patience,' Hades said.

Not long after they were down at the stables which were made out of black wood. There was a racing track lined with black poplar trees. There were no seats but Harry supposed that apart from the dead there were few living people who visited the underworld and stayed. Harry didn't mind he quite liked it. But he'd always preferred the dark and the black to the daytime. It must have been a child of Hades thing. Harry looked at the skeletal black horse with leathery bat-like wings. Harry thought it was beautiful.

'Oh aren't you beautiful,' Harry cooed.

'Her name is May,' Hades said. 'Persephone named her.'

'Oh,' was all Harry said. 'Can I ride her?' asked Harry.

'If you want,' Hades said.

'Can I ride you May?' Harry asked the Thestral.

'_Yes, little Prince,' _the Thestral whispered intoHarry's mind.

Harry was amazed when the large Thestral bent down slightly to let Harry up onto its back. Harry was amazed at how easy it was to slip onto the Thestral and how comfortable. She was certainly better than any Pegasi. Harry squeazed slightly on the Thestral's flanks as he'd seen the other children do during Pegasi lessons which shot forward slightly. Harry then guided it towards the air. The two of them then began to fly. Harry giggled slightly enjoying the cool underworld air hitting him.

'You're much better than a Pegasi,' Harry said.

'_You bet I am little Prince,' _May snorted into Harry's mind.

Hades remained on the ground watching his young son giggling with the Thestral. He could hear everything to the two Underworld citizens were saying to each other of course. He smiled. He had personally never much liked Thestrals. They pulled his chariot and pleased Persephone but looking at his son he was never gladder that he had created the Horses of the Dead as Poseidon had always called them. Out of two brothers Poseidon was the most accepting of his son and that was before Hades sent his furies and hellhounds after the pine tree.

'May, bring Harry down,' Hades ordered.

He would have loved Harry to spend more time down here but he needed to go to bed otherwise he would be exhausted by the next morning and Hades was well aware of how extensive demigod training was. Of course they needed it but that didn't mean that demigods could have all nighters even if his children were almost nocturnal because of the fact they felt more comfortable in darkness than the light. May and Harry landed both looking disappointed. How a Thestral could look disappointed was anyone's guess.

'Come on Harry you have training tomorrow you have to get some sleep tonight,' Hades said.

'Okay Dad,' Harry said.

'Come on I'll give you the tour,' Hades said.

Harry nodded as he followed after his father. They had been in a courtyard of Hades' palace. Hades lead Harry through the castle pointing out the dining room that he already had been into. He pointed out Persephone's quarters which Harry decided to stay out of. Then there was Hades' quarters that Harry thought were decent looking. Then there was a kitchen with some of the best dead chefs from throughout the ages. Harry had to wonder whether they had kept up their skills despite passing on.

'Can the dead cook?' asked Harry.

'Well you seemed to quite like their roast,' smirked Hades.

'They cooked it?' asked Harry wide eyed.

'Of course,' Hades said. 'There's Persephone's garden. I'd stay away from there unless you want to be turned into a shrub.'

Harry laughed thinking that his father was joking.

'You think I'm joking?' asked Hades, 'trust me I'm not.'

Then Harry was shown a few drawing and living rooms and the castle gates. Then he was brought up to the guest rooms and was asked to pick one. Harry picked one which faced out onto the moat of the Styx. It was made of dark stones with black covers over the bed and mahogany chest and wardrobe. Harry liked it a lot. Hades left Harry after changing into his clothes into pyjamas. Harry lay on the bed feeling more comfortable than he ever had on the surface world. No matter what he was always a child of the Underworld.

Harry awoke to a smallish skeleton in a Victorian maid's outfit waking him up. Harry blinked for a second. He wondered what time of day it was. He hoped he'd be able to explain where he had been to the others. He was sure that Cat knew. Chiron wouldn't be happy with him at all. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as the skeleton told him that he was to meet his father at the castle gates so that he could be taken back to the Camp. Harry wondered when he'd next meet his father but hurriedly got up and met up with his father.

'Ah there you are Harry,' greeted Hades changing Harry's clothes back to how they were. 'Well come on.'

Hades lead his son out of the castle making sure that Harry was keeping up with him. Hades saw Harry looking around the Fields of Asphodel as the dead came up to them. This after all was the most exciting thing that happened to them. Harry of course understood them perfectly considering he was a Son of Hades. Hades doubted that Harry even thought of this as odd. Other mortals wouldn't be able to understand what the dead were saying. Harry seemed quite interested in what Percival Dumbledore was saying.

'Come on, Harry,' Hades pulled Harry along. 'That's the Field of Asphodel where most of the Dead remain. But whatever you do Harry do not go beyond the boundaries of this Field.'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'That's where Tarturus lies,' warned Hades, 'a prison for the worst immortals of history.'

'Okay Dad,' Harry said.

The two kept walking to the Judgement Pavilion. There was of course the never ending stream of people going into the Pavilion although there was far more coming towards the Field of Asphodel. Why couldn't people just stop dying? Just for a few days so Hades could deal with the backlog. Or at least stop having so many wars. He'd brought this up with Ares time and time again yet the other God loved creating havoc across the human world despite what it cost Hades. Well at least he wasn't currently messing in the Wizarding World.

'And that's the judgement Pavilion to decide how well they've lived their life so the rewards or punishments they'll get in the afterlife,' Hades said. 'I've got a pick of the most famous dead to act as judges.'

'Uh huh,' Harry said.

Harry could hear cries of pain and torment come from another part of the Underworld. He looked at his father in shock. Hades saw where he was looking and frowned. There were people being lead by dead, armed guards. Harry could hear those who were there or were being taken there beg to be revaluated. He didn't know where it was but he hoped he would never go there ever. He hated the idea that his father would make someone upset but he wasn't stupid enough to say as much. He just looked with wide eyes at his father.

'That is the Fields of Punishment you must promise me never to go there,' Hades said seriously.

'I promise,' Harry said.

Then he looked towards the gates where new souls were coming in daily. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw a large three headed Rottweiler. It was massive and black as night. Harry ran up to it and began to pet it. The three headed dog began to hum in contentment. Harry had never seen an animal like it before. He had always liked dogs. They were some of the few animals that actually liked him. He supposed that was his connection to their friend from the Underworld. Harry realised he was getting in the way and returned to his father.

'That's Cerberus,' Hades told Harry. 'He has a son on Earth.' **(1)** Hades then whistled and a hellhound came racing towards him. 'Bring Harry to the Camp then come back. I'll see you later Harry.'

'Yes, Dad,' Harry said and left with the hellhound to Camp Half Blood.

**Guess who**


	12. What Voldemort Did

What Voldemort Did

It was a two and half years after Harry's first visit to Olympus and the Underworld. Harry was still in Camp Half Blood. He was still best friends with Cat, Eve, Annabeth and Luke. It was now June and those who didn't stay at Camp Year round would be returning in a few weeks. Harry was going to be nine in a few months. Cat was going to be starting Hogwarts in September something she was both excited and nervous about. She wanted to prove everyone wrong about her by not being sorted into Slytherin like her mother was.

Harry didn't care if she got into Slytherin or any of the other houses Cathryn Black would always be his best friend. Eve was returning for the summer before she began magic school in Hogwarts. Eve's mother – Hectate – had decided that she would be going to Hogwarts something that both Eve and Cat were thrilled at. Harry was slightly jealous of them. He was going to miss his two friends as they began school together. It was another year before Harry could join his best friends. Harry was just glad he had Annabeth.

Annabeth was going to be turning eleven too a few weeks after Harry. Luke's seventeenth birthday was coming up. Something that Cat and the children who grew up in magical families or orphanages wanted to throw a huge party for since that was when they came of age there. Annabeth reminded them that in the Ancient Greek world Luke was already a man because they became of age at fifteen years old. But this didn't seem to matter to Cat, and a few others. They were all planning to give him a huge party until he was called up to the Big House by Chiron.

Luke never returned that day. At dinner the Hermes cabin and Annabeth were oddly quiet. It was unusual for people to leave at any time during the summer holidays apart from a quest. Was that it? Had Luke gotten a quest? Harry had heard tell of the quest that Lee had got before Harry had came to Camp. Harry waited for Mr D or Chiron to make the statement on their missing cabin mate. They were going to tell them weren't they? Finally Mr D cleared his throat. Hermes table instantly looked up.

'Laurence Cassidy, son of Hermes has gone on quest and taken Elijah Singer, son of Ares, and Ken Covey, son of Apollo,' Mr D said. Then Chiron whispered into his ear, 'okay, okay Luke Castellan, Emerson Snow, and Kevin Collins.'

'So where do you think Luke's gone?' asked Harry.

'Dunno,' Cat replied.

'He took a son of Ares,' Perry.

'Well they are the best fighters,' Cat said.

'And Apollo's son can do medicine,' Harry added.

/

It was only a month later that Harry realised how wrong he was. Harry had been wandering around the camp whilst the rest were training with the Pegasi. Harry wished that he could bring a Thestral to the camp so that he could train with it. But that was impossible as all most of them would see apart from those who had seen someone die was Harry floating in mid air. They'd probably think he was a son of Zeus or something if they saw that. Then a sudden feeling like ringing in his ears came over him all of a sudden.

Harry choked. Harry didn't know what had just happened he just knew that something had happened to Emerson and Kevin. Harry got up from his bunk and ran off to the arena. As soon as he entered the Pegasi began to bray. Harry was too used to this to care. Chiron who had been helping one of Dionysius' sons turned as soon as Harry came in looking paler than normal and that was saying something. Chiron could feel the death and fear coming off the young boy far stronger than normal.

'I need to talk to you,' Harry said.

'Othelia can you watch the rest for a moment,' Chiron ordered following Harry out. 'What is it?'

'I have a bad feeling,' Harry said.

'What kind of bad feeling?' asked Chiron.

'It's about Emerson and Kevin,' Harry said.

'What about them did you have a dream?' asked Chiron.

Harry shook his head knowing what Chiron meant. Demigods always had odd dreams full of symbolism and prophecies. That was how Harry knew exactly what had happened at Godric's Hollow all those years ago. He'd been having odd dreams recently about a disembodied voice calling to him from his bedroom in the Underworld. Harry hated it. The voice scared him and always put him in an awful mood. He hadn't told anyone else because he feared they'd suggest him stopping visiting his father. But this wasn't a dream.

'No a feeling,' Harry said. 'Like a ringing in my ears but I knew it was to do with Kevin and Emerson. It was strange,' Harry frowned.

'A ringing in your ears?' asked Chiron sharply.

'Yeah, is that important?' asked Harry innocently.

Chiron closed his eyes and crossed himself and prayed to Hades that he'd watch the souls of both the son of Ares and son of Apollo into the underworld. He knew exactly what Harry had felt and why. Children of Hades could feel those they knew however fleetingly die. But what was strange was that Harry hadn't felt any connection with Luke. That lead to the conclusion that somehow the Team Leader had survived when his team had fell. Well at least someone had. He loved teaching the newest generation of heroes but he hated when his heroes fell to enemies or old age (very rarely).

'Your feeling them enter your father's territory,' Chiron said gently.

'You mean their dead,' Harry said softly.

'Yes,' Chiron said.

'I have to go,' Harry said.

Harry ran off after nicking some food and water. It was one thing to raise his mother who was his family and wanted to visit him. But to raise two barely known people was far harder meaning Harry needed to perform the ritual to raise the dead. Over the last few years his father had taught him more and more about his powers as well as giving him presents. As Greeks didn't celebrate Christmas they did not have Christmas presents but he got something on the thirty-first of July every year.

His eighth birthday present was one of his favourite presents simply because it was so useful. Harry had to pretend he didn't have it as it would raise questions about where he had got it. Only Cat and Eve knew he had it. It was a stygian Iron sword forged in the depths of the underworld and cooled in the River Styx. It was indestructible and could kill monster, demigod and mortal and harm immortals. It was a long, night black sword with a bone handle that Harry suspected was bone. The Hermes kids suspected that it was stolen. Only Cat and Eve knew where it had really come from.

His ninth birthday present was a set of black armour with the symbol or Hades on it. It looked deadly and lethal and Harry loved it. Again he had to hide it or it would become obvious who his father was and that would not be good for him. Harry was well aware of what his line was treated like. Add Zeus and Thalia's defeat and the prophecy that Annabeth had told him about into the picture and he would become universally distrusted. So far it was Chiron and the Gods who knew. But Chiron cared about him and Gods didn't tell people things without good reason.

Harry summoned from the dead his two fellow campers who had recently passed on. He looked at the tall, muscular, blonde mess of hair that was the son of Ares and the neat blonde, brown eyed, serious and sharp eyed son of Apollo. For all their similarities in colourings the two dead boys couldn't be more different. Emerson was only thirteen whilst Kevin was college age. Yet Harry couldn't help think it was too early for them to be gone. Harry watched the two boys he hadn't even known.

'So I was right?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' they replied.

'Are you in Elysium?' asked Harry.

'I'm thinking about going on for another try at life,' Emerson said.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said before banishing them off.

/

'Dad did you know I can feel those who I've met when they die?' Harry said.

It was that night and he had just arrived at his father's palace. He was finding that he was spending fewer and fewer night sleeping in the Hermes cabin. Not that he minded. Hermes cabin was always way too overcrowded with the combined numbers of Hermes children, the unclaimed children and like Harry and Eve the children of the gods and goddesses who were deemed too unimportant or scary to be given a cabin. Harry wished that some day it would change. Harry wished that some day Cat would be claimed and he and Eve would be accepted.

'Yes,' Hades said, 'all children of mine can.'

'You will look after them?' asked Harry.

'It is my job,' Hades said stiffly. 'Anyway Ares' son has gone on for a chance at the Isle of the Blessed. He only has one more life to get through to achieve the Isle.'

'That's good,' Harry said.

'Indeed it is,' Hades agreed. 'You know you'd be able to focus on any soul if you wanted to,' Hades said then frowned. 'That's strange there's another splinter of a soul within you.'

'How?' asked Harry.

'I don't know,' frowned Harry's father. 'Voldemort,' hissed Hades eyes flashing furiously. 'So that's how he escaped death.'

'You mean mum's murderer?' asked Harry.

'Unfortunately,' spat Hades. 'He escaped me by making a Horcrux or more.'

'What's a Horcrux?' asked Harry.

'A Horcrux is a piece of the soul bound to an inanimate object to preserve one's life. A violation of nature if I ever saw one,' hissed Hades. 'The Fates cannot collect unless the string of life is all together. Or someone destroys each of the soul pieces.'

'Can you take it out of me?' asked Harry.

'Yes, Harry, come here,' Hades said.

Hades saw that his son was nervous and realised how much power and fury he had let forth in the room. But now was not the time to think of that. He took Harry's head in his hands concentrating on the interlocking souls. Careful not to harm Harry or leave any part of the monster's soul in his young son he removed the soul. Then he opened his eyes to see a night black soul as dark as any he had seen floating in mid air. He summoned a bottle and placed it in. Looking he could see that they had only an seventh of his soul.

'Not a lot,' Harry said.

'A seventh,' Hades said grimly. 'That means we have five more Horcruxes to collect and the main part of course. Keep a look out for me.'

'Of course, Dad, I want him gone as well. He killed Mum and James,' Harry said.

'Indeed he did,' Hades said. 'It will be the Fields of Punishment for that alone. How I wished when Lily told me that she was marked for Death I had demanded she come here.'

'I'm going to bed it's been a tiring day,' Harry said.

**That answers the question about the Parselmouth. I have a plan about how the Chamber of Secrets will plan out now that Harry is no longer a Parselmouth.**


	13. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

Little over a week later Luke arrived back at the camp all bloodied up and alone. This wasn't a surprise to Harry, Cat, Eve or Chiron. Harry had tried to tell Apollo's cabin and Ares' Cabin that they might not come back again that had lead to many arrows in his back and a lot more bruises than normal. Harry closed his eyes. He just hoped that Luke would pull through. Annabeth stayed as a vigil throughout Luke's sleep feeding him ambrosia and nectar. Harry was confronted by two angry cabins.

'How did you know?' demanded Emmett Adams the nineteen year old counsellor of Ares cabin.

'I had a dream,' Harry lied. 'I hoped I was wrong but…'he trailed off.

'And a bloody Hermes survived,' growled Emmett storming off.

Harry wanted to say something to help the boy who was obviously grieving for his younger brother. But before he could say anything he felt a hand on his arm. Harry turned to see Annabeth regarding him sadly. A look upon her ten year old face that looked as old as Chiron was. It took Harry a moment to realise that Annabeth had left Luke alone. He was about to say something about that but Annabeth Chase bet Harry to the chase. Not that was surprising trying to beat a child of Athena verbally was quite simply a waste of time.

'Leave him,' warned Annabeth. 'He needs time.'

'I know I just can't stand to see him hurting,' Harry said. 'They're in Elysium anyway. Happy.'

'I know,' Annabeth said.

'How's Luke?' asked Harry.

Harry knew that his cabin mate hadn't died. He would have felt it if he had and Harry doubted that Annabeth would be so calm if she had lost Luke too. She barely kept it together over Thalia and that was only because Luke was there to help her through the worst of it. And just the same Annabeth was able to help Luke through the worst of his grief. Harry was glad that those two had such a remarkable friendship. But that didn't mean he was out of the woods yet? But Annabeth did look slightly more hopeful than previously.

'He's awake and seem okay. He's talking to Chiron now,' Annabeth shrugged.

'They're burning the shrouds tonight,' Harry said.

'I know,' Annabeth nodded.

And that's what happened that night the two defeated heroes' shrouds were burnt. Kevin's was golden coloured with images of bows and suns sewn into the fabric. Emerson's looked rougher as it was the traditional Ares dark red with the boar head but Harry felt that the two heroes would appreciate it. There was a silence a prayer to the Gods. Harry prayed that Emerson would be happy with the life he was reincarnated into and that Kevin met with those he knew whom had already passed on.

The weeks went on and Harry was becoming increasingly concerned about Luke. Harry was trying to treat him normally because he seemed to growl at anyone who treated him with the pity and sympathy he deserved. Annabeth barely let go of Hermes' son. But apart from that Harry had noticed in his nightly outings that the older boy didn't seem to be sleeping at all. He tossed and turned in his sleep. Harry had mentioned this to Annabeth who Luke was closest to who was trying to help Luke deal with everything but it didn't seem to be working.

The Camp was trying it's best to heal after what had happened. But at the end of the day they had lost two of their members to death and Harry couldn't help but feel they had also lost Luke in a much more different and much more terrible way than Kevin and Emerson. Or maybe it was just the fact that Luke was the only one out of the three that Harry really knew. Not that Harry would dream of repeating his fears to Annabeth. She was worried enough about Luke as it was. Harry was just glad that her counsellor was looking after her.

Harry and Annabeth's birthday came and went with a cake for each of them shared out between the campers and some sacrificed to the Gods. Harry received a collection of Power Ranger toys. Harry hadn't watched the power rangers as they didn't have a TV in the camp. They lived a very traditionally life style here at camp. It was odd in the twentieth century but Harry wouldn't have it any different. But the other boys told him what it was about so it was cool. Still Harry would have preferred something more practical but he thanked his aunt anyway.

Eve being the only one who had money as Cat didn't have access to her family's money as they weren't dead just incarcerated. Eve gave Harry a long, black, leather trench coat with skulls sewed onto the collar. Harry thought it was really cool. Harry thought that if you combined it with the armour and sword from his father you'd have to be blind, stupid or ignorant of the Greek Gods not to realise who Harry's father was. Harry often wore the trench coat despite it being the middle of the summer.

But by a long stretch Harry's best present had been from his father. It was a simple knife that had a simple black, sheaf encrusted with rubies. Then when you pulled it out it was Stygian Iron. Harry wondered if his father knew how to give presents that weren't used to kill people. Not that Harry minded at all. He loved his presents. He wore it at his hip at all times even if he used the Celestial Bronze swords that camp provided it seemed that Stygian Iron worked better for him than they did probably because he was Hades' son.

Then all too soon the end of August approached. They received their latest bead for the Camp necklace. Harry's first bead had been one of a centaur in a prom dress. Harry had to remind himself never to let Chiron throw a party for his cousin again even if she was graduating. Centaurs, alcohol and dresses just do not mix. Was that really when he was seven years old? That was three whole years ago when he had first came to camp knowing nobody and nothing about Greek Gods and now look at him.

The Bead he got when he was eight had been that of a heart. The Aphrodite campers had been very busy that year and managed to convince even Ares campers that a full blown camp ball was on. It actually to Chiron's surprise and Mr D's disappointment went incredibly well. Harry had gone in black as per usual. The only time Harry didn't wear black was when he was in the Camp Half Blood T-shirt which he wished was black with orange writing instead of orange with black writing. That would be much cooler.

Last year's bead had been a Greek Trimierre on fire. Harry vowed never to trust the Hephaestus' children's automatons on water boats even with Hephaestus' blessing. Harry shook his head. Thank the Gods for Athena's children's quick thinking or he would have become a permanent resident of the Underworld. By some miracle or the God's intervention (Harry wasn't sure which) none of the heroes had died in that disaster. Still the Hephaestus cabin had become for a few weeks at least the most glared at siblings.

Now this year they had a bead added that was a golden dragon clutching a golden arrow with the names of the campers who had died etched onto it. Emerson Snow's was etched in dark red as he was a son of Ares whilst Kevin Collins was etched in bright orange. It made Luke go all tense as he was the only one who had survived the quest gone wrong. Harry still had no idea what had happened there. Harry suspected that Annabeth knew more but she wouldn't tell anyone what had happened out of respect for Luke.

'What happened?' asked Harry.

'Emerson was supposed to be distracting the dragon head on whilst Kevin shot arrows at it to stop it from getting to close to Emerson whilst I got the apple. But it didn't work Emerson flung himself between me and the dragon,' here Luke gulped.

'He died bravely,' Harry said.

'I decided to retreat and signalled for Kevin to retreat too but that caused the dragon to see Kevin. The dragon then … then used his fire breath …' Luke trailed off. 'So it was my fault.'

'No it wasn't,' Annabeth said.

'Then it turned back to me and began clawing at me before Hermes' shoes dragged me away,' Luke finished.

'So your father saved you?' asked Cat.

'Yeah,' Luke said bitterly. 'He didn't care too much about a thirteen year and kid who was in college and had his whole life ahead of him. He could have saved them.'

'Gods can't interfere in heroes quests,' Annabeth reminded Luke. 'They can give you tips and tools but they can't get involved.'

'Yeah well that's stupid,' Luke stormed off.

/

Then it was the day that the children who were leaving for Hogwarts came all too soon for Harry's liking. Harry, Cat, Eve, Luke and Annabeth were standing in the Hermes cabin. Cat and Eve had their things all packed into trunks. The school books were all in Ancient Greek. It was only essays and school work that they had to battle through dyslexia for. Harry didn't know how he was going to cope without his two best friends there. He hadn't had a single year without Cat in his life since he was seven years old.

'So this is it,' Harry said.

'Oh don't be so melodramatic,' Eve rolled her eyes.

'We'll be back for Christmas,' added Cat.

'It will pass in no time,' promised Eve.

'Just don't be alone on Halloween,' Cat told him.

Halloween the day that Harry's mother and stepfather died was always a hard day for Harry despite the fact that it signified when there was more dark in the day than light. Harry would always have horrific dreams. He didn't know how it would change now that he was no longer a Horcrux. Eve had been sickened by what Voldemort had done. Almost as sickened as Hades himself who hated people who cheated death. As much as he complained about how much work he had to do with all the deaths he also knew that for there to be balance in the world people had to come when their time came.

'I'll look after him,' promised Luke.

'What are friends for,' added Annabeth.

'Write to me,' Harry said.

'In Ancient Greek,' added Annabeth unnecessarily.

'What other language is there?' laughed Eve.

'I'll miss you,' Harry said.

'Oh don't worry next year you'll be going with them,' Luke said.

'I know, I know,' Harry said.

'And you'll be leaving us two on our lonesome,' pouted Annabeth.

'Hardly on your lonesome,' laughed Eve, 'how many siblings do you two have?'

The five embraced as Chiron called the campers who were leaving for Hogwarts out. Harry watched them go with their trunks and suddenly the Hermes' cabin which was still full to bursting felt very empty. Harry sank down on his bed aware of Luke and Annabeth watching him with eyes full of concern. Harry knew that he hadn't lost his best friends as they had lost Thalia but it still hurt. Cat and Eve he trusted with everything and now they were gone. Harry wished he was a year older unaware that in a few years he would be very much thankful for that.

'Hey we're not that bad,' laughed Annabeth. 'I'm sure you can even put up with old Scarface.'

'Well if I'm Scarface then Harry is too,' Luke retorted.

'Will you ever change?' asked Annabeth.

'No never,' Luke said but Harry couldn't help but notice the seventeen year old avoided the eight year old's eyes.


	14. Christmas Meetings

Christmas Meetings

A few days after the Winter Solstice the Hogwarts students arrived back. Or at least those who stayed year round normally did. Eve had gone home to spend Christmas with her father whilst Cat joined Annabeth, Luke and Harry. Cat was greeted by Harry giving her a large hug. She grinned at the Son of Hades. Who would think that the son of the Lord of the Damned was such a hugger? Annabeth gave her a hug too whilst Luke patted her on the back. Cat couldn't help but think it was good to be back.

'So how was Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'Yeah I want to hear all about it,' Annabeth looking interested.

'Well I'm sure you'd love the medieval architecture,' laughed Cat. 'It looks like it has come straight out of a storybook.'

'You got into Gryffindor like my mum,' Harry said.

'Yeah that was a surprise for everyone,' grinned Cat. 'I showed them wrong,' she smirked.

'And Eve too,' added Harry.

'Yeah it's brilliant,' laughed Cat. 'I'm sure Hermes son's would love the Weasley twins.'

'How come?' asked Luke.

'They are the two best pranksters since the legendary marauders whoever they are,' Cat grinned. 'Though they don't prank Eve since she got them singing love ballads for a week after they attempted to turn her hair green.'

'That sounds like Eve,' laughed Harry.

'I know,' Cat said. 'They tried to recruit her.'

'I'm sure that went _so _well,' Harry said sarcastically.

'Not well at all. There mouths were jammed shut for a whole week,' grinned Cat.

'What did there teachers say?' asked Annabeth.

'Well I don't know because they are a year older than us but I think they were glad,' Cat shrugged.

'They sound like a handful,' Annabeth muttered.

'Oh they are hilarious though,' shrugged Cat. 'Complete opposite of their older brother,' she grimaced.

'What's he like then?' asked Harry.

'A nightmare,' groaned Cat. 'He has an insane love of authority figures, books and rules. Always telling people to be quiet or grow up or spouting ministry tripe. Gods help us if he become prefect next year.'

'Only the oldest Weasley can get Percy to shut up,' Cat said.

'What's he like?' asked Harry.

'Cool,' Cat said. 'He's in seventh year and wants to work with dragons.'

'That's dangerous,' commented Annabeth.

'I know but that's boy's animal mad especially with dragons,' Cat said. 'He's a prefect but he doesn't let it go to his head. And he's brilliant at Quidditch.'

'Quidditch?' asked Harry.

'Oh you don't know it's a sport played on broomsticks. There are four balls a tiny snitch that the team seeker has to try and catch and it almost always wins the game. Then there's a Quaffle that the chasers try to score with into three hoops that the keeper is guarding. Then there are two dangerous balls that try to knock you off your broom. The beaters try to keep it away from their team and hit to the other team.'

'I won't be able to play,' Harry said looking up at the sky.

Cat got it and nodded, 'I see your point.'

'Why not?' asked Annabeth.

'Remember our first Winter Solstice when Zeus took a disliking to me. I don't think the sky will be a safe place for me,' Harry said.

'No it won't be,' Luke agreed grimly.

'That's a shame. I want to try out for seeker next year once Charlie's graduated,' Cat said eagerly. 'Eve's not into Quidditch she prefers Potions,' Cat shuddered.

'What?' asked Harry.

'The Potions Master is a bastard,' Cat said simply.

'He can't be that bad?' asked Annabeth.

'He makes point of picking out me and Eve to read what's on the board even though he knows we're dyslexic. I'm only passing because Eve understands the practical. That's the good thing about Hogwarts it's half practical so if our written work isn't up to scratch we can still pass.'

'That's good,' nodded Annabeth.

'Better than ordinary schooling,' agreed Luke.

'How is the rest of schooling?' asked Annabeth.

'Well there's Flying which is fun,' grinned Cat.

Harry grimaced, 'I just hope I'll be able to get out of it somehow.'

'Skive,' suggested Cat.

'Probably best,' agreed Harry.

'Then there's Potions that I hate. I always get Ds on my written work which Snape announces to our class,' groaned Cat. 'He doesn't even compliment us about our practical work.'

'Are you sure he's not a monster?' asked Annabeth.

'You know there is a rumour he's a vampire,' laughed Cat.

'Aren't vampires the children of Empousa and mortal men?' asked Annabeth.

'Well that's worrying,' Harry said.

'Well he hasn't tried to kill Eve or me yet,' Cat grinned. 'I think it's just a joke. Hogwarts kids don't get monsters like we do.'

'Be careful,' Annabeth said.

'Herbology's quite fun our ADHD help in that class. Professor Sprout loves Eve,' Cat said. 'Defence is a waste of time,' Cat grimaced. 'It could be really good if someone who knew what the Hades – err sorry Harry – well what they were talking about. I'm thinking of asking Chiron does he know any of the older wizarding demigods to actually teach us something. Eve and I pretty much self teach defence.'

'That sucks,' Harry said.

'Using magic to defend against monsters would be really useful,' Annabeth said.

'I know,' groaned Cat. 'Still the Muggle Studies professor of last year who's taken a year out to learn Defence is supposed to be coming back next year so it should be better by the time you come around. My favourite subjects are Transfiguration and Charms but Eve is in another league with them.'

'Don't try to compete magically with a daughter of Hectate,' Annabeth told her. 'You'll be left in the dust.'

'I know but I'm the second best in those classes apart from Eve,' Cat said. 'History is boring the annoying thing is it could be really interesting if they taught it better. It's just essays and listening to Binns drone on.'

'How do you survive?' asked Harry.

'I don't,' Cat replied. 'I'm failing that class. ADHD and dyslexia are not good and no practical classes to pull my grades up. Eve's just as bad.'

'She's magically powerful but magic doesn't do anything in History,' Annabeth said.

'I know,' Cat said. 'Still Astronomy is brilliant with all the constellations that are from Greek stories.'

'That's good,' Harry said.

'Yeah,' grinned Cat. 'And Harry stay away from the Forbidden Forest it's full of monsters that attack you if you go anywhere near them. They usually stay in the Forest but with all the demigods around they come out to party. There are centaurs as well in the forest.'

'Oh the wild kind,' Annabeth said.

'Yeah,' grinned Cat. 'They'll always come out to talk to a demigod even if they don't like wizards.'

'Why not?' asked Harry.

'Well wizards count them as subhuman,' frowned Cat.

'That's terrible,' said Annabeth.

Annabeth remembered her father, stepmother and two little half brothers. How she hated her family. They treated her much the way the centaurs were treated by wizards. They seemed to think of her as subhuman or diseased. It was no wonder that she had runaway. At least she had lots of friends now a lot of them who had faced the same problems as she had. Luke who refused to talk about his mother, Harry who was hated by his uncle, cousin and schoolmates, Cat who was condemned for what her parents had done.

It seemed that only Eve was accepted by her father which was why she didn't stay around year long. Annabeth had always been very jealous of the brunette witch for the relationship she had with her father. Her father never got married. He devoted his life to his only daughter something that Annabeth was glad. Harry at least had his aunt who he wrote to. The only reason he stayed here year round was his aunt thought it was safer this way. Cat and Luke understood perfectly what having disappointing families was like.

'I know,' frowned Cat. 'I hope to change it when I grow up.'

'Good for you,' Luke agreed.

'So you got any homework?' asked Annabeth.

'Potions, history,' groaned Cat. 'Transfiguration too,' Cat brightened. 'McGonagall's a strict teacher but fair.'

'Sounds like Chiron,' Harry laughed.

'They have the same glare,' Cat laughed.

'The rest have let the first years off for the holidays,' grinned Cat 'Here look what I have.'

Cat pulled out bags and bag of sweets that were so obviously magical as chocolates don't usually jump around. Harry, Cat, Annabeth and Luke had great fun going through the bags and bags of sweets as though they had not a care in the world. Harry, Annabeth and Luke filled Cat in on the goings on at Camp; the new children and those who had decided that they'd try to live in the mortal world. The fights with Ares cabin and Capture the Flag games. Later when the other two had left Harry filled Cat in on how things were going with Hades.

**I know this is just a filler chapter but next time Harry will be getting his letter.**


	15. Off to Hogwarts

Off to Hogwarts 

Half way through July the Hogwarts letters came for all those who would be attending Hogwarts this year. Chiron and Mr D called the students who were going to Hogwarts. Harry was the only one who was just starting out at Hogwarts probably because there were a higher number of campers who were already starting Hogwarts when the satyrs found them. Harry, Cat and Eve hung out together with Raven annoying everyone. Raven was in his last year of Hogwarts but unsurprisingly considering how annoying Raven was he had not gotten Head Boy position.

'I'm sure you know what this is all about,' Chiron said. 'You are continuing – or in Harry's case starting – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September the first. We will be taking a plane on the twenty-eighth of August to London and spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Here are your letters and school books that I have already bought for you. Alright off you go all of you. Harry could I have a word with you.'

Harry told Cat and Eve to go on. They all knew what this was about. The fact of the matter was Harry couldn't fly with the rest of them not if he wanted them all to come down again which meant Harry was going to have to find another way to get to London without crossing the air. Harry had never gone beyond the LA underground before using Shadow Travel but he supposed he could do. Once everyone else had left Chiron directed Harry to take a seat opposite to him and Mr D who had been looking incredibly bored throughout the proceedings.

'As you know you cannot fly with us-'Chiron began.

'As old Corpse Breath is your father,' Mr D added.

'Quite,' Chiron said. 'Are you able to Shadow Travel that far?' asked the centaur.

'I've never done so beyond LA but I suppose I'd be able to as long as I have nectar on hand,' Harry said.

'Okay we'll be arriving in the evening of the twenty ninth of August can you meet us there,' asked Chiron. 'I'll be in the wheelchair.'

'Sure,' Harry said.

'Good,' Chiron said.

Harry picked up the big pile of books and his letter and walked off to find Cat and Eve. Cat and Eve were predictably waiting for him just outside the Big House. Soon as they saw him they dragged him out towards the beach to demand answers of him. They of course knew he couldn't fly so they were trying to work out another way that he would be able to get to Hogwarts. Harry wondered if either of them had guessed he would be Shadow Travelling all the way there. It wouldn't half be exhausting for him.

'So,' Eve drawled out.

'You sound like Snape,' Cat said affectionately.

'Do not,' scowled Eve.

'You look like him now,' grinned Cat.

'Shut it,' Eve said.

'Sure thing witchy,' Cat grinned.

'You do remember your both witches,' Harry said.

'So how are you getting to England?' asked Cat. 'You don't want to fly. I mean look what happened last time.'

'I'm going to Shadow Travel,' Harry said.

'Isn't that going to be exhausting?' asked Eve frowning.

'Probably but I reckon I'll be okay I have nectar and I have two days to recover,' Harry added.

'True,' Eve nodded.

'So Hogwarts?' asked Harry.

'Yeah,' grinned Cat.

'We've got our course choices this year,' Eve said.

'Unlucky,' Harry said with a laugh.

Harry looked at the letter. It was written on old, yellowing, parchment that looked like it had been made when their parents were still young. The ink was glowing emerald the same colour as Harry's eyes. The handwriting was neat and ordered. Harry knew more or less what books would be in it as he had seen Cat and Eve's books last year. It was only the Defence books that changed from year to year as there never seemed to be a permanent Defence Teacher. Eve said it was because she could feel an old curse on the position.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Bed 21_

_Hermes' Cabin_

_Camp Half Blood_

_New York_

'How do they know where we sleep?' asked Harry creeped out.

'A quill is enchanted to tell them where to send the letters,' shrugged Eve.

'With owls,' added Cat.

'Something that Athena's children dislike a lot,' added Eve.

Harry could understand that if his father's symbol the Helm of Darkness was used as a messenger then he would be angry. Really it should be a snake or something delivering the message as they made up the caduceus that was the messenger god's symbol. Owls were the symbol of the Goddess of Wisdom not to be used for sending letters. Harry opened his letter knowing that he probably knew everything anyway but it was better to just check. Anyway he was excited about going and wanted to read everything about it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY___

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE___

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)___

_Dear Mr. Potter,___

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.___

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.___

_Yours sincerely,___

_Minerva McGonagall,___

_Deputy Headmistress_

'So McGonagall's the Transfiguration teacher right?' asked Harry.

'Yeah,' Cat said.

'And the Head of Gryffindor House,' added Eve.

'I hope you get into Gryffindor too,' Cat said.

'That Hephaestus guy is in Slytherin right?' asked Harry.

'Yeah,' agreed Cat.

'And Raven and Annabeth's sister are in Ravenclaw,' added Eve.

'Raven in Ravenclaw,' snorted Cat.

'So no one's in Hufflepuff?' asked Harry.

'Nope,' Cat said.

'Most heroes go into Gryffindor, Athena's children go into Ravenclaw, and the most distrusting of mortals and have learnt to hide who they are in the mortal world go into Slytherin,' Eve said.

'I hope I'll be in Gryffindor to be with you guys,' Harry said.

'I don't like Slytherins,' muttered Cat.

'Only because of your mother,' Eve said softly.

'Still don't like them,' Cat muttered.

'Harry has more reason to dislike them than you do,' Eve scolded.

'How do you work that out?' Cat scowled.

'Who looks like Snape now?' teased Eve not answering the question.

Cat wasn't fooled, 'why does Harry have more to dislike about them than I?' demanded Eve.

'Voldemort,' Harry said simply.

'Oh,' Cat said.

The three of them fell into silence thinking about Slytherins as they read through the list of things. Harry didn't want to dislike them instantly as he already knew all about stereotyping people. People disliked children of Hades just because their father was the Lord of the Dead. The Dead needed a Lord otherwise their souls would run amok all over the earth. But people just saw the word Dead and panicked even demigods. You'd think that demigods would be more accepting because they are not fully humans. Neither were wizards for that matter but they were more human.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL o f WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY___

_UNIFORM___

_First-year students will require:___

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)___

'Do we have to wear the robes?' groaned Harry.

'Yes,' Eve said in a steely voice. 'It is tradition for all witches and wizards to wear them.'

'You'll be outfitted in Diagon Alley,' added Cat with a grin.

'How do you fight in them?' asked Harry.

'You don't,' Eve said simply. 'That's why you wear clothes underneath.'

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

'Pointed hats too?' asked Harry. 'This is like something out of a make believe book.'

'And Gods aren't?' asked Eve.

'Point taken,' Harry replied.__

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

'What do we need to dragon hide gloves for?' asked Harry.

'Herbology has some very interesting plants,' Cat said.

'You mean dangerous,' Harry said.

'Wouldn't be fun without a bit of danger,' grinned Cat.

'Too true,' Harry agreed.__

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)___

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags___

_COURSE BOOKS___

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:___

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk___

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot___

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling___

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch___

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore___

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger___

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander___

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble___

_OTHER EQUIPMENT___

_1 wand___

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)___

_1 set of glass or crystal phials___

_1 telescope set___

_1 brass scales___

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad___

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

'We're allowed broomstick this year,' grinned Cat.

'Still set for trying out as seeker?' asked Eve.

'You bet,' Cat said. 'Lucky I've got the trust vault. Camp only funds the essentials.'

'Why haven't I got a wand or robes yet?' asked Harry.

'You'll have to be measured up for robes,' Eve said, 'and wands are picky. Not everyone can get a good result from every wand. Not that I need a wand to force my magic through. I can use wands. It's just the further you're descended from Hectate the harder it is to connect to the magic so you need utensil to connect with it. Sometime the connection isn't there at all.'

'Squibs,' Cat put in.

'Yup,' Eve said.

'Dinner time,' Harry said when the conch rang.


	16. Birthday Wands

Birthday Wands

It was the evening of Harry's birthday and they had cake. Mr D had said his name wrong, again. Harry knew that the God knew there names he just pretended he didn't to annoy them. He opened his presents from Aunt Petunia, Cat and Eve. People might say that he didn't get a lot but to him it was perfect. Harry knew that when he went to visit his father in the Underworld tonight he'd get a present from him too. He always got such cool presents from Hades. He wondered what it would be this time.

From Aunt Petunia he got a photo album of pictures of herself and Lily. Harry had noted that there weren't as many pictures from around when Lily was nine or ten just family ones. And when they were in photos together it was obvious that things were tense between the two Evans' girls. Harry wondered what had happened to push Harry's mum and Aunt Petunia apart. Harry had also noticed the presence of a pale, sallow skinned figure that Cat and Eve agreed looked like Severus Snape the Potions Master of all people.

Cat gave him a golden photo frame of the five friends standing together under Thalia's tree. Luke was standing towards the back. In the shade his scar glinting he could be mistaken for a villain. But of course that was ridiculous. Annabeth had one arm around him her golden curls glittering. Harry was too Luke's other side dressed as usual in black apart from his t-shirt and as usual the sun did nothing for his complexion. In front, and between Luke and Harry stood Cat grinning at the camera. Beside her Eve stood. The two girls had their arms around each other. Chiron had taken the picture.

Eve had naturally bought a magical object home from Hogwarts for Harry. Harry didn't know when she'd bought it but was thankful all the same. Eve told Harry it was Rememberall if you forgot something the smoke would turn red. Harry was glad that the smoke remained grey. Harry had flung it in his trunk and left it as he had no need of it yet. But Harry supposed it could come useful at some point in his life. But Harry's memory was pretty good as long as he wasn't distracted when he was supposed to be doing something.

Harry was now lying awake waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Michael was still up trying to get everyone else to calm down. Sugary, chocolate cake and a camp of ADHD children was a horrifying mix. How Michael was sane enough to try and get people to sleep Harry didn't know? Alexis, Guy, Cal, Eve, Raven, Paul, Cat, Perry, Russ, Luke, Brian, Bobby, Minnie, Mia, Max, and Dalia were all still hyped up on sugar. It seemed only Lee, Indigo, Thea and Gary had managed to get to sleep via conking out.

One by one starting with Cat who had fallen asleep mid sentence to Eve and finishing with Mia. Harry then slipped out of bed and shadow travelled to the Underworld. He was getting much better at this. It was a long time since he needed to have nectar or ambrosia to recover from his trips to the Underworld. Hades greeted Harry and Harry soon found himself sitting beside his father on a night black, leather couch. Harry always preferred Hades in the summer because his dearest stepmother wasn't around and Hades was always eager for company.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' Hades said.

'Thanks, Dad,' Harry said.

'How was you day?' asked Hades.

'Good,' Harry said. 'Aunt Petunia gave me a photo album of her and Mum as kids.'

Hades scowled, 'I'm glad that she made it up.'

'Why did she and mum drift apart?' asked Harry.

Hades sighed, 'Petunia wanted to be a witch and her jealousy turned into bitterness her bitterness into hatred.'

Harry frowned, 'she's been nice to me.'

'Guilt is a strange thing,' was Hades reply. 'I have a present for you.'

Harry grinned at this, 'brilliant.'

'You don't know what it is yet,' Hades reminded him.

'I know but you always give me the best gifts,' Harry said.

'What am I here for?' Hades replied.

'Looking after the dead,' Harry answered.

'Don't remind me,' groaned Hades.

'Okay,' grinned Harry.

'Cheeky,' Hades shook his head. 'Come on it's on the surface world.'

Harry shrugged thinking it was strange in the three and a half years since he had first came to visit his father in the Underworld they had never ventured out even once. Harry had supposed it was because of the backlog of the death being so long Hades couldn't leave for long. But now they were going out in the middle of the night Harry couldn't help but wonder why. Harry took the offered hand. Harry felt them dissolve in a way very different to Shadow Travel. But it was oddly pleasant. It must be a God thing.

Harry found him in a darkened street that looked pretty empty. He hurried to catch up with his father knowing that whatever this birthday present was it would be cool. Harry wasn't lying when he told Hades that he gave the best presents. That it was completely honest. All Harry knew that it was a different time zone because it was decidedly lighter than the darkness of America. Harry supposed that Gods didn't exactly need passports when they could just vaporize people on the spot. Harry wondered where they were.

'Dad where are we?' Harry asked.

'This is Diagon Alley,' Hades said. 'Most of the shops are closed now. Only the Leaky Cauldron at the opposite end of the street.'

'Then why are we here?' asked Harry.

'Oh Ollivander's an old friend. I helped him on his thesis on the Deathstick. He'll open for me,' Hades said.

Harry glanced at his father. His voice had darkened and Harry was sure he could here the unspoken words "or else". Harry had no doubt that his father would destroy the man if he didn't open for him. He still wasn't sure what Ollivander sold. Nor what a "Deathstick" was. But Harry thought it sounded quite cool. Harry thought it reminded him of his sword or his father's staff. He followed his father to a shabby looking shop where he could just make out the words in golden peeling letters against black wood "_Ollivanders_ _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_."

'Ollivanders the best wand makers in the world,' Hades said. 'And Garrick is exceptional even for an Ollivander. They keep a lot of their secrets in the family otherwise people would just copy their techniques.'

'You're getting me a wand, early,' grinned Harry.

'And demigods unlike decedents of Hectate are allowed to use magic outside of school,' added Hades.

'Aren't wizards allowed to?' asked Harry.

'No the Mist will cover you up if you use magic obviously,' Hades said. 'Besides for some reason the Trace doesn't stick to a demigod. Shall we go in?'

'Sure,' Harry grinned.

'You're too cheery,' muttered Hades.

'Hey I'm buying my first wand. I think that gives me reason to be cheery,' Harry said.

'Hopefully you're last,' Hades said.

'I'll look after it,' Harry promised.

'See you do,' Hades ordered.

Hades then rang the doorbell which was an old fashioned pulley string. It was five minutes before anyone answered the door. Harry was greeted by a man with wiry, curly, grey hair floating about his face making him look much like a mad scientist or inventor. Maybe that was what wand making was; a science. He had obviously been asleep when Hades had rung the doorbell. He was dressed in a plum coloured gown over silver pyjamas and tartan slippers with a very cross expression on his wrinkles.

'It's three in the morning,' grouched the man. 'What in the name of Merlin do you want?' he demanded. 'Hades,' he stared at the god in surprise. 'Come in, come in.'

'Garrick it has been too long,' Hades said curtly.

'Oh and who is this?' asked Garrick Ollivander looking intently at Harry.

'This is my son in need of a wand,' Hades said.

'Your son?' Garrick raised his bushy eyebrows. 'So who's been breaking oaths to your brothers and all.'

'An oath I didn't want to make,' Hades gritted his teeth.

'So who was the lucky lady?' asked Garrick.

'Lily Evans,' Hades said shortly.

That brought Garrick up short, 'Lily Evans so this is…' Garrick's pale eyes moved up to Harry's forehead, 'is Harry Potter. Well, well, well Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived son of the Lord of the Dead. I don't think even Mospus could have predicted that.'

'You'd be surprised,' Hades said softly.

'Of course you'd know him,' Garrick laughed.

'Just find him a wand,' Hades said. 'I've got a job to do.'

'Of course, well come on,' Garrick said.

Garrick whipped out his own wand a honey coloured one. And before Harry could say Zeus he was being measured in fifty different places at once by one measuring tape. His father didn't look surprised so Harry assumed this was what was supposed to be happening. At the same time a quill was recording Harry's measurements and Garrick was rifling through his stock. He didn't seem to be satisfied with what he had in the main room so went through to the back. Then he returned stopping the tape measure and quill.

'This is where I keep my special wands,' Garrick said.

'He means wands reserved for demigods,' Hades said.

'Naturally your essence is different than that of an ordinary wizard's so you need a different kind of wand to be able to match your core. For example, a child of Zeus would need a tree that reached the skies and a core of a bird. A child of Poseidon would need a water plant and a core of water. A child of Hades such as yourself will need a very dark wood with a deathly core,' Garrick said. 'So let's try this Elder which I don't make for any other wizard as their magic would reject it and Thestral hair.'

Harry took the pale wood in his hand and immediately felt a surge of power going through his arm. He instinctively flicked it around. The room suddenly became very cold and dark with a rain of stars falling over them. Garrick nodded looking unsurprised. He packaged the wand in a black box with silver tissue paper on the inside and handed it to Harry. Harry was surprised when Ollivander didn't ask for pay surely that wand must cost a small fortune. It was beautifully crafted and perfect in every way shape or form.

'No, no, I never ask any demigod, who reveals his or herself to me to pay,' Garrick said as though reading Harry's mind. 'It's not like the wand would work for anyone else.'

'I trust you will keep silent about what has been revealed her today,' Hades said.

'Of course, good day to you sirs,' Garrick said.

Harry walked behind Hades out of the shop. As soon as the two had left Hades took Harry's arm and took them back to the Underworld but this time not the Palace but the River Styx flowing night black and deadly throughout the Underworld. There was the ferry that carried the souls of the dead to the Underworld where they would be judged and end up in Elysium, The Fields of Punishment or the Fields of Asphodel. T o any other mortal it was hell but to Harry son of Hades it was quite simply home.

'Give me the wand,' instructed Hades.

'Okay Dad,' Harry said.

Harry gave his wand box to Hades who removed the white wand from its silver confines. Harry watched as Hades carefully without touching the water himself bathed the wand in the black waters of the Underworld. Before removing it where it glistened strangely yet didn't seem to appear any different from before and placed it back in its box. Then Hades turned to his confused son to explain what had happened.

'Now that it has been submerged in the waters of Styx it is indestructible,' Hades said. 'Have you got your sword with you?' asked Hades.

'Yeah sure,' Harry said.

Harry removed the night black glistening Stygian Iron Sword topped with a bone handle. Harry wasn't sure what exactly his father did but somehow the sword and the wand become one. Then the sword shrunk down into a wand.

'I have placed the wand in the sword so that you can use magic at the same time as fighting with your blade rather than need to use to hands and have no room for a shield,' Hades explained. 'To get the sword you say _Spathi,' _which Harry understood as sword in ancient Greek. Harry watched as the wand lengthened and returned to its sword form. 'To return it to wand form you say _Ravdos_,' which Harry understood as wand in Ancient Greek.

'Thanks, Dad,' grinned Harry giving Hades a hug.

'Err no problem well its late and you have an early start you should go to bed,' Hades instructed feeling awkward. Not at all used to getting hugs.

'Sure Dad,' Harry said.

**Thanks for all the reviews. When I started this story I had no idea how many reviews I'd get off this. How do you like Harry's sword-wand? I slightly used the idea from Lucius' wand-cane. Please review again it brightens my day.**


	17. The Americans Invade Diagon Alley

The Americans Invade Diagon Alley

On the evening of the twenty ninth of August Harry Shadow Travelled directly to the Leaky Cauldron where he bumped into a man in a wheel chair and was about to stammer an apology before he realised that it was Chiron. Then Harry grinned at the centaur in the wheel chair who smiled back at him. He noticed that in the small entrance hall of the Leaky Cauldron there were about twenty Americans talking excitedly to one another. The English people were rushing past looking frazzled as they tried to get rooms for everyone.

'So this is your latest batch of transfer students from America, Mr. Brunner?' asked the bald guy trying to sort the children out.

'Oh yes some have been invited back for a second year,' Chiron said.

This was what they always told people who asked why they were attending Hogwarts when they lived in America and all knew each other and appeared to travel together. The odd teacher at Hogwarts knew the truth but most had no idea. Not even Albus Dumbledore knew. He knew that there were such things as demigods and was sure that he knew that some were bound to come to Hogwarts but he didn't know which one was which. This was mainly because demigods didn't like to attract the attention of monsters by shouting about being demigods to the world.

'Like out country do they?' asked the owner proudly.

'Oh yes it has one of the best Wizarding schools in the world,' Chiron said.

'And Dumbledore,' added the owner.

'Quite,' agreed Chiron. 'Do you mind if we get our rooms now. It's been a long day and I'd like to get them to bed.'

Tom for the first time saw the raven haired boy leaning on the disabled wizard's chair. The boy looked exhausted his emerald eyes drooping slightly. He hurried to get the ten keys that would be used for the rooms. The children would all be doubling up with one another. It was only their teacher who had got a room to himself. The disabled man of course got the only room on the first floor. He could have used magic to get up there but it was easier for him to be on the first floor. Tom prided himself on be attuned to his customers needs.

'Ah here you are Rooms 1 on the ground floor. Then Rooms 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, and 11, on the first floor. Then Rooms 15, and 16, on the third floor. Then room 31 on the third floor,' Tom handed Chiron a set of keys.

'Thank you Tom,' Chiron said. 'Beckie and Anne you'll be on the top floor. Daniel and Evan will be in Room 16. Cat and Eve take Room 4. Illina and Sophie take Room 2. Ivan and Sean take Room 3. Richard and Alan take Room 15. Romula and Wanda take Room 7. Angela and Flora take Room 11. And Raven can you take Harry up to he looks like he's about to drop. You'll be staying in Room 8.'

'Come on shorty,' Raven said.

Raven allowed the smaller boy to lean on him watching as he steered the black haired kid up the stairs so that he didn't trip over anything or anyone. At least it was only one flight of steps. Raven wondered how the eleven year old had gotten here anyway because one thing was certain he hadn't been on the plane. Chiron refused to tell them how Harry was getting there or why he wasn't travelling with them. Cat and Eve wouldn't tell him and when he continued to pester them Eve threatened to turn him into a poodle for the rest of the journey.

'What happened to you, shorty?' asked Raven.

'Long journey,' slurred Harry.

'What did you do run?' Raven said.

'Through shadows,' Harry slurred.

'Right,' Raven said unconvinced.

'Can't fly,' Harry mumbled.

'Scared of heights,' teased Raven.

'Of Zeus,' Harry slurred.

'What did you do to annoy Zeus?' Raven asked shocked.

'Son of Hades,' Harry slurred.

'Hades' your father?' asked Raven shocked.

'Yes he is,' said a voice behind him that Raven recognised as Cat.

'And if you tell anyone that Harry doesn't want you to I'll turn you into a Bat and mate you with Snape,' threatened Eve.

Raven gulped, 'I won't tell anyone.'

Eve's expression then turned into a grin, 'goodnight then.'

'I swear that girl is bipolar,' muttered Raven.

'Huh,' Harry said intelligently.

'Come on let's get you to bed,' Raven said. 'Don't want Eve to be cross with me.'

'Or Dad,' muttered Harry.

Raven paled dramatically, 'or your father,' agreed Raven.

They entered Room 8. The room had two twin beds made up in creams with a dark green woollen blanket draped over the end of each in case the guests got cold. The wall was painted soft blue with lamps every few feet. There was a wooden chest of draws and wardrobe. Another door lead to what Harry presumed was a bathroom. Harry thought it was nice enough but couldn't help wishing that it was the Underworld. No matter what the Underworld would always be home to Harry. Well he was Hades' son.

'Wish it was the Underworld,' muttered Harry.

'Well I don't,' retorted Raven.

Harry stripped off into cotton pyjamas. He brushed his teeth and collapsed into the warm covers of the Leaky Cauldron hotel. Harry was so exhausted that he didn't even hear Raven's loud snores that kept the nice old couple in Room 9 up half the night. Or maybe it was just after living with Raven Payne for four years had got Harry used to it even if Harry usually fallen asleep before Raven did. As Harry slept the people of the Wizarding World were unaware that their saviour had returned to them once again fully prepared for anything that would be thrown at him.

/

The next morning Harry feeling alive and refreshed was sitting having a full English breakfast opposite Eve and beside Cat. They were happily chatting about what they were going to do today. They were going to start off by picking up their new robes. Or at least Harry was. Cat and Eve were still able to use their old ones from last year and didn't see the need to get new ones. But that meant that they needed to get money off of Chiron. There were only four of them who needed new things so they were all going together.

'Meet us up at Fortescue's when you're done,' instructed Eve.

'It's the Ice Cream Parlour,' Cat explained.

'Right,' Harry said.

Harry entered with Chiron and the four older children and was once again measured with a magic tape measure. What was it about wizards and witches wanting to attack him with a tape measure when they first met him? If Harry didn't know better he'd think it was some kind of greeting. Half an hour later Harry was kitted out with the complete Hogwarts set. At the moment it was plain but Madam Malkin told him that it would change when he was sorted. The others had their robes made up with their House badge.

'Be back for Lunch at one,' Chiron told the five of them.

Harry walked off to the Ice Cream Parlour just outside an old, pillared snow white building that loomed over the rest of the small street. Harry saw Cat and Eve sitting with their ice creams. Cat had a raspberry ripple whilst Eve was eating a double chocolate. Eve paid for a honeycomb ice cream for him and they sat out in the late August sunshine. Harry felt very much at peace with his shopping done and about to head off to school for the first time since he was six years old. He just hoped that he could cope with the work.

'You should go to Gringotts,' said Eve, 'get your account sorted out.'

'Yeah the Potters are a really old family almost as old as the Blacks and Malfoys,' Cat said. 'I think at last count you are the third richest family after my family and the Malfoys.'

'But I'm not really a Potter,' Harry said.

'Yeah but you've been named as the heir,' Cat said.

'Did James Potter know?' asked Eve.

Harry nodded, 'yeah he only got married to Lily so that his parents would stop pestering him about providing an heir. They didn't care about blood purity but they wanted the family line to continue.'

'So it would be recorded that he chose a child that was not his own as an heir,' Cat rolled her eyes.

'Oh,' Harry said.

After they had finished their ice cream that was exactly what they did. Harry felt exceptionally odd going up to the till with all the adults but Eve and Cat seemed so assured that he didn't feel the need to worry too much. A Goblin called Griphook took their order peering over his hook nose at the three preteens. Harry didn't much blame them. What three school aged children were doing in a prestigious bank without adult supervision certainly looked suspicious even if none of the adults were looking their way.

'I've come to take money out of my account,' Harry said.

'And you would be?' the goblin asked.

'Harry Potter,' Harry answered.

'Do you have your key, Mr. Potter?' asked Griphook.

'No, sir,' Harry answered. 'I've never been given it.'

'Well as you've been recorded as the Heir to the Potter fortunes then your magical signature is on file,' the Goblin said. 'Could you please place your palm on this?'

The Goblin was holding out a solid gold tablet. Harry looked at Cat and Eve who nodded their encouragement. Harry sighed and did what he was told even if he was feeling incredibly nervous. As soon as he placed his palm on his hand he could feel a warm tingle go through his cold hand. Harry had an unnaturally low temperature. If someone had read the temperature they'd think he was either hypothermic or dead. True he was very involved in the dead but he was actually alive. Two seconds later it was done.

'Okay, Mr. Potter, your key has been re-forged and any existing keys have been destroyed,' Griphook said. 'I am now your acting Account Manager. The Account has been locked for the last ten years so you don't have to worry about anything. You are unable to get to the main accounts until you turn … fifteen, young demigod.'

'How?' asked Harry.

'It came up on your file,' Griphook said simply. 'Don't worry we have customer confidentiality.'

'Why didn't I get the key before now?' asked Harry.

'I take it you weren't brought up in the Wizarding World?' asked Griphook.

'No, sir,' Harry shook his head.

'There would be no chance to give you it,' Griphook said.

'Oh thanks for your help,' Harry said.

'Come back any time,' Griphook said.

'He's supposed to be one of the more human friendly goblins,' Cat said.

'Oh good,' Harry said, 'look at the time Chiron was expecting us back half an hour ago.'


	18. There Has to be a Quicker Way

There Has to be a Quicker Way

On the first of September a bunch of American wizards and witches and one centaur gathered on Platform Nine and Three Quarters just before eleven o'clock. They were going on the train up to the Highlands. It was going to take seven and a half bloody hours.

It hadn't even taken that long for Harry to get from America to London and that was half way across the world. Fair enough Harry hadn't exactly gone the _conventional _way but still. On the plane, it was about eight hours which was almost the same time.

'There has to be a quicker way,' Harry groaned.

'Not getting inside the boundaries,' Eve said.

'I could,' muttered Harry.

'Not with the rest of us,' Eve said.

'But still there must be another way,' Harry said.

'Floo or Portkey,' Eve agreed.

'But the train is where you make friends,' Cat said.

'Like Georgie,' smirked Eve.

'Shut it,' Cat said.

'Come on let's find a compartment,' Harry said.

Harry, Eve and Cat found a compartment towards the end of the train. After putting their luggage in the rack they sat down and begun talking about what were the best things to have in a fight, which was your ability with a sword (Cat suggested this), magic (unsurprisingly the daughter of Hectate thought of this), or the ability to raise the dead (Harry of course being the son of the Lord of the Damned came up with this). The three of them could argue – err debate – this until the cows came home. But they were interrupted.

At the door stood two identical red head, freckly thirteen year olds. Harry couldn't help compare those wicked grins to some of those he shared a cabin with who you had to watch every last piece of clothing because Hermes' children were always thieves. Harry had heard tales of the twins especially from Raven, who was very impressed with the young twins' pranks. Raven had once wondered if they were some half brothers. But somehow Harry didn't think so. They didn't have the same nose or eyebrows even if they did have the mischievous glint in their eyes.

'So how are-'one began.

'-our favourite two-'the other continued.

'-ladies?' the first finished.

'We are under no circumstances _yours_,' scowled Eve.

'Oh, who is this?' asked the first one.

'Why it looks to me that you've got a new recruit,' smirked the second one.

'This is Harry Potter,' Cat said.

'Harry Potter,' said the first twin.

'The Boy Who Lived,' added the second one.

'Just Harry,' scowled Harry. 'I'd prefer people to judge me on me rather on legends.'

'Well Harry it seems we've met another Americano,' laughed the first one.

'Do I really sound American?' asked Harry.

'Well you have lived in America since you were six,' Eve said.

'So how do you know these two?' asked the second one.

'We live near each other,' Harry said simply. 'And you two are Fred and George Weasley I've heard all about you.'

Eve groaned, 'don't stoke there oversized egos.'

The twin's mouth's split into identical ear splitting grins. At least he could tell them apart by their life aura's which had a slightly different feeling to them, so that Harry could just about tell them apart. Not that they knew that. Harry was beginning to think that admitting he'd heard of them before he'd even met them was going to be the worst thing he had ever done. Well if they wanted to play with a son of Hades they should know that no child of the Underworld played fair and they held grudges to the end of the world.

'I am Forge,' said red aura.

'And I am Gred,' said orange aura.

'Actually Forge is Fred and Gred is George,' Eve rolled her eyes.

'Spoil our fun why don't you Evie,' George said good naturedly.

'You shouldn't have said that,' laughed Harry.

'If you ever call me Evie again I'll paint you in permanent make up and jinx pink dresses on you. That stay there for a week,' Eve said sweetly.

'Well a good prankster,' Fred said.

'Knows when it's time to leave,' George said.

And the two high tailed it out of the carriage leaving three demigods in absolute stitches. It was day's like this,that Harry loved being a demigod. It was around that time the train began to chug out of Kings Cross Station. Harry looked out of the window to seeing a bunch of younger children and parents and young adults just out of school waving at their loved ones leaving for school until Christmas. Eve and Cat began telling them of escapades with the terrible twins. Harry thought they secretly enjoyed their competition with the twins.

It wasn't until they were chugging into the station that they were once again interrupted by some fellow Hogwarts students. A bushy haired girl with big brown, intelligent eyes entered carrying a bag full of books and tugging a podgy, fair haired boy with timid blue eyes. When he set eyes on Harry he gulped and seemed to want to dive back out of their compartment. He only stayed because of the girl. Harry was too used to this behaviour to let it bother him _too _much. He had mostly gotten over it a long time ago.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' the girl said.

'Don't look at me,' Harry said. 'Animals hate me.'

'I know you should see what he's like with the horses,' laughed Cat.

'Which is why I gave horse riding up,' Harry glared.

'Are you three American?' asked the girl.

'Yeah,' Harry said.

'What are you doing here isn't Salem Academy for Americans?' the girl asked.

'My parents were English,' Harry said.

'So was my horrendous mother,' Cat scowled at the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange.

'My mum thought it was the best Wizarding School,' added Eve.

'So are you in our year?' asked the girl.

'No,' Cat and Eve said.

'Yes,' Harry said. 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Are you really?' asked Hermione. 'I've read all about you.'

Neville just gaped.

'Don't listen to books about me. They're founded on hearsay and legends. Nothing concrete because nobody knows the truth. Not even me,' Harry frowned. 'Oh and these are my neighbours Cat Black and Eve Knight.'

'Black?' asked Neville.

Cat glared at him, 'yes Black. Just because my mother was a psycho doesn't mean I am. My mother would probably murder me for being in Gryffindor when my family just doesn't do Gryffindor. I hate my mother even more than you do.'

'I doubt that,' muttered Neville.

'Oh yeah and who the Hades are you?' demanded Cat cussing.

'Neville Longbottom,' Neville replied.

Cat paled suddenly, 'oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. They didn't deserve that.'

'You're really not like her?' asked Neville.

'I'd rather die than be like my mother,' Cat said.

'What are you two talking about?' demanded the girl.

'Leave it,' Eve said harshly. 'It's personal.'

'It's about my mum and dad and her mum,' Neville said.

'Who's now rotting in prison,' muttered Cat. 'Good riddance.'

'Oh sorry,' Hermione said.

'Don't be she got what she deserved,' Cat assured the girl.

'Do you want me to summon your toad?' asked Eve cutting into the silence with a cheese knife.

'Can you?' asked Neville sounding relieved.

Eve closed her eyes and suddenly in her lap was a fat, green, toad. That felt Harry's deathly presence and leapt into his master's arms croaking balefully in Harry's direction. Hermione was looking enviously in Eve's direction whilst Neville was looking between Harry and the toad in shock. He had obviously never seen his toad act in this way.

Cat was still quiet obviously feeling guilt about Neville's parents. Harry didn't know exactly what had happened but he had heard about the Longbottoms' being her mother's last victim. Harry didn't know what had happened but he guessed it had been bad. They had probably been murdered like Harry's parents were.

'Trevor what's wrong. I swear he's never acted this way before,' Neville said.

'Its fine, Neville,' Harry said. 'It's my fault. I told you animals hate me**.**'

'But to act that way is odd,' Hermione said.

'I'm an odd person,' Harry replied.

'How did you do that?' Hermione asked Eve.

Eve smiled mysteriously, 'it's an American thing.'

'I better go Trevor's never acted like this before,' Neville said.

'He'll calm down once he's away from me,' promised Harry.

Hermione looked torn.

'You should go,' Harry said. 'He's your friend.'

'You don't mind me being a Muggleborn?' asked Hermione. 'I mean De-'she began.

'I am not my mother,' hissed Cat. 'I don't care if you're a pure-blood or half giant. It's the person that matters.'

'Oh sorry,' Hermione disappeared off to.

'Are people always like that?' asked Harry.

'Until they know me, yes,' Cat sighed.

Just after Harry had come back from the toilet where he had changed into his robes they had some more guests. Harry really wasn't in the mood to deal with pompous brats today and he could tell soon as he saw this boy and his goons who were more fat than muscle this was exactly what this boy was. He was white blonde and grey eyed. If there had been any intelligence in those eyes he'd have thought he was a son of Athena but he quite clearly wasn't. He was smirking the same way the Ares kids did when they'd just dunked a newbie's head in the toilet.

'Is it true?' he said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'

'Says who,' Harry said gruffly.

'Longbottom,' smirked Blondie.

'Of course he did,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'So what you want cuz?' asked Cat. 'An autograph.'

'Cuz?' asked Blondie confused.

'Cat Black,' Cat said.

'Oh Aunt Bella's bastard,' Blondie said making Eve and Harry growl at him. 'Your lucky Uncle Rodolphus is infertile or you'd have been dumped before they were arrested.'

'Shut your mouth,' growled Eve.

'Or we'll shut it for you,' Harry added.

'Just because you're the Boy-'began the boy but couldn't say anything more because he found himself with a black blade to his throat.

'Be very careful Blondie or you'll piss off someone that can fight back,' growled Harry.

Malfoy gulped, 'please, let me go. Help me.'

But the two buffoons just stood there. They may have been the muscle without any brains but even pea brains could realise that they stood no chance against a knife. Harry got up.

'Leave while you still can,' Harry said. 'And watch your mouth around me from now on.'

The three boys ran from the compartment.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Cat said.

'He had it coming to him,' Eve retorted.

'Who was he anyway?' asked Harry.

'Draco Malfoy. My cousin on my mother's side,' grimaced Cat.

'Have you any decent family?' asked Harry.

'No,' scowled Cat and read her book the rest of the way there.

**I needed a confrontation between Cat and Neville about their parents. Hope you thought they behaved realistically. Please review. Thank you Winger Seer Wolf for Betaing.**


	19. He Doesn't Look Like a Potter

He Doesn't Look Like Potter

Severus Snape was sitting at the teachers table scowling. Usually he enjoyed the welcoming feast. It was a time to jibe at the other teachers that he'd never admit to respecting. So that didn't include the stuttering Defence Professor this year or whatever idiot Dumbledore employed this time. And he got a chance to observe the new and returning students. Those he had high hopes and those who grated upon his nerves i.e. the Weasleys. It seemed that only William Weasley was half way decent. The rest of them were not good indoors, prissy or pranksters. Those twins were as bad as the marauders he thought with a shudder.

And that was what was bothering him this September. Another spoilt little prankster was coming to the school. He would look exactly like James Potter and be his little clone. What Severus accidentally on purpose forgot was that the boy would also be the son of Lily Evans the girl he still loved. The girl that he had got killed. The boy should have been his son not Potter's. Severus was her friend first. Severus was there throughout everything whilst Potter was school bully. Who was it who looked after her when Petunia was being cruel again?

Severus looked down the Slytherin table where he could see his Slytherins sitting proudly waiting for the first years to come in. Severus had always been very proud of his snakes. He looked at his three sets of prefects and disappointed that he hadn't gotten Head Boy or Head Girl position this year. The Head boy position had gone to a Gryffindor. Severus thought that Albus was showing favouritism again. The Head Girl a Ravenclaw girl he could understand. She battled hard with her ADHD and dyslexia to get the grades that she did.

Severus' eyes then drifted to the Hufflepuff table where the Puffs were tittering slightly excited about the new school year and excited about seeing each other again. Severus' sneered at them. They had a few students like the Diggory boy that he could tolerate but most just annoyed him to no end because they just couldn't do the work. Severus didn't have much patience for those who couldn't complete the work. And for those who could he continually pushed them to better themselves.

Severus' nodded towards the Ravenclaws. They were probably the second best house in Hogwarts. They worked hard and had the brains to succeed. The only thing that annoyed him about them was they didn't realise that brains weren't the be all and end all. Plus the fact that they thought they were superior to the other houses at least in knowledge. He nodded at the Head Girl who seemed to be telling one of her friends off. A lot of them were talking animatedly about something or other probably new research.

Then his eyes fell on the Gryffindor table. He couldn't withhold the sneer that came when he saw the red and gold badges. His eyes fell on the Weasley twins who were being oddly silent. Severus thought this worrisome until he saw the two second year girls that he was sitting opposite. Black had been a surprise much like Sirius Black. But when she had got into Gryffindor Severus thought she would be just like her second cousin. But to his surprise with the combined efforts of her and Knight they could keep the troublesome Twins under control.

Just like Lily could James. But that was because James was head over heals in love with Lily. Maybe one of the twins was fancied one of the girls. Merlin, help them if that were the case. He knew that they thought that Severus treated them unfairly in class but that was just because he'd seen there skill in their potions making so he tried to find a way to get passed their learning difficulties. So he tried to teach them in a way that would cause them to pay attention despite the fact that ADHD children were incapable of doing so.

Then the Great Hall door opened and following behind McGonagall were about a hundred and fifty new children all in varying degrees of nervousness. He scanned for any that he recognized. There was Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and a few other who were children of Death Eaters who he was expected to fawn over. There was the latest Weasley boy with a tuft of red hair. But strangely he didn't see any clone of James Potter. Not that he was looking for the boy of course.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,___

_But don't judge on what you see,___

_I'll eat myself if you can find___

_A smarter hat than me.___

_You can keep your bowlers black,___

_Your top hats sleek and tall,___

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat___

_And I can cap them all.___

_There's nothing hidden in your head___

_The Sorting Hat can't see,___

_So try me on and I will tell you___

_Where you ought to be.___

_You might belong in Gryffindor,___

_Where dwell the brave at heart,___

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry___

_Set Gryffindors apart;___

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,___

_Where they are just and loyal,___

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true___

_And unafraid of toil;___

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,___

_Where those of wit and learning,___

_Will always find their kind;___

_Or perhaps in Slytherin___

_You'll make your real friends,___

_Those cunning folk use any means___

_To achieve their ends.___

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!___

_And don't get in a flap!___

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)___

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

What was it with that hat and songs? No wonder Dumbledore loved it so much they were made out of the same mould. When Dumbledore wasn't humming some Muggle tripe he was offering you lemon drops. He was just glad that the song was finally over so they could get on with the sorting. Severus wanted to see which kids were under his care this year. And, also Severus wanted to find where that elusive Potter was. It wasn't even the start of the sorting and Potter was already in trouble. He was worse than his father.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who disliked the song if the only first year who didn't seem scared out of his wit's sneer was anything to go by. The emerald eyed boy seemed to be somewhere between amused and annoyed. Wait emerald eyes … Lily's eyes. But the boy looked nothing like Potter. It seemed that Lily had some very big secrets. Severus was both glad at this occurrence and confused and jealous. Lily wasn't the cheating type. Or at least he didn't think she was. Who had captured her interest that she'd turn against Potter. He now no longer had to put with a Potter well not a blood Potter at least. But now he came in third place in Lily's affections.

'Abbott, Hannah,' the sorting hat began. 'Hufflepuff,' Severus sneered.

The Sorting Hat quickly went through the names until it got to Ps. And unsurprisingly to Severus the black haired boy, with emerald green eyes, high cheek bones who was pale as death. He looked even paler in contrast to his dark hair and black robes. But somehow he suited the black. Dumbledore leant forward. It took Minerva a moment to realise that this boy was Harry so called Potter and place the hat on the boy's dark head of hair which wasn't anywhere as messy as James Potter's. Or maybe Lily's son just didn't think it made him look cool to have messy hair.

Meanwhile Harry was on the stool. He had already known what would happen so maybe that was why he was the only one not scared of the "test" as he had heard the red head boy going on about and frightening all the other students. Then they'd met some ghosts which had of course bowed to him and explained exactly what was going on directly to him. The other students had thought it weird. Harry had just said he had a way with ghosts without going into it. They looked like they wanted to question it but McGonagall came back and lead them into the hall. Honestly the hat sung worse than the Ares' cabin.

'_That's not a very nice thing to say,'_ the Sorting Hat said unexpectedly into Harry's head.

'_Good thing I didn't say it,' _Harry thought back.

'_Everyone's a comic,' _laughed the Hat. 'Oh yes _young demigod you've been spending to much time with your father.'_

'_You know?' _asked Harry.

'_Only everything that's in your head,' _laughed the Hat.

'_Only_,' Harry thought back sarcastically.

'_I haven't seen a Son of Hades in a century,' _mused the Hat. _'You're an interesting lot aren't you? You have real bravery. And wit and intelligence. You are loyal to those who are not put off.'_

_Well I have to be I don't make friends easily,' _Harry snapped back.

'_No,' _agreed the Hat. _'You can also be devious when you want to be. Ah but you want to be with your demigod friends. Well then better be –GRYFFINDOR!' _shouted the Hat.

Severus was not surprised by this even if the boy wasn't a Potter he was still Lily's son and she was one of the bravest people that Severus knew. Severus watched the boy throughout the meal talking with Knight and Black. How did he know them? The two new Gryffindors Longbottom and Granger and the Weasley twins were often seen talking to him too. But what shocked Severus the most was the number of ghosts that seemed to flock him. Why the Blood Baron seemed positively friendly to the boy. The Baron wasn't friendly to Slytherins never mind a new Gryffindor. All the ghosts seemed drawn to him even without noticing it they seemed to hover closer to him.

By the end of that very strange meal Severus watched as Harry along with Black and Knight. The three of them already seemed to be inseparable after one meal. If Severus didn't know better he'd say they already knew each other. The Weasley twins seemed to be following after them too. Severus wondered how long it would take for them to annoy Knights and end up as something soft and furry. He was unsurprised that he was called up to Dumbledore's office to discuss Harry Potter.

'Ah Severus lemon drop?' asked Albus.

Severus sneered, 'no thank you.'

'So Harry Potter?' asked Albus.

'I'm not sure about Potter,' muttered Severus. 'The colourings all wrong. Potter was dark haired but more dark brown than night black and his skin is paler than either of them. And his facial features contain some of Lily but none of Potter.'

'I agree,' Albus said softly. 'He reminds me of boy I went to school with.'

'He draws to ghosts to him,' Severus commented.

'Yes Heremial did the same,' agreed Albus. 'I never had much to do with him. I want you to keep your eye on Harry.'

'Shouldn't Minerva be doing that,' groaned Severus as if he didn't have as much to do as it was.

'You are more observant,' Albus said.

'You mean I'll be better equipped if he's dangerous,' Severus said. 'Fine, fine but I don't think it matters I doubt he's even aware of the fact that he's not Potter's son. I somehow doubt Lily told her husband that her son wasn't her husband's.'

'I know just keep an eye on him until we know more,' requested Albus.

'I should get a pay rise,' muttered Severus.

'Ah but these are extracurricular activities,' Albus' blue eyes twinkled.

'Your impossible, Albus,' Severus left the office.


	20. Demigod Dreams

Demigod Dreams

That night Harry relaxed into the four poster bed under the thick red quilt. He was sharing the dorm room with only five other boys. Harry was used to living in a cabin with around twenty other boys and girls of varying ages so it didn't bother him at all that he was no sleeping with four other boys. He felt that the covers were a little bright and blarish. Red and gold for a child who was used the dark colours of the Underworld he just wasn't used to it. Harry stripped off into dark pyjamas when he noticed that the red head boy who must be a relation of the Twins was standing behind him.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' asked Red obnoxiously.

'Yes,' Harry said curtly.

'And you defeated You Know Who,' Ron said.

'That's my past,' Harry replied calmly.

'Hey are you a yankie?' asked the tall, black boy, 'because you sound like my cousin from New York.'

'Yeah I am,' Harry said. 'I live in New York too.'

'Cool,' Dean said. 'What's it like there?'

'Home,' Harry said simply.

The red head scowled, 'do you remember You Know Who?' he asked interrupting.

'Don't you think that's a very personal question to ask,' Harry said coolly. 'We're talking about my parents' murderer. I don't even know your name.'

'Ron,' the boy said.

'Well Ron it's been a long day so I'm going to bed. Good night,' Harry said abruptly ending the conversation.

Harry climbed into bed pulling his hangings closed around him. Honestly the nerve of him. Had he never learned of a little thing called sensitivity? His brothers may be trouble makers (not that Harry cared having grown up in Hermes' Cabin) but at least they didn't pry into things that didn't concern them. He remembered what he'd heard of Percy Weasley being obnoxious and constantly interfering into others lives even before he'd been made a prefect. It seemed that the youngest Weasley male was more like Prefect Weasley than the twins. Harry hadn't heard him talk to the other three and doubted he would have if it had not been for the fact that he was the Boy Who Lived.

'Well he was rude,' Ron said.

'Actually I think you were the one being inconsiderate to his feelings,' timid Neville Longbottom who had somehow got into Gryffindor said.

'I just asked a question,' Ron said.

'I wanted to know as well,' Seamus said.

'But it wasn't fair to ask him,' Dean told his friend.

'Bloody Boy Who Lived thinks he's better than the rest of us,' muttered Ron.

'You know just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there,' Harry put out there causing Neville to giggle.

/

_Harry knew as soon as he shut his eyes he was going to be plagued by demigod dreams. And sure enough his mind didn't disappoint. There was the turban teacher and he was dancing with a Cerberus but unlike the one in the Underworld this one looked like a bull terrier rather than a Rottweiler. Harry could only guess that the dog's mother was a bull terrier. The teacher seemed to be dancing with the dog whilst the three heads of Cerberus' son was warning the young man off. Harry noticed a trap door that the Cerberus was standing on._

'_Leave my treasure alone,' growled one of the heads._

'_Oh nice human,' the second one said._

'_But he'll steal it,' fretted the third head._

'_But he might have a ball or a stick,' the second one said._

'_Who cares if he steals our treasure,' growled the first one._

'_The nice giant will be so upset,' worried the third head._

'_He might just want to look at the pretty stone,' said the second head._

'_Look at it,' growled the first head. 'Are you insane?'_

'_But it is pretty,' the second head said._

'_I don't care if it's pretty. It's dangerous,' growled the first head again._

'_If it got into the wrong hands there's no telling what damage it could do,' fretted the third head._

'_That's why you don't let him passed,' growled the first head._

'_But he's so nice,' the second head said._

'_No he's not growled,' the first head._

'_He smells of evil,' sniffed the third head. 'Can you smell Hades?'_

'_Oh the Lord's here,' cheered the second head._

'_No it's weaker somehow,' the second head said._

'_Let me passed,' a cold dangerous, deadly voice said. 'Or suffer my displeasure you foul beast,' warned the high pitched voice._

/

That was when Harry woke up gasping for air and trying to figure out what in the name of Hades had just happened. He hated demigod dreams they were so annoying and confusing. Harry couldn't even tell if it was real or metaphorical. Harry got up and looked out the window. He looked out at the lightening sky. It had to be about one in the morning. The rest of the boys were still fast asleep. Harry pulled on his trench coat and moved out of the boys' dorm. He walked down the spiral stairs and was surprised to meet Cat and Eve on the stairs.

'What are you two doing up?' asked Harry.

'Dreams,' said Eve.

'You two?' asked Harry.

'Yeah,' Cat said.

'What was your dream about?' asked Eve.

'Cerberus' kid in standing guard over a trap door,' Harry said. 'I'm sure it was in Hogwarts. The three heads were having an argument about wherever or not to give the turban teacher-'Harry began.

'You mean Quirrell?' asked Cat.

'Oh is that his name?' asked Harry.

'Quirrinus Quirrell,' nodded Cat.

'What was he trying to steal?' asked Eve.

'A pretty stone that could cause untold damage,' Harry said.

'A pretty stone?' asked Cat disbelieving.

'What could that be?' wondered Eve.

'I don't know but they could smell evil on Quirrell,' Harry said grimly.

'Do you think they could be mistaken?' asked Cat hopefully.

'Would you be mistaken if you had three, giant noses to smell with,' snapped Eve.

'And it could smell me,' Harry said, 'even though I was only in dream form.'

'What do you mean?' asked Eve.

'They could smell a weak form of dad,' Harry said.

'Sounds like you dead boy,' laughed Cat.

'Yeah and there was a high cold voice ordering her to stand aside,' Harry added. 'It sounded familiar.'

'This doesn't sound good,' muttered Eve.

'I know,' Harry sighed. 'What did you two dream about?' asked Harry.

'A plant strangling a stray owl,' grimaced Cat.

'Athena won't be pleased,' Harry said. 'And what do you mean a plant?' asked Harry.

'It was thick, long; dark green and sentient that trapped it's pray and strangled the life out of the owl. It was horrible,' Cat said.

'Random,' Harry said.

Harry didn't like this at all. Whatever, he had just said about it being a random dream the fact that demigod dreams were very rarely if at all random. And the fact of the matter was all three of them had woke up with a dream at around the same time. Things were not looking good at all for them. They looked at Eve for answers who always seemed to be the smart one. But Eve just shook her head clearly as nonplussed as the other two about what Cat's dream meant. At least Harry's was fairly obvious.

'What did you dream about?' Harry asked Eve.

'A monster,' said Eve gulping. 'It was like no monster I've ever seen before. It looked like a cross between a snake and a human being; red snake eyes, a scaly face, and no noise just nostrils. But it was humanoid wearing long black robes back to front.'

'Why would it where them back to front?' asked Cat sounding offended.

'I don't know,' frowned Eve, 'it's just odd.'

'Your telling me,' muttered Harry.

'So what do we do?' asked Cat.

'For now nothing,' Eve said. 'We'll see if we can find out anything.'

'And keep an eye out for giant, sentient plants, three headed dogs, snake-men and jewels,' Harry said.

'And keep a watch on Quirrell,' Eve added. 'Whoever has him first thing next week.'

'I can watch out on the feeling of his soul,' Harry said. 'I couldn't concentrate on any one in the Great Hall,' Harry explained. 'There were about a thousand souls there. I could hardly check him out.'

'And I'll see if he has any distinctive magic about him,' Eve added.

'I'll just keep an eye on him,' Cat said.

Cat had always felt slightly jealous that she didn't have any unique powers or skills like all of her friends did. Eve had exceptional magic as was to be expected from children of the Goddess of Witchcraft. Annabeth was super intelligent. Luke was a deceitful little bugger who you had to watch your things at all times or he would nick it. And then there was Harry well where to you begin to count the powers of the son of Hades? Cat was just the add on to the group. Or that was how she had always felt. Soon after they had finished talking Harry, Cat and Eve went back up to bed resting easier now they had spoken to each other.


	21. One Man, Two Souls

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future **

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews for Chapter 20**

**Robomonkey:**

Yeah I'm on my holidays and haven't yet got a job and weather in Scotland is appalling so I can just write a lot.

**AntarPrince:**

I understand you don't like Hermione but I like her and as much as she's closed minded she is also an incredibly loyal friend which is more than you can say for Ron.

**Canadian Bacon:**

Um I hope you mean a parental way as Harry's eleven.

**LicyLie:**

I don't think Raven will become a good friend as he's like seven years older than Harry.

**CaughtinalandSlide:**

Well he's found out now.

**Dracomancer:**

Thanks. I didn't think of that. But I don't think it matters too much because they only realise he has the signature of a demigod not who his mother/father is.

**Thank you for all those who reviewed.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 21 **

**One Man, Two Souls**

The next day Harry slid into place between the two girls. Hermione Granger was already up reading one of the course books that Harry had already read and Cat and Eve had told him everything about. Harry began loading himself with breakfast as his three female friends chattered around him. Harry was just glad about Neville (who wasn't up yet) otherwise he would be hopelessly outnumbered by the girls. Sometime later,Fred and George wearing identical innocent expressions that Harry knew better than to trust – it was likely they were plotting something on some hapless first year – turned up at the table.

McGonagall had already begun handing out the time tables to the other years before Neville turned up with Ron Weasley. Both had sleep in their eyes. Ron was chattering on about Quidditch. Cat instantly leaped on him. Cat's favourite conversation topic at the moment was Quidditch.

The only problem was that Harry couldn't fly and Eve didn't need a broom to fly so neither of Cat's friends were at all interested in the topic. So the three Weasleys' and Cat had an animated discussion on Quidditch with a lot of hand gestures.

Neville seemed relieved that he was rescued from the conversation. It seemed that like Harry, Neville was scared of flying. Though at least for Neville it wasn't because he had an angry Sky God on his tail. Hermione didn't seem interested in Quidditch at all. Harry understood to her books were the be all and end all. She hadn't yet learnt that knowledge was supposed to be used on something other than tests. Hermione would have to learn this though. Harry was sure she would as it wasn't as essential to survival as it was for a demigod.

McGonagall gave the lot of them their timetables which unfortunately for the demigods was in English meaning translating was an arduous task. At least Harry had a few others around who were in his year who were excitedly looking at the fact that they had Defence first. Harry looked up at the top table where Quirrell was nowhere to be found. Harry was worried about what exactly his dream meant. His eyes met with Cat and Eve. Harry could tell that they were thinking the same thing as he was.

'Don't get your hopes up,' warned George.

'Yeah the Defence teachers are always rubbish,' Fred agreed.

'Really?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah,' Cat agreed, 'which is a shame since Defence should be really important.'

'Shouldn't they have teachers up to acceptable standards,' Hermione looked horrified.

'They should,' Eve said grimly.

'Kind of hard to do when they can't keep a teacher for more than a year,' Fred laughed.

'They say it's cursed,' George said mysteriously.

'It is,' Eve said in final sort of way.

'What happened to the other teachers?' asked Harry.

'Well Professor Damiani last year was pretty good though she didn't do any practical,' Eve said.

'It was all theory,' groaned Cat.

'That doesn't sound so bad,' Hermione said.

'It is when your dyslexic and ADHD,' Harry assured her.

'Wait you two-'began Hermione.

'Three,' Harry corrected.

'I'll be sure to help you if you need it,' Hermione said.

'Thanks, Hermione,' Harry smiled.

'What are friends for?' asked Hermione.

'Reading?' asked Ron making a face.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'helping each other out.'

'So what happened to Damiani?' asked Neville nervously.

'She killed herself,' Cat said seriously.

'Why?' gulped Neville.

'No one really knows,' Eve said mysteriously. 'But there were plenty of rumors ranging from a possessed girlfriend to an angry goblin some even say he didn't kill himself.'

Neville went ghastly pale, 'oh Merlin,' he groaned.

'What about in your first year?' Harry asked the twins trying to change the subject.

'Farrell?' asked George.

'He was boring,' groaned Fred, 'put people to sleep in his class he did. But his allergies acted up so he had to leave.'

'He was allergic to sea food,' George's eyes glittered.

'Was that anything to do with you?' asked Eve.

'Not telling,' sang Fred.

'So you've got Defence first,' Eve gave Harry a very pointed look.

'What about you two?' asked Harry.

'Um …' the two demigod girls were having trouble reading the English.

'Here let me help,' Hermione said kindly. 'You've got charms.'

'Yes,' grinned Cat. 'It's my favourite subject.'

'I prefer Transfiguration,' Eve said.

'She's the top of everything,' muttered Cat.

'Except History and only the practical bits,' Eve said.

'But you understand it you just can't do the essays,' Cat pointed out.

'Plus I'm easily distracted,' Eve grinned.

'ADHD,' Hermione understood.

'Yeah it's a bummer,' Harry said.

'What have you two got?' Hermione asked the twins.

'Herbology,' grinned George.

'Pomona is one hell of a woman,' added Fred.

Just then the bell went. The eight of them left the Great Hall for lessons with Harry rolling his eyes at the comments of the other students about being the Boy Who Lived. The twins left for the outdoors something that Harry was very envious of. Harry could read well enough (as long as it was in Ancient Greek) and Chiron insisted on them knowing how to count well enough to survive in both Wizarding and Muggle communities but most of their lessons were outside. They split from Cat and Eve on the second corridor where Charms was located. Then the four of them climbed up to the fourth floor.

Harry dragged Neville and Hermione to the seat in the front row so it would be easier to read the man's soul anyway. Ron refused point blank to sit at the front of any classroom. Hermione always wanted to be at the front of any classroom. Neville was nervous being so near the teacher but he let his two new friends drag him that way anyway. They took the desk in the middle where Harry presumed that Quirrell would teach. Ron was joined by Dean and Seamus as the room quickly filled up.

'What do you think he's going to teach first?' Hermione asked eyes shining.

'Dunno,' Neville said.

'I hope it's practical,' Harry said.

'I did fencing, martial and archery at home so I want to learn to defend myself with magic too,' Harry said.

'Do you expect to be attacked?' asked Hermione.

'You can never be too careful,' Harry said wisely.

'But your guardians they protect you,' Neville said looking frightened.

'Yeah but they won't be round all the time,' Harry said wisely.

He knew he was frightening the chubby boy but Harry saw no reason to pretend that the world was full of daisies and sunshine. There was some serious stuff out there. It was better to know about it and be able to prepare rather than be a wash of naivety and ignorance. That was what got you killed the quickest. Hermione was frowning it seemed to her like she could see where Harry was coming from but it had never occurred to her before. Neville was just looking pale at the idea of being attacked.

'Is this because of what happened to your parents?' asked Hermione gently.

Before Harry got a chance to reply the door was slowly pushed open. Harry along with most of the rest of the class saw a scared looking teacher in an overlarge purple turban. He walked up to the front of the classroom, jumping so many times and looking at his eleven year old students so frightened that Harry was sure that this was fake. There was no way in the Underworld that anyone could be this frightened of his own students. But by the looks of it all the other students who were looking at him in pity or disgust believed him.

Harry didn't say anything as the man slowly began to call out the register. But he concentrated on the man's soul. Wait not soul. Souls. But how? Nobody could have more than one soul? It could only mean there were two mortals there? Was he being possessed by a spirit or something? Harry had never seen or heard anything like this. He tried to work out the two souls. But it was difficult figuring out where on began and the other ended. The two strands of life were so interlocked. It was so wrong Harry shivered.

Hermione noticed, 'are you okay?' she hissed.

'Fine,' Harry hissed back.

Quirrell's soul was pale and weak. He wasn't sure if this was because he was weak spirited or whether the effort of bonding to a dying soul was hurting him because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the other soul was dying.

He was clinging onto Quirrell's life. He was cheating death. Harry hated those who attempted to cheat death. It was just so wrong. People had there time and they had to go one. There was no point in hanging on. You should just take your death gracefully. But this soul wasn't he was hanging on at the very edge and taking the young man down with him.

He could tell there was a very dark soul, a very evil soul. The kind of soul that reminded him of the fraction that was in his bottle around his neck. He never left Voldemort's soul alone for a day but it was charmed so only he and Hades could see it. It was one of the few things he hadn't told his friends. He felt it was better for them not to know unless he needed to know. Then he realized something the bottle was warm and the dark soul looked split. He knew know what his teacher shared a soul with and it made him feel ill.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So Harry knows Quirrell's secret. What should he do about it? **

**How is he going to reveal how he knows it's Voldemort to Cat and Eve? **

**Out of his new group of friends who should he tell? If anybody? **

**Or will he just keep it to himself?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 22: ADHD and Binns**

**Harry and the gang talk about their problems and their learning styles. And Harry accidentally on purpose uses his powers. **

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters. **

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	22. ADHD and Binns

**Prince of Death **

**By: The Potters of the Future **

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 22**

**ADHD and Binns**

Soon as the lesson was over Harry left Neville and Hermione behind him. Harry literally ran into Cat. This got laughs from Eve and a lot of the second year Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs who had been pouring out of the Charms classroom. Cat and Harry picked themselves off the floor.

Harry didn't even bother to feel embarrassed as he dragged the two girls into an empty classroom. Harry knew that they knew he would be talking about what ever had happened in Defence because only this could get him so worked up.

'Voldemort,' Harry growled.

'What?' Eve asked confused.

'You Know Who,' Cat said.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, 'Quirrell has Voldemort's soul combined in his body.'

'How?' asked Cat shocked.

'I wish I knew,' muttered Harry.

'How could you tell?' asked Eve.

'Trust me when I say Voldemort's soul is not one you forget,' Harry said grimly.

'Is he being possessed?' asked Eve.

'I don't know about possessed,' Harry said. 'It's most certainly willing.'

'How do you mean?' asked Cat.

'I don't know, it's just sort of I can tell,' Harry tried to explain.

Eve nodded, 'I know what you mean. You just know but you don't know how.'

'What do we do know?' asked Cat.

'Keep an eye on Quirrell and try to find out what he's after,' Harry said.

'You mean the stone that the three headed dog is guarding?' asked Cat.

'That,' Harry said.

'Do you think it's in Hogwarts?' asked Cat.

'Yes,' Harry said, 'otherwise why would Voldemort be here now?'

'Good point,' agreed Eve.

'I should find Neville and Hermione. I kind of left them in the classroom,' Harry said.

Harry, Cat and Eve made there way out of the classroom and found the other two first years who had obviously been looking for Harry. Hermione looked quite cross at the fact that Harry had ran off and left them. Neville smiled reassuringly at Harry.

Whatever Hermione was going to say when she saw how worried Harry looked. Harry didn't want either of them to go anywhere near Quirrell or Voldemort who were one **(and)** the same now**(,) **but what could he say. He knew he had the perfect excuse for running off.

'Why did you run off?' Hermione scowled.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time,' Harry shrugged.

'ADHD,' Eve reminded Hermione.

'Oh,' Hermione simply said.

'Do you do that a lot?' asked Neville.

'Not really,' Harry said. 'But because at home I have so many physical activities which helps a lot.'

'Plus a lot of our friends are the same,' Cat added.

'Really?' asked Hermione, 'but isn't it quite unusual.'

'We're part of a club for people like us,' Eve said which wasn't exactly a lie not the truth either.

'Oh,' Hermione said. 'Are there any sporting clubs here?' she asked.

'Only Quidditch,' Eve said.

'Only, only, only,' Cat spluttered looking like she had been ran over by a centaur. 'It's the best sport ever invented.'

'Not if you're scared of heights,' Harry said seriously.

'You're scared of heights, too?' asked Neville shocked.

'Yeah and if anyone tries to force me onto a broom I'll hex them,' Harry said. 'Or get Eve to hex them.'

'Oi,' Eve said.

'Don't say you don't enjoy it,' laughed Cat. 'I mean look at the twins.'

'Yeah but they're annoying,' Eve said.

'Talking about us,' laughed Fred coming up behind them.

'Quidditch,' corrected Cat. 'I'm going to try out for seeker.'

'And I'll remain safe on the ground thank you very much,' Harry said.

'He's scared of heights,' Neville said still sounding shocked.

Harry shrugged, 'well everyone has a phobia of something or other.'

'Like Ron he has arachnophobia,' George said.

'That's the same for Annabeth,' Harry said.

'And all her siblings,' Eve added.

'Didn't you turn his teddy into a spider?' asked Fred eyes glinting.

'No that was you,' George said.

'Oh I forget,' smirked Fred.

'That's horrible,' Hermione said.

'He deserved it,' Fred said viscously.

'Such nice boys these two are,' Eve shook her head.

'So how was your first class, firsties?' asked George.

'Boring,' Hermione said.

'Quirrell smells of garlic,' Neville said.

'It's to keep the vampires away,' Fred whispered conspiratorially.

'Just be careful,' Harry said. 'I don't trust him. I think he's acting. It's too much. No sane person would act like that.'

'Maybe he's not sane,' laughed Fred.

Neville glared, 'that's not funny.'

'That's a terrible thing to say,' Hermione shivered. 'If he wasn't he could do anything.'

'Which is why you should watch him,' Harry said.

Neville looked frightened, 'you don't think he'd hurt us?'

Harry gave Neville a piercing look, 'I don't know but I wouldn't put it past him.'

'What about you two how was old Flitwick?' asked George.

'Same as usual,' shrugged Eve.

'Got us started on practical work straight away,' Cat grinned.

'It's because he knows we're kinaesthetic learners,' Eve said.

'Kino what?' asked Neville.

'It means that you learn by doing,' Hermione said. 'Whereas I'm a visual learner meaning I learn best by reading.'

'Oh,' Neville said.

'We're with Eve and Cat here,' laughed George.

'I think it's just easier for us to learn hands on as reading is difficult for us,' Harry said, 'and the attention we have to put it.'

'But hands on learning means you can pay attention easier and don't have to deal with dyslexia,' Hermione understood.

'Which is why I'm not looking forward to History next,' Harry said.

'It's awful,' agreed Cat groaning. 'He just drones on and on. Nobody can concentrate on what he's saying and they don't have ADHD.'

'He can't be _that _bad,' Hermione frowned.

'Oh he is,' George said grimly.

'You'll see, you'll see,' Fred agreed.

'Let's go outside,' Harry said. 'I'm feeling restless.'

'Harry your always restless,' laughed Cat.

'So are you,' Eve said.

'And you,' Cat reminded her. 'Come on I want to show you newbies the Quidditch pitch.'

'She's addicted,' Eve whispered very loudly.

'Am not,' Cat said insulted.

'You say that like it's a bad thing,' grinned George.

Hermione tutted, 'well I have a book to read.'

The others just rolled their eyes at Hermione. They spent the rest of the break laughing and fooling around until the bell rang. Harry groaned. He was so not looking forward to History. Cat and Eve walked away from the castle to where the greenhouses were. The rest of them left for the castle. There classrooms were in the same corridor so the five of them walked together. Harry frowned and told them to be careful around Quirrell but apart from that he couldn't do or say anything else. Harry entered the History of Magic classroom.

This time he did sit at the back of the classroom beside Neville as there were desks of two. Hermione decided to go to the front of the classroom with a Hufflepuff boy. Then the ghost floated through the door. Every other child had jumped but Harry didn't. He'd seen dead far more exciting than this balding, overweight teacher in his tweed jacket. Soon as the man opened his mouth he seemed to put everyone to sleep just as well as Hypnos could. Harry lasted about twenty seconds before he snapped at the teacher.

'Make the class interesting gods damn it,'

Then something that hadn't happened since the teacher was a young man. He searched out the face of the black haired, white faced boy. And did what he said. Suddenly he brought out his images of battles and a goblin's skull. He asked the class questions and soon everyone was enjoying themselves. Only Harry knew what had happened to change the whole lesson plan. Harry had snapped at the teacher and accidentally invoked his powers as a son of Hades. Harry knew that people would be talking about this lesson for ages to come.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 23: Why You Don't Help a Prefect**

**Harry tries to warn Percy off visiting Quirrell and has a meeting with his Head of House.**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	23. Why You Don't Help a Prefect

**Prince of Death**

**By: Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews for Chapter 21**

**Pleasant Sea Nights:**

If Harry does continue practicing his sword fighting then his new wizard friends will join him. Yeah Flying Lessons are going to be fun. I'm toying with an idea of being forced onto a broom and almost killed by Zeus.

**Winged Seer Wolf:**

Hope you like what I'm doing.

**Penny is wise:**

Well they got their textbooks in Ancient Greek but they could write their essays in Ancient Greek and translate it all into English.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 23**

**Why You Don't Help a Prefect**

'Wow that was brilliant,' Hermione said at the end of the lesson.

'It was agreed,' Neville.

'What you enjoyed History of Magic?' asked George in mock horror as the twins came out of their class.

'Harry told him to make to make the class interesting,' Neville said cheerily.

'And he did?' asked George shocked.

'Ghosts like me,' Harry shrugged.

'We so need someone like you around for our pranks,' laughed Fred.

'No way,' Harry said. 'I want to get through school without making teachers hate me.'

'Have you done trying to corrupt the youngsters?' asked an angry voice.

The five of them turned around. Harry almost groaned when he saw the tall, thin, red headed prefect Percy Weasley. Fred and George Weasley really did groan at the sight of their brother. Harry didn't blame them. Percy was a pain in the ass. It seemed that these three brothers were complete opposites of each others. You had the pranksters who didn't know the meaning of rules and you had the prefect who had no idea how to take it easy. It seemed only Hermione was happy to see the prefect but she had an obscene respect for authority figures.

'What are you doing here, Perce?' snapped George scowling.

'I am going to see Professor Quirrell,' Percy said pompously.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' Harry said nervously.

'Why not?' demanded the prefect.

'Because-'Harry began.

'Harry has the ridiculous idea that Quirrell's up to no good,' Hermione said.

'He is,' Harry said. 'He's dangerous.'

'Have you any proof?' demanded Percy.

'No I just know it,' Harry growled.

'Your just a first year what would you know,' Percy said pompously.

'Of course you would say that wouldn't you,' growled Harry. 'Well go on and see your precious teacher,' he sneered. 'You wait, you just wait and you'll see I was right.'

Harry stormed off in the direction of the Great Hall leaving his friends and Percy behind him. He proceeded to throw potatoes onto his plate. And began to stab his food whilst not eating much he was in such a horrendous mood. Percy Weasley didn't – couldn't – know right that minute that he'd never be forgiven. Once you got into a child of Hades' bad books it was very hard to get out off their bad books. There was a reason that children of Hades' fatal flaw were their inability to let go of their grudges.

'Hey what's eating you?' asked Eve coming to sit down beside him.

'Urgh I tried to tell someone not to see Quirrell but oh no I'm just an ickle firstie and he's a teacher,' Harry said stabbing his carrots.

'Well it's not the carrots fault,' Cat said.

'I don't think they'll kill anyone until they have what they want,' Eve said.

'I wish we knew what,' Harry moaned.

'Me too,' Eve said. 'But we don't.'

'We could really do with an oracle now,' muttered Harry.

'We could,' agreed Eve. 'But we don't have one here.'

'So how was Herbology?' asked Harry.

'Cool,' Eve said. 'We learned about Mandrakes.'

'Yeah Mel collapsed because she forgot to put on her earmuffs,' laughed Cat.

'Honestly Cat it's not funny if they had been matured-'began Eve.

'Yes, yes, I know she would have died,' Cat rolled her eyes. 'But they aren't and she's not.'

'Hey, sorry, Harry I shouldn't have said that,' Hermione said.

'No you shouldn't have,' growled Harry.

Harry didn't realise it but his usual aura of death and fear was stronger than normal given the foul temper that he was in at the moment. Only Cat and Eve knew what was going on. People began to edge away from where Harry was. Hermione paled as the fury of the son of Hades was directed towards her. Neville paled and the smirks slipped off the twins face. Harry threw down his fork and stormed off leaving his friends. He parted the crowd easily as people were running to get out of the way.

He finally found a safe spot a few floors down. He didn't realise how near the dungeons he was. But he had naturally gone to where he felt most at home. That was the Underworld. So the dungeons were the closest he was going to get. He was furious at the fact that he had tried to help and have it thrown back in his place. It was then that the ghost of a young, dark haired woman who was wearing clothes from the Middle Ages floated in. She had obviously once been beautiful but she reminded Harry of Persephone having that same washed out quality.

'Hello young Prince,' greeted the ghost.

'Hello, Helena,' Harry said.

'What has happened to upset you, young prince?' she asked.

'It's Harry,' Harry said.

'Well Harry what happened to upset you so much?' asked the ghost.

'Quirrell's up to no good and no one will believe me,' Harry growled.

'That's not true,' Eve said.

'We believe you,' agreed Cat.

'How did you know where to find me?' asked Harry.

'We know you, Harry. When you get angry or upset you find a cave or somewhere dank to hide in,' shrugged Cat.

'It reminds me of the Underworld,' Harry shrugged. 'So what are the others doing?' asked Harry.

'The twins aren't talking to Percy,' Cat said. '

Not that that's unusual true enough,' Eve said. 'Hermione feels really guilty you know we're like the first real friends she's ever had.'

'Oh,' Harry knew what that was like. 'I'll forgive her.'

'Neville's not taking sides,' Eve said.

'And we're with you,' Cat grinned.

'Good because I'm never forgiving Percy the condescending prat,' he muttered.

'And you let a lot of your powers show,' added Eve. 'So people might act terrified of you.'

'Oh great,' groaned Harry.

Harry was walking the way to the Great Hall when he was stopped by the strict looking Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall who looked at him very disapprovingly. Harry wondered if it was his little fit or his suspicions that were upsetting her. He wouldn't put it past Percy to go to their Head of House about the "lies" he was spouting. Eve and Cat gulped slightly obviously suspecting that they were going to be getting into trouble. Harry gave her a polite, confused stare. Honestly the woman thought her stare was scary. She should try living with Hades and Persephone then she'd know what murderous glares were.

'Ah Mr Potter I was looking for you. If you'd like to come to my office,' suggested McGonagall.

'Yes, Professor,' Harry said knowing he didn't have any choice. 'See you guys. Tell Hermione I'm not cross with her.'

'Sure, thing,' Eve said.

'Good luck,' Cat added.

Harry walked behind McGonagall's long strides wondering what was bothering her. But it seemed the professor wasn't going to tell him until they were at her office. Harry wondered if she knew that she was named for the Roman Goddess of wisdom. Then he wondered what Athena and her children would think of that. He was then lead into the Professor's room where Severus Snape was also in scowling at him about something or other. But according to Eve and Cat he scowled a lot so this didn't really bother him.

'Is there something you'd like to tell us about what happened on the train yesterday, Mr Potter?' sneered Snape.

'Oh that,' Harry said.

'Yes, that,' agreed McGonagall.

'Because Mr Malfoy has sworn that you threatened him with a dagger,' Snape said. 'Misters Crabbe and Goyle support him in that.'

'Well next time he shouldn't insult my friends,' Harry said.

'Give me the knife,' ordered McGonagall.

'No,' Harry said.

'Give it here,' McGonagall repeated steely.

'One I don't have it with me,' well that was a lie. 'Two I need it for Potions isn't that right professor.'

'Yes,' bit out Snape scowling.

'May I go now?' asked Harry.

'Fine but if I see that knife pointed at anything but potions ingredients and you will be expelled,' warned McGonagall.

'I won't hurt anyone with it,' Harry said (no he'd use his sword rather than his dagger).

'See you don't,' warned McGonagall.

Two pairs of eyes watched him out of the door. It was only after the eleven year old had left did Snape and McGonagall turn to each other. Severus was finding himself more and more confused about the boy because whatever the boy said about it being for Potions the fact was he knew how to use it for regular things as well. Then there was the fact that he had an American accent. There was a bit of English in it but American all the same. Then there was the fact that Severus couldn't get into the boy's mind no matter how hard he tried.

'Do you think he was telling the truth?' asked Minerva.

'I do not know,' Severus said scowling at the admission.

'But Legimency,' blinked Minerva.

'I am unable to get into his mind,' scowled Severus.

'Who taught him Legimency?' asked Minerva.

'I don't know,' frowned Severus not liking it. 'Albus and I are already keeping an eye on him.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So now McGonagall is suspicious of Harry as well.**

**What will the teachers do about him now?**

**Will the twins "recruit" Harry?**

**How will Snape's lessons be different?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 23: Showing Snape Up**

**Harry has his end of the week Potions lesson. When Snape tries to spur a reaction out of Harry he is quickly given even more proof that Harry is no son of a Potter.**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	24. Showing Up Snape

**Prince of Death**

**By: Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews for Chapter 23**

**Pleasant Sea Nights:**

Yeah that will be "fun" for Harry watching Harry fly on a broom and be almost struck down. Maybe he'll end up in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey will notice the Ichor in his blood. Well I'm going have fun writing the Potions lesson next.

**Laura:**

I will introduce Percy in the summer when Harry 11 going on 12 and Percy's 12 going on 13 so Percy's still the One.

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

I don't know if the girls will let Harry be recruited but knowing Eve's knack of turning boys into fluffy things and Harry's fear factor they could end up having a prank war. I'd feel sorry for Neville who hasn't yet got his nerve. Hermione and Percy would not be impressed by them if that were to happen.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 24**

**Showing Snape Up**

Harry, Cat, Eve, Neville and the twins were sitting on the desks of a classroom. Hermione was sitting on a chair which her friends had rolled their eyes at. It was Friday break time just before Potions which was not something Harry and Neville were looking forward to because they had heard of the horrors that were Professor Snape's classroom. Hermione just saw it as an opportunity to increase her knowledge so was excited. Harry had never done much with Potions as far as he was concerned as long as he had nectar he was fine.

'You never told us what exactly you did to Binns,' Hermione was saying.

Harry rolled his eyes she'd been going on about this all week. It was getting rather wearing to put it mildly. He had half a mind to just tell her to shut her up. But he knew better than just to tell wizards about this unless you really trusted them. This was mainly because of the Ichor in their blood which could be used in Dark blood rituals to increase the power of Dark Wizards. And Harry knew that his ability to raise the dead would be seen by some Dark Wizards as a way to get immortal armies in relative ease.

'I told you I don't know what happened,' Harry said.

'Oh leave him alone Hermione,' Fred rushed to his aid.

'Thank you,' Harry mouthed.

'If he said he didn't know then he didn't,' Neville said. 'Why would he lie to his friends?' Neville asked naively making Harry's inside clench with guilt.

Hermione blinked, 'I'm sorry I just never had friends before.'

Harry smiled at Hermione, 'before I moved to America I was the same. People were scared of me.'

'Was your magic acting up that early?' asked Neville enviously.

Harry nodded lying again, 'yeah so I only really had my Aunt. She didn't care about the magic.'

'Then he met me,' grinned Cat, 'and found out we were the same.'

'Yeah it was she who told me I'm the Boy Who Lived.'

'Didn't your aunt tell you?' asked Neville quietly.

'Talking about my mum hurt her,' Harry said. 'They'd fallen out because Aunt Petunia was jealous of mum for being the special, beautiful one whilst she was plain. She never got to make it up to her.'

'That's sad,' Hermione said softly.

'I know,' Harry said.

Just then the bell rang. The seven of them hopped off the desk (or chair in Hermione's case) and picked up their bags. They split up the older students for the higher floors and the first years for the basements. Harry noticed Hermione and Neville shivering as they got lower. Harry didn't he rarely got cold which was one of the perks of having a lower than human body temperature. He liked the dark and cold of the dungeons. He felt safer than he would ever do in the tower because it was close to home. Close to Dad. Close to the Underworld.

When they got in they realised that they would have to split up and the only other one who was also the third wheel was Ron Weasley. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were partnered together. Harry, Hermione and Neville looked at each other. Both boys wanted to be partnered with Hermione. In the end Harry went with Ron as Hermione wanted to be with Neville. Harry was to put it lightly not thrilled with this but as Snape had just entered he didn't want to end up in the dark man's bad books by arguing instead of taking his things out.

Harry went with the red head and began taking his stuff out. Ron was silent. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one who didn't want to end up in the dark man's bad books. He looked up at Snape judging the man's aura's as he had done most of the teachers since Quirrell. Snape was complicated Harry decided. He was hurt a lot. Was it his mother? He wanted to be forgiven for something. But mostly Harry just saw bitter loneliness. It was only then that Harry realised all the anger, all the aggression was just the man lashing out at the world.

Harry sighed wondering how he could help the man without revealing his secrets. He didn't have long to think about it though because Snape had begun taking his register. He smiled at the Slytherins whilst he sneered at the Gryffindors. Harry couldn't help but feel that it was a bit forced. Not all of them mind but some of them definitely. The Slytherins he was particularly kind to for some reason it didn't seem natural and the Muggle-Born population of Gryffindor whom he appeared to show particular hatred of.

Then he came to Harry's name.

'Ah yes, Harry … Potter?' Snape's voice cut through the silence of the classroom.

Harry heard the question in Snape's statement. Did the teacher suspect that he wasn't a Potter? Harry hoped the Gods that he didn't. A Potions Master would be the worst one to know the truth, even one who had been a childhood friend with Harry's mother was not good.

If Severus Snape knew how long it would be until others began questioning and he had lost control in History and yesterday lunchtime. How much did the Wizarding world remember of the gods anyway? How hard would it be to find out the truth about what Harry was.

'Our new – celebrity,' hissed Snape.

Severus was trying to get a rise out of the eleven year old. It would have worked for Lily. She did have such a hot temper. Well what could one expect from a red head? His eyes travelled to the Weasley beside Potter and sneered in disgust. He heard the children of his old _acquaintances _snicker slightly and saw the anger in the faces of several Gryffindors around the room. One of the few people who didn't rise to the bait was the one who he was baiting. He gritted his teeth but returned to his register and his lecture.

It was a while before he turned back to the boy who seemed to be having trouble concentrating. Uh oh he knew that look. Here was another ADHD child. He'd have to work to keep Potter focused on the lesson. He had learnt early on how to deal with ADHD children and that was by picking on them constantly so they'd have no choice but to learn what he was saying. Severus unlike other teachers felt no need to go easy on them. Yes having learning difficulties was hard but it was better to find a way across them than to let other people carry you.

'Potter!' Snape snapped bringing the boy's attention back to the class. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to the infusion of wormwood?' he demanded.

Harry frowned at the question trying to remember what those two ingredients did alone. That was always the easiest way for him to remember things start with the base and work from there. Wormwood produced hallucinations or that was his book said at least. And asphodel Harry grimaced that was his "dearest stepmother's" favourite plant. Nobody else would understand why he detested the mere mention of the plant that his father's woman loved. Apart from Eve and Cat that was.

Harry hated it since last year when she had turned him into asphodel when dad was off judging or tormenting souls or whatever he did all day. And all because she was _bored_ until thank the Gods Dad had come back and raged at Persephone for turning his son into a flower. Persephone had been banned from the garden something that the Goddess of spring hated as much as the son of the Lord of the Dead hated being turned into a plant and the stables for a month and Demeter wasn't allowed to visit so Persephone was lonely, bored and angry. Needless to say Harry stayed out her way for that time.

She had given him a lesson on them too when he couldn't answer back on the asphodel. Harry wondered if this was the only time she could talk to someone without them yawning or if she was so lonely she'd put up with her husband's illegitimate son if she could just talk to him.

But the point was Harry knew that it was a key ingredient for the Draught of Living Death combined with an ingredient that caused dreams and nightmares Harry was sure that this was what Snape was talking about even if it wasn't so much as mentioned until fifth year.

'The Draught of Living Death,' Harry said innocently.

Severus gritted his teeth. How could the boy know that? This was sixth year level but somehow an eleven year old student who had yet to complete his first year knew it. He had watched the boy's unschooled expressions carefully.

Severus knew it hadn't been whispered to him because he had thought about it. He seemed to really hate the question not because he didn't know the answer but because he was annoyed and incensed about something. This was getting odder and odder by the day.

'Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?' Severus tried to catch the boy out again.

'Oh that's easy,' Harry said not being rude without meaning too but he couldn't help it this was basic survival techniques they were taught at Camp in case they were lost with no nectar or ambrosia so needed to rely on potions and healing techniques. 'A bezoar is a stone take from the stomach of a goat.'

'Five points for cheek,' hissed Snape.

Harry blinked, 'sorry sir I didn't mean to be rude I'll think before speaking from now on.'

'See that you do,' Severus frowned at him wondering where his knowledge came from. 'Let's see if you can earn those points back,' Severus had no intention of giving Gryffindor any points and the boy and the rest of the class all knew it. 'What s the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

'They are the same thing,' Harry said having helped the girls with their Christmas homework.

'Correct,' Severus said as though he was a centaur who had just ate a steak pie. 'Well why aren't you all copying that down?' he snapped at the class.

Harry and Ron did fairly well over the rest of the classroom. Hermione and Neville did around the same. Not because of Hermione of course but because Neville would often drop things in whenever Snape was anywhere near him. Harry had never seen the timid boy this frightened and just hoped he'd get over it soon. All in all the Gryffindors was glad when class was over but Snape seemed oddly satisfied apparently that was the first time in 214 years. The others were just getting ready to leave when Harry told them to go.

'Sir,' Harry said.

'What is it, Potter,' snapped Snape.

'I just wanted to say whatever it is you want to be forgiven for, whoever it is you have lost without apologizing you should move on. I'm sure they'd want you to. It won't help taking your anger out on us,' Harry said.

Severus paled, 'Potter-'he began.

But it was too late the boy was gone. Severus longed to know how Harry had worked his past out. Severus realised by what the boy had said he didn't know exactly what was going on just enough to realise that Severus was hurting. And that was just enough for his Gryffindor foolery to want to try and help heal his gittish old Potions master without realising that Severus' pain was no less than he deserved. If only the boy knew what he was saying. If only the boy knew what he Severus Snape had taken from him.

'If only it were that simple,' breathed Severus.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Do you think Harry should tell Hermione?**

**Do you think my reasoning of why Harry should keep his secret makes sense?**

**Will Snape ever make peace with his demons?**

**Will Harry be able to help Snape?**

**Will Severus discover the truth about Harry?**

**Will Harry discover the truth about Snape?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**NOTICE:**

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 25: Lightning Lessons**

**Harry is forced to attend flying lessons and Zeus gets zap happy.**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	25. Lightening Lessons

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews for Chapter 24**

**belle hawk:**

I don't think that he'll tell Hermione until he trusts her more. But Harry also was always around other demigods. No he doesn't want Hermione's approval just wants her to stop annoying him. I don't think he's making lovey dovey with everyone take Ron and Percy but he does understand that Hermione isn't good with people as she's never really learnt as a child.

**Pleasant Sea Nights:**

Thanks glad I'm still going strong. I don't think Harry trusts mortals enough to tell her yet as a child he was always an outcast because of who his father was. That seems like a Hermione thing to do. Snape could find out whilst stalking – ahem spying – on Harry for Dumbledore because Dumbledore suspects Harry of using dark magic for the fear thing. I just thought it was a funny sentence to use.

**Chapter 25**

**Lightening Lessons**

A week later Harry, Neville and Hermione made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch nervously. None of them wanted to be here. Harry had tried faking illness but apparently that could be detected with magic. He tried to just avoid it but unfortunately it was directly after Transfiguration and McGonagall had made sure they all got to the Quidditch grounds alright mainly because she was obsessed about Quidditch. Harry's battle senses a.k.a. ADHD was acting up because it sensed impeding doom.

The rest of their year was very excited especially Ron Weasley who was almost as bad as Draco Malfoy where it came to Quidditch. Actually Harry felt had it not been for their fathers the two boys would have gotten on very well. They were both as annoying as each other that were certain. Dean didn't think that anything could way up to football. He obviously had never played capture the flag before. That really was the best sport ever invented. Not that it classed as a sport. But Harry certainly enjoyed it safe on the ground away from Zeus' thunderbolts.

'Well you can't be any worse than me,' Neville said bracingly. 'I'll probably end up falling off the broom.'

'I'm more worried about being in the sky,' Harry said shivered. 'I haven't been since the plane crash…' his voice trailed off.

'You were in a plane crash?' asked Hermione shocked and worried.

'My family were the only ones who survived and only because I accidentally apparated us away before we went down,' Harry said.

'No wonder you're scared of heights,' breathed Neville.

'You have reason too,' Hermione smiled at him. 'I mean your Uncle Algie,' Hermione pursed her lips.

Neville smiled slightly, 'thanks Mione.'

Hermione just shrugged, 'come on let's go face the music.'

'Our execution,' Harry said gloomily.

'Stop being such a wimp, Potter,' sneered Malfoy.

'You didn't say that on the train,' Harry said coolly.

Malfoy gulped and hurried on obviously not wanting to be almost knifed – again. Harry, Hermione and Neville were the last ones there and were hoping to be told they were too late and couldn't join in. No such luck unfortunately. Madam Hooch hurried them along and made them each stand by a broomstick. They seemed to stand extremely close to one enough taking comfort in each other's presence. Harry shivered at the trees hoping no monsters would come out of that forest. It was far darker and more dangerous looking than the forest around Camp Half Blood.

'Well what are you wait for?' she barked. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up.'

Harry had a feeling that this last instruction was mainly to Harry and his friends who were anything but compliant with her instructions. Harry glanced at the broomstick as though it was going to deliver him right into the jaws or death. It didn't look particularly safe even if it had been sensible for him to go into the sky. It looked old and worn and very much like a toy one a kid would have for Halloween unlike Cat's broom which was dark, elegant, sleek and beautiful even if it would be a death trap for Harry.

'Stick your right hand over your broom and say "Up",' she ordered.

'Up,' all the students shouted.

Harry's voice wavered the most when he said it. Neville and Hermione close behind him. None of them could make the broom come to them. The ones who had rode brooms before it worked pretty well for them. They waited for their next instructions when Hooch gave up on them succeeding and told them to just pick them up. Harry sighed he had been hoping that like with learning to fly Pegasi he would be deemed so awful that he should just leave. But apparently he wasn't allowed to leave until the end of the lesson.

'Potter,' snapped Hooch. 'Come up and demonstrate.'

'What but Ma'am,' Harry said pale faced. 'I can't.'

'Coward,' muttered Malfoy very audibly.

'Five points from Slytherin, Mr Malfoy,' Hooch said. 'Now there's nothing to be afraid of, Mr Potter.'

'Please Ma'am the last time I was in our plane crashed,' Harry begged. 'I can't go in the air.'

'You have to get over your fears,' Hooch said sternly. 'It will help me in the long run.'

'No it won't,' muttered Harry.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, 'Mr Potter if you don't come and get on your broom right this second I will tie you to the broom and send you to the moon.'

'_It's not like I'll get that far,' _Harry thought gloomily.

'Please, ma'am this is a suicide mission,' Harry said.

'No it is not,' bit out the flying instructor. 'It's a shame your father's passion was Quidditch.'

Harry didn't say anything to that. It was obviously meant to inspire in to be more like his "father". But his father didn't like Quidditch. His father was the ruler of the underworld. But what could he say in response to that. He guessed that James Potter was in love with Quidditch but he couldn't say the same thing. Actually he could say the exact opposite. Harry looked up at the small smattering of clouds as though they were going to eat him up. They looked peaceful. But he knew soon as he left the ground that would all change.

'Now to mount your broom you grip tightly onto the angular handle,' instructed the woman.

'Do I have to?' Harry tried again.

'Just do it,' Harry could tell she was quickly loosing patience with him.

Harry gulped and nodded gripping tightly with his sweaty, deathly pale hands onto the beech wood handle. He could feel himself shaking. Harry was normally pale but now he looked like death warmed up. Harry was sure you could find vampires who had more colour than he did. He looked up at the sky. There was more cloud cover now. He was sure nobody else would notice after all it was Scotland and the weather was changeable but Harry knew that this was Zeus preparing for when a son of the Underworld entered his territory.

'Please,' Harry began.

'You know if you stopped complaining it would be over quicker,' Hooch said coldly.

'That's what I'm worried about,' muttered Harry.

'Now when you mount slide to the end with you will feel a notch in the broom that will support your weight,' Hooch said. 'In later versions they have seats but we'll make do with enchantments to stop you falling off the end.'

This hardly reassured Harry at all. He looked beseechingly at the teacher one last time and clambered ungracefully onto the broom. Once he was seated he hoped she'd let him go because he'd shown the class how to mount the broom and he was sure by the fact Malfoy was clutching his side and more than one of the Gryffindors were suppressing smiles and the Slytherins were all smirking superiorly at him that he'd given the class no small amount of amusement. Surely he'd paid his due.

'Now Mr Potter I would like you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly.'

She couldn't be serious. Could she? Couldn't she see the storm clouds that were quickly gathering overhead? Did she really have no idea what danger was lurking. Honestly mortals they were so blind. And wizards weren't even full mortals. They had to be able to sense something right? Harry looked up into the yellow eyes of Rolanda Hooch eyes wide. There was no way he was doing this. Not for all the jewels in the Underworld which with expenses was decreasing day by day. Harry just shook his head.

'No bloody way,' Harry said.

'Have it your way,' Hooch said in a way Harry didn't like. '_Fugere.'_

Suddenly a sharp bolt of cold silver light hit the end of his broomstick and pushed him up slightly. Harry tried desperately to get off but unfortunately the broom had a failsafe charm that stopped the children falling off the broom when they were learning. This, of course, meant that Harry was stuck on a broom that was taking him further and further into Zeus' domain. He gripped onto the broomstick as he felt a sudden gust of low wind take him higher. The sky turned black as night and not comfortingly like the underworld. Wind, rain and lightening whipped around his head.

Hermione on the ground watched as Harry was taken further and further by the wind. The weather was acting very peculiarly. It was almost as if it had been waiting for Harry to come into its domain and now it had Harry it had no intention of letting him go. Hermione screamed when he was just missed by a bolt of lightening. Neville hid his eyes behind his hands like a child playing peek a bow even the Slytherins were no longer smirking and sneering. It seemed the prats also didn't want to see a death on the grounds of Hogwarts where it was supposed to be safe.

'Come back boy,' Madam Hooch shouted.

Rolanda knew that by now the boy couldn't hear her. But she couldn't help but shout it. Rolanda felt sick to the stomach. She had caused this. She knew it. She didn't know what was happening all she knew that the boy would either plunge to his death or be struck by the lightening. She had never in all her years flying and all years as a Professional Seeker she had never seen anything like this. And the worse thing was that Potter knew that this would happen. All the fear, all the begging not to go up into the sky even the comment about it being over quicker but what could she do now?

Harry heard Hooch's shout but with Zeus controlling his broomstick it wasn't like he could do anything to stop it. Then another blast of lightening that Harry couldn't avoid. Harry screamed smelling burning flesh and hair that was familiar from when he had broke the rules and investigated the fields of punishment. Suddenly he was falling down and down and down. Harry wasn't sure if he was falling into death, unconsciousness or onto the Quidditch. But whatever it was he could just barely make out screams of friends and not so friendly classmates before everything went black.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Harry survive?**

**Will Madam Pomfrey find anything unusual in his blood?**

**What will she say about his core body temperature?**

**Will he's hypothermic?**

**Will she tell Dumbledore?**

**Will Snape get involved?**

**Will his blood be harvested?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 26: Poppy's Discovery**

**Harry's first visit to the hospital ends up with the healer discovering something very unusual about her famous patient.**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	26. Poppy's Discoveries

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**CaughtinaLandslide**

Well low temperature for one.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't originally going to put this in but I just thought I needed some drama. I thought it would be a huge shocker for any teacher to have a child almost be killed on their watch because they refused to listen. Harry's temperature will be one of the things and there but apart from that I don't know. Your idea about not knowing what his scans represent is good. Snape is likely to represent it as he is an expert in potions and has more than dabbled in the Dark Arts.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Yeah Rolanda is really regretting not listening to Harry now.

**Skidney**

Oh I think Snape will be involved mainly because I love him.

**serinityselena**

I know Rolanda really shouldn't have forced him on that broomstick. And all Harry did was be born to Hades.

**Laura:**

I do not know where you go to stop the perging. It was my Beta who asked me to put it up so you should PM Winged Seer Wolf. I know it would be wrong to harvest his blood but I don't think any if the teachers will do so. I just post as I write.

**The Retired Pokémon Master**

Well its not like Rolanda could know what would happen she just thought that Harry was nervous about flying.

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

I think Hermione and Severus shall figure it out on their own.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 26**

**Poppy's Discoveries**

Poppy Pomfrey was having a nice normal day as Matron for the Hogwarts infirmary. She only had one student under her care for a relatively small matter. And for the history of this school that was something of a record. The silly second year had gotten on the wrong side of Miss Knight. Honestly what was it with that girl and turning people into some sort of animals? When would she learn that Miss Taylor and the rest of the population of Hogwarts was not a spider or whatever animal Knight turned the students into next? But Poppy had to admire the second year's transfiguration.

That was until pale looking Minerva McGonagall and Roland Hooch entered with a stretched levitating between them. On the stretcher was a small boy with a shock of black hair who looked as white as ice. He was obviously unconscious and seemed to be smoking slightly, his robes burnt. The boy's breathing was laboured and he looked to be on death's door. But what shocked the matron the most was where his bangs parted slightly was a lightening shaped scar which looked startling red compared to the rest of his skin.

'Good Merlin is that Harry Potter?' asked Poppy shocked.

'There was an accident in Quidditch,' Minerva said briskly.

'Quick get him onto the bed,' Poppy ordered resuming healer mode. 'Now what happened?'

'There was a freak storm,' Rolanda seemed in shock. 'There was rain and wind everywhere. He dodged the first lightening strike but…'

'He was hit by lightening,' Poppy said sharply.

Rolanda just nodded wordlessly. Poppy began to cut off the charred remains of the boy's clothes to see exactly what damaged lay beneath. His torso was burned but nothing that couldn't be fixed with magic. What worried Poppy the most was his temperature. He had to be about 10'C (50'F) when the normal temperate for a human being was 35'C (98.6'F). He should already dead by now. How the boy was still producing enough energy to keep him alive Poppy didn't know. She conjured blanket after blanket and a roaring fireplace of flames even though the summer hadn't yet faded.

'He needs to be kept warm. He's hypothermic,' Poppy shouted. 'Get Snape we need Potions here now,' Poppy ordered.

'I'll do that,' Minerva said conjuring a Patronus.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Severus was sitting in his private quarters having a nice drink of wine after a hard day having to look after a bunch of snooty brats. That was when an image of Minerva's Patronus called him urgently to the Hospital Wing. Severus pinched his nose. What had happened now? It was probably one of the Gryffindors doing something foolish once again. He sighed looking longingly at a new publication on a possible new non-addictive sleeping potion. But he walked out in the direction of the Hospital Wing sneering at other students.

Soon as he got there he saw the problem. There lying on the starched sheets was a paler than normal Boy Who Lived and that was saying something. His scar stood out vividly. His surprisingly muscular torso was covered in an orange paste that Severus recognised as an anti-burn paste.

The room was incredibly hot but Lily's son didn't seem flushed for it. Severus noticed that his night black hair was singed at the ends. Severus could see that the boy had a breathing aid. What had happened to the boy?

'What happened?' Severus demanded.

'It was my fault,' Rolanda Hooch said in a choked voice. 'He begged me not to fly. He was frightened. Then soon as he went up there a storm started and he was struck down.'

'He was struck by lightening?' asked Severus sharply. 'Is he comatose?'

'That's what we need you for do you have any potions that increase cognitive reasoning and he had hypothermia,' Madam Pomfrey stressed.

'Merlin,' swore Severus. 'Yes give me a list of his ailments.'

Madam Pomfrey nodded, 'here.'

'I'll have these done. Keep him stable,' ordered Severus.

'Of course I will I have been the matron for twenty years,' she huffed.

Severus nodded and strode back out of the hospital wing leaving the matron behind him. He began work straight away working on several potions at once before he finally finished them. It was nearing midnight at this time but he knew that the boy needed the potions sooner than later so went back to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was now sitting by the boy's bedside. McGonagall and Hooch had obviously left some time earlier. Poppy hurried out of her office as she heard the door open and looked very happy at seeing Severus there.

'Ah Severus have you got the Potions?' asked Poppy.

Severus silently handed the matron four vials of potions. There was the large vial of bright orange liquid which was for the hypothermia. Then there was the yellow coloured potion for cognitive reboot which would hopefully wake the boy up. And if that didn't work the liquid invertebrate would wake up. Then finally there was the small vial of dark brown colour that would give the boy a shock and hopefully stir a reaction in the boy. Poppy nodded and took the vial. For some reason Severus felt a sense of foreboding as soon as he handed it over to the matron.

'How did this happen?' asked Albus softly. 'I expected him to be in dangerous situations(,)but not so early.'

'Do you think that Voldemort caused this?' asked Severus.

'I don't know,' sighed Albus. 'I thought he would be too weak at the present and I've never heard of him or anyone else to employ this kind of magic but I can't see it as an accident.'

'No,' Severus agreed.

'He knew something was going to happen,' Albus added. 'That's why he protested so much before going into the sky.'

'How did he know?' Severus wondered aloud.

'Only one person can answer that,' Albus said seriously.

'First we have to deal with the hypothermia before his body shuts down,' Poppy said.

Poppy poured the orange potion down the eleven year old's throat. She massaged Potter's throat to get him to swallow the potion. She hoped that would be enough to elevate his temperature even if it seemed that none of his vitals were harmed by his low temperature. As the boy's temperature rose the boy began to sweat and shiver. In fact if Poppy didn't know that he was now at a normal body temperature then she would have thought that he was suffering the effects of a high fever.

'I don't understand,' she muttered. 'He's at a normal body temperature but it's like he's got a fever.'

'Could he be allergic to one of the ingredients?' asked Severus.

'There's nothing on his hospital records to suggest that,' Poppy said.

'He was brought up by Muggles,' Albus said.

'So he would have no experience to magical ingredients,' Severus said grimly.

'Oh Merlin,' groaned Poppy.

'I need a sample of his blood,' Severus said, 'to find out what's affecting him so.'

Poppy nodded and syringed out a vial of his blood before handing it to Severus. Severus didn't have enough time to walk to his own private lab so Flooed directly to the room beside it. After all he couldn't have a Floo in his clinical lab because the ash would get everywhere and infect some of his potions.

He immediately ran a blood test on the vial of blood and what he found shocked him to the core. In amongst the red and white blood cells and platelets was golden Ichors. God blood! Harry Potter was a demigod.

He only knew of Ichors because the Dark Lord had been hurriedly searching for a Magical demigod before his defeat in 1981. And here in one of the Dark Lord's would be victims was one. He wondered what the Dark Lord would do if he ever found out?

He shuddered at the thought and vowed to protect Lily's son secret with his life. He knew what would happen if anyone found out; he would become a potions store and a stud. All on the black-market, of course, as it was illegal. No Severus would never let anyone find out.

And suddenly he felt less bitter to the boy's parentage. Severus was still deeply in love with Lily but he no longer resented not getting Lily or being the child's father. After all what chance did he have when competing with a god? That also explained his reaction to being heated up. He must naturally have a lower body temperature than a normal wizard. He vanished the blood and the results leaving nobody any the wiser about what he had discovered in the boy's blood because nobody could ever know.

Severus picked up a vial of fever reducing potion before Flooing straight back to the Hospital Wing were Harry's – he couldn't exactly call the boy Potter now – body was wracked with shiver. Both Albus and Poppy were trying to get rid of the sweat. Severus looked at them then poured the black Potion down the throat. Instantly Harry began to look normal again. Severus sighed. He knew he'd have to explain this to the healer and the headmaster. Or at least tell them something. Poppy looked at the thermometer.

'His temperature is low again,' she frowned, 'at 15'C (59'F) slightly higher than when he was brought in.'

'His core body temperature is lower than ours. He was probably slightly lower than normal after being out in the rain and being unconscious but not dangerously so,' snapped Severus. 'Just treat him like 15'C (59'F) is his normal temperature.'

Poppy frowned but went back to her work pouring the other vials in so now he wasn't comatose just asleep. They'd see what the results of the lightening strike were when he awoke in the morning. Severus wondered how he would explain his low body temperature to the older two when he didn't fully understand it himself. Demigods – for good reason – preferred to keep themselves to themselves so there wasn't extensive knowledge on their physiology. All Severus knew was what body parts were useful.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Severus now knows.**

**Will Voldemort find out?**

**Will Severus tell Poppy and Dumbledore?**

**How will he explains Harry's low body temperature?**

**Will Harry be sold on the Black Market?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 27: Alliance of the Snake's Head**

**Severus has a talk with Dumbledore. Harry wakes up and is confronted by Severus who promises to look after him.**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	27. Alliance of the Snakes' Head

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Dracomancer1**

I see your point. I hope that I have more emotions conveyed in this chapter.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

I'm not sure whether or not Voldemort will already know about Harry being a demigod which is why he took the prophecy for real because he feared Harry's powers so though he wanted them for himself preferred him dead that have them defeat him.

**Penny is wise**

I think Dumbledore is like he is in the books; a good guy but a tad manipulative.

**Laura**

Yeah that's pretty much what I've done.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 27**

**Alliance of the Snakes' Head**

Soon as Harry was in the clear Albus requested to speak to Severus in his office. Severus nodded and sighed still not clear what he was going to do. On the one hand it would be good if someone else knew so that they could help if there was anything involving Harry's medical attention or his parentage. But on the other hand Severus knew first hand how manipulative the old man could be. He may have been a Gryffindor but he could so easily have been a Slytherin.

Severus had already decided not to tell Poppy. It was not that Severus didn't trust her but as a Healer she was honour bound to put it on Harry's record where anyone high up could find it. And Severus was sure that several high up people would be watching the Boy Who Lived records. So he kept quiet. He was just going to tell Poppy that the boy had some vampire blood in him which made his body temperature slightly – about twenty degrees – cooler than a normal wizard.

Albus popped himself on his favourite plush arm chair behind his desk helping himself to a sherbet lemon before offering Severus one. As per usual Severus sneered at the question and Albus' twinkled in response. This was just the usual for any interaction between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Nobody but the two of them would even be able to guess that they actually cared for each other. But care they did. Not that Severus would ever admit to caring for anyone especially the old coot in a million years.

'So what did you find in Harry's blood?' asked Albus giving Severus a piercing look and forcing Severus to pull up his shields.

So Dumbledore had cut to the chase quicker than he had expected. It must be important. Well of course it was it was about the bloody "one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord". If Dumbledore had cut straight to the point as Severus preferred instead of beating around the bush because Severus doubted it was in concern for Severus' own wishes. But what would he tell the wise, wizened wizard about the truth about their little demigod.

'It seems that Harry Potter is part vampire,' Severus said carefully keeping his shields up.

'Part vampire you say,' Albus looked surprise.

'Not by much probably his grandfather on whomever his father was side,' Severus said keeping his shields up.

'Anything to be worried about?' asked Albus frowning.

Severus shook his head, 'I don't think there's enough vampiric blood to do anything but leave him with a lower body temperature.'

Albus nodded, 'keep an eye on him after what happened today. At best it was a freak accident but I don't want Voldemort,' Severus flinched, 'to have anymore chances to try and kill Harry if it was Voldemort. And try to find out about possible fathers.'

'I'm planning to talk to him tomorrow,' Severus said telling the truth.

'Good,' Albus said apparently satisfied. 'Tell me what he tells you.'

'Of course, Albus,' lied Severus easily.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning Harry was awake. He had been told that he would be getting out of the Hospital Wing on Monday morning in time for lessons so he only got the Friday off. Harry was bored and twitching (blame ADHD). He felt fine. Couldn't he even get out of bed? Even if it was just to pace the room. That was until Madam Pomfrey announced that he had visitors. Harry turned to the door where he could see Eve and Cat. Harry grinned suddenly no longer feeling bored.

'Hermione told us what happened,' Eve said with worry in her eyes. 'Hooch shouldn't have done that.'

'She didn't know,' Cat defended the teacher scowling at her friend.

'She still got Harry almost killed,' Eve argued back.

'Guys its fine,' Harry interrupted. 'It's the Big Guy who tried to kill me.'

'True,' agreed Eve sighing.

'See,' grinned Cat.

Eve rolled her eyes at Cat, 'only two are allowed to visit you at the time,' Eve explained frowning and waiting an explanation.

'That's because Poppy is still not convinced I'm not hypothermic,' Harry rolled his eyes exasperated at the overbearing matron. 'Professor Snape has told me Madam Pomphrey to treat me like this is my normal temperature,' Harry frowned worried about this.

'Do you think he knows?' asked Eve paling slightly.

'I don't know,' frowned Harry worried too. 'I just don't know.'

'Let's better hope that a Potions Master doesn't find out the truth,' Eve said grimly.

'Especially Snape,' added Cat scowling.

'I don't think he'd do anything to me at least,' Harry said softly.

'What makes you say that?' asked Eve with her eyebrows raised.

'He was childhood friends with my mother,' Harry said softly.

'Really?' asked Cat surprised.

'Yeah. I don't think he's a bad person. He's sad and lonely so lashing out at the world,' Harry said feeling pity for Snape.

'What do you think he'd do?' asked Eve surprised but knowing Harry well enough that he was a good judge on people.

'I don't know but considering he hasn't told Madam Pomfrey, he either doesn't know or is protecting me,' Harry said quietly. 'So what's happened since I've been in here?' asked Harry changing the subject.

'Nothing much,' shrugged Cat.

'Neville and Hermione are really upset,' Eve said sadly. 'It was supposed to be horrific. They really want to see you to make sure you really are alive.'

'What do you expect when you've ticked off a God?' Harry asked. 'But tell them I'm fine.'

'Tell-'began Eve.

'Oh you two done?' called one of the twins.

'We want to see the invalid to,' laughed the other one.

'Okay, okay,' Cat rolled her eyes at their antics.

'Look after yourself,' smiled Eve.

Fred and George entered dropping a whole bag of sweets on the end of Harry's bed. Harry grinned at the two red headed boys. Harry noticed that they looked very relieved. Harry suspected that they thought something worse had happened to him. That was the benefit of being a demigod and a wizard; you healed faster than a regular mortal. And considering he'd had a night (which was when a child of Hades' was at his/her strongest) then he was feeling perfect.

'Sweets,' grinned George.

'What's the point of being ill if you can't gorge on sweets,' laughed Fred.

'Thanks guys,' smiled Harry. 'But I think I'll save them for when I'm better.'

The twins pouted, 'oh come on, Harry,' the begged.

'You can have some now,' Harry said. 'But I'm going mad enough being confined to bed rest. That's torture for someone who has ADHD. All I need is to get myself high on sugar. Have you ever seen someone with ADHD on a sugar rush?' he asked.

'Yeah,' grinned George.

'Cat,' Fred elaborated.

'End of year feast,' added George.

'Was there chocolate cake?' asked Harry.

'You've got it,' smirked Fred.

'Are you really alright?' asked George.

'Honestly your worse than Madam Pomfrey,' muttered Harry. 'Yes I'm fine. I just wish I was allowed to get out of bed. She's got magical wards that alert her if I get out of bed,' Harry scowled.

'Well chin up, Harry,' George said with a grin.

'Chin up,' laughed Harry.

'Sure thing granddad, Georgie,' laughed Fred.

'You two are as bad as each other,' Harry said shaking his head.

'Why thank you,' Fred mock bowed.

'Pleasure to be of service,' grinned George kissing Harry's hand.

'If you two are done being idiots would you send Hermione and Neville in,' Harry said. 'I want them to know I'm okay.'

Fred nodded for once looking serious, 'all the first years that were there(,) were really upset.'

'Are they okay?' asked Harry worried.

'Shocked,' Fred said simply.

'But I think they'll be okay once they realise your okay,' added George.

'I'm in here till Monday as a precaution and because Poppy thinks my temperature is too low,' scowled Harry.

'Well we'll be off got,' George said hopping up.

'A lot of practical jokes to do,' Fred grinned.

'All in the name of cheering the firsties up,' grinned George.

Harry laughed, 'don't scare anyone.'

Soon they two had left to be replaced with a very pale Hermione and Neville. Neville brightened considerably when he saw Harry. Hermione's eyes swept across Harry after her check was done she smiled obviously satisfied that he seemed alright. The two of them decided to take seats beside him. They soon began talking about school work courtesy of Hermione of course. Hermione promised that she would bring Harry all his work.

'You don't have to,' Harry complained.

'You don't want to fall behind now do you,' Hermione said steely.

'You know I learn best by doing,' Harry said.

'Then I'll come back and teach you,' Hermione said.

'I'm only missing two lessons,' Harry said. 'Binns likes me and we can't do Potions outside of class.'

Hermione scowled, 'I still think-'

'Hermione I'm sure it will be okay,' Neville said.

'It's only one lesson and I can't learn out of books,' Harry said.

Suddenly the bell rang. Neville and Hermione disappeared off to History of Magic. Harry was left on his own once again. Harry was bored. He wished that Neville and Hermione would stay. Sometime later Severus Snape appeared in. Harry looked at him in surprise tensing up and glad that he had removed his wand from the bedside table and was currently in its holder. Severus was took out his wand and began to perform some spell. But it did nothing to Harry.

'That's a privacy enchantment,' Severus said

He had seen the boy go for his wand. He was secretly glad that the boy was so wary. He'd certainly need it over coming years.

'I don't think you'll want this conversation to be overheard. Do we demigod,' Severus said not bothering to beat around the bush.

Harry closed his eyes remembering this man was a friend of his mother so must have something going for him, 'you know,' he said softly.

'Yes, Mr…' Severus trailed off not wanting to call Lily's son Potter. 'May I call you Harry as you're not a Potter?'

Harry nodded this was good if the man wanted to go on first name basis then he probably wasn't going to harvest him.

'You haven't told anyone else?' Harry asked suspicious and nervous of the man.

'No,' Severus venomously denied understanding what scared the child. 'I know what would happen if the wrong people found out,' Severus said darkly.

Harry shivered at that reminder, 'thank you, sir,' Harry said breathing a sigh of relief.

'I will keep it a secret,' Severus said quietly.

'Swear on it,' Harry said sharply.

The man was after all a Slytherin who worked for his own gains more than anything else. He was not going to let the man use this knowledge for his own good.

Severus nodded understanding that if Harry was going to tell him anything he needed reassurances, 'I Severus Tobias Snape swear on my life and magic to not reveal that Harry James Potter is the son of a god, use it to benefit myself, harm Harry James Potter or reveal any of what Harry Potter may tell me unless he allows me to do so or the information will save his life. So mote be it.'

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said considerably more relaxed now.

'No problem but I think from now on that you come to me for healing if you can manage it. We don't need any more questions on your low body,' Severus said, 'though I have explained that due to having vampire blood.'

Harry snorted, 'vampires.'

'You don't like vampires?' asked Severus curious.

'The High vampires are children of the female monsters Empousi,which carry the disease known as vampirism so they can pass it on to human beings,' Harry said. 'And I don't like Empousai.'

'I was unaware of that,' Severus said quietly.

Harry grinned, 'well it's not like you'll be able to use the information.'

'No,' agreed Severus scowling, 'but it is certainly interesting as is your low body temperatures.'

'Hades is my father,' Harry said shrugging.

'That's why ghosts seem to flock you,' muttered Severus.

'Did you tell Dumbledore?' asked Harry intrigued.

'I didn't think he needed to know,' Severus said dryly.

'Good,' Harry said. 'After what happened to Arianna I don't trust him.'

'Arianna?' asked Severus having never heard of this girl.

'Dumbledore's tragic little sister,' Harry said grimly.

'What happened to her?' asked Severus.

Harry's eyes darkened, 'that is Dumbledore's story.'

'You're not going to tell me,' Severus said.

'No, sorry,' Harry said.

'How did you find out?' asked Severus.

'When I got into Hogwarts a lot of the souls who live in Elysium threw a party for me,' Harry smiled, 'and she warned me to be careful around Dumbledore and told me her story. Mum echoed those thoughts.'

'I take it you speak to Lily,' Severus said in a choked up voice.

Harry nodded, 'you were her friend,' Harry said quietly. 'She told me about you.'

'Indeed,' Severus said sharply.

'I'm sorry you probably don't want to talk about this,' Harry said. 'But you should move on. It's been ten years.'

'It's not that easy,' Severus said quietly.

'It's probably easier for me as the dead are easily accessible for me,' Harry said. 'As long as they haven't decided to reincarnate themselves like James.'

'Oh joy,' muttered Severus. 'I have to deal with James Potter's soul again.'

Harry grinned, 'well you may never even meet him.'

'I hope not,' scowled Severus displeased at this new information.

Harry just grinned at his new ally's dour expression. It looked like he'd been told that he had less than a year to live.

'So what happened yesterday?' he asked.

'The Sky God,' Harry said.

'Zeus?' asked Severus as lightening flashed outside.

'Names have power don't use them,' Harry said.

Severus nodded, 'why did he try to kill you?'

'The Big Three vowed never to have demigod children again,' Harry explained quietly. 'Both Dad and the Sky God broke that vow. Thalia's now dead so the Sky God is coming after me with a vengeance,' Harry shivered slightly. 'I don't go into his territory.'

'No I wouldn't,' agreed Severus grimly. 'What about Po- the Sea God?'

'I don't think he has anything against me,' shrugged Harry. 'As long as I don't cause any trouble then he'll leave me to it.'

'And your father?' asked Severus.

'I am so not going to tell him this. He'll probably incinerate Hooch and sentence her to eternal torment without a trial if he finds out about this,' Harry said.

'Nice guy your father,' snorted Snape.

'Ah well what you going to do,' grinned Harry.

'You know I have to act like I hate you otherwise the children of Death Eaters will get suspicious,' Severus said.

Harry nodded and it was clear that the conversation was over.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Dumbledore realise Severus is keeping something from him?**

**Will Dumbledore try to speak to Harry?**

**What will Poppy say about the explanation?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 28: Dumbledore's Visit and Voldemort's First Move **

**Dumbledore visit's Harry while in the Hospital Wing to seek answers and Voldemort searches for information on the Professor's tasks for the 3rd Floor corridor. **

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	28. Dumbledores Visit &Voldemorts First Move

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Valentina Alexandra Sparrow**

I have no plans for Harry to be sold. As you can see neither of them know for now. One day Poppy will know but as Severus knows enough about healing and potions and demigods to be able to look after him then she does not need to be told. I hope you don't mind the reason that I put in for Poppy not knowing.

**Sblck**

Good question. Dumbledore will probably still give Harry the invisibility cloak to Harry since he wants to encourage Harry to get involved with Voldemort.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

Ah that makes sense and you shall see some of what Voldemort knows in this chapter. But that's only because Dumbledore is a Legimens and Harry is no Occlumens.

**serenityselena**

Severus is always protective of Harry whether he likes Harry or not.

**Laura**

He'll be coming soon.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 28**

**Dumbledore's Visit and Voldemort's First Move**

Just after dinner when Harry was all but going mad with boredom Albus Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing. Harry looked up at the tall, thin Headmaster with twinkling blue eyes dressed in hideous yellow robes which in contrast to the clinical white Hospital Wing looked very much like sick. Harry grimaced slightly at the robes before he reminded himself to be polite to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore smiled kindly at the boy lying on the bed.

'Ah hello, Harry, how have you been since the fall yesterday?' Dumbledore asked kindly.

'Bored,' Harry said honestly.

'Ah ADHD,' chuckled Dumbledore.

Harry glared at him for this wondering if the man took enjoyment out of his torture. Okay Harry knew he was being more of a drama queen than Zeus when he'd had too much nectar at the Winter Solstice. This wasn't torture and Harry knew torture from when he'd snuck into the Fields of Punishment once. What he was a child you tell him not to go somewhere and he wants to go there. After going there once he had felt absolutely no need to return.

'Poppy's just worried,' Albus said realising that Harry did not appreciate him chuckling. 'You had a bad reaction to the Potion for Hypothermia.'

'I had hypothermia?' asked Harry frowning. He didn't get hypothermic!

Albus shook his head judging the boy's reactions, 'it seems you have vampire blood.'

Harry held back a grimace at this, 'vampire blood really?'

'You didn't know?' asked Dumbledore judging the child it was likely he had no idea that James Potter was not his father.

'No, sir,' Harry said innocently. 'Is it on mum or dad's side?' he asked pretending not to know that James Potter was not his father.

'We are not sure,' Albus sighed wishing that Harry knew a bit more.

'Will I be able to watch my friend try out for Quidditch tomorrow?' Harry asked hopefully wanting to change the subject from him and his half human status.

'You will have to ask Madam Pomfrey I am afraid Harry,' Albus said smiling at Harry's devotion to a friend even if it was a Black he just hoped that things wouldn't turn out like they did with the last Black in Gryffindor and the boy's step father.

'She won't let me,' muttered Harry. 'She's a little overprotective of her patients and she _hates _Quidditch.'

Albus chuckled at this, 'that is true. May I ask where you grew up?' Albus had noticed the lack of English accent.

'New York,' Harry said promptly seeing no reason to lie about that.

'You've got quite an accent,' Dumbledore told him.

'Only in Britain,' Harry muttered.

'Do you get that a lot?' asked Albus.

'Every new person,' muttered Harry. 'They seem surprised that I've spent most my life in New York.'

'That's enough for today, Mr. Potter needs his sleep,' Madam Pomfrey came out and all but chased Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing.

'Madam Pomfrey can I go and watch the Quidditch tryouts tomorrow?' asked Harry when she came back.

'You'd think that almost being killed would put you off Quidditch,' Madam Pomfrey said darkly.

Harry shook his head, 'I don't want to _fly_,' Harry protested (he wasn't suicidal),_ '_but my best friend is trying out and I want to cheer her on,' and get out of this hospital bed.

'No I am afraid that I'd like to keep you in for observation,' Madam Pomfrey said.

'But I'm fine,' Harry complained. 'Not hurt or anything, please,' Harry begged.

'Absolutely not,' Madam Pomfrey said frowning. 'Go to sleep,' she ordered.

'How can you go to sleep when there's been nothing to tire you out?' Harry asked but she was already gone.

Harry sighed and planned for a very restless night which of course it was. The next morning he woke to see Rolanda Hooch her yellow eyes staring at Harry sad and guilty. Harry smiled at her and greeted her kindly. And she profusely apologized for not listening to him. Harry assured her that it was not her fault and he in no way blamed her for what had happened. All in all Harry was very relieved when she decided to leave Harry to it.

Not long after his six friends came to visit him somehow sneaking around Poppy's rule (thanks to Fred and George of course). Hermione had a bag of books and insisted that he make a start on it. So now all his friends were allowed to see him. Fred and George were both in Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Fred, George, and Cat were all carrying broomsticks. Cat was in sports robes meaning that there was a lot of room in the robes to move around.

'Good luck,' Harry grinned at his friend.

'Thanks,' Cat said.

'Wonder what Oliver will be like as captain,' George said.

'Who was last year?' asked Hermione.

'Our brother,' Fred said.

'Charlie,' George expanded.

'Well we hardly thought it was Percy,' laughed Cat.

'Hey I like Percy,' Hermione said.

'He's a self assured, pompous git,' growled Harry.

'Why don't you just forgive him?' asked Neville quietly.

'Harry is prone to holding grudges,' Eve said shaking her head. 'He will never forgive Percy.'

'Well see you,' Harry said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A few hours later the six of them were back. Cat was looking very impressed with herself even while she was covered with mud, sweat and rain. Fred and George were wearing the expression of a parent when there only child gets into University. Hermione seemed pleased with Cat if a little wet and not understanding why she was so happy. Neville just seemed happy that his friends were all happy. Harry wondered with all the mud and water how long it would take for them to be kicked out of the Hospital Wing.

'She got in. She got in. She got in,' Fred and George were chanting happily.

'You mean you're the seeker,' grinned Harry, 'congratulations.'

'Thanks, Harry,' Cat grinned.

'She was the one to catch the snitch the quickest,' George said.

'We have to get new uniforms,' Cat said, 'for me.'

Poppy had heard voices and came out to see around Harry's bed were six wet children (three of them looked covered in mud). Mud in _her _hospital wing! The children here were sick they couldn't be exposed to all those bad pathogens that were sure to be in the mud. And he had been almost dying less than two days ago he couldn't afford to be over stimulated by so many people in one are. There was a reason that she had all these rules in place.

'Out! Out!' she shooed the muddy children out before turning to sterilise the muddy footprints. 'Mud,' she muttered in disgust.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile in another part of the castle a young man was pacing for once with his turban off. With the turban off this revealed a horrible sight. Instead of a normal head of hair or even baldness there was the most gruesome face known to man. The face was somewhere between white and grey giving it a dead quality to it. The eyes were snake like red as blood filled with manic, murderous, fury. The face had no eyebrows, nose or a single hair and wore an expression of unmistakeable bloodlust.

'So all in all the boy's _accident_,' he hissed making it sound like everything but an accident, 'has meant that Dumbledore has doubled the wards around the students making it harder to go for the boy.'

'Yes, master,' Quirrell sounded quite terrified, 'and he is keeping an eye on the boy and his friends.'

'That will mean nothing when I return,' sneered the high, cold, voice of The Face. 'Argh if only I wasn't so weak then no ward would keep me from killing the child. But be careful around him,' he ordered. 'I doubt he realises what he is yet but he is still dangerous.'

'Yes master,' Quirrell sounded confused.

'We need to kill him before he gets too old for his blood to remain unnoticed,' The Voice hissed.

'His blood, master?' asked Quirrell sounding terrified.

'You dare to question your Lord fool?' questioned The Voice dangerously.

'No master, no,' begged Quirrell.

'I think you do,' hissed The Voice.

Quirnius knew he shouldn't have asked but he always found himself spooked by the eleven year old and his master had seemed somewhat frightened of the child. It's why he wanted the boy dead before he became too much of a threat to him. But how could a mere boy ever challenge the wonderful might and power that was Lord Voldemort. He immediately flinched. No, he should not so much as think the name that would only bring pain.

'And you will suffer for daring to question your Lord,' hissed Voldemort.

Suddenly Quirnius felt an iron hand grip on his mind. He screamed and sank down onto his knees with tears in his eyes. He was so, so stupid. How dare he question the wisdom of the great and mighty Dark Lord who knew magic that he couldn't even dream of? But soon he couldn't think as his master began to twist his mind further and further until he could only wish for the pain to end. Then finally it did. Quirnius was left gasping and crying.

'Get up fool we need to plan,' hissed Voldemort impatiently.

'Yes, master,' Quirnius hurried to do as he was told.

'Your Lord needs time to _attend_,' the Dark Lord said in a way that made it clear he meant murder, 'to the foul beast. And how are we going do that, fool?' he demanded.

'A d-d-distraction,' stuttered Quirnius.

'That is correct,' hissed the Dark Lord relaxing his servant. 'And exactly how do you propose to do that?'

'I d-d-don't know, my Lord,' whispered the Defence teacher.

'Fool,' hissed Voldemort dosing his servant in even more pain. 'We need a time when the whole school is together,' he hissed. 'And when is that likely to happen.'

'Halloween, my Lord,' stuttered Quirnius.

'Indeed,' hissed the Dark Lord. 'And how do you propose to get the teachers so busy they won't notice your absence.'

'I don't know, my Lord,' flinched Quirnius as he was tortured again.

'We give them something to fight,' hissed the Dark Lord. 'Light wizards always panic when they are given an enemy. Any suggestions?'

'A troll,' Quirnius liked trolls.

'That idea has merit,' sounding disappointed that Quirrell had gotten the question right and could forgo any more torture. 'But for now we are going hunting.'

'Yes, my lord,' Quirnius didn't seem happy about this.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I have always thought that it was odd that Voldemort took the prophecy at its word when he was intelligent enough to realise that prophecies are tricky and don't always come true. So I put it in this story that he knew the prophecy but was going to wait and see what happened until he found out from his spy who worked in the Department of Mysteries that Lily had been spending a lot of time with Hades. Voldemort had realised whose father his enemy was so didn't want someone with Harry's power who had been prophesised to defeat him around. Hope that explanation makes sense.**

**What will he do when he realises that Harry already knows and has been heavily trained?**

**What will Harry do about the troll?**

**Anyone have any names for "Fluffy" since I don't think it will be its real name. Please include meanings.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 29: The Dangers of Teacher Stalking**

**Harry notices Quirrell sneaking off after the announcement that there is a troll in the dungeons and comes across Fluffy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	29. The Dangers of Teacher Stalking

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Lily887787**

Don't worry he does. And yeah she should know that leaving an ADHD kid in bed all day is not a great idea.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

Thanks. Fortis Vortens well he is powerful but you'll have to wait and see what name I came up with. Yeah it would be good to have some Harry/Fluffy bonding time. How do you think people would react if a three headed dog became the Boy Who Lived's familiar? Voldemort is either going to go into a murderous rage or flee for his life. I don't think the troll actually appears much in the chapter.

**almostinsane**

Thanks. I'm not sure if Harry will fight the troll as I want Harry to meet Fluffy first but an interesting concept. Well here's another update.

**SesshomaruXXRin**

Thanks. As Hades removed the piece of Voldemort's soul from Harry then no he is not a Horcrux so can't speak snake. I have a plan for the second book. I don't know how many years I'm going to do as long as it takes for both Voldemort and Kronos to take hopefully.

**Laura**

Thanks. Who will Snape catch?

**Janelly Slytherin**

Well he is a top Potions Master and has more than dabbled in the Dark Arts. Well the only thing Snape hates about Harry is the fact that he feels his arch enemy has stolen the love of his life and Harry is evidence of that union. Now that he knows they are not he is far more accepting of Harry. Bob? Somehow I think that Fluffy is a better name than that. Your really not good at naming things. I feel sorry for your kids. Yeah that's not good for Harry. I was wondering about Hades coming for the Triwizard Tournament in the position as family. If Hades ever finds out about what happened at Quidditch lessons it will be bad for Rolanda.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 29**

**The Dangers of Teacher Stalking**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table listening to the twins telling jokes and going on about pranks that they had done. Eve was threatening to turn Dean into a blue monkey (don't ask). Cat was laughing at them all. Ron was annoying Hermione. Neville was trying not to get involved with any arguments. Harry couldn't help but feel slightly out of place. Harry had never really celebrated Halloween so seeing the pumpkins was strange for him.

But what was more was the fact that he felt that something was wrong. He looked up at the teachers table and couldn't help but notice that Quirrell was nowhere to be seen. Harry frowned at this fact. His eyes met Snape's who shook his head obviously understanding Harry's unasked question about where the name of Hades was Quirrell. So he didn't know. Dumbledore also seemed to find it concerning but nobody else seemed to care.

Over the last month and a half Harry and Severus had gotten far closer. He'd become something like a mentor to Harry. He had agreed that Quirrell was under suspicion but for some reason Dumbledore hadn't chucked him out. Harry had informed Severus of the fact that he was somehow hosting Voldemort. This had gotten quite a reaction out of the man. This was all in "detention" of course. But Harry had no problem with this Snape had an act to keep up.

Snape was the only one who gave Harry detention because little known to them Harry would use his power to radiate fear on them and they would not want to spend anymore time than was necessary in his company. Okay this was probably cheating but it wasn't doing anyone any harm.

Actually it probably freed up some of their hours instead of having to watch him write lines or whatever it was that they would ask him to do. He didn't see the point in it quite honestly so _convinced _them to not give him detentions even when he deserved them.

'Quirrell's missing,' murmured Harry.

'Oh not this again,' Percy Weasley. 'For the last time Quirrell is just a little shaken and not out to get us. Your just being paranoid.'

Harry's eyes flashed at this, 'and your just being a bigot,' Harry retorted, 'if you can't see past your own freckles how can you ever see the truth for what it is.'

Harry was about to storm off. He didn't know where but he just knew he couldn't stay here. That was before Quirrell came running in. Harry tensed immediately not liking the fact that Voldemort was in the same room as hundreds of innocent students but knowing if he drew attention to it they would just be in danger. Quirrell looked more scared than normal but Harry was convinced it was a lie. His turban was slightly ruffled but still covering the back of his head perfectly. He stopped in front of Dumbledore.

'Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know,' gasped out the Defence Professor.

He then appeared to faint out of fear. But Harry who could see life essences could see that he was still awake because his aura was in no way dimmed like one who was asleep or unconscious would be. But nobody else seemed to pay Quirrell any attention as they were too busy panicking. Neville looked like he had gone into a state of shock. Hermione seemed to be hyperventilating. Percy wasn't being pompous. Ron wasn't obnoxious. The twins weren't grinning. The only ones who seemed to have taken it in their stride were the twenty or so grim faced determined demigods that were clutching their concealed weapons.

'Prefects,' Dumbledore called when he finally managed to get the students under control. 'Lead your houses to their dormitories immediately,' he ordered.

Percy snapped to it, 'Follow me!'

There was no way in hell that Harry was going to be following Percy like a good little mortal. He didn't know what was going on but it somehow involved Voldemort, Quirrell and a mysterious stone so he was going to find out the truth.

If Harry had learnt anything over the years of being taught by Chiron it was that demigod dreams meant something. It was often that which lead to the leader being chosen for a particular quest. And the fact that Harry had been dreaming of Quirrell for months. And not because he _liked _the guy!

So Harry trailed at the end of the line pretending to go with the rest of them. He then slipped into an alcove and coated himself in the shadows. Now unlike his father he couldn't make himself truly invisible nor could he walk through walls (which was a shame because that would be a wicked power to have) but he could make the shadows thicken around him like a dark cloak so that it was almost impossible to tell where he was as long as he remained in those shadows. He just hoped that this would be enough to keep him out of Quirrell's eye line.

Soon as the hall was empty Quirrell made his getaway. Harry had to admire his acting skills. He didn't look fearful at all. He looked perfectly evil with the torchlight highlighting the shadows on his and his pale blue eyes reminding him unfortunately of Luke's shining with a deadly hunger. Harry was about to follow him when a flash of black robes revealed that he was not the only one following Voldemort's follower. Harry just prayed that the Potions' Master would be careful as he followed after the two men.

Harry followed the two teachers up to the third Floor. Quirrell had obviously seen Snape following him because after a shout of "you" he had left looking angry at being caught doing whatever it was he was doing. Harry was about to leave when he heard the strangled yell of Severus Snape. Harry looked longingly back at Quirrell but his Gryffindor bravery kicked in. Harry rushed in after the Potions Master where he saw the beautiful son of Cerberus baring down on an already heavily bleeding Severus Snape.

'STOP!' Harry ordered.

Severus could barely think through the pain that was had once been his leg. He had been desperately trying to see what Quirrell was up to and unfortunately revealed himself. Quirrell had seen him soon as he entered _Fluffy's_ corridor too. It wasn't hard since nobody was supposed to come up here. Soon as Voldemort's follower had seen him he'd hissed and stopped whatever it was he was doing pushing Severus to the mercy of the beast. He just had time to scream as he felt the beast tear into his leg.

Then suddenly rising from the shadows like a phantom was Harry James Potter son of Hades. Those emerald eyes that had belonged to Lily shone with wonder at the beast that was killing Severus. Then he'd seen Severus and all wonder had gone. Only then could Severus really understand what it was to be a Son of Hades. He shone with power and authority and darkness. The shadows lapped at his feet. His pale skin contrasted with the black robes he wore. Severus could remember every person he'd killed, every person he'd seen killed, Lily's dead body in his hands whilst Harry cried into the night, and felt such terrible fear.

Then Harry had shouted one word. In a second the monster had turned into a docile puppy in front of the son of Hades rolling over as if wanting a belly rub. Severus staggered a bit with only one leg left to support his weight. Harry placed one hand on the dog before he went to Severus' side and helped him stand. Severus would never tell the boy how grateful he was to be saved by him. After all Lily's son was the only one who could have called off Hagrid's beast. Then Harry turned back to the beast.

'You do not hurt humans,' Harry told it as though it could understand. 'Unless they are attempting to bypass you,' he added.

The first head began growling something that Hades' son looked very disapproving of especially when he turned to look at Severus almost hungrily. The second head whined pitifully as though it had just been kicked. The third head was also whined and seemed to be submissive towards Harry. Severus saw in Harry's eyes that Harry could understand exactly what was being said. And the beast understood and obeyed Harry. Hagrid may be the owner but it was Harry who was the beast's master.

'Now, now, Morty my friend Severus Snape has done nothing to deserve being your dinner,' Harry scolded the first head and bringing Severus out of his shock.

'Morty?' Severus asked incredulously.

'Well Mortis Cohortis,' Harry said, 'but that's a bit of a mouthful don't you think,' the he frowned as the middle head barked something, 'what do you mean they haven't been feeding you?' Harry said in an icy voice before turning dangerous green eyes on Severus. 'You have him guarding your stone and are not feeding him.'

Severus gaped, 'how do you know about the stone?'

'Just answer my question. Why haven't you been feeding him?' Harry demanded.

'Do you think anyone wants to go near it?' demanded Severus.

Harry scowled at this, 'you know _he_ might not have tried to eat you if it hadn't been for the fact he hasn't had anything to eat since August. You better get them food. Their favourite is steak.'

'Right,' Severus said. 'So you understand it?'

'_Him_,' Harry stressed as shadows lapped around his feet.

'Him,' Severus scowled.

'So what happened?' asked Harry. 'I saw Quirrell.'

'Quirrell was trying to sneak down here but saw me so left throwing me to the beast,' Severus explained.

'Morty,' scowled Harry.

Severus didn't answer, 'how did you know about the stone?'

'Demigod dreams are never just dreams,' Harry said quietly.

'You dreamt of it?' Severus asked.

'I don't know what kind of stone just that it's being protected by Morty here,' Harry scratched the dog, 'aren't you a pretty thing. Yes you are,' Severus heard the dog hum, 'oh do you like that,' Harry cooed. 'Aren't you my favourite three headed bull terrier.'

'Potter,' snapped Severus, 'don't you think we should be leaving.'

'Can you walk?' asked Harry nodding and turning away from the dog.

'I'll be fine,' Severus said stubbornly.

Severus conjured bandages and a splint. And stood up wincing slightly but able to walk as long as he didn't put too much pressure on his leg too much. Harry attempted to help him but Severus' pride was too high to let a child help him even when he needed the help. The two of them made their way down hoping that their adventure.

**Mortis Cohortis is Latin for Death's Guard.**

**Do you think ****Morty** **should become Harry's familiar?**

**Will Harry sneak down to visit Morty?**

**Will the teachers feed Morty?**

**Do you think that Harry and Severus shall come across the troll?**

**What will happen if they do?**

**Will the troll turn into dust?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 30: Troll Takedown**

**Harry and Severus are making their way back from Harry saving Severus from Morty when they come across Quirrell's troll. With Snape injured defeating the troll is left down to Harry.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	30. Troll Takedown

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Dracomancer1**

Isn't it just. Whose to say he won't? I didn't include it because in this story Hermione isn't a loner. She already has quite a few friends so they are likely to encourage her not to let it hurt her. No he was injured but not mutilated.

**Penny is wise**

It would certainly shock quite a few people.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 30**

**Troll Takedown**

Harry and Severus were a few floors down when they suddenly stopped. Right in front of them was a massive ugly, grey skinned creature that could only be described as downright terrifying. In Harry's life Harry had faced a few monsters before he'd ended up in Camp Half Blood. But this was on a whole new level. The creature grunted a little and swung his club around his head. Actually club wasn't a good name for it as it was the size of Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed at Quirrell for letting it in then telling them it was in the dungeons.

Snape had already pulled out his wand and had begun firing curses at the troll but the troll's thick skin was magically resistant meaning that none of Snape's curses got through even though Harry suspected they were not exactly light in nature. Harry too pulled out his wand but he had absolutely no plans to use the wand as a wand considering he did not know nearly enough magic to take on a troll even if it wasn't magically resistant. He prayed to the Gods to protect him from this humongous monster.

'_Spathi,' _Harry cried.

Severus had been too focussed on trying to keep the troll away from his student to notice what Harry was doing. He heard the boy say something that didn't seem to be a spell. Or at least it wasn't one that Severus recognised. And Severus knew a lot about magic. This caused Severus to loose concentration for half a second where he was almost pulverised by the troll's teenager sized club. But then he felt a strong hand on him pushing him out of the way. It took Severus a few seconds to realise that Harry had saved his life.

Severus looked up from where he was lying on the floor under a half destroyed wall. There Harry was standing emerald green eyes blazing with fire. His black robes floated around him. His midnight black hair was being blown as if by a wind. His face was pale and determined the harsh cheek bones prominent. The shadows rose around Harry. And Severus could feel the deathly power radiating off his skin. For the second time that night Severus saw the raw power that made Harry such a terrible adversary.

And in his right hand was a forty inch, night black falchion sword that radiated death just like its owner that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Severus could tell right away that this was no normal sword but had no idea exactly what it was. Together sword and its master fought with the troll. Severus could quite safely say he had never seen anyone fight exactly like the Son of Hades did. He fought with death on his side (quite literally). The shadows carried him from place to place as he slashed, cut and stabbed.

Harry fended off the troll club once more with a swift slash to the troll**'**s arm which did little more than anger the troll. Then Harry was almost hit by the troll's club again. He heard Severus shout for him to be careful. The troll turned around to face the noise that the man had made. The distraction was all Harry needed as he jumped up onto the troll. The troll tried to shake him off. But Harry clung on with all his might to the troll's neck. Somehow Harry wasn't quite sure how he managed to push his sword all the way through.

Severus watched as the troll seemed to melt and was sucked by the blackness that was Harry Potter's soul. Then with nothing left to support Harry the boy fell with a cry. Severus waved his wand and slowed the falling boy down. Harry was stopped just before he hit the ground. He then picked himself off and dusted himself down as though nothing had happened. Severus couldn't help but wonder whether he had fought with any other monsters before. It certainly seemed like it. Boy that boy he knew how to fight.

'You okay?' asked Harry.

'Am I okay?' demanded Severus. 'You just took on a fully grown mountain troll and lived.'

'Yeah, well a demigod's got to do what a demigod's got to do,' laughed Harry.

'That's some sword,' Severus noted.

Harry grinned, 'yeah it was an eighth birthday present from Dad.'

'You got your first sword when you were eight years old?' Severus demanded not liking that at all.

'I'd already been sword fighting for a year before,' Harry shrugged. Then he sighed, 'what you have to understand is that when you're a demigod monsters smell you and come after you with a vengeance. It's probably what the troll was doing here,' Harry said. 'It could smell the most powerful demigod in the building the son of one of the Big Three. And why he cared more about me than a descendent of Hectate.'

'That's harsh,' Severus noted.

'You have no idea,' muttered Harry. 'Why do you think in Greek stories the demigods always have early deaths.'

'Is it still like that?' asked Severus hoping not.

Harry didn't answer instead said, '_Ravdos.'_

There was another word that was not a spell. Severus watched in surprise as the night black falchion sword shrunk down into a fifteen inch wand that was as black as the sword that it was previously. Severus knew that it wasn't transfiguration (no transfiguration could be that flawless) but what it was Severus didn't know. And apparently Potter felt no need to explain himself. That boy really was frustrating at best. He had the courage of a Gryffindor but the trickery of a Slytherin.

Two seconds later McGonagall, Dumbledore and Quirrell (much to Harry's disgust) came running around the corner. McGonagall surveyed the wreckage and Severus' injuries. She clutched a hand to her heart looking between the two raven haired males for an explanation. Dumbledore gave them a piercing look and Harry was glad that being a demigod made him immune to Legimency as Dumbledore was attempting to read his mind and appeared surprised when he couldn't get in. Quirrell was playing scared again looking at the wreckage as though it was going to eat him.

'Oh my,' McGonagall, 'Severus are you okay?'

'I'll be fine, Minerva,' snapped Snape.

'What happened, my boys?' asked Dumbledore.

'I got lost,' Harry invented.

'Lost?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yeah with everyone panicking and the changeable doors and staircases I ended up on the third floor, sorry,' Harry said. 'I ran into Professor Snape there.'

'I was escorting him back to his Common Room so he didn't get _lost,' _Snape said as though he didn't believe that Harry had really been lost, 'again.'

'Then we ran into the troll,' Harry said. 'We ran into the troll it was huge. It knocked Professor Snape over and I froze. Then Professor Snape did something to the troll and it vanished.'

'Well Severus how did you defeat the troll?' asked Minerva it not even occurring to her that an eleven year old had anything to do with it.

'You know my past,' Severus said grimly. 'You really think I don't know enough to be able to vanquish a troll.'

Dumbledore frowned, 'you shouldn't have used that kind of magic.'

'It was that or let a student die,' Severus said grimly.

'You are right of course, Severus,' Dumbledore nodded. 'Minerva could you escort Severus to the Hospital Wing-'

'I do not need to visit the Hospital Wing,' snarled Snape.

'Severus,' reproved Dumbledore. 'You are injured.'

'Fine,' snarled Snape. 'Potter detention for a week for self endangerment.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry said.

'Harry why don't you return to your Common Room I'm sure you'll have quite a story to tell your friends,' the old man's eyes twinkled.

'Don't encourage them,' snorted Snape, 'or they'll all be looking for a troll to fight. Gryffindors,' he said in disgust.

'Yes, sir,' Harry said.

Harry left the teachers and climbed back up the stairs to the Common Room when the door opened there seemed to be a shock. Then an angry Percy Weasley came over to him his ears burning maroon. Harry sighed waiting for the lecture that was sure to come from the pompous prat.

But luckily the seventh year prefects – Daniel and Anne who were in fact a son of Athena and daughter of Apollo respectively – rescued him from Percy's wrath (or rescue the prefect from a tired, angry son of Hades).

'Lay off him, Percy,' Anne said.

'He probably just got caught up with some of the other houses,' Daniel added.

'But look at him he's covered in filth,' Percy argued.

'You might think you're all that just because you're a prefect,' scowled Daniel. 'But I have news for you Weasley you are not the only prefect in the world.'

'Thanks,' Harry whispered to them as he left to join his friends.

'You have a lot of explaining to do,' warned Daniel.

Harry gave a nod, 'hey guys,' Harry greeted with a grin.

'Where the hell have you been?' demanded Hermione.

'I followed Quirrell,' Harry said casually. 'He was faking unconsciousness, you know,' Harry said. 'I'll bet you anything that he set it in as a diversion to get passed Morty**,**' Harry said.

'Who in Merlin's name is Morty?' demanded Hermione.

'The Three Headed Dog guarding a stone over the trap door in the Third Floor which Quirrell is trying to steal,' Harry said promptly.

'A Three Headed Dog like a Cerberus from Greek mythology?' asked Hermione.

Harry, Cat and Eve scowled at the word "mythology", 'yes like from the Greek legends.'

'And you definitely saw him trying to get past the Cerberus?' asked Hermione.

'Yes,' Harry said getting frustrated.

'He's really going after this thing?' asked Hermione looking like she didn't want to believe it.

'Yes,' Harry said annoyed now, 'look just because he's a teacher doesn't mean he's perfect. You know perfectly well that teachers can sometimes slip past the safety net that the government make**s**.'

This made Hermione frown, 'I see your point,' she said carefully. 'So what happens now?'

'Keep an eye on him but don't make it seem like you know,' Harry said.

'We're in,' Fred and George said together.

Neville gulped slightly but nodded.

'You know where we stand,' Cat grinned.

'I'll begin by reading up on magical stones,' Hermione said.

'I'll help,' Neville said.

'Well we're no good in the reading department,' Eve said.

'And you'll never see us-'George began.

'-in a library,' Fred said sounding disgusted.

And so the plans were laid. Quirrell had no idea what forces he was stirring by tackling Harry Potter. Voldemort may have some inkling of what Harry was but he could have no idea just what a force Harry was to be reckoned with. Together the schools worst trouble makers, the brightest witch of her age, a son of Hades, a daughter of Hectate, the Longbottom heir and a demigod would show why good would always triumph over evil.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**How did you like the fight with the troll?**

**Do you think they will find out what the stone is?**

**Will Harry see more of Morty?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 31: Ancient Greek Research**

**Hermione is in the Library looking for research on the mysterious stone that Harry has spoken about. Then she comes across an Ancient Greek tome on gods, goddesses, and demigods.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	31. Ancient Greek Research

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

Still don't know what I'm going to do about Harry and Morty but it would be cool if Morty was his familiar. I'd love to see Dumbledore's reaction. Oh I reckon he'll definitely see Morty again even if it is just to make sure he's being cared for.

**Laura**

Harry is the son of Hades but you didn't finish your sentence.

**Penny is wise**

Glad you liked it I was worried it was too short. Well he was the more believable one to take on a troll and live. Yeah it is. It's not going to be long before she realise what her new friends are.

**almostinsane**

I don't think Ron's going to do much.

**Cutie Lover96**

A lot of people have said that.

**serryblack1**

I think that's what I'm going to do.

**Pleasant Sea Nights**

Thanks. Yeah the fight seems to be better liked the readers than the writer. Yeah I changed my mind when people including yourself requested the troll be defeated by Harry's demigod powers. I don't want Dumbledore to find out the truth just yet. I think it's only Hermione and Snape going to find out this year. Yeah I'm sure Harry will see more of Morty. Morty is the son of Cerberus. I don't know what the pairing will be. There is a poll on my profile page if you want to vote.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 31**

**Ancient Greek Research**

Hermione was in her favourite place in the world – the library. And Hogwarts library was simply amazing with the tall towers of tomes which could only be reached by magic. It was old fashioned probably medieval in nature. The shelves were deep mahogany and the leather bindings of the books were all coloured in different shades of different colours. She could easily spend all day here and now she didn't fear the bullies as she had at primary.

Since starting Hogwarts Hermione had felt that she was happier than she had ever been in her life. There were still people who made fun of her for her intelligence like Ron, Dean and Seamus but her new friends had told her time and time again that they were only jealous and felt insecure so took it out on her and not to pay them any mind. This had gotten much easier than before school when she had always been a loner. Then there was Draco Malfoy and his cohorts who always called her a Mudblood but they did that to anyone who was of Muggle descent so Hermione could mostly ignore them.

Hermione often wondered whether she would be able to do that if she didn't have her friends surrounding her. There was Neville Longbottom who had been her first friend whom she had met on the train. She had found him crying over his lost toad and had decided to help him out. He was a sweet and sensitive boy. Hermione knew he could do better if only he wasn't so frightened of letting his Grandmother down all the time. Hermione thought that his grandmother was doing more harm than good overall.

She liked Fred and George even if she didn't approve of their trouble making. But they kept away a lot of those who would bully her by pranking the hell out of them. Hermione who herself was an only child thought that this must be what having older brothers was like; they annoyed the hell out of you but would destroy anyone who tried to hurt you, hence, why most of her fellow Gryffindors weren't too keen on bullying her. It didn't stop the Slytherins but Fred and George would always avenge her.

The only one who was able to mediate the twins' actions was Eve Knight. She was brilliant Hermione thought slightly enviously. Hermione had the book smarts and logic to go far but Eve unlike Hermione had the raw power that made her a brilliant witch. Hermione had read a little on non-verbal spells and wandless magic. It wasn't even taught till sixth year and not tested till the end of seventh year. Yet here was a second year who had somehow perfected it.

Then there was Cat who always had a witty come back of some kind or other. She didn't feel threatened by her Eve outdoing her in everything. She had an unhealthy – in Hermione's opinion – obsession with all things Quidditch. But considering that she had won fifty points for her defeat of Slytherin last Saturday (200 points to 20) Hermione had decided that she really didn't care. Gryffindor for the first time in seven years was in the top position for the Cup which was making everyone excited.

Then finally there was Harry Potter. She had read about him of course which was a really stupid way to introduce yourself to someone. But nothing could prepare Hermione for Harry Potter. The raven haired boy was quite simply odd. He looked fairly normal even if he was unnaturally pale which she had always found strange. But Hermione supposed that some people weren't like her and just didn't tan. Hermione always had a tan even if she didn't spend much time out of doors except to read under the beech tree in her back garden when it was warm enough to do so.

He had been surprised to find three Americans going to the British Magical School but she supposed that it wasn't fair to say that only British residents could go to Hogwarts. It was supposed to be the best establishment for magical education in the West. Anyway it was only Eve that was a natural born American. Cat and Harry had been born in England and only later moved away; Cat to escape the stigma of her mother and Harry because his Uncle had got a job in New York.

Then there was the way Neville's toad, Trevor, and any of the owls who landed when he was around. They either scratched him or tried desperately to get away from him. Apparently this was the same with any animals from horses downwards. They really seemed to hate him. Hermione didn't understand it. She had never seen animals act like this before. Hermione liked animals one of her mother's college friends was Vet and she sometimes let Hermione help with some of the animals and she'd never seen them act the way they did around Harry Potter.

Then there was his conviction that Quirrell was up to no good. Hermione always respected authority figures but she was well aware that sometimes they could let you down. Hermione didn't want to believe that Quirrell was up to no good but if what Harry said he saw was true and Snape supported him then it was bad even if Snape was an unkind teacher. He taught well and was one of the few teachers who could hold her dyslexic, ADHD friend's attention during theory (mainly because he kept asking Harry questions).

Then there was the fact that when he ordered Binns, the ghost teacher to do something he did so without a question. Actually now that Hermione thought of it ghosts seemed to respond to Harry strangely. Harry, Cat and Eve didn't seem to mind too much. But there was something about Harry something dangerous and frightening that only came out when he was angry with someone or something. And one thing Hermione knew was that he was completely unforgiving which the fifth year prefect was going to have to accept sooner rather than later.

Then there was that horrific Quidditch lesson. Hermione didn't want to get back on a broom after he saw Harry be shot out of sky by lightening. She had thought he was dead. And true enough if he wasn't a wizard he probably would be. And the worse thing was the fact that Harry knew what was going to happen. Hermione had seen the dawning terror on his face as he was forced on the broom. Hermione had believed it was just his own acrophobia but then she understood the dreadful truth that he could not go on brooms safely.

Hermione was currently looking for information regarding some stone that the teachers were protecting and Quirrell was apparently attempting to steal. Neville was looking up some of the books closer to the front of the library whilst Hermione was looking at the back where the translations of the oldest magical scrolls from Egypt, Greece, Celtic Britain and Rome were. She picked out a book clothed silky grey cloth with silvery writing so faded that Hermione could no longer detect what it once said.

When she opened it she stared in shock at a moving picture. Hermione, of course, was more than used to images moving in the Wizarding World. What shocked Hermione were the likenesses that this man had to her friend, Harry. They had the same midnight black hair that fell in silky strands over their ghostly pale faces. The same intense gaze even if this man's was eyes were completely black and Harry's were the brightest green. They had the same facial structure.

Hermione knew this was nothing to do with the stone and Quirrell but she had to know. She had to know why a man from a book written centuries ago looked exactly like Harry. The most plausible explanation was the man was an ancestor of Harry's but something told her that this wasn't the case. Surely Harry couldn't be a doppelganger of a man born centuries ago when there would be lots more DNA added to the mix in these intervening centuries so she read on.

_Hades_

Hermione barely hid a snort of disbelief. Hermione was an atheist. She believed in fact and evidence. And the Greek Gods were the least likely of all to be true. Like horses were created by a bored god. There was plenty of evidence that horses were a product of evolution. But then again according to scientific fact magic did not exist. Hermione shook her head ridding herself of the self doubt. Hermione read on looking at the book for her answers.

_Hades is the oldest of son of titans Kronos and Rhea. It had been prophesized that one of Kronos' children would overthrow him so Kronos ate his children. When Rhea tricked him and Zeus survived and the mother and son were able to force Kronos to disgorge Demeter, Hera, Hades and Poseidon the young gods went to war with their father. Kronos was overthrown and thus the reign of the Olympians began with Zeus as the king of the gods._

_Hades is one of the Big Three, eldest and most powerful of the Gods, the other two being Zeus God of the Sky and Poseidon God of the Sea and Horses._ _Hades is the God of the Underworld, the Dead and riches. Hades ended up having the Underworld as his territory when his brothers and he drew straws. But Zeus tricked Hades into choosing the shortest straw and thus becoming Lord of the Dead. Then ever since that incident both Zeus and Hades have been enemies._

_That is why even to this day the demigod children of Hades do not go into the sky as that is where Zeus may harm them._

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and the horrific image of Harry falling through the sky as lightening and thunder rumbled around him. The way the lightening struck Harry twice. The way Harry looked like he was being lead to his execution. And it wasn't the first time – the plane crash. Did this mean that Zeus had really tried to kill him? But why? Was he a son of Hades? But that was impossible. Hermione's every belief was being tested.

_Hades' children have always been the most feared of all demigods because of their ability to raise the dead. They have been accused of performing Dark Magic and the creation of Inferi. And unfortunately all demigod children are immune to Vertiserum as there is too much Ichors and not enough red blood cells for the Truth Serum to affectively work. They have powers over shadows and the dead including ghosts. Sons of Hades have the ability to radiate death and fear just like Hades himself although to a much lesser extent._

Hermione's eyes widened at this. She remembered when Harry had got angry at her when Percy Weasley had refused to believe him about Quirrell's nefariousness when he had turned that emerald glare upon Hermione. Hermione wasn't one for flinching under glares but she had done then. There was something terrifying about that glare. And children of Hades' radiated fear. There was so many things that made sense about it but she just couldn't wrap her logical mind around the idea.

Hermione flipped through to the start of the book after the pages on demigods in general. It had several pictures. There was a raven haired boy stood among torrents of water with an inscription saying _Thesus son of Poseidon, Greece_. There was a blonde boy holding a deadly looking bronze sword, intelligent grey eyes flashing as he beat down creatures with a caption say _Dragomir son of Athena, Romania._ Hermione then found what she was looking for.

_Although the children of each different demigod have different powers relating to their Olympian parents, for example children of Apollo can heal by singing, curse people into speaking in limericks, are unable to miss a shot with an arrow, and can control light whereas children of Aphrodite have the ability to make people fall in love with each other or themselves and unlike conventional love magic and potions that wizards perform it is real and can change their facial features. _

_There is one thing that all demigods have in common. They are all ADHD because in the field of battle they can keep going for far longer than a normal person and notice a lot of things going on at the same time. They are literally born for battle. It is only in recent years that they have been labelled ADHD. Also, they are dyslexic because their minds are hardwired for Ancient Greek so any other language is hard for them to comprehend on paper._

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Harry was a demigod and most likely the son of Hades. Did that mean Cat and Eve were demigods as well? They were after all both ADHD and dyslexic. Eve was far more powerful than an ordinary witch for sure. Hermione decided that she was going to talk to her friends. Her beliefs had been challenged and now she needed to find the truth. And that meant seeing if her suspicions were true.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**What do you think Hermione's going to say to her friends?**

**Do you think she'll be angry that they kept this from her?**

**Will she accept the truth even though it contradicts her beliefs?**

**Will she be convinced to keep quiet?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 32: Hermione's Confrontation **

**Hermione confronts Harry, Cat and Eve about their parentage.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Seeing Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	32. Hermione's Confrontation

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**serinityselena**

I know I dislike staying in hospital for the same reason. Voldemort is going to cause trouble. Thanks to Harry and his natural instinct to save people. I know they were really cruel to Morty. Glad you liked the fight. I wasn't sure how it turned out. Harry is a great liar. Voldemort better watch out.

**The Retired Pokemon Master**

I agree that if Morty becomes Harry's familiar Eve will shrink him down to a smaller size.

**Penny is wise**

That is true but her whole belief system has been thrown through a loop.

**Pleasant sea Nights**

Thanks glad you like it. I have her taking it fairly well mainly because she's frightened whilst its explained to her but still. Hermione is forced to understand and accept. I just imagined if there's no proof of something Hermione can't believe in it.

**oMoCMoXCo**

That's a good point. I don't think she will be mad at them. Shocked but not mad. Having ADHD doesn't necessarily mean that they are demigods and its only because Hermione knows Harry and the others and from things they've said that they haven't told the teachers.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 32**

**Hermione's Confrontation**

Hermione was searching for the three supposed demigods. Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Eve doing some homework with an intense look of concentration on her face as she tried to get past her dyslexia. Cat was varnishing her broomstick – again. The twins were talking to her about different flying techniques. Neville was looking for Trevor – again. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione went up to Cat, Eve and the twins.

'Where's Harry?' asked Hermione.

The two other girls exchanged looks obviously sharing a secret, 'he's on detention with Snape.'

'He didn't get one last week,' Hermione said.

'He ran into him earlier on,' Eve said.

'Literally,' added Cat.

Hermione didn't believe it, 'look can we talk outside about some research-'

'Is this about the stone?' asked Fred suddenly.

'Because if it is we're coming too,' grinned George.

'No it's something I was doing for history,' Hermione invented.

'Boring,' Fred and George grinned.

'What is it?' asked Eve.

'Like we pay attention in Binns' class,' snorted Cat. 'He's only good for you lot.'

'You mean for Harry,' Hermione said quietly.

'What do you mean?' Eve asked sharply her eyes connecting with Eve.

'I was reading up on Ancient Greece,' Hermione said in explanation.

Eve and Cat both paled and nodded. Hermione turned around to see the two girls following them out. Cat was clutching at a bronze chain that hung around her necklace whilst Eve clutched at her bronze bracelet that had Wiccan symbols etched onto it. Hermione didn't get the significance but felt worried about it. They looked at each other and seemed to be frightened of something. Again Hermione didn't understand why this was.

'Are you demigods?' asked Hermione.

The girls shared a look, 'we should get Harry for this,' Eve said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry was sitting on the floor of the forbidden third floor corridor. He was glad that Morty was getting fed now. Apparently Snape had told Dumbledore he thought it looked very emaciated and it wouldn't help if the guard dog dropped dead out of starvation. Harry was attempting to teach Marty obedience for example how to sit when he was ordered which was far harder than he thought it would be for a normal dog (or so Harry presumed) since it had three heads that couldn't agree on anything.

'Sit,' Harry said.

'Lets sit the Prince will give us a treat,' the middle head said.

'We can't sit or our treasure will be taken,' the third head said.

'No, our Prince will protect us,' the middle head said.

'But he's not invincible like our lord,' the third head said fearfully.

'Nothing's going to happen,' Harry said frustrated.

'Are you sure, prince?' asked the nervous last head.

'I'm sure,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Oh shut up the lot of you,' growled the first head.

The first head ever the dominant one finally getting sick of his fellows plopped his rump down on the cold stone floor. Harry flung a bag of treats the size of a sack of potatoes for each of the three heads (so that they didn't fight over just one). Then Harry heard the door open. Harry pulled out his wand with a hiss of _Spathi_ it turned into a sword as he suspected that it would be Quirrell and Voldemort and he felt more comfortable with a sword than a wand.

That was why he was very surprised to see three familiar girls enter the corridor with a growling three headed dog who had felt his mistrust and had been set to guard the trapdoor. There was a calm looking Cat. Eve was rolling her eyes at Harry's reaction to people interrupting his bonding session with Marty. And Hermione who looked fearfully between Harry and his night black sword and the three headed, salivating dog with terrifying red eyes.

Hermione hadn't liked it when Cat and Eve had led her up to the forbidden corridor which Harry had told them housed a massive three headed dog called Marty. Soon as they entered the room Hermione saw Harry whose eyes were flashing his long, black trench coat that he wore whenever it wasn't a school day floating around his body. And holding a massive forty inch, deadly looking black sword pointing in their direction looking like he was about to gut them.

Then behind him was a abnormally sized three headed black bull dog that had three black, diamond studded collars each large enough to fit all three of the girls in one and still have room for Harry. It was salivating. Hermione thought that with its red eyes it might be rabid. It snarled at them but didn't seem to have any problem with Harry. When Harry saw them he relaxed slightly and smiled at them. Cat and Eve didn't seem to think there was anything threatening about his sword.

'_Ravdos,' _Harry said and his sword turned into Harry's wand. 'Its okay, Marty, they're my friends,' Harry said to the three headed dog patting it.

Hermione could only stare.

'Are you sure he's safe?' asked the first head worriedly.

'I'm sure,' Harry reassured them.

'But the furry one doesn't trust us,' the third head said.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's new name, 'here that Hermione you're the furry one.'

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, 'you can understand it?' asked Harry.

'Perfectly,' Harry said casually.

'Can they understand me?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah it's just you don't know how to listen,' Harry said.

Cat snorted at this, 'it's not our fault we're not children of Hades.'

'So I was right,' Hermione said proudly.

'She knows?' asked Harry paling as the dog growled.

'If she hurts our prince,' growled the first head threateningly.

'Are you okay, my prince?' asked the middle head.

'We should hide our prince,' the third head said.

'We are not hiding until I know what she's going to do,' Harry said.

'Hermione,' Eve said, 'you have to keep this a secret.'

'Why?' asked Hermione.

'You found this out from books in the main part of the library,' sighed Eve, 'but there are things about us in the Restricted Section too.'

'What do you mean?' asked Hermione.

'Our blood can be used in the darkest blood potions,' Harry said. 'Mine can create whole armies of the undead. Eve's can increase one's power by more than two hundred percent.'

'Daughter of Hectate,' Eve explained.

'And what about you?' asked Hermione looking at Cat.

Harry winced, 'Hermione-'he began.

'Its fine,' Cat's eyes flashed. 'The Gods can be …' she paused looking for the right word, 'lapse where it comes to their children. They don't always recognise us.'

'That's awful,' Hermione said in shock.

'I know,' Cat said with a bitter chuckle, 'believe me I know. Harry has quarters in the Underworld Palace and gets birthday presents. Hades actually cares for him. Hectate was the one who gave Eve her wand so she at least recognises her but my father who ever he is couldn't care less.'

'I'm sorry, Cat,' Hermione said.

Cat smiled sadly, 'I try to not let the bitterness get to me to often.'

'Please don't tell anyone,' Eve said.

'We would be taken for a blood and breeding stock,' Harry said.

'Breeding stock?' asked Hermione in shock.

'We produce more powerful wizards and with Wizarding powers going down with the war and Muggle blood meaning that magic blood isn't as dominant well they need more ichors in the system,' Harry said.

**(Meaning that demigods produce more powerful wizards and with wizarding magic dying out because of the war and mixing with Muggle blood the magic isn't as dominant.)**

'Isn't that what You Know Who says?' asked Hermione.

'That's were his beliefs comes from,' Harry said, 'but they've forgotten that we all have Muggle blood since wizards and witches are just descendents of children of Hectate but by mixing wizard with wizard they become more powerful since theirs more God blood.'

Hermione frowned, 'does it matter that I'm a Muggle born.'

'Not at all,' Harry said, 'you've got as much genetic magic as any other witch.'

Hermione still frowned, 'why haven't I read any of this.'

'It's too close to the Death Eater mantra of killing all Muggles and Muggleborns,' Eve said. 'It's just that if you have children with Muggles you are more likely to have children with weaker magic. Of course it all depends on what genes you get. If you have children with even a non magical demigod it will be the strongest.'

'So your children will be the strongest?' asked Hermione.

'Don't get any ideas,' warned Harry.

Hermione blushed, 'I wasn't,' she defended.

Harry grinned, 'I know. I was joking.'

'He thinks he's funny,' Cat hit him.

'Ow,' Harry complained.

'So can you raise the dead?' asked Hermione.

'Sure can,' Harry said.

The four of them spoke about their powers and theories on magic long into the night and it was only Harry who Shadow Travelled them all the way to the Common Room after they thought everyone else had gone to bed that meant they didn't get into any trouble.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Who do you reckon Cat's father is?**

**It's Christmas next.**

**Will Harry get the invisibility cloak?**

**Will Harry return to Camp or stay in Hogwarts?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 33: Thieves and Presents**

**Zeus and Hades have their symbols of power stolen. Harry is thrown under suspicion and Harry gets a mysterious cloak.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	33. Thieves and Presents

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow**

It's her father since Bella is her mother. And Gods don't always remember there children even though they should. I thought it would be unrealistic to have everyone know their godly parents.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Well I don't think Severus was prepared for a troll and three headed dog somehow. I don't think it's a book many people take out though. I know totally unfair at least Hades will know its not him due to Hades also being stolen from. I'm sure Percy had an alibi as well and remember Harry can shadow travel so it would be easy for him to be in Olympus when he's supposed to be at Hogwarts. You'll have to wait and see. I thought it suited him. I wanted to have a name that meant something but at the same time wasn't a mouthful hence why I had the name and the nickname. I'd love to see Dumbledore's expression of Morty became Harry's familiar. And Hagrid would be so jealous.

**Call0013**

That would make sort of sense since the invisibility cloak is kind of like the helm of darkness making you completely invisible. I was thinking Hades. I was going to have to Peverell brothers as demigods on a quest to the underworld and their success was rewarded with the Deathly Hallows.

**serinityselena**

Yeah it does even if it contradictory to all she believes. Calm with trolls and three headed dogs?

**DestroyerDRT**

Imagine what Dumbledore and Hagrid would say.

**flamenin**

It would kind of make sense with her love of anything to do with flying.

**Lily887787**

I don't think Hades will blame him but considering Zeus blamed Percy when he didn't even know about being a demigod until six months after the bolt was stolen I wouldn't put it past Zeus.

**Cutie Lover96**

That's the present he's getting. That's true. I think Zeus would find a way to blame him even if he wasn't there.

**Ofunu**

It could be Apollo.

**Pleasant sea Nights**

They would make sense but it won't be Zeus as she's slightly older than Percy. Yeah he'll get the cloak even though he really doesn't need it. It will still be useful for his friends.

**Penny is wise**

If she was it wouldn't be Poseidon because she can go in the air with no danger. Maybe Zeus though.

**mochilera**

snape certainly has a difficult job ahead of him keeping Lily's son safe from vengeful gods, monsters, death eaters and the Dark Lord himself.

**Laura**

Oh definitely. Ah that makes sense. Apollo maybe but Poseidon, no.

**Hades**

Cool name. Well he had already been trained by his parents. Your not the first person to ask and it's a good question. On one hand he already has the elder wand which I'll be explaining later. But it will probably make it easier for him to use his powers without tiring him out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 33**

**Thieves and Presents**

Annabeth was alone. Okay she wasn't alone there were a lot of dryads, nymphs, demigods, gods and goddesses milling around Olympus. But none of her friends were there.

Thalia was a tree and had been for four and a half years. Eve, Cat and Harry were at there magic school in Scotland. And Luke was … she had no idea where the handsome, blonde eighteen year old boy was. She sighed since that quest Luke hadn't been the same. Well he had watched two friends die. But he had become sort of closed off to even her.

She had no idea what to do about him. She turned to where Clarisse La Rue and her brothers were trying to earn their father's attention by bullying some of Annabeth's siblings. Annabeth decided to come and intervene between the two children of war gods. Annabeth soon talked the children of Ares into a corner. She smirked and left off where she found Luke who looked very pleased about himself for some reason. Annabeth grinned stupidly blushing slightly as she saw him. She went over to him.

'There you are. I was looking all over for you,' Annabeth gushed then blushed realising what she had just said.

'I was just speaking to Silena,' Luke shrugged.

'Oh right,' Annabeth said bitterly.

'Are you alright?' asked Luke looking concerned.

'Fine,' Annabeth snapped.

She then stormed off to find one of her sisters to talk to. How dare Luke want to talk to that pretty girl? She was just an airhead. Annabeth was so much better than her. She had more brains than her and Silena was four years older than Annabeth was. What was she good for apart from brushing her hair? Annabeth felt Luke's confused eyes on her as she spoke to her sister, Addie, about various monuments around the world. Annabeth quickly put her unrequited love out of her mind, almost at least.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Zeus sat down after the Winter Solstice. All the gods and goddesses who didn't live on Olympus had gone back to their own dominions. The demigods who had come had returned back to the Camp. It was only he and the other Olympians who remained.

Presently Zeus was the only one in the throne room. The other gods and goddesses were off doing whatever they did in their limited spare time. Zeus went to take out his master bolt but to his shock and horror he found it was no longer there. Someone had taken his master bolt.

Zeus was furious and scared. The only reason someone would take it is if they wanted to usurp him. It couldn't be any of the gods or goddesses as it was physically impossible for gods and goddesses to take the symbol of power from other gods. But that didn't mean that they couldn't be working through one of the demigods. Zeus went through the list of his siblings, children, nieces and nephews who could possibly want to usurp his power. Some may say that it was paranoid to suspect your own family but they didn't know his family. Zeus himself only came to be the King of Gods by defeating his father.

The first person who came to mind was Poseidon. It wasn't like Poseidon had never tried to force Zeus to rule as he saw fit. He and several of the other gods had after all caught Zeus in a golden net and forced him to become a fairer ruler (or what they saw as a fairer rule). And the fact that the Cyclopes forges were down in Poseidon's realm. It would be only too easy for Poseidon to forge an armoury of lightening bolts with an army of Cyclopes armed with lightening bolts it would be only a matter of time before Poseidon defeated him.

Then there was Hades. Ever since he'd tricked Hades into picking the Underworld they'd been at logger heads with each other. And Hades had the perfect demigod to steal Zeus' master bolt. This was exactly what he feared about having a child of the Big Three who could cause Olympus' destruction. Was this how he'd do it by a war between the gods? But then it shouldn't happen until the child was sixteen and the boy was only eleven. Hades could finally have what he's always wanted – to get out of ruling the Underworld.

Zeus frowned so which of his brothers was it. They both had the motive but only Hades had the demigod child for it. He couldn't see any of the other gods wanting the power or having the power to make use of his lightening bolt. Hades' son must have snuck in while he was busy. He decided that he'd make an announcement. At this time in six months he would have his lightening bolt back or he'd order his armies to invade both territories unless they gave it back in time. He was sure the threat alone would scare the demigod into relenting even if it didn't the god.

Zeus sent out a call soon the most powerful immortals were gathered around him in their true divine states.

'I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here,' Zeus began. 'The Master Bolt has been stolen.'

There were shocked and outraged shouts gasps from all around Zeus. It seemed it wasn't only Zeus who was frightened of what this may cause.

'Typical,' Hephaestus said bitterly. 'This is why I don't get on with you lot,' he growled. 'Your all too power hungry. So come on who stole the bolt?'

'Well it couldn't have been a god it would have to be a demigod,' Athena reasoned.

'Poseidon you haven't been trying to take over again?' asked Zeus lightening flickering around.

Poseidon's eyes flashed darkly, 'I never took over. And it wasn't just me.'

'You planned it,' growled Zeus.

'Come on Zeus, dear,' Aphrodite said flashing a bright smile and placing a hand on Zeus' arm causing Hera to glare at her. 'I am sure that Poseidon thought he was acting for the best back then,' Aphrodite smiled again. 'He said he didn't do it so I'm sure he didn't,' Aphrodite flashed another smile in Poseidon's direction.

'Aphrodite,' Hephaestus said sharply, 'do you mind not flirting with your husband's father and uncle,' growled the God of Fire his eyes burning with flames.

'Oh Hephaestus,' Aphrodite rolled her eyes, 'your too uptight.'

'I don't care about the state of your loves lives,' growled Zeus. 'I want my bolt back,' Zeus stomped his foot like a toddler.

'I am sorry, dearest Zeus,' Aphrodite fluttered her eyebrows as her husband growled at this.

'Aphrodite, sweetie, if you wouldn't mind keeping your hands and eyes off my husband,' scowled Hera.

'I think we should we be starting by planning out how to get the bolt back,' Athena said seriously. 'As much as I detest kelp face, I have to say he isn't one to operate by trickery,' Athena looked pained and Athena giggled. 'That's Hermes.'

'Oi,' Hermes protested. 'I'd never dare to steal from you father.'

'Suck up,' snorted Dionysius.

'Honestly what is our family like?' asked Hephaestus bitterly, 'the only reason we don't steal off each other is because we're too scared to.'

'Back to the stolen bolt,' Athena directed the conversation.

'If it wasn't Poseidon it must have been Hades,' Zeus said, 'did anyone see his brat around? No because he was too busy stealing my lightning bolt. Hades probably let him borrow the helm so he could sneak in here and steal _my _bolt,' declared Zeus. 'I always knew no good would come of that brat!'

'Are you going to kill him father?' asked Dionysius hopefully, 'one less brat to deal with,' he said gleefully.

'It would make the most sense to prevent the Great Prophecy but unfortunately he is under Hades protection so we can't get to him unless he enters one of our territories,' Athena thought aloud.

'Ah my dearest gods and goddesses,' he winked at the Hera, Demeter, Athena and Aphrodite, 'prophecies cannot be prevented. They will happen one way or another. Delaying them is like saying I'm ugly,' he grinned roguishly.

Artemis rolled her eyes, 'you are ugly brother dearest. Men,' she shook her head.

Aphrodite giggled, 'men are wonderful. I don't know how you survive without them, Artemis. And your brother is quite a catch.'

'Why yes I am,' grinned Apollo.

'Don't encourage the self absorbed prat,' groaned Artemis.

'I'm only self absorbed because I know I'm the best,' Apollo retorted hotly.

'The best at being an idiot,' Artemis retorted.

'He is attractive,' Aphrodite said, 'but I'm more so.'

'You're both so full of yourself,' snapped Artemis getting annoyed.

'I can't believe you are willing to talking about this in front of me,' Hephaestus said bitterly.

'What did you expect when you married the goddess of love?' laughed Poseidon.

'Why are we talking about the mess of your marriage when we're being threatened with war,' Zeus stomped his foot again making the whole room shake and shutting everyone up.

'Father, there has been nothing out of order in my forges and if the thief is to use it affectively then they'll need my forges to make duplicates,' Hephaestus said stoutly.

'Barnacle breath had forges too,' snorted Dionysius.

'I think its daft how you men fight over your toys,' Artemis commented.

'And they call me mad,' commented Dionysius.

'It is way more than a _toy_,' a highly affronted Zeus said. 'It is the father of lightning. With this in hand our thief could destroy Olympus or claim my throne.'

'Which would be a calamity I'm sure,' Dionysius said drily.

'It would actually be,' Hera said showing her husband's immortal son absolute disgust. She hated her husband's children. 'It could end up with the end of the world.'

'Ah a glorious war,' smiled Ares flaming eyes sparkling evilly.

'War is the last thing we need,' Poseidon said gravely.

'Coward,' snorted Ares.

'Do you know what would solve this?' asked Demeter and everyone groaned. 'Cereal,' she answered her own question and everyone either rolled their eyes or groaned.

'Well if you're going to start speaking about cereal I will be making my leave,' announced Hephaestus. 'The forges need me.'

'Forges,' the Goddess of the Wilderness wrinkled her nose.

'Hephaestus, if you here anything about it in your forges make sure to tell me,' Zeus said. 'And that goes for the rest of you if my bolt isn't returned by the summer solstice I will go to war to get it back.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Miles down from where the main Olympian gods were arguing about who stole the Master Lightning Bolt without consulting one of the suspects said suspect was lounging in his throne of souls.

Persephone had already retired for the night leaving him alone with only the dead for company. Hades sighed wishing he had seen Harry tonight. It had been three months (not a long time for a god but he was used to seeing Harry almost every night) since Hades had last spoken his eleven year old son.

Hades loved the bright eyed child with all his heart as he did all his children even if they took the wrong path. He tried to sway them off the wrong path if that happened but it didn't always work.

Hades knew why Harry hadn't visited him even if he could Shadow Travel past the magical boundaries of Hogwarts as he wasn't using the same sort of magic that prevented people from Apparating out of Hogwarts. But disappearing from Hogwarts would be noticed and Harry didn't want to have to have to explain his unexplained absence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hades was soon remembering his first family that began the beginning of Harry's Stepfather's line…The Peverell Family.

_Hades knew that it was always dangerous to mix the blood of the Lord of the Dead with the blood of Hectate that was why Hades' magical children would either be tragic heroes or terrible dictators. _

_One family of such tragic heroes was the Peverell Family. Hades had children with a witch, Clarice Peverell who grew to hate him when two out of three of her sons' lives ended in tragedy. _

_Hades stayed with Clarice for several years until Antioch was seven, Cadmus was five his favourite of the three of them, Ignotus was two until he had to leave because Zeus had ordered Hades to leave the family and Hades had no choice but to obey._

They went a quest to find their father when Antioch was nineteen, Cadmus was seventeen and Ignotus was fourteen. After they had crossed the river Styx by magic and entered the Underworld, Hades as a reward for returning his stolen staff to him had given them a reward of whatever they wished for. 

_Antioch who was the best dueller of the age had naturally wanted an extra powerful wand which Hades had done so by fashioning it out of an elder tree which grew in Persephone's garden and plucking the tale of his most prized Thestral._

And thus the Elder Wand was made. But Hades was a careful man. He knew what havoc a wand of that power could do in the wrong hands, so he made it so that none but those of his line could use it successfully. 

_Anyone who tried would come to same end. It could take one month or it could take a hundred years. But eventually even the most careful would fall pray to the same curse. They were fated to die a tragic death with no hope of a way out. And that was what happened to all. _

_**A memory within a memory**_

_**He knew of Gellert, a son who had taken the wrong path and Hades himself had personally imprisoned him in his own prison because he was attempting too unravel life and death. Still a remnant of his work lurked in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries**_

_**(End Memory within memory)**_

_Then there was Cadmus who had recently lost his betrothed on her own quest, Imogen daughter of Poseidon. He could talk to her for a time but it strained his powers and left him exhausted at the end of it. _

_He asked for the ability to recall her forever without wasting any of his powers. Hades had warned him that this would only end in pain. It was better to let the dead remain dead._

_But Cadmus had refused to listen and Hades bound by his promise to give Hades whatever he asked for had regretfully given it to the boy. It came as no surprise to him when barely a month later Cadmus had returned to the Underworld for good having killed himself out of grief. _

_The stone was made into a ring for Cadmus and Imogen's baby daughter and became a family heirloom. It was passed down through the generations as only the descendents of Hades could actually summon the dead from the stone. To the rest it remained simply a stone._

_There were those who recognised it and got frustrated when it refused to work for them. But the stone was simply as power reserve for his children's powers. After the stone was made many magicians tried to copy it but always fell short which is where creatures such as inferi came from. The name gave it away inferior but that had long been forgotten by dark, power mad witches and wizards._

_Lastly, came Ignotuss who was the smartest of the lot. He was not a dueller like his Gryffindor brother, nor was he still grieving for the love of his love. But the young Slytherin always knew how to get away from his enemies so he sought to be truly invisible unlike the almost invisible quality of that he could achieve. _

_Hades fashioned a cloak for his son made out of the power of his Helm of Darkness which would give the owner the power of invisibility. The cloak unlike the other two Hallows was accessible to all Muggle, demigod, witch and wizard to make advantage of. _

_It was the overlooked one and most powerful of all. It was passed from father to son and mother to daughter throughout the ages until it came to the last of the line, James Potter. _

_Hades always found it amazing that out of all the wizards who could pretend to be Harry's father it was his descendent. Was it some familial feeling he felt? Hades didn't know much of mortal families just knew it wasn't anything like his treacherous one. Could he have instinctively felt close to Harry? Hades didn't know but was grateful anyway._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hades shook his head trying to clear it of all these painful memories. That was when a flying message that he knew was that of his annoying nephew Hermes flew in. And announced that Zeus wanted the Master Bolt returned by the Summer Solstice or there would be war.

Instinctively Hades clicked his fingers to summon his Helm of Darkness resided but found it was no longer there. He roared with anger. Someone had stolen not only his brother's master bolt but his helm (which he was far more worried about) and left him without protection.

That was it he needed to speak to his son. It was a shame that only demigods could cross each others thresholds so even if Hades knew where his symbol of power was he could no more locate it than Harry could fly safely.

In the same frame only demigods could steal gods' symbols of power which meant a demigod had stolen his helm and Zeus' bolt. And if Zeus believed that it was he who had stolen the master bolt that meant he believed that a demigod had stolen it for him. And since few demigods liked him that meant ….

'Harry,' he breathed out.

Harry would be the first to blame. If it was dangerous for him before simply by being the son of the Lord of the Dead now it was damn right lethal. If he went into the sky? But Hades knew it wasn't Harry because his Helm was also missing.

He couldn't say that because he would be considered weak in front of the family who hated him. That would be the most dangerous thing since Kronos … and Kronos had eaten him.

Hades wondered who had done. Who had stolen two out of three of the Big Three's symbols of power? And why had they left Poseidon's alone? Of course it would be him.

'Alecto,' Hades called summoning one of his furies. 'I want you and your sisters to go scouting around see if you can find any demigod who is the child of Poseidon. If you find them don't kill him bring them straight to me.'

'Yes, My Lord,' Alecto bowed and flew away.

Then Hades turned to the shadows, 'bring Harry here.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was finally the holidays for Harry. Hermione and Neville had gone home for the break to spend the time with their parents and grandmother respectively. The Weasleys had opted to stay here because their parents had gone with their little sister to Romania to visit their older brother and former seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team or so Cat had told him in awe. She had a bit of hero worship going for the eighteen year old red head. Not that Harry would dream of saying anything like that to her. She'd bloody kill him.

Harry and Cat had opted to stay as they would be missing the Winter Solstice by a few days so there wasn't much point in going. Eve had considered going to spend time with her father but he wrote to say he was on a mission with the American Auror Corp (AAC) in Germany. She didn't know much about it because her father's job was so secretive. Harry just knew that the AAC was the best in the world BHW (British Hit Wizards) coming a close second.

The six of them; Ron Fred, George, Cat, Eve and Harry were occupying the Gryffindor Tower. But Harry had this burning feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen or had happened. Eve and Cat felt the same way.

Eve was worried that it had something to do with her father but Harry didn't think so some how. That afternoon Harry was in the third floor with Marty playing with a giant chew toy that Harry had ordered from Triple G Ranch.

Then suddenly the shadows thickened before Harry's eyes engulfed him and he felt himself being sucked down and down and down….

He then found himself gazing into the black eyes of his father who looked simply furious. Harry wondered if he had found out about the Quidditch incident or the fact that a young witch and an old wizard (who was also a potions master) knew of his parentage. Harry had been told repeatedly to not let _anyone_ find out the truth about him because it would put him in a lot of danger and to never go into the sky were the King of Gods would surely kill him.

'Hey, Dad,' Harry said nervously. 'What's up?'

'My Helm of Darkness has been stolen,' Hades eyes flashed.

Harry paled, 'oh Zeus – err sorry,' Harry apologized. 'Who do you think did it?' asked Harry.

'Poseidon,' Hades said promptly.

'Okay why?' asked Harry confused.

'Because Zeus has also had the Master Bolt stolen,' Hades said coolly.

'So that leaves only one of the Big Three with his symbol of Power,' Harry said succinctly.

'Precisely,' Hades seemed stressed, 'and with them he could crown himself King of Gods. All I need is to find out which demigod he used. I've sent Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone to search out. I'm sure that Poseidon's broken the vow as well.'

'Well that makes all three of you,' Harry said drily. 'Not that I'm complaining or anything. I quite like being born.'

Hades shook his head looking amused, 'Be careful Harry. Zeus suspects me and Poseidon. And believes you could have stolen it. Don't go into the air,' Hades ordered.

'I don't usually,' Harry said quietly.

'It's now even more dangerous,' Hades said quietly. 'Just look after yourself and watch out for anyone who might have stolen it.'

'I will,' promised Harry.

'Now I think it's time for you to go back to Hogwarts before anyone notices your disappearance,' Hades said sending the boy back to the world of the living.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dumbledore was sitting in the Great Hall. He looked out across the four tables most particularly at the Gryffindor table. He frowned so Harry still hadn't returned. As Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus knew who was in the Castle at all times.

It had surprised him that a few hours ago Harry Potter had just disappeared from the grounds. He couldn't have passed the magical boundaries of Hogwarts and he couldn't leave magically even Portkeys would leave a trace signature.

So if he didn't leave physically or magically. How did he leave? He was still alive Albus knew that so it wasn't like Quirrell and Voldemort had murdered him. Not that they would dare to at the present.

Voldemort was still too weak and Quirrell obeyed Voldemort's every word. Yes Albus was well aware of the fact that Quirrell was working for Voldemort and attempting to steal the stone. It was he who had set the trap for Voldemort in the first place.

It was better to have them where Albus could watch them. And add Harry Potter into the mix. He knew that Voldemort and Harry would have to meet one day. He had planned it to be later but he knew that it was better to start preparing Harry earlier for the war that would come. Albus had no plans to tell the boy the truth just yet. He was too young. At eleven years of age the boy was still very much a child. If Albus Dumbledore knew anything it was childhood was the most precious thing in the world. To have it ripped away from you would be horrendous so Albus chose to take a back seat and watch events unfold.

The second Dumbledore had laid eyes on Harry, he knew that things weren't going to be as easy as he had foreseen all those years ago when he left him with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He at first thought that despite the owl back saying he was coming that the boy wasn't there. Then his name was called. And a boy called Harry Potter walked forward dark bangs covering his scar. The boy that was called Potter could not possibly be a Potter. Albus could see Lily in him but nothing of James.

This had Albus in a conundrum. Who was Harry Potter's father? And why didn't he know? How could he have missed something so massive all these years ago? He held his breath as Harry was sorted and was very much relieved when he ended up in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat had later told him what had been said. Harry apparently could have suited any house it was only because he wanted to join Gryffindor that he did. Dumbledore had watched as the boy joined his friends. Albus was glad that he had made friends with the kind of people that Albus approved of.

Firstly, Neville Longbottom despite not being overly bright apart from at Herbology according to Pomona he came from a good family. His parents had been tortured into insanity trying to prevent Death Eaters. He knew that the Longbottom boy would fill Harry with information of exactly evil Death Eaters were and why he had to fight them. That was if the knowledge that Voldemort killing his mother and the man he believed to be his father wasn't enough.

Then the Weasley twins would help. Albus was surprised that out of his friends a lot of them seemed to be a good year or two older. It was funny how things worked out sometimes. He knew that it was only because Molly and Arthur had a lot of young children that they didn't fight with the rest of them. But he knew them well enough that they were firmly on Dumbledore's side in this. The troublemakers who caused Severus so much trouble would be sure to encourage him to break the rules for good reasons.

Then there was the Muggleborn girl who was exceptionally bright. She reminded Albus a lot of Lily actually. She would be able to fill Harry on information that he did not know. And the fact that Voldemort would never accept a Muggleborn despite how talented she was. Albus kept a watch on the friends or he tried to with Harry, Cat and Eve but they were a slippery trio and a number of his spells refused to stick.

He knew that Miss Granger had been shocked by a book in a grey covering and went to talk to the Americans about what she had found. Albus hoped that it was about the Stone but suspected it wasn't as when he went to look at the book he found that it was one of the books that Hogwarts herself would only give if she felt that a person had real need of it.

This was a feature set up by Rowena Ravenclaw who was said to be a granddaughter of Hectate through her father and daughter of Athena hence why she was known for her intelligence and extraordinary magical abilities. Albus had never been rewarded such knowledge so was understandably jealous that a twelve year old got that opportunity.

Eve Knight was another good choice for a friend since her father – Ralph Knight – was a world famous Auror who had made his stance on Dark Magic clear to everyone. Albus was sure that Knight's daughter would be able to help Harry throughout all his trials that would come. And she wouldn't desert him out of fear for her own safety. All in all Albus was glad that he didn't even have to manipulate Harry to make friends with the right crowd. Or at least who he saw as the right crowd. Harry had done that all by himself which sat right with Albus.

At least it did for the most part. The one thing that worried Albus was the girl that Albus knew was Harry's best friend out of all his friends. There was barely a day where you didn't see Bellatrix's Lestrange dark haired, curly haired daughter with Lily's ebony haired, emerald eyed son. And it worried Albus, a lot. The last time that a Black had been in Gryffindor, he too had made friends with a prominent Light Wizard then betrayed him at the first hurdle.

Albus was terrified that things would repeat themselves and considering that Harry was the only one on earth who could defeat Voldemort that was not something neither Albus nor anyone else could let happen. Albus had thought several times about somehow breaking the two friends up but the problem was that they had been friends since Harry had for some reason moved to go to an American Boarding School which shattered the Protection around Privet Drive since Harry stayed in America all year round.

He'd tried to convince Petunia to take him back but she flat out refused and Albus was forced to admit that he had no power to make her do anything and he appeared safe enough so what could he do. But he knew Black and Potter should fall apart before the Lestrange Heir betrayed Harry (even though Black wasn't a Lestrange as her stepfather and uncle had an accident making them incapable of producing any heir Cathryn Black had been made the heir of the Lestrange family).

Then there was his talent with ghosts. He seemed to connect to them on the same level that his old friend Gellert did. The idea that Gellert who always had to die his raven hair blonde out of vanity and the raven haired boy before him had similarities scared him a lot. But they even looked something a like.

They had the same aura around them that frightened people. Harry thought that it was Gellert dabbling in the Dark Arts at the time. Had Harry done the same? But he was eleven years old, his mind argued. And best friends with Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter he argued with himself.

The boy seemed to powerful too. And despite his learning difficulties he did fairly well in classes from what the teachers had said. Albus knew that Severus had been surprised at him. Albus suspected that Severus quite liked the boy. Not that Severus would ever admit to liking anyone he thought with a chuckle.

Then there was the disastrous Quidditch lesson which ended up with Severus telling Albus that Harry had vampire blood in him. Somehow Albus didn't quite believe him. Albus didn't know the truth but he knew that wasn't it. If only he had a drop of Harry's blood. But wizards don't give blood away easily because of what can be done to it. Only a healer who has signed an oath using a Blood Quill is given a wizard's blood. He would try talking to Severus again but he doubted that it would help much.

And Harry gave no indication he knew anything and for some reason Albus couldn't get into his mind. That actually supported the idea he was part vampire as he wasn't human enough for a wizard to crack into his mind. But Albus knew that this wasn't the full truth. He just didn't know what the full truth was. He was sure Severus knew but he wanted to keep the man on his side so he didn't say anything to the man. He wondered how much Harry knew.

Then there was the incident with the troll. Albus was sure that Harry was more involved than he had said as Severus was already injured when he apparently cursed the troll. But then how did an eleven year old with only two months of magical training take down a fully grown mountain troll? This question and more had all occurred to him over the last few months. But he just seemed to go round and round in circles with regards to Harry James Potter.

He nervously fingered his wand beneath his dark red robes with bronze Christmas trees all over it. Severus sneered at him when he sat down at Dumbledore's right hand as per usual. Albus personally found that it was effective to appear like the barmy, loving, grandfather; it lead to people underestimating his intentions. Severus being the Slytherin he was saw right through Albus' pretences. The Sorting Hat had wanted to put Albus in Slytherin something that Albus hadn't wanted. People always mistrusted Slytherin. It was far wiser to be seen as a noble Lion than slimy Snake.

He sighed. Over the months since the school year had started Albus had found that his connection with the Elder Wand seemed to be diminishing especially in the Great Hall. Though know it seemed slightly better than usual.

What Albus didn't know was that the Elder Wand like all wands was made slightly sentient by the pure magic it possessed. And the Elder Wand was more powerful than most was more sentient than other wands. It wanted to get to its Creator's Blood. Since the Son of Hades had entered Hogwarts the Elder Wand had been desperately trying to get to Harry Potter.

It was only being stopped by the Cursed Headmaster. But after fifty years the curse was beginning to show. It would only be a matter of time before the tragedy of the Elder Wand hit Albus Dumbledore as it had all the other owners of the Elder Wand. The Elder Wand hoped that it would then be reunited with a Son or Daughter of Hades instead of another descendent of Hectate who thirsted for it's power without realising in taking the wand they were impaling themselves.

For Dumbledore's part he had gone to Ollivander once again even though he hadn't met his old school friend in almost fifty years after their disagreement over the elder wand.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

'_Garrick,' Albus called stepping into the Wand shop._

'_Albus,' Garrick greeting his once friend a little coolly. 'Wait until I'm finished getting Mr. Alexander a replacement wand then I'll be right with you.'_

_Albus waited inwardly impatient for around seventeen tapping his foot on the floor before Garrick finished with the dark haired man and came to see him._

'_Albus why are you here?' Garrick asked not beating about the bush._

'_Can't an old man try to put old grievances aside in the case of a friendship?' asked Albus eyes twinkling._

'_Not when the old man is you,' Garrick said sharply. 'We haven't spoken since I warned you about the cu-'_

_Dumbledore cut him off angrily eyes glinting, 'there was no curse,' he snapped looking every bit of Voldemort's worst fear._

'_But you are here about the Elder Wand,' Garrick said. 'Let me guess it's not working properly.'_

_Garrick knew exactly what was happening since Harry Potter had come into the close proximity with the Elder Wand the Wand would be desperately trying to return to the Son of it's Creator and Harry's magic would be trying to connect to the wand. Harry had a wand that was a copy of the Elder; a tail of a Thestral and wood of Elder but not Underworld Elder wood and not the Thestral of Hades. _

_Not that he was going to tell the manipulative old man. Dumbledore would probably kill the boy if he thought that would give him complete dominance over the Elder Wand. Anyway there was a reason the magic of the founders which still ran in the school hadn't revealed to the current Headmaster about demigods when it usually did to all Headmasters and Headmistresses that had gone before. _

_Hogwarts knew that demigods would need an understanding hide to guide them through there school days but they couldn't trust the craft headmaster not to use them for his own gain so they were left with no one to turn to. Garrick could only hope that Dumbledore was soon replaced._

'_Yes,' scowled Dumbledore._

'_I did warn you-' Garrick began._

'_There is nothing wrong with my wand,' shouted Albus before storming off with a swish of his turquoise blue cloak._

_Garrick shook his head, 'if only you could see what it has done to you,' he sighed._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End of Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Albus fingered the wand inside his robes again. He believed that Garrick was wrong but some small part of him knew that he was right. He just refused to listen to it so obsessed with the power he held at his fingertips as all previous owners of the wand felt. He remembered when he and Garrick had first spoken of the Elder Wand.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_It was only one day after he had defeated his old friend Gellert. He was very surprised that it had been so easy. But it was as if his magical powers over the dead had vanished over night. Gellert was angry about this that it had been easy for Albus to subdue his friend. _

_He knew that the press would hype what was a relatively simple duel because otherwise what papers would it sell. Not that Albus was against it. He just wished that things had gone differently. If Abe hadn't gotten involved. If Arianna hadn't stepped in. If Arianna hadn't died. If Gellert hadn't fled. If Albus didn't still love the Dark Wizard._

_He shook his head this wasn't the day to think about this. He needed the opinion of Ollivander because if his suspicions were correct he had just won the most powerful weapon in the world. He was almost high with his excitement. Okay, he knew of the dangers but he was careful. If he didn't brag or boast he'd be able to keep the wand with no problems._

_He entered Garrick's shop. Garrick greeted him apparently this early in the morning he didn't have any customers even if the shop was just open. Or maybe it was just the time of the year. He smiled as he saw Albus enter then his smile turn to a frown when he saw the wand in his hand._

'_Is that the Elder Wand?' he asked sharply._

'_Yes, it seems that Grindelwald stole it from Gregorovitch,' Albus said cheerfully._

'_Marius didn't use the wand,' Garrick said quietly, 'because he knew that it is cursed.'_

'_Don't be stupid Grindlewald was able to use it,' Albus argued._

'_Albus, Grindelwald was the descendent of the original owner of the wand. You are not,' Garrick said quietly. 'I implore you to not use it. Only evil will come of it.'_

'_Don't be ridiculous with this wand I could bring great change to the world,' Albus' blue eyes glittered. 'I could make it a fair and safe place for everyone to live.'_

_Garrick shivered, 'that's how it begins.'_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End of Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Albus still refused to believe the evidence that was in front of his eyes. He thought about the cloak that was hidden in his quarters. What did he do with it? He only had one more Hallow to get before he became Master of Death. Then he could bring back his parents and sister and so many of Voldemort's victims. And it wasn't as thought it was rightfully Harry's. He was no descendent of Ignotous Peverell. Albus Dumbledore had no idea that Harry was actually the Peverell brother's much younger brother, of course. But maybe it would make the boy trust him more than he did now.

Soon as dinner was over and Albus was alerted that Harry was back in Hogwarts after his trip away. He wrapped the invisibility cloak in pale green paper and penned a note.

_James Potter left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

On the morning of the twenty fifth of December Harry, Eve, Cat and the Weasleys opened there presents. Harry found a present from Dumbledore at the bottom. He knew what it was of course. His father had told him about it. It was the Cloak of Invisibility fashioned for his half brother. Harry smiled and put it away for when he would need it at a later date.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**This is my longest chapter by far but don't get used to it. I'm going to be on the train for most of tomorrow so I can't promise you how many chapters I'll have out.**

**Does my story on the Deathly Hallows make sense?**

**Thanks for Winged Seer Wolf for help with this explanation.**

**Did you get the reference to the Department of Mysteries?**

**Will Dumbledore manage to split Cat and Harry up?**

**Hope you liked my explanation about why Hermione could find out the truth whilst Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers couldn't.**

**Will Dumbledore question Harry on his disappearance?**

**Will Harry adventure in the Invisibility Cloak?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 34: Through the Eyes of a Killer**

**Voldemort plots some more.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	34. Through the Eyes of a Killer

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Vidimus**

Glad you like my OCs. They are cool. Do you reckon that when Sirius gets out he'll adopt his second cousin?

**serinityselena**

Ever think that the King of Gods needs anger management issues. He is a bit full of himself. I liked writing about the major gods minus Hades speaking together. He always wants to kill Poseidon and Hades' kids well here's news for you Zeus you were the first to break to pact. Some God of Justice. I think it will be Percy like in the books. Dumbledore and Zeus are a like aren't they. People were asking me why Hermione found out when Dumbledore and the other teachers hadn't so I needed to create a way for Hermione to find the book and Dumbledore not to. That's what my mind came up with. I liked the Deathly Hallows story too and it explains why Dumbledore can't use the stone. That's why I think that Chiron is better than Dumbledore; he doesn't try to keep them in the dark when it's vital information.

**Marion**

I thought it suited him.

**shugokage**

Well I feel that there are a lot of overlapping elements in both stories.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Glad you think it made sense. The wand has too much power for one not of Hades blood to handle. Hagrid would be so jealous that "Fluffy" and Harry are so close. Hades isn't a bad dad. Mr D is a jerk.

**Chris c3po**

I have a Beta now.

**Laura**

I doubt Harry would willingly go anywhere with Dumbledore.

**droga1**

I plan to go through most of the books or at least the ones that are needed for my story.

**skidney**

Well the Elder Wand was too involved with death to leave it out.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 34**

**Through the Eyes of a Killer**

Voldemort was furious – well more furious than normal at least. He had enjoyed the Christmas break he didn't have to listen to Quirrell wittering on or put up with the mudblood's who thought they had the _right _to a prestigious magical school such as this.

And Potter. A boy with so much unexplored power and potential and he did what with it? He could have the world at his feet if he wanted but no the brat was too noble for something like that wasn't he? It was almost a shame that he had to kill the boy. If not he could have harnessed all that power and the war would already be won.

And now it was all over. But he had to find a way to distract the whole castle or at least Dumbledore and the other teachers. If only he could defeat Potter at the same time. Maybe that was it he could set a trap for the boy. And whilst Dumbledore was busy rushing around picking his precious little weapon off the floor Quirrell could sneak off to the Third Floor and they could _deal _with the pathetic beast. Oh if only he had Potter's powers and the beast would be kneeling on the floor like it should be.

He'd need something big like the troll. Voldemort was still incensed at the fact that his servant, his faithful Potion's Master had joined the Light. Severus had been a prodigy. He was so creative whether it was with torture or potions or potions designed to torture people.

And he was so full of hatred to those worthless animals who claimed to be people! Tom bet it was because of the weakness of love he sneered. How could someone from such an old line as the Princes fall for a Mudblood. Just like their mothers forsaking magic for worthless Muggles who abused and abandoned.

And they said that this was for _love._ This was why love was such a foolish emotion. Love was contradictory. They said they loved the worthless Muggle yet Eileen Prince let the Muggle let the foul creature abuse her son continually.

And his mother was no better. Out of heart break she left her son to grow up amongst worthless creatures. Love was just a weakness that gave the power to someone else. Who would ever want to give into the foolishness?

When Lord Voldemort had still been young, not so innocent, poor, orphan Tom Marvolo Riddle he could well remember the disgust he had felt when he had found out that his father was a worthless Muggle and his mother's family were barely more than squibs living like rats. They were supposed to be the Heirs to Slytherin. They disgraced Slytherin's name so he wiped them out of existence. How he hated where he had come from.

And Potter was only slightly better. He remembered the mudblood. And what she had done to him. Severus was well aware who was to blame for his pathetic current existence. The mindless sheep of the Wizarding World may have crowned the boy The Boy Who Lived but what they really should have done was crown posthumously Lily Potter as The Woman Who Sacrificed. Voldemort still seethed that a worthless mudblood had done this to him all for her bastard son.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

_Voldemort had just found out from the rat the location of the Potter's house. He was angry that Peter had taken a week to tell him this information. Oh the snivelling wretch made all sorts of excuses from his absence would be noticed to he had been busy doing other jobs for the Dark Lord. _

_But Voldemort knew the truth; the wretch still felt loyalty to James Potter and did not want to hand him over to the Dark Lord. Voldemort had of course tortured the rat extensively before leaving for Godric's Hollow._

_He was in the village which in the Founder's days had been a hubbub for magical activity. Now look at these stinking Muggles running around in stupid get ups pretending things that they would be horrified to think were true. A little boy dressed as a vampire. He sneered as the little Muggle ran away screaming for his Daddy. Voldemort sneered. He really hated children. He moved further and further down the street until he saw quite clearly despite the Fidelius Charm the little cottage._

_He could see in through the windows past the Gryffindor red curtains which he sneered at to the fake couple inside. Little Harry "Potter" playing with a toy wolf and making soft baby noises that made Voldemort sneer. Salazar he hated children. _

_James Potter the boy's "father" was snoozing quietly on the sofa whilst the mudblood's brat was on his lap. The brat had obviously worn him. And the mudblood cheat, Voldemort sneered again was sitting watching the brat and the blood traitor with a smile on her face._

_Voldemort sneered again and continued walking up the small garden path to the butter yellow front door with daisies painted onto it. He sneered at the "quaint" little cottage. It was **nice **that it was nauseating to the Dark Lord._

_Voldemort never really one to bother with niceties blew open the front door with an explosive **BANG! **He smirked this was sure to wake the sleeping James Potter from his slumber, make the brat cry and frighten the Mudblood cheat._

_Then suddenly before his eyes James Potter his brown hair rumpled and sticking up all over the place from where he had been sleeping on the coach stood before him. Voldemort could see the sleep in his hazel eyes behind the round glasses that had been hastily shoved on his face. Soon as James Potter stared on the snake-like visage of Lord Voldemort he paled so that he was of a similar shade to his young stepson who was as pale as Voldemort though lacking the scaly and tint of greenish-grey._

'_Lily, he's here take Harry and run!' Potter shouted._

_Voldemort heard a woman's sharp intake of breath. And then he heard the sound of running on the tiled floor of the kitchen to the carpeted floor of the living room. Then the sharp cries of an infant that grated on his ears (as well as nerves and thinly controlled temper) as the brat of hell was taken from his toys. The mudblood ran up the wooden stairs. _

_Voldemort couldn't help but smirk at this. They had in effect locked themselves in. There were anti Apparating wards stopping people get in … and out. There was only on exit which Voldemort was at. Unless the woman planned on throwing herself out of the window (which wouldn't help the brat any) then she was trapped._

'_I won't let you past,' Potter growled._

_James Potter stood tall all thoughts of sleep gone in those brave hazel shining with anger. The blood traitor pointed his mahogany wand into the pale, serpentine face of Lord Voldemort. The misguided fool had courage that was sure. _

_Voldemort wished he had some of that courage on his side. All of his followers either wanted his power or were frightened into following. None were particularly brave. And Lord Voldemort valued bravery and the man was a Pure-Blood. He would either join Lord Voldemort or perish this night._

'_Ah so much loyalty to a traitorous mudblood,' breathed Voldemort._

'_Don't call her that,' snapped the man. 'It is you who is the traitor killing your own kind! She's a good woman and a good mother-'_

'_Not to your son,' Voldemort hissed as Potter paled some more, 'ah you didn't know?' he breathed. 'Join me and you can take your revenge for her disloyal ways,' Voldemort said sweetly._

'_Never,' roared Potter. 'I won't let you get her or Harry. That's why you're here,' he breathed, 'for Harry's blood.'_

'_Ah so you do know,' Voldemort smiled deadly. 'Why do you continue to tie yourself to scum like this?'_

'_You are the only scum,' Potter said steadfast. 'Stupefy.'_

_Voldemort easily reflected the curse, 'tut, tut, you really thought that would do anything to me,' smirked Voldemort._

'_Sectresempra,' Potter cursed._

'_Ah using one of dear Severus' curses now,' Voldemort smirked reflecting it again. 'You know he fancies your wife? And considering what a cheat she is I should watch him.'_

_Potter didn't answer just cursed, 'Bombarda.'_

_The dark yellow walls that in the daytime would light up the hall making it seem far bigger than the small space it was turned to rubble and ash. Voldemort only just had time to form a shield around his body that he wasn't flung out through the doorway. He was really bitter that James Potter had refused to join him. But he was too much of a pain to leave alive. He was sure that Severus would be happy with these turns of events; the brat and Potter dead._

'_Avada Kedavra,' hissed Voldemort._

_The ruined hallway filled with emerald green light the same color as Lily Evans and her son's eyes (not that Voldemort knew that). When the green light dissipated Voldemort stood victoriously over the dead body of James Devin Potter. _

_The young man's hazel eyes stared out unseeing. His wand had fallen out of his hand now belonging to his murderer. His lips were pale pink with a name on his lips. His soul was traveling down to the Underworld._

'_Such a waste,' murmured Voldemort._

_Voldemort stepped over the still body of James Potter like he did this every other day (which he probably did). He moved into the open Living-Kitchen-Dining area where the brat's toys had been left abandoned on the dark green carpet. _

_Voldemort made his way up the wooden stair case to a hallway with three rooms. In the first room was the master bedroom which was empty. In the second room was a small bathroom. It was only in the final room that he found who he was looking for._

_The room in fact had been locked from the inside. But the silly mudblood's spells and furniture was easy to get by for a wizard such as him. Voldemort entered the room. It was obvious it was a nursery given the white crib with a mobile of magical animals hanging over it. _

_There was single bed set up for the mudblood to sleep in when the brat wasn't sleeping. It was painted pale blue with hippogriffs and Pegasi stenciled on. Voldemort shuddered at the pleasantness that the room gave off._

'_Not Harry, not Harry,' begged the girl, 'please not Harry.'_

_Voldemort longed to kill her and be done it. But he had promised his follower to **try **andspare her life. He didn't say anything about actually sparing her life so if she was an idiot he was not bound to kill her. Voldemort was no fool to think that promises in the Wizarding world meant nothing. _

_He had given the promise so he would keep it or he would have to suffer through the consequences. But if she gave into the foolish weakness of love then nothing would stop him taking her life._

'_Stand aside, you silly girl,' snapped Voldemort. 'Stand aside now!' he ordered._

'_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-'_

'_This is my last warning-'_

'_Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-'_

'_Stand aside – stand aside, girl-'Voldemort raised his wand when the Mudblood continued to beg._

_Then the Mudblood stood tall and chanted in a language Voldemort recognized as Ancient Greek, 'Lily μου Πότερ τον εαυτό μου έτσι ώστε να θυσιάσει το γιο μου να ζήσει. Προσεύχομαι ο Κύριος να σας το Θάνατο, ο Θεός του θανάτου, να πάρουν την ψυχή μου σε αντάλλαγμα για το γιο μου του. Με αυτή τη θυσία και το τελετουργικό του αίματος μπορεί να σας δεχτεί την προσφορά μου και πορθμείων ψυχή μου στον Κάτωκόσμο.'_

_**I Lily Potter sacrifice myself so that my son might live. I pray to you Lord Thanatos, God of Death, to take my soul in return for my son's. With this blood sacrifice and ritual may you accept my offering and ferry my soul into the Underworld.**_

_Whatever the girl had said made Voldemort shudder and he felt a strange presence in the room. Voldemort wanted this done now because he was frightened and when Lord Voldemort got frightened, Lord Voldemort got angry and some soul died._

_Voldemort lifted up his Yew Wand as the girl closed her emerald green eyes and made some strange symbol that made Voldemort shudder. It was like crossing yourself but something infinitely older._

'_Avada Kedavra,' Voldemort cried._

_The girl dropped down dead on the floor. Whatever the girl had done hadn't saved her life. The man born as Tom Marvolo Riddle couldn't understand that to people who weren't psychopaths like him there was far more important things than their own life. _

_What Lily Potter had done was not for her own good but for the good of her son. He only vaguely noticed the symbols on the floor; the symbols of life, death, protection and motherhood. Symbols that had previously been white and empty were now filled with the blood of the sacrifice._

_Voldemort approached the boy who had watched the whole scene with a serious look in those killing curse green eyes. His night black locks falling into his pale face. There was something about the boy which made him shudder (and Voldemort didn't shudder easily) and knowing what a freak he was Voldemort understood. Voldemort wanted the boy dealt with sooner rather than later. So he lifted his Yew Wand for the third time that night._

'_Avada Kedavra,' he hissed._

_This was when everything went wrong. Then he could see the presence in the room. That of a man. But he was more than a man. This was a God. He was tall, lean and muscular with eyes of golden Galleons. He had night black hair flowing down his back over his white robes. His skin was golden brown. But the most surprising thing was the fact he had wings of black-blue. Voldemort's eyes widened what in the name of Morgana was this beast._

'_I grant you, your dying wish O Sacrifice,' the man said. 'The Boy will bare the mark of the King of the Gods who is chosen to protect all. Be warned mortals who mean him harm!'_

_There was a red bolt of lightening on the child's forehead. The golden winged man disappeared in a flash of gold leaving a very surprised Voldemort behind. It was too late to stop the emerald light that hit Harry Potter's head. But for the boy who had the protection of the Gods on him it did nothing. But then Voldemort saw the curse bounce of the baby hitting him square in the chest leaving him less than nothing. Voldemort did not realize at that moment that he had also left behind a bit of his soul with the child._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End of Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Voldemort had since that disastrous night worked out exactly what the mudblood had done to destroy him so completely. It made him furious to believe that he had been outsmarted by a mere mudblood. How dare she call upon the Gods to vanquish him? She was all but a Muggle and he was a Wizard of Noble birth descended from Salazar Slytherin himself. But no because the girl had some charm she had gods falling over her. Oh he had heard all about this from his spies within the ministry.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Voldemort was at a Death Eaters meeting where Wormtail was trying to warn him of the dangers of the Prophecy once again. The filthy suck up. Couldn't he see that Voldemort was a Slytherin he wasn't going to go rushing in until he understood the full details of this prophecy? _

_Slytherins don't act until they know the entire chess board whereas Gryffindors move to the first place they can see and end up being taken by another chess pieces. No it was better to wait until he knew more about the boy, the Potters and the prophecy._

'_I am aware of the Prophecy,' Voldemort said coolly, 'but I am also aware of prophecies being self fulfilling If the boy proves to trouble at a later date I will have no problem dealing with a child,' he sneered. 'Or do you doubt my powers?'_

'_No, no, my Lord,' the man quickly backed down. 'Good,' he said coolly turning to the other Death Eaters who did not know anything about the man except he was a spy._

'_Now Augustus, do you have anything to tell me about the Prophecy?' asked Voldemort._

'_No, my Lord, but it's about Lily Potter-'began Augustus Rookwood._

_Suddenly there was a snort from Pettigrew._

'_Do you have anything to add?' Voldemort asked coolly._

'_Only that James is having an affair,' Pettigrew squeaked._

_Severus sat forward eyes burning behind his silver mask, 'is he?' his voice promised retribution._

'_With the werewolf,' Pettigrew continued excitedly._

'_Did I ask for your input,' Voldemort's eyes flashed as he filed this information away for a later date._

'_Sorry, master,' the spy whimpered._

'_Good now Augustus you were saying,' Voldemort turned back to his Ministry Spy._

'_Well I think it's best to be discussed alone,' Augustus said._

_Voldemort fixed him with a piercing gaze before nodding, 'that will be fine.'_

_The meeting continued. Lucius spoke about various acts to hold back **the** Light Wizards and mudblood's he was overseeing and several senior officials he had bribed and blackmailed to their way of thinking. All dreadfully boring stuff thought Tom as he listened though everything he had to oversee. He would far rather be murdering, torturing or maiming something. Voldemort dismissed all but the dark haired Unspeakable who bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes once._

'_So what have you found out?' Voldemort demanded._

'_The Potters marriage is a sham to protect the boy,' Augustus said knowing that the Dark Lord wouldn't stand for him beating about the bush. 'The boy isn't Potter's son.'_

'_Well whose is he?' asked Voldemot bored._

_Voldemort didn't really care about the details of the boy's birth. If the mudblood was disloyal or Potter was gay or the child was a bastard. But Rookwood seemed torn between being ecstatic or terrified about something so he gathered it was important or Rookwood wouldn't request to a one on one meeting._

'_Hades,' Rookwood said._

_Voldemort felt as though he had been punched in the gut. All this time looking for the blood of a demigod (something that Bella was very skittish about) and there was one prophesized to be his enemy. _

_Now he knew he couldn't have the boy around. He had too much power. He'd kill him now and be done with it. Voldemort's worst fear was death to know that there was a child of Death (well the Dead) out there terrified him more than anything else in the world. He had to destroy the boy._

'_How did you find this out?' breathed out Voldemort._

'_I was speaking to my colleague, Cephas Spellmeyer,' Rookwood was saying._

'_Pure-Blood?' asked Voldemort coolly._

'_Half-Blood, Muggle father who ran off before he was born,' Rookwood explained._

'_Typical,' sneered Voldemort at another witch taken in by a foul Muggle man who ran off just like his father, 'try to recruit him.'_

'_Sir?' asked Rookwood surprised at the Lord's willingness to recruit a filthy Half-Blood._

'_He's from a good family. He would be a good asset for us,' snapped Voldemort annoyed at his servant questioning him._

'_Yes, sir,' nodded Rookwood. 'Well he told me that the Lord Hades had been spending a lot of time with dear sweet Lily and that her son's name had appeared on the list of the demigods that is located in the Department of Mysteries.'_

'_List?' asked Voldemort. 'Can you get the list?'_

'_I can try,' Rookwood apologized._

'_Good, you get the list and I'll kill the boy,' snapped Voldemort._

_That was the night that Voldemort fell._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End of Flashback-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Voldemort sighed before Rookwood could get the list, he had been caught and sentenced to Azkaban and the mudblood had foiled his attempts at defeating the boy. But not today. He would kill the boy. But first he needed some powerful explosive Potions. He would watch the boy burn and nothing would stop him exacting his vengeance. All he had to do was magically seal the boy, his mudblood, and blood traitor friends in a part of the castle and they would be doomed.

'Get the Potions Ingredients,' ordered Voldemort.

'But Master people will question if I order these dark ingredients,' Quirrell tried.

'Use a fake name,' snapped Voldemort.

'Yes, Master,' Quirrell said in a subdued voice.

'Good,' Voldemort said smirking and plotting.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Voldemort's plan succeed?**

**Who will save him?**

**Will his identity be revealed?**

**Will Cat's father be revealed?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 35: Death's Guard to the Rescue**

**Voldemort's plan comes to fruition and Hermione works out what the stone is.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	35. Death's Guard to the Rescue

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

I don't think Cat's father will come up for awhile.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Yeah there is though its supposed to be secret as Unspeakables don't actually talk about there work. Good question, probably not or someone would be incinerated. I just needed an explanation why James would willingly marry someone who clearly was not in love with him. He was being pressure by his parents to provide an heir (they weren't blood supremacists so they didn't care if it was Muggle-born) but they wanted the Potter line to continue. Only problem he was gay. I'll probably be going into this more when Remus comes in. They are just a bit aren't they? Not really unspeakables aren't allowed to tell, Remus didn't know the truth, Voldemort didn't tell his DEs because he doesn't trust anyone, Rookwood is scared of Voldemort so didn't tell anyone on his request, Hermione's not going to tell anyone and Severus has sworn not to.

**Penny is wise**

I was going off Percy's description as two kindergartens in the Lightening Thief when he had a dream about Poseidon and Zeus fighting when I tried to write about Zeus.

**sernityselena**

Sorry you felt that. I just felt that it needed explaining to how Voldemort knew and how Harry survived. When does voldieshorts ever learn his lesson.

**Bibliophile109**

Glad you like the idea that Harry's a demigod.

**Bibliophile99**

It was mentioned to me sometime ago. Well Hades is looking for him.

**exaigon**

Only open for high up Unspeakables.

**mudbloodpotter05**

Glad you like the concept.

**Anonymous**

I haven't decided what I'm doing about Bella yet. I don't think I'll be revealing Cat's father soon but I know who he is. Nico will appear.

**Lily877787**

Voldemort's plans regarding Harry Potter have never been exactly fool proof.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 35**

**Death's Guard to the Rescue**

It was Saturday evening. Harry was sitting in the Library opposite Hermione who had rushed up to the common room and dragged them down to show them something important. She was flipping through a large, old worn book that seemed to be covered in golden dragon skin. Hermione had hissed at the twins to shut up as she flicked through to the right page of the book. The twins were quietly plotting pranks with each other whilst Eve was hissing at them exactly what she would do to them if they did anything.

'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone,' Hermione read out with a grin.

'A what?' asked Harry confused.

'Who?' asked Cat.

'I'm sure Gran mentioned him,' frowned Neville.

'In English,' Eve requested.

Hermione scowled at this, 'read.'

'Do we have to?' complained George.

'Reading is boring,' Fred complained.

Hermione ignored the twins and pushed the large book in front of the others noses. The six of them bent down at what the Muggle-Born witch was showing them. Hermione seemed to have forgotten that half of them were dyslexic and couldn't read the book very well. Harry, Cat and Eve scrunched their noses as they tried to read the book whilst it gave them a real headache as all English did. It would be really useful to have the book translated into Ancient Greek because to Harry it looked like gobbledegook.

'We're dyslexic, remember,' Eve said.

Hermione blushed having forgotten that, 'oh,' she said, 'well it says, '_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold._

'Which is so cool,' Fred and Geogre said simultaneously.

_It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

'What?' shouted Harry.

'Ssh,' hissed Hermione, 'you'll get us kicked out of the library.'

'But he can't,' Harry insisted, 'it's wrong to cheat death like that. Death is death. You shouldn't avoid it like that. You should accept death gracefully when your time comes. To cheat death is an abomination. It's a crime against Thanatos__and Hades. And the gold it creates that's wealth right. He's thieving off of-'Harry began.

'We know, Harry,' Hermione said pleading him to be quiet, 'but we can't do anything to stop it.'

'Thanatos will be looking for him,' muttered Harry darkly. 'I hope he finds him.'

'That's an awful thing to say,' Hermione said shocked.

'It's an awful thing to attempt to cheat death,' Harry argued, 'mortals shouldn't live that long. It's wrong. He'll be heavily punished for doing that. When Thanatos finds him he'll be sentenced to the Fields of Punishment for cheating death for so long,' Harry insisted.

'That bad?' asked Eve.

'Worse,' Harry said grimly, 'and he'll deserve it too. It's like Sisyphus all over again,' growled Harry as shadows lapped him.

'Harry,' Cat put a hand on his arms.

Hermione had noticed as Harry ranted more as he got more and more angry shadows lapped around him and there was a sudden chill in the air, the chill of death. And he radiated death. Hermione shivered slightly suddenly very scared of her friend. Neville, Fred and George who knew nothing about Harry Potter instinctively pushed their chairs back in fear as the Son of Hades began to loose his temper. It was a truly terrifying sight to behold.

Hermione quickly hurried on, '_there have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries,' _

Harry growled something that sounded like, 'Pi̱gaínete sta Tártara.' **(Go to Tartarus) **

'Um what?' asked Neville.

'Sorry I spent some time in Greece,' Harry lied, 'picked up a few swear words.'

'Oh,' Neville said dumbly.

'What does it mean?' asked George eyes glinting.

'Yeah it would be cool to use an insult without mum and dad realising we're insulting them,' Fred grinned.

'You know what I don't actually know,' Harry said. 'I just remember some of the old adults taking offence to it.'

'Let's use it,' grinned Fred.

'Pigiantie sta Tartara,' George sounded out.

Hermione frowned. She guessed it had something to do with Tartarus since the two words were very similar and Tartarus was the worst area of the Underworld. Ever since Hermione had found out that the Greek myths she had taken to reading every book on the myths in the library as well as questioning Harry, Cat and Eve on everything she found out. And from the looks that the other girls were giving Harry it had been something a kin to telling someone to hang themselves.

Hermione was seriously planning to learn Ancient Greek just to be able to understand her friends when they reverted to Ancient Greek. It wasn't very often (as they didn't want anyone getting suspicious) but when they were sure no one who didn't know (so only Hermione) then they would naturally fall into Ancient Greek if they wanted to speak to each other privately and she was still there. It was quite rude actually.

Hermione frowned again, 'can I continue.'

'It's okay I'm done,' Harry said still seething.

'For now,' grinned Cat.

Hermione continued, '_but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flame.'_

'Criminal,' muttered Harry.

'_The noted alchemist and opera lover,' _Hermione continued_._

'Opera, blah,' grimaced Eve.

'Hey I like the Opera,' Hermione protested.

'You've been to the Opera?' asked Fred looking at Eve with new eyes.

'Hey, it's not like I wanted to go, Dad took me when I was five. I hated it. He never took me again after I kinda turned the whole cast into snails.'

There was a silence and then all seven of them dissolved into snickers. Hermione had tried to keep calm but in the end it was hard to do so when all her friends were nearing hysterics. It was not until Madam Pince, the stern faced librarian glared at the group that they quieted down.

All of them were flushed and breathing hard with the odd snicker. Just the idea of a five year old witch turning a group of adults into snails was hilarious. Oh Eve Knight was definitely a daughter of Hectate.

'Eve I bloody love you,' Fred whispered.

Eve glared at him, 'shut it. Hermione read on.'

Hermione nodded not wanting annoy a daughter of Hectate,_ 'Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year,-' _

'Death cheater,' muttered Harry interrupting Hermione.

'Yes, yes, we know,' Eve said, 'now let Hermione read.'

'_-enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight),' _Hermione finished_._

'She's just as bad,' muttered Harry scowling.

A few minutes later Fred, George, Eve, Cat and Harry had dragged Hermione from her precious books. They were making their way out to the grounds when everything went insane. The whole Floor exploded. The walls turned to rubble and the floor disappeared from beneath their feet. There were screams everywhere.

Harry felt himself falling through the floor of the fourth Floor. He could hear his friends shouting for him trying to call him back as they clung desperately to the crumbling floor of the Fourth Floor. Harry closed his eyes waiting to hit the hard stone of the floor underneath and considering it was an old castle then that was many feet below.

'You moron what are you doing trying to fly,' growled a voice from below him.

'Harry,' called Eve sounding panicky.

'What's all the noise,' growled the angry head of Morty.

'Harry,' squealed Hermione, 'where's Harry? Oh no he's going to fall to his death,' Hermione seemed to be hyperventilating or having a panic attack or both.

'We'll catch you, young Prince,' another of the heads called.

Harry fell right on top of the three headed dog earning a growl from the first head. He relaxed. Harry was so glad that he had fallen right on top of his friend Morty. He hugged the Three Headed Dog then two seconds later a man in a turban burst through the door. Oh great. Why wasn't he surprised? They would be behind this wouldn't they?

'What, what are you doing here?' Quirrell was so thrown by seeing his master's archenemy that he forgot to stutter.

'_Silence fool,' _his master hissed into his head.

'I dropped in,' Harry said drily. 'I think what I should be asking is what your doing here?' Harry asked suspiciously.

Of course Harry knew exactly what Quirrell was doing here. This was what the explosion had been set for in the first place. Should he let the man know he was onto him? Or should he act like a naïve first year? Dumbledore knew that he was up to no good and hadn't done anything so nothing Harry could do or say would get Quirrell sacked but at the same time Quirrell and Voldemort had just tried to kill him.

'_Tell him you heard noises and came to see if he was alright,' _hissed Voldemort. '_And for Morgana's sake, stutter before he starts getting suspicious.'_

'I-I-I h-h-h-heard n-n-n-noises,' Quirrell glanced fearfully at the beast. 'C-c-c-came t-t-t-to s-s-see w-w-what w-w-was g-g-going o-o-on.'

'Course you were,' Harry muttered disbelieving.

'He smells of evil,' the third head worried.

'He wants to hurt our Prince,' the second head murmured protectively.

Harry just nodded not wanting to alert Voldemort and his servant that he could understand the three headed dog. But at the same time wanting to calm Morty down before (depending on which head gained control) it either wet itself, jumped in front of Harry or killed Quirrell. Not that it would be a necessarily bad thing if Quirrell died.

'I'll eat him,' growled the first head.

Just then Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall rushed in. McGonagall saw Harry and looked relieved that he wasn't hurt. Dumbledore and Snape's eyes went straight to Quirrell obviously knowing he had something to do with it. Snape's eyes then went to the dog which was still growling at Quirrell but not attacking on their/it's prince's silent command.

'Potter, are you alright?' asked McGonagall.

'Maybe it would be prudent to take this conversation elsewhere,' suggested Severus.

'Of course, right you are, Severus' McGonagall nodded.

'Don't go with the evil men,' whined the middle head.

'Come on, Potter, some of us don't have all day,' Severus snapped.

'Yes, sir,' Harry said as though he didn't want to get into trouble with Snape.

Harry soon found himself back in McGonagall's office as he had been in the first week of term. But this time he wasn't in trouble or at least he didn't think he was. Dumbledore and Snape had accompanied. Quirrell had tried to but it was pointed out he wasn't a Head of House or the Headmaster so none of the children under his care had been hurt.

'Are you hurt, Mr Potter?' asked McGonagall looking concerned.

'Are you up to telling us what happened?' asked Dumbledore interrupting and smiling kindly like looking at his favourite grandchild and really grating on Harry's nerves.

'Albus,' McGonagall said sharply. 'Surely the boy should be given time to rest. He has almost died.'

'You are right of course, Minerva, excuse me for being inconsiderate. You were at the heart of the explosion and the only one able to tell us what happened,' Dumbledore said, 'but it can wait,' Dumbledore looked repentant, but Harry and Snape knew it was an act even if Minerva was appeased.

'I'll answer your questions,' Harry said just wanting to get this over with.

'If you're sure?' McGonagall looked doubtful, 'you've had quite a shock.'

'I am,' Harry assured her with such a hard glint in his eyes that she backed down.

'Let's just get this over with I have a stuff to do,' Severus said and he wasn't lying with the extent of the injuries he was needed more than ever.

'Severus, you may not like the boy but he has been through a harrowing experience,' McGonagall protested as though Harry were a bit of furniture.

'Oh just get on with it,' snapped Snape.

'Well Harry why don't you tell us what happened?' smiled the Headmaster.

'We had just convinced Hermione to leave the library that she had dragged us to,' Harry said with a grimace.

'Oh because reading is beneath the great Harry Potter,' sneered Severus.

'I'm dyslexic,' shot back Harry.

'Boys,' Dumbledore said sternly, 'Harry if you could please continue.'

'We were heading outside for a bit of fresh air,' Harry said, 'then everything exploded around us. I was falling down. I heard Hermione and Cat screaming before I fell on a giant, three headed dog. I had just got off it when Quirrell entered. He asked me what I was doing there and I asked what he was doing there. The dog heads growled at him and you came.'

'That's it,' growled Severus, 'why did I waste my time. If you excuse me I've got Potions to brew.'

'How are my friends?' asked Harry as no one seemed to be saying anything.

'Miss Black has a broken arm Madam Pomfrey will treat it in two seconds, Miss Granger and Miss got lucky and they are perfectly fine if a bit shaken up. They were found in the only safe spot in the entire hall,' Harry was relieved at this though probably Eve had done what she could to save Hermione. 'Mister Longbottom was hit by a falling piece of wall but he'll be fine in a few days. Mister George Weasley it seems managed to dodge most of the falling debris and got himself to safety with a few others who were about him at the time including his brother.'

Harry sighed in relief, 'oh good.'

'Maybe you'd like to go and see them,' smiled the headmaster.

'Yes, sir,' Harry said.

'And Harry where were you on the twenty first of December?' Dumbledore asked.

So he did know, 'in school.'

'The wards said you left,' Dumbledore commented.

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know sir. I haven't left since September how could I? Can I see my friends now?'

'Of course I am sorry, just be careful of Miss Black she's from a bad stock,' Dumbledore said.

Harry scowled, 'don't judge her because of her family.'

Harry left the room quickly. The two left in the room thought that he was in a hurry to see his friends but in truth he was in a hurry to get away from the manipulative old man. Severus Snape was waiting for him outside. After he had constructed a privacy ward around the two of them so nobody – Dumbledore – could listen in on them Severus asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

'So what really happened?' asked Snape.

'Pretty much what I said,' shrugged Harry, 'the floor exploded, I fell, people screamed, Morty spoke to me and caught me on purpose. Then Quirrell came in obviously to attempt to steal the stone. His distractions are getting worse,' Harry noted, 'first the troll, now this. What's next a dead student?'

'It wasn't merely a distraction,' Snape said sharply. 'The Dark Lord still wants to kill you!'

'Why do you call him that?' asked Harry curious.

Snape didn't answer, 'be careful, Harry, you can't let him know about your father,' Severus said leaving Harry.

'Like I'm going to tell him,' snorted Harry as he walked off in the direction of the hospital wing.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a few hours later Severus had made the healing potions for the children caught up in the explosion. He was now in an in depth argument about his colleague and enemy, Quirnius Quirrell, with this employer, Albus Dumbledore.

'How can you still keep him around?' demanded Severus angrily.

'It's better to keep your friends close and enemies closer,' Albus Dumbledore responded calmly.

'Friends?' he said harshly. 'You mean pawns!'

'And how many friends would you admit to having,' Dumbledore responded coolly.

Severus didn't answer that question. At the beginning of the year he'd have said none. Not real ones anyway. People he pretended to like for the sake of spying like Lucius Malfoy. People he forced himself to get on with for the sake of the Light. He enjoyed bantering with Minerva but that was basically it.

But now the shared secret between him and Lily's son had brought them closer together. Severus wasn't sure if friends were the right way to describe the two of them. But he definitely cared for the boy and wanted to protect him. And not just because he was Lily's son and he was scared of the boy's father.

'Precisely,' nodded Dumbledore obviously thinking he wasn't answering because he didn't have people he cared about.

Severus glared, 'how many friends I do or do not have is not the question here. The question is the safety of our students.'

'Nobody was killed,' Dumbledore said lightly.

'Just,' Severus snapped, 'look how full the infirmary is.'

'They'll be fine,' Dumbledore said uncaringly.

'This time,' Severus said sharply, 'first a troll, and now an exploded hallway. We won't be able to use the fourth floor until next year.'

'We have other classrooms,' Dumbledore replied.

'That's not the point,' Severus hissed, 'what happens when someone gets killed. This is all a plot to kill the boy.'

'I am aware of that fact,' Dumbledore said calmly.

'You made me swear to help protect him,' Severus hissed. 'How is leaving the Dark Lord's servant and for all we know the Dark Lord too in the school protecting him.'

'We're preparing him for what's to come,' Dumbledore said calmly.

'Wouldn't it be a better and safer idea to train him,' hissed Severus angrily.

'The world isn't safe for him. He should get used to that idea early,' Dumbledore said harshly.

Severus gave the man a disgusted look, 'you have no idea what forces your messing with Dumbledore,' before storming out of the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Go to Tartarus: I felt it was like the ultimate insult for a demigod or god as it is the darkest, deepest pit of the underworld where enemies of the gods are tortured for eternity and monsters reform.**

**Do you like Harry's little rant on death?**

**Will Dumbledore see reason?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 36: Voldemort's Search Continues**

**Voldemort uses Hagrid to find out how to get passed "Fluffy".**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	36. Voldemort's Search Continues

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Janelly Slytherin**

Thought it suited Harry's personality. Dumbledore's a manipulative old goat. As amusing as that would be I don't think it's Hades style somehow. That's what I thought. Dumbledore will never see reason.

**sernityselena**

Thought it was the kind of thing a son of Hades would do. Didn't Nico s say the same about Daeulus. Nobody would have been hurt if Dumbledore did his job and didn't accept applicants that were psychopaths. Surely there has to be some kind of screening process. I mean looks at the staff: 1. A psychopath, 2. A fake, 4. A man with paranoia/psychopath. See a line that develops. Dumbledore's lost it. If he had it in the first place. I think Dumbledore lives in fairy land.

**Flying Chrissy**

I don't think Hades will becoming to Hogwarts anytime soon.

**caughtinalandslide**

Dumbledore would not mess with Harry if he knew that.

**Laesk**

I was planning to have it at the end of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore will get his comeuppance from Hades at some point.

**Penny is wise**

Dumbledore is an idiot. His fatal flaw is believing he is always right. I thought that would fit with Harry being a son of Hades.

**shugokage**

I wasn't even planning to make him that manipulative but it kind of came out that way.

**mudbloodpotter05**

I just felt it worked better with Voldemort knowing the truth.

**Beezlebubbles**

Zeus is definitely on my list of least favourite uncles. Yep glad you got Cat's mother. Hades had accepted Harry. Glad you like Bella. I don't think so. Hades children can be terrifying if they want to be. Hades does care about Harry. Annabeth's cool. I love writing about Hades trying to make him nice whilst keeping him character. I don't like Zeus if my story hasn't made that clear enough. Glad you liked the Underworld. I don't think Hades will claim Harry for awhile. Giving him a Thestral there's an idea. Hades presents are the best. It is mainly canon with differences coming from their powers and personalities and different friends.

**Bibliophile109**

Well I don't think I child of the Lord of the Dead is impressed with immortality for humans. Harry will certainly destroy the stone soon as he can. He could just skip the Chess game and get passed it. I don't know if there is a way for anyone whose not Hades to ward against Shadow Travel as its not technically magic.

**Lily887787**

I know he's a git isn't he. Snape for all his faults his really protective of his students.

**Kenjo**

Well I know who Cat's dad is but I'm going to put several hints in before I reveal because I'm cruel like that. There's even a hint in this chapter (look at what's said about the Quidditch match).

**Lady Avotil**

Well he would. He's been brought up completely differently and has completely different genetics. I'm a Severus fan so I've always hated the fact that Harry doesn't come to respect him until after Snape dies (wipes a tear away). Dumbledore is too manipulative for his own good. He has the philosophy that it's the ends not the means which doesn't sit right with Harry. I can imagine what would happen if Voldemort's trap got Dumbledore. I don't think Voldemort would mind too much. Does he want Harry or Dumbledore dead more? Oh definitely wonder what his punishment would be. I just imagined Harry to be very against cheaters of death as he is a son of Hades. Nico felt the same way about Daedulus. Nico will come into the story. I don't know whether Bianca will still die and that's how they find out. If that's the case I'd imagine Harry would be there to help him through his grief. But if they find out before Bianca then I suppose there would be a bit of sibling rivalry.

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

Thought it suited him.

**Anonymous**

Who's you? I do try. And what do you think Snape is? A poodle? I haven't decided what I'm going to do about Nico and Bianca yet. They might be taken out earlier but still found at the same time. Their cheeriness is odd considering their sons of the God of the Dead. It's not the Department of Mysteries doing the experimenting. It is actually illegal. But that doesn't stop the black market and Dark Wizards. Dumbledore's a real pain. Thanks for pointing that out I'll try to stay more in character from now on. That's what I thought.

**exaigon**

Harry is already battle trained and knows how to see through acts – he has to when he hangs around gods – but Dumbledore has no idea of this. They don't want Voldemort to find out without realising it is far too late.

**Sanity if Over Rated – Go Nuts**

Harry does know a lot about death. Dumbledore would so use them for his own gain if he knew.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 36**

**Voldemort Search **Continues

It was the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match and the whole school was down watching the two teams play each other even though it was obvious who was going to win considering the weather for some reason always seemed to favour the Gryffindor team even when the weather had been so strange over the past few months. This of course was due to the big three – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades – arguing over their missing symbols of power.

But what only a few people noticed was that not everyone was at the match. One Quirnius Quirrell, current Defence against the Dark Arts professor and ex-Muggle Studies teacher, was for some reason absent. Quirnius was in fact on the stairs leading up to the Third Floor attempting once again to get past the beast.

'Alohomora,' he hissed.

The door swung open revealing an enormous, black, three headed monster. Quirnius froze in terror at the animal. But his master urged him on. Quirnius knew what he had to do his master had told him what to do. He knew how to use the spell and but had never actually performed the spell himself. He raised his wand.

'Avada Kedavra,' Quirnius bit out.

The emerald green light lit up the corridor and doorways into disused classrooms. The spell hit the first head of the beast. But instead of killing it the spell seemed to be reflected by its fur. Voldemort cursed he should have expected this to happen. The beast was born of death. It would be impossible to kill it like that.

'_Leave,'_ hissed Voldemort, '_we need to find a way passed it.'_

'Yes, master,' Quirrell nodded.

The two souls left the corridor where Severus Snape was just about to enter. Voldemort could have growled. That man was infuriating. He always seemed to be there when his plans came into play. He was too intelligent for his own good. But no matter soon as Voldemort got his body and powers back the little Potions Master would pay for his betrayals.

'S-S-Severus,' stuttered Quirrell. 'W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?' stuttered out Quirrell.

Severus was annoyed at the fake fear that the man portrayed. For a Ravenclaw, he was surprisingly Slytherin. Severus had noticed that he wasn't at the Quidditch match so guessed he was attempting to steal the stone – again – whilst everyone else was busy watching the game so Severus naturally had come to head him off as Dumbledore – again – wasn't doing his job to protect the students.

'Drop the act, Quirrell,' snapped Severus feeling angry with the man. 'I know what you're after, and you know that I know.'

'W-w-what-e-e-ver d-d-do y-y-you m-m-mean S-s-s-Severus,' stuttered Quirrell.

'You know very well what I mean,' snapped Severus, 'now, have you found out how to get past the beast of Hagrid's yet?'

'B-b-beast,' stuttered Quirrell. 'I d-d-don't k-k-know w-w-what y-y-you m-m-mean,' Quirrell said again.

'You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell,' Snape said coolly.

'N-n-no, S-s-Severus I w-w-was j-j-just m-making s-s-s-sure t-t-the p-p-protections w-w-w-were o-o-okay,' stuttered Quirrell.

'Do you think I'm a fool, Quirrell?' Severus' lips curled.

'N-n-no, S-s-Severus,' stuttered Quirrell.

'The leave and stay away from the beast,' ordered Severus.

'Y-y-yes, S-s-Severus,' Quirrell stuttered.

Quirrell almost ran away from Severus in apparent terror but they both knew that he was an utter fake. Severus watched him go with an angry look in his black eyes that would make a lesser man faint out of sheer terror and a sneer on his face. He just hoped that he'd be able to stop the two of them before anything happened.

Just then Harry Potter quite literally stepped out of the shadows that had been concealing him until two seconds ago. Anyone who was not Severus Tobias Snape would have jumped in fright at the shadows falling away from the pale boy with night black hair and a very dark look in those emerald eyes but not Severus.

Severus just said, 'how long have you been standing there?'

'You weren't the only one who noticed our missing teacher,' Harry said shrugging.

'Didn't your friends want to come too?' asked Severus.

'They aren't able to remain undetected,' Harry shrugged.

Severus conceded that point, 'indeed.'

'You should be careful, Professor, he's got Voldemort living in him,' Harry said quietly.

'I can look after myself,' Severus snapped at him.

Harry smiled slightly, 'your definitely Elysium material.'

Severus didn't answer to the boy's words. He knew that the boy was calling him a hero in his own way. He watched as Harry slipped back into the shadows surely to rejoin watching the game which surprise, surprise Gryffindor won 220 points to twenty points. Gryffindor was annoyingly in the lead and bound to win unless something untoward happened in the last match.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At the same time a furious Dark Lord on the back of his servant's head was plotting revenge against Severus Snape, the foul beast, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the rest of the Wizarding World (not that this was particularly abnormal). Voldemort was flickering between Parselmouth and English.

'How dare he? How dare he? All because of that unworthy mudblood? Argh, love destroys all,' Voldemort was angry. 'And the beast it should have died. Albus Dumbledore, the meddling old fool, always causing me trouble. And Harry Potter he could have the world if he wasn't so weak. I'll take the Wizarding World and show them why they don't mess with Lord Voldemort.'

'Master, Snape asked if I had managed to get past Hagrid's beast, does that mean there's a way to get past it?' Quirrell asked nervously.

'So you are a Ravenclaw, after all,' Voldemort was still incensed, 'yes your right we need to get Hagrid to spill.'

'He's a talkative drunk,' Quirrell said thinking back on past staff meetings.

'And he's obsessed with dragons,' Voldemort said a plan forming, 'next weekend take a trip to Knockturn Alley.'

'Yes, master,' Quirrell said dutifully.

'Then go to Twiggle and Oram's Apothecary,' hissed Voldemort.

Twiggle and Oram was an old Apothecary that had been started in the Middle Ages by Sweedish wizard and his wife – a hag of all things – and often sold illegal ingredients to the special clientele. The current owner was one Lord Odin Oram, who held the Oram seat in the Wizengamot. He had connections to the Black Market to get his more questionable ingredients.

In the past Voldemort knew everything there was about the Black Market, but that was no longer the case. A decade as a wraith put you rather behind the times. The man in question had been one of his followers all those years ago. He had been briefly caught but with a mixture of gold thrown at Fudge and his respected family name he got out.

Voldemort was just annoyed that yet another one of his followers had refused to search for him. This was why he didn't trust anyone? His supposedly loyal followers had left him to rot for their own sakes.

'Then we shall talk to them about the Black Market of Dragon eggs,' hissed Voldemort.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

That weekend you found a young man with a giant emerald green turban concealing Voldemort from view as well as making all the Dark Wizards and Witches in Knockturn Alley stare at him/them.

The young man made his way to a rough stone building that seemed to be from the medieval era with a wooden placard saying _**Twiggle & Oram's Apothecary**_in bold bald letters that had lasted the test of the time probably thanks to magical protective charms.

Quirrell and Voldemort entered the store which unlike Sedlak's Apothecary in Diagon Alley, the barrels and containers were all charmed to keep the smells of the particular ingredients from leaking out.

Of course, these were expensive but considering the higher prices of the ingredients (half of which were to bribe the shop owners to keep quiet about their presence in the darker shopping district).

On the counter, was the man Voldemort wanted to see. A dark haired man, Jude Oram, brother of Odin, another deserting Death Eater and heir to the Oram seat as Odin didn't have any children. They walked up to the man who gazed at them suspiciously; it wasn't unknown for Aurors to come here. Not that they'd find anything because they kept the questionable items on the downstairs floor that didn't officially exist.

'Yes,' Jude said rudely annoying Voldemort who was used to subservience.

'I was looking to acquire something from the Black Market,' Quirrell said glancing around.

Jude's black eyes lit up at this, 'oh and what is it you are seeking.'

'I need to acquire a Dragon's Egg for a Power Enriching Ritual,' Quirrell said repeating what his master had told him to say.

'A Dragon's Egg huh,' Jude said frowning. 'I don't have one but I know where to acquire one from, for the right price.'

Voldemort was incensed at this. If the _shopkeeper_, Voldemort thought with a sneer, knew who he was talking to he wouldn't be asking for bribes. Oh when he returned the man would get it. He would be lucky if he left Voldemort's presence alive. Voldemort watched as Quirrell passed a large, dark velvet grey pouch with around 1000 galleons in it. Jude checked that it was real and not leprechaun or transfigured gold.

Jude nodded, 'you have to find a dragon dealer who goes by the name of, Waelgeuga.'

'Where would I find this man?' asked Quirrell with a prodding from his master.

'Go right at the turning opposite _**The Elf's Dark Queen**__.' _Jude began explaining.

Voldemort had never really frequented the Pub unless he needed information or objects off people who did. But he knew it was a favourite place for his followers to go after a raid.

Voldemort had had to step in to stop them revealing his location enough times when they were drunk and attempting to win the bar maids who worked there to know where it was.

'Go right again after you've passed the pub. At the end of the street there is a small, unremarkable looking house that looks empty. Waelgeuga lives there.'

Quirrell left the apothecary without so much as a thank you, but that was expected for Dark Wizards visiting the apothecary even a half-blood who had taken his Muggle father's name instead of his Pure-Blood mother's. The young man followed the instructions and came to apparently uninhabited house if it could be called that.

'_Don't just enter there are protective wards around this place,' _hissed Voldemort angrily. '_Call for him.'_

'Waelgeuga,' Quirrell called nervously.

Suddenly a tall, muscular, man with dark brown, greying hair, dressed in old brown, leather robes that looked like they would have been out of fashion in Merlin's era and a very dangerous look in his hazel eyes. Not that Quirnius Quirrell was scared. He had Voldemort on his side. Who could possibly frighten him? But that didn't mean he wasn't going to be careful about the dragon dealer even if it was just because he needed what the man had.

'What do you want?' growled the man.

'Oram told me that you had something I need,' Quirrell said.

The man hit him with piercing hazel eyes, 'what are you willing to give?'

'A tear of a Phoenix,' Quirnius said.

Phoenix tears weren't exactly easy to come by considering a phoenix only gave them when someone they had in some way bonded with was dying. Quirnius had only got it by stealing out of Dumbledore's office a month ago. It had been mainly in revenge for all of the times that Dumbledore had turned him aside when the other children had bullied him for being the geek of the year.

'Let me see it,' demanded the Waelgeuga his hazel eyes glinting greedily.

'_Not yet_,' hissed Voldemort.

'Let me see what I've come for first,' Quirnius said sharply.

Waelgeuga chuckled darkly, 'you're good. At the same time,' he ordered.

'_Do it,' _hissed Voldemort.

Both men pulled out of their pockets what they were exchanging. In the older man's hands rested an ostrich sized egg of the deepest black shining darkly in the cool February sun. In Quirnius' pale hand was a tiny vial the size of his pinkie with a clear almost colourless substance that shone unnaturally golden every so often.

'Deal,' Waelgeuga said.

They exchanged the two objects. Quirnius felt the heaviness of the object as he slipped it into the deep, magically expanded, invisible, undetectable pockets of his pale grey robes which somewhat blended into the stones of the dragon dealer's home. The phoenix tear itself had vanished into Waelgeuga's leather outfit.

Waelgeuga disappeared back into his house as though he had never been there. And Quirrell quickly Apparated back to Hogsmeade going back to supervising the mudblood's and Blood Traitors that roamed the magical street. He didn't know how much of his disgust came from his master and how much came from himself.

Voldemort made his way to the Three Broomsticks. It hadn't been there during his time at Hogwarts. Not that he would have frequented it anyway. On the Hogsmeade weekends that he had managed to _convince _Mrs Cole with mind magic's to let him go on he had spent most of the time in the book shops.

He used the money he had stolen off the rich Pure-Bloods that he shared a dorm with. They hadn't liked him at first as he was a poor "Muggle-Born" but when they found out he was a Parselmouth and how powerful he was they quickly changed their tune. Plus Voldemort had always had a silver tongue.

'I think I may join Rubeus in the Hogs Head myself,' Dumbledore said eyes twinkling but making no move to leave.

Quirrell however did, 'I-I h-h-have t-t-t-to p-p-pick u-u-up a-a n-new b-b-book o-on v-v-vampires,' Quirnius looked terrified.

Albus watched the young man leave knowing perfectly well where the young man was going and why. The thing he did not know was how he was going to get Hagrid to spill but considering what a charmer Tom Riddle always had been Albus knew he'd get Hagrid to tell him that to get past Fluffy you'd need to play it a piece of music. Albus needed Voldemort to get down the trap door so that Harry would follow him and he would be tested as The Vanquisher of Voldemort.

Albus was just glad Severus wasn't here or he'd be throwing a hissy fit – again. Over a child he didn't even like and only protected him because of woman who had rejected him and died hating him. it was simply ridiculous in Albus' mind but he easily took advantage of his Potions' Master's broken heart.

Meanwhile Quirnius had reached the Hogs Head gathering his hood about him and skulking in. The foul half breed was sitting the middle of the Hogshead already flirting with a witch. Quirnius rescued the sandy haired woman who thanked him gratefully. Quirnius just hoped that the girl wasn't a Mudblood. His master felt the same way he could feel it through their conjoined minds.

''Lo,' Hagrid slurred and Quirnius grimaced at the drunk half breed, 'who you?'

Quirnius didn't answer, 'another firewhiskey for my friend,' he called paying the bartender.

Hagrid took a long drink apparently not drunk enough to be suspicious (or to stupid).

'So what do you do?' asked Quirnius.

'Keeper of Keys and grounds of 'Ogwarts,' Hagrid slurred. Then after taking a long drink, 'you?'

'Animals,' Quirnius said after a tip from his master, 'I'll say you've seen a fair few animals in your job.'

'Thes'rals , merpeople, Fluffy,' slurred Hagrid.

'Fluffy?' asked Quirnius as though he was confused. 'What's Fluffy?'

'Dog wit' t'ree heads,' slurred the half giant.

'That's amazing,' Quirnius said flattering. 'I've never met anyone who can keep a dog like that.'

Hagrid shrugged, 'I always wanted a dragon'

'A dragon?' asked Quirnius, 'well I just acquired a dragon's egg.

Hagrid's eyes lit up in anticipation, 'I'd love a dragon.'

'I would love it to go to a good home. And you seem a good bloke. But I can't just give it away if you can't handle it,' Quirnius said softly.

Hagrid's face drooped, 'well the trick to any beast is to know how to calm it. take Fluffy play him a bi' o' music and he falls straight to sleep.'

Quirnius couldn't believe it was that simple. A little bit of magic and he'd walk this. He just needed to buy himself some time to get past the other obstacles. Only Dumbledore knew exactly what they all contained. But considering he had Lord Voldemort on his size who knew magic that normal wizards couldn't dream of Quirnius wasn't worried.

'Well you seem to know your stuff,' Quirnius smiled.

Quirnius gave the dragon's egg to the man who grinned happily petting and cooing the dragon's egg. Quirnius slipped out of tavern and met up with the other teachers herding the children back up to the school at the end of the Hogsmeade weekend.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Waelgeuga means Dragon in Old English if anyone was wondering.**

**Will Quirrell get the stone?**

**Will Harry stop him?**

**Will Harry meet Norbert?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 37: Why You Don't Mess With Demigods**

Voldemort and Quirrell attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone and get stopped by Harry and his friends.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	37. Exams and Putting the Pieces Together

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**exiagon**

I would be more worried about the Wizarding World after Hagrid gave away the information than Hagrid's feelings.

**kits-hold-their-tears**

Two children of the Big Three this should be fun.

**Laesk**

There will be a lot more Harry in this chapter.

**Kiskaduna**

You know originally her father was going to be a minor god but it was said by a few people and I took that as a good idea. Yeah he is.

**Pleasant sea nights**

Shame on you . I know Nico will be younger than Harry but I can't remember how old Bianca is. I'll have to read the book again before I write it. I think she'll still join the hunters but I'm not sure if she'll die or not. He'll use his Hades' powers for sure.

**ThomasNealy**

So Harry would be immortal. I reckon Harry will just destroy the stone.

**Penny is wise**

I float between tolerating and disliking Dumbledore. This is one of my stories where Dumbledore isn't so good.

**Beezlebubbles**

I'd hardly count wizards as plain. I know they really spoilt that. I think it's only with Harry he's soft. I think the wand/sword is cool too. Yeah James was. Harry uses his death aura quite often. They start avoiding him. You have a disturbing mind. Everyone has insecurities. And no wonder Cat is insecure considering that her father won't claim her. I think it's because they want to get close to the Boy Who Lived so they can get through the aura plus Harry can control it better than when he was a child. He's not friends with Ron. Ron just hasn't got that yet.

**Anonymous**

I doubt that Harry's going to use the same power as he did in the books and considering he's no longer a Horcrux he won't get the headache. Good point I'll remember that. Good thing Harry's there. Harry acts like Harry. Probably. Hooch was an idiot. Severus was a Dark Wizard and a Death Eater. Only Dumbledore to worry about it. He would be a very strange character to have. Harry is one hell of a swordsman. Well it is explained later. I considered Deimos the God of Terror as a parent of Cat. Glad you liked the Hallows story I worked hard on it. Definitely. Well we already know that Hagrid isn't exactly a son of Athena.

**shugokage**

Well I have read up about him beforehand. Apparently he was bullied because of his nervous attitude so he got interested in Dark Arts some time in school to make himself feel strong. I prefer evil characters who have a reason to be evil.

**JennLD**

I like Percy Jackson but Harry Potter's way better. I like writing about Hades. Yeah I like Cat.

**Call0013**

I can't see the furies as taking care of a dragon.

**Kimera225**

Quirrell and Voldemort are so doomed. Quirrell doesn't even know what he's up against and Voldemort believes that Harry is an ignorant child. Won't Voldemort get a nasty shock? Well I think Bella will be redeemed eventually in this story. I think the three of them can look after themselves. I like James and Remus too. Remus will most likely not appear for another year. You think Sirius will adopt Harry and Cat?

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

Sorry to say you'll be disappointed.

**Bibliophile**

Yeah. Not much of a relationship. Dumbledore is a git.

**Janelly Slytherin**

No it means dragon I looked it up on a sight that I use to translate Merlin spells. No Norbert and Harry won't have anything to do with each other. I have considered Harry and Flamel meeting before Flamel's elixir runs out. I wonder if Harry will be able to save Bianca.

**serinityselena**

Well no offence to Hagrid but he isn't the brightest button in the drawer. That it will be.

**mudbloodpotter05**

Haven't I already said Cat's mother is Bella.

**milamber83**

All demigods have dyslexia and ADHD.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 37**

**Exams and Putting the Pieces Together**

The months passed and the news came out about the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid having a baby dragon as a pet. Dumbledore had the dragon sent to a dragon reserve in Romania. Harry had heard Malfoy laughing at how the "half breed" had been blubbering over the dragon.

Harry had to admit he had gotten very angry at this well all of his friends did even though they didn't know Hagrid calling someone a half breed was a terrible thing to say especially when all wizards and witches were only part human. Actually the more powerful the wizard the less human blood they'd have.

Neville had gone pink and stuttered a bit but was too frightened to do anything more. Hermione had glared at him and cold him a pompous, prejudiced git who wouldn't see the real world if it danced in front of him wearing the pink robes that Dumbledore had worn on Valentine's Day.

Fred and George had experimented some of their joke products on him. It was quite a sight to see the Slytherin Prince be turned fuchsia from head to toe for a week singing Muggle love songs. Draco Malfoy had been furious at the twins and had predictably complained to his father. He had become the laughing stock of the school in hours. The Slytherins didn't actively laugh but they looked slightly constipated in attempt not to.

Eve had done her customary thing when she had annoyed someone and turned him into an animal – a light, purple, (taking a leaf from the twins' book) rabbit. Only Eve was able to turn him back which an irate Minerva McGonagall forced her to do so under threat of expulsion although Harry was sure he detected a hint of pride from the Transfiguration Mistress' part. However, she still got a month worth's of detention.

Harry and Cat had hexed the blonde boy so that he was singing limericks for a week and highland dancing until Flitwick cancelled the spell. Only Harry managed to escape detention because of his powers. Something Eve and Cat were glaring murderously at him.

That detention had brought out some very worrying results. It turned out that Voldemort was hunting unicorns. The demigods' dreams were getting worse and worse. Harry felt sure that things were going to come to fruition soon. Cat and Eve had the same feelings about Voldemort and the Philosopher's Stone.

Over the Easter Break they began preparing for their exams upon Hermione's insistence though they often snuck out of the library thanks to Fred and George. This really annoyed Hermione. The demigods were happy with practicing spells and potions and Hermione was happy with books. Together they got pretty could revision done.

Cat and Eve had chosen their subjects over the holidays too. Cat naturally chose Care of Magical Creatures. Cat had always been an outdoors person. Fred and George told them that Professor Kettleburn was a cool teacher and it was a fun course although a little dangerous.

Harry personally would hate to choose Care of Magical Creatures but that was mainly because of the fact that all animals that weren't involved with death hated him with a vengeance because he was a son of Hades. That really irked him. Harry couldn't control his father or his powers but animals (and sometimes people) acted like he was Kronos.

For a second choice Cat had chosen Ancient Runes which was understandable as a large part of the course was in Ancient Greek so Cat had a head start. This oddly enough was exactly what Fred and George had taken. Apparently runes were more effective than spells which wore out quicker when the source of the spell disappeared so useful for some of their pranks.

Eve chose Ancient Runes for the same reason as Cat and also Divination. The twins warned her that Professor Trelawney was a crackpot and an utter fake. Harry personally felt that he'd leave the prophecies to children of Apollo and the Oracle. But Eve said it was powerful magic that few people had. Harry wondered if all True Seers were actually chosen by Apollo or his descendents. That would explain why it seemed to be passed down the generations. But apparently Eve's father had a grandfather who had been a seer so who knows maybe Eve could do it.

Then exam week came something that Harry and Cat were dreading whilst Hermione was anticipating. The twins couldn't care less about their exams which infuriated Hermione to no end who had taken the (unwanted) role as their personal study advisor. Eve was worried about theory but knew she could ace practical without any work on her part much to the jealously of Hermione.

Harry found the anti-cheating quills and enchantments to be vaguely insulting. Fred and George admitted that they tried to get past them every year which ended up with them facing expulsion, a Howler from their parents, losing a hundred points each (no wonder Gryffindor hadn't won the House Cup in the last two years with those two around although they hadn't won it for six years before Fred and George Weasley had entered Hogwarts).

Eve happily told Harry that breaking through the anti cheating enchantments was a piece of cake with an easy grin on her face. Harry was forced to remind the second year witch that she was a Daughter of Hectate and as such could break through most magical wards except that done by her mother or a sibling.

Not that there were any currently in Camp Half Blood but considering Hectate, despite how powerful her children and even descendents (most descendents of gods and goddesses had very little power unless it was mixed with the blood of other gods and demigods) were, was still counted as a minor Goddess so not many of her children were located.

The first exam was Potions. In the morning there was the practical aspect of Potions where they had to brew Forgetfulness Potion which would be a whole world easier if they had been able to use wands to ward against the fumes. Not for the first time he'd wished that he had Eve's ability at wandless magic, which for most wizards wasn't possible until the came of age (fifteen for him but seventeen for most others). But he thought he'd done at least fairly in it. The theory exam in the afternoon was harder for him as written work always had been for demigods.

On the Tuesday they had Herbology. The morning they spent in Greenhouse 1 working on mildly dangerous plants that seemed to want you to fail. Then there was time for a quick shower and an even quicker lunch before they were to go to one of the larger classrooms to take their theory exam.

Wednesday morning dawned bright and early a beautiful day. Harry wished that he didn't have an hour long Charms theory exam because it was a fine day for archery. Alas, Harry had to struggle through the Charms Theory which he couldn't read even if he understood the principles involved in Charms.

The afternoon was even warmer the sun coming in through the large castle windows even if the thick, medieval stones kept out most of the heat. The exam was pretty easy considering Harry had Hermione as a friend and had revised with two second and two third years. They had to make a pineapple dance across Flitwick's desk. The more complicated the dance routine the higher the score. Harry felt quietly confident with his Pineapple Waltz.

On Thursday morning Harry was woke early by the sound of ravens outside his bedroom window. Then at nine in the morning (which was way too early to think) it was Transfiguration theory which left Harry in an even worse mood.

Most of the school avoided him as he was sending off waves of death and fear. Only Eve and Cat tolerated his foul mood. Hermione tried but he knew she was feeling the fear too strongly to be too close to him that day.

The afternoon though cheered him up somewhat as they had Transfiguration Practical which Harry was at least able to do well although he was still tired from the five o'clock start.

All the first years had to turn a mouse into a snuff box. Harry didn't see the point in such a useless spell, never had. Why would they ever need to transform a mouse into a snuff box? Now if it had been a mouse into a sword or shield that would be cool. It would be useful too if you ended up in a fight where you had lost your sword.

Harry was still able to do it well even if McGonagall was a bit creeped out by the pearl skulls decorating the obsidian box. Hermione also easily able to get it was more conventional than Harry's silver with coloured flowers decorating it. Neville on the other hand found the spell far harder than his friends (Transfiguration wasn't his favourite subject). His snuff box was the right shape but covered in dark grey fur with fine whiskers that quivered whenever anyone came near it.

That night they had Astronomy where Harry was easily able to identify everything on his star map. That was an advantage of having grown up with a centaur as a tutor and growing up around the stories surrounding the stars creation. He finished early and had a whispered conversation with Professor Sinistra about the various constellations.

The second last exam was Defence which took up all Friday morning. It was only Theory and Harry was convinced he was going to fail because of that alone. But he struggled through it whilst keeping an eye on what Quirrell was up to. The man seemed to be nervous but Harry was sure that whatever he was planning was going to come soon.

Their last exam was on Friday afternoon and was the only Friday afternoon that First Years had work on although some of the older years did have lessons at that time depending on their course schedules. Harry felt that as much as Binns taught history well to the First Year Gryffindors it was still an awful exam where Harry's ADHD played up again and Harry had a nasty feeling that something was very wrong.

After their exam was _finally _finished Harry, Neville and Hermione met up with Cat and Eve who had just come out of Potions Theory and were complaining about it. As well as Fred and George who had just finished Charms Practical grinning worse than what was normal for the pranksters.

'Remind me never to let them go near cheering charms again,' whispered Eve.

'Eve you couldn't?' asked Hermione pointedly.

'I think I'd better,' Eve nodded.

'Preferably before they blow up the school,' Cat added with a laugh.

Eve nodded and the twins cooled down so that they were no longer grinning like to escapees from Bedlam but more casually. They continued to chat about the exams as they headed down to the Great Hall passing the door off to where Morty was growling happily about his lamb mince.

The first thing that Harry noticed when he walked under the enchanted ceiling that had so obviously been designed by a daughter of Athena was that the manipulative old Headmaster was missing from his place in the middle of the teacher's table. Harry frowned wondering what Dumbledore was up to _now._

He then looked over towards Quirrell who was just as annoying as Dumbledore most of the time. Harry doubted that most people would call someone sharing souls with Voldemort merely annoying but what did he care. Harry James Potter, Son of Hades, was certainly not most people!

Quirrell as always was acting like a fearful little whimp that had gained him unfavourable attention from fellow Gryffindor seventh year and daughter of Ares, Wanda Barker. She had cursed snowballs to follow him around at Christmas. Harry had warned her repeatedly that he was dangerous and he'd had dreams connecting him to Voldemort.

However, Wanda being a daughter of Ares who liked to challenge anyone and anything that could move this didn't deter her. If anything it encouraged her annoying Harry to no end. Harry had a feeling that the Ares' cabin wouldn't be talking to him in the summer as he had got onto their witch's bad side.

Harry voiced some of his thoughts to his friends wondering if anyone but his fellow demigods would take him seriously considering the Weasleys and Dumbledore were far too close for comfort and Hermione had an obscene respect for authority. Neville he wasn't sure about; the Longbottom heir was difficult person to understand.

'Where do you reckon Dumbledore is?' asked Harry trying not to sound too worried about what Dumbledore was up to.

Harry had learnt a lot about the Wizarding World in the last few months of being reintroduced to the world he was half born into. But out of it all, one of the most vital pieces of information was that Albus Dumbledore was always up to one thing or another, whether it was installing a dangerous, desirable object into Hogwarts with the soul purpose of luring Voldemort here with a school full of children who could be only so easily killed or turning a blind eye to Voldemort's presence.

And Quirnius Quirrell was no better than the Headmaster. Harry somehow doubted either man would admit to their likenesses. Although Harry knew that Quirrell was the body and not the brains behind the Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Harry wondered how much Quirrell was responsible and how much he was forced to do his _master's _– Harry thought with a sneer – bidding.

Harry was sure that the latest scheme of Dumbledore's this year would involve Voldemort and by that same thought Quirrell. The two men were practically one in the same after all. That's all Dumbledore care about defeating Voldemort no matter who got in the way (their always were sacrifices in war).

And if it involved Voldemort then Harry would become part of it as well since Dumbledore seemed to think that it was Harry's job to deal with Voldemort. Why Harry couldn't phantom.

Harry had played a lot of chess during his childhood trips to the Underworld. Underworld chess was way more fun than Muggle chess and even Wizarding Chess. Harry and his father would use various armies from history as their pieces (most of which had never existed at the same time on earth).

He knew enough to see two chess masters' at work. However, never before in his life had Harry felt like he was nothing more than a pawn – quite something when you were subject to the whims of the gods – in two brilliant and terrible and lethal chess masters' deadly game but that was exactly how Harry felt now and he hated it more than anything.

Albus Dumbledore and the monster who was once a man now known as Lord Voldemort – the black and white kings – of their own pieces who thought of themselves as allies when in fact they were just pawns. Neither of the kings could care less what happened to their pawns that they felt they had to sacrifice for their cause to continue on. This would continue until one of the kings finally Check mated the other or they came to a stale mate.

Harry shook himself out of these depressing thoughts as Hermione spoke, 'he's the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot,' Hermione said in affect breaking Harry out of his thoughts about Harry sized pawns, chess, Voldemort and Dumbledore. 'Could there be a session?' she wondered allowed.

It was much to Harry's surprise Neville who answered in the negative with a shake of his fair head, 'no there isn't otherwise Professor Snape would have left to as the last of the Prince line through his mother.'

Harry once again looked up to the teacher's table but this time not for the missing Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape was indeed sitting their looking sour and unapproachable as always taking turns at scowling over towards Dumbledore's empty seat and glowering at Quirrell which Harry felt was playing with fire somewhat. But underneath the formidable exterior that Snape always extruded Harry could see that Severus Snape's black orbs reflected fear as well as anger.

'The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, is a bit of an idiot-'Fred began.

'A bit,' snorted Neville, 'according to Gran he couldn't get more incompetent.'

'And Fudge always owls Dumbledore for advice,' Fred said.

'Mum told us,' George added.

'How does she know?' asked Harry suspiciously.

Fred and George shared a grin, 'dad,' they said together.

But Neville had snorted again for some reason. Gods this boy surprised Harry sometimes, 'according to Gran,' he repeated, 'Dumbledore always gives his opinion whether it is requested or not. He's bought off just as many people as Lucius Malfoy.'

Hermione frowned at this not willing to believe that the Headmaster of such a prestigious school such as Hogwarts where people from the other side of the world came to learn was corrupt. She had always been taught that people in high up positions such as Dumbledore knew best whilst they were just children even if there were a few heirs to seats and three demigods.

Hermione decided to tell the others that as well, 'well I'm sure whatever it is that has taken Headmaster Dumbledore away from Hogwarts its for our own good. He's the Headmaster,' she said as though that settled it.

At this Harry frowned at her not liking the reverence in her tone, 'but what gives Dumbledore the right to decided what's best for us?' Harry demanded hotly.

'He's our teacher. It's his job,' Hermione replied.

Harry nodded as though that proved a point that Hermione couldn't understand, 'exactly he's a teacher and he's got a hell of a lot Political power both nationally and internationally.'

'That proves he is trusted world wide,' Hermione argued.

'A lot of our politicians are corrupt,' Fred said more quietly than Harry had ever heard him.

'That annoys Gran to no end,' Neville agreed. 'She holds the Longbottom seat from Granddad's line on both the Wizengamot and the International Confederation and the German Neumann from where she descends on the International Confederation.'

'Well maybe he's trying to help,' Hermione tried desperately holding onto her belief systems.

'My point about Dumbledore,' Harry said trying to complete his original line of thought, 'was that doesn't Dumbledore have mixed interest being a teacher as well as a politician. How easy is it for him to indoctrinate his own political beliefs onto the generations of students he has taught!' there was a ringing silence at the end of his sentence but Harry continued pushing on with his thoughts that he could freely speak without Dumbledore hanging around like a bad cold. 'As a teacher Dumbledore should be encouraging open mindedness rather than enforcing the House Bias. Not all Slytherins are evil.'

'Yeah,' agreed Cat.

'We have a friend in Slytherin,' Eve added.

'Oi Alan!' Harry shouted.

The tall, bulky fifth year Slytherin looked up from his dinner. When Alan Miller saw who it was who was calling he came towards the group of younger Gryffindors. Harry's fellow Gryffindor and the son of Hephaestus' Slytherin Housemates looked up expectantly waiting for a fight.

'Hey, Alan,' Harry grinned.

'Hey what's up Harry?' asked Alan.

'Oh,' Hermione said as she heard another American accent.

'Well I was just telling my friends here,' Harry gestured to the Weasley twins, Hermione and Neville. 'That not all Slytherin's are prejudiced scumbags.'

'Of course not my mother's a Muggle-Born and I think she's the most wonderful person in the world. My best friend is a Half-Blood and I don't know my father,' Alan said. 'There are some who are gits but it's not all of us.'

'But you hate Gryffindor's,' Fred said.

'And you hate us,' retorted Alan angrily. 'It doesn't help with Dumbledore favouring you in everything and treating us like the incarnation of evil. That's why a lot of Slytherin's end up becoming dark because they are so angry with their lot. Professor Snape tries to balance it out and treats us like we are rather than what people perceive Slytherin's to be!'

There was another pregnant silence as the die hard Gryffindor's took this in. Harry knew that they still wanted to see Gryffindor's as good and Slytherin's as bad but it wasn't that simple. Harry could see that meeting Alan who was a decent Slytherin was really altering their perception on the world which was bound to be hard.

'Look can I get back to dinner. You lot may have finished your exams I've still another got another week left,' Alan smiled.

Harry watched as the son of Hephaestus walked back to a small, black haired boy in second hand Slytherin robes. The two began talking animatedly with a lot of looks over towards where Harry was sitting. Harry turned back to his friends. Harry knew that he'd put the cat among the pigeons after meeting Alan.

'So you see Dumbledore is in effect alienating one group of people because he fears them it's like what happened in Germany all over again,' Harry said angrily.

George frowned at Harry's final statement obviously conflicted with what Harry was saying, 'Dumbledore's hardly a dictator.'

Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking about George had said, 'no,' Harry agreed resignedly. 'But he is implanting his own beliefs onto us.'

'School should be out learning to think for one's self,' Hermione said primly not realising she was adding another point to Harry's argument.

'Is that what you are doing?' asked Eve quietly. 'How much of what you know comes directly from Dumbledore?'

'Muggleborn's have it worst because they have no one else to teach them about magical traditions,' Cat said.

Hermione frowned at this, 'but he's the headmaster.'

'He's also human,' Harry said softly, 'meaning he is far from infallible.'

'Doesn't mean he's indoctrinating the masses,' argued Hermione hotly.

Harry finally sighed, shaking his head at the Muggleborn girl who was so in love with figures in power. He realised that convincing Hermione wasn't going to be easy but she'd come to believe in the gods when she had been an atheist so hopefully over time. It was not going to take on meal time so Harry returned to dinner.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

That night after the fifth and seventh years (especially Percy Weasley) who like Alan still had exams over the next week had ushered the rowdy post exam younger years out of the Common Room and to bed. Harry fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Harry was not at all surprised considering his feelings over Quirrell when his sleeping mind was instantly hit by a nightmare of the demigod variety.

_Quirrell was walking down the third floor corridor where all three of Morty's heads were growling and slavering at the servant of Lord Voldemort. Harry could feel their anger at the sense of evil and wish to do as their prince had requested of them. Harry was rather touched by that._

_Then Quirrell delved into the pockets of his slate grey robes and withdrew his alder wand. He said a word in Latin that Harry somehow understood as orchestra. The fact that he understood it was odd considering it was Ancient Greek he was attuned to. Harry attributed it to the fact he was having a demigod dream._

_Quirrell waved the greyish-brown wand around and the whole corridor was suddenly full of the sound of a world class orchestra playing some classic that Apollo would know but Harry had never heard. In another instant the massive form of Morty, son of Cerberus, slumped forwards like his strings had been pulled._

_Quirrell annoyed Harry by completely ignoring the massive form of the sleeping dog as music continued around them. Quirrell walked to where the trapdoor that Morty had been guarding two seconds ago. Wordlessly Quirrell waved his wand so that the trapdoor popped open like a Jack-In-The-Box._

_Then he jumped._

Harry's Avada Kevdavra green eyes suddenly flew open the image of Quirrell getting passed Morty still in his mind's eye. Harry knew that it was happening. Voldemort was going to steal the so called Philosopher's Stone and use it to return to full powers and wreak havoc across the world.

Harry practically jumped out of his bed landing on the balls of his feet. Harry began pulling on casual clothes. He was about to rush out without alerting anyone where he was going when Cat and Eve had entered obviously having seen the same as him. To Harry's surprise they had Hermione who was the only one out of the four of them in pyjamas as well as bunny slippers.

'You had the dream too?' Harry whispered to his fellow demigods not wanting to wake his dorm mates up.

Harry didn't care for Ron much and didn't really know Seamus and Dean. He liked Neville a lot but Harry was well aware that he lacked the courage and confidence that would be required to fight Voldemort. He felt the same way towards Hermione but she had the knowledge where the demigods had the training.

Eve had extraordinary magic that no ordinary descendent of Hectate who had retained enough magic to be counted as a witch or wizard could barely even imagine never mind dream about possessing.

Harry had complete control over all those who had passed on something that many Dark Wizards hoped to obtain illegally but could never match the true power of that of a child of Hades.

Hermione Granger although nowhere near as magically powerful or physically trained as her demigod friends was the brightest witch in first year which was why of course Eve and Cat had brought her along with them when they had the dream about Quirrell.

And there was Cat who was one of the best warriors at camp. She was at the very least on par with Luke and had beaten him on a few occasions. If there was any monster to fight then between her and Harry it would be dead before it could so much as growl at them.

Voldemort would soon be learning exactly why you didn't mess with demigods!

'Get the cloak,' ordered Eve in a whisper.

Harry did as the daughter of Hectate ordered. Harry quickly dived under his bed pulling out his trunk and rifling through smelly socks and scrunched up t-shirts. He reappeared with the cloak of Hades in his right hand. Harry followed the girls down to the Common Room wondering when and if he would ever see the dormitory again.

The four of them stood in the dying light of the fire. Hermione looked confused at the demigods. She pulled her lavender dressing gown close around her. Harry wondered if Cat and Eve had told her what was happening. He looked at them in their light fitting sports clothes – they weren't allowed to bring their armour as it would look strange for wizards who relied on fallible protection spells – with their swords that no demigod would be caught without fit into their leather belts. Hermione had right to look intimidated.

'What's going on?' asked Hermione. 'Cat said something about a dream.'

'We had demigod dreams,' Harry explained. 'Quirrell's got passed Morty.'

'So we're following him,' Cat said eyes glittering dangerously, 'let's show him why you don't mess with demigods.'

'Why can't we just tell a teacher?' Hermione asked desperately.

There was a silence amongst the demigods. Harry could tell that like him Eve and Cat were completely thrown by Hermione's suggestion. Demigods weren't used to relying on many people when they were in trouble (which was a lot) so the idea had never occurred to any of them.

'Professor Snape,' Harry said suddenly.

'Okay we'll use the cloak Harry you can go by the shadows right?' Hermione sounded nervous.

'Easy,' Harry smiled, 'come on let's go.'

The three girls flung the cloak that had descended from Hades to Ignotous Peverell and all the way down to James Potter then to James Potter's heir and stepson over their heads apparently vanishing from the Common Room.

Harry then drew the shadows that were ever present in the darkened Common Room to him. He built them up thick around his person so that he practically disappeared from view only if you saw a shadow that moved out of its own accord would you realise there was someone there. It now looked like the Common Room was deserted.

The four invisible friends made their way down to the dungeons. The only problem was that they had no idea how to get into his chambers. The Head of Slytherin House was hardly going to give four Gryffindor's his password.

'I could Shadow Travel,' Harry suggested.

'Go,' hissed Eve.

Harry nodded forgetting that they couldn't see any details about him as he was standing in the shadows. Harry let the shadows around his person drop revealing him standing there. Then he ran in the direction of the old, stone, castle wall but leapt into a shadow before he could end up with concussion.

He came out of the other side with a very surprised Severus Snape standing with a large glass of some sort of amber liquid that Harry guessed was alcoholic in his hand and wearing surprisingly blue pyjamas. Harry would have expected him to be in Slytherin green, delicate silver or black pyjamas like Harry's.

'What are you doing here?' Severus asked once he had recovered from his shock so a second later (he had been both spy and Death Eater) not bothering to ask the son of Hades how he had got in here (it was kind of obvious).

'Quirrell's got passed Morty,' Harry said grimly.

'When?' asked Snape sharply.

'Half an hour, ago, thereabouts,' Harry said grimly.

'Dumbledore's gone,' Snape added.

'Doubt he'd help,' muttered Harry darkly.

Snape nodded in agreement, 'so we're on our own.'

'I've brought Cat, Eve and Hermione,' Harry added.

'Children,' scoffed Snape.

'Cat's one of the best warriors at camp, Eve's a daughter of Hectate so has more magic than Dumbledore and Voldemort together and Hermione's the brightest witch in our year,' Harry said glaring at the Potions' Master and letting a lot more slip than he had meant to.

Snape kept his shock about the two second year girls to himself although it made a lot of sense. All three of them were ADHD and dyslexic. Were all demigods? It seemed likely. Severus went through the other students who he knew were the same. A lot of them were Gryffindors which made sense if they were heroes.

There was another second year Gryffindor named Summers who had a lot of skill in Herbology according to Pomona who wanted to take the girl on as an apprentice when she completed her OWLs. Severus knew that the boy wasn't keen on Potions. Could he be a demigod?

Then there was two fourth year Gryffindors. Fray who was very knowledgeable on Love Potions and had the rest of the boys (both Gryffindor and Slytherin) drooling at her. O'Reilley who was capable at whatever she put her mind to. She was a very bright girl Severus had always found.

Another two Gryffindor fifth years and a Slytherin fifth year were also the same. If Button got the grades in her OWLs she was going into a two year apprenticeship with Pomona. His housemate Edwards had a brilliant mind and could do whatever he wanted. His own student, Alan, was a very inventive Potioneer that Severus could see going far in that field.

Only two ADHD and dyslexic children had managed to score an Outstanding in their OWLs. Fine had a brilliant mind for most things including Potions and was a credit to Ravenclaw House.

Snape looked at the young demigod standing before him wondering if there was any way to convince Lily's son and his friends to leave it to him. Severus, however, saw the hard look in Lily's eyes and the stubborn set of Harry's chin. That look did not come from the Lord of the Dead. No that was all Lily.

Severus nodded resignedly; I'm not going to be able to convince any of you not to come, am I?' Severus asked hopefully.

'Not on you life,' Harry said cheerfully.

'I swear you're too cheerful for a child of the underworld,' Severus shook his head.

Harry scowled, 'you sound like my dad.'

Severus didn't know what to say to this comment so instead said, 'I would feel more reassured if Miss Granger were to remain behind. Intelligent she undoubtedly is trained for combat she is not.'

Harry agreed with that, 'we'll keep her out of the fight.'

Snape sighed, 'that might not be possible,' he warned the boy.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Albus Dumbledore had been monitoring Quirrell's activities for a while. Albus was well aware that Tom had all the information he needed to get the Stone. Tom was just waiting for the right moment to take the Stone. So Albus had given Tom the chance to do so.

It wasn't hard to convince the population of Hogwarts that he wasn't present at Hogwarts. All he had to do was falsely inform Minerva that he was going to the Ministry who in turn told the rest of the staff (including Quirrell). Albus knew that weaker men would have felt guilty for manipulating a friend like that but it was for the Greater Good Albus knew. Harry had to be ready.

Albus was sure that Harry now had all the information now. He had kept an eye on what library books he and his friends were looking at. And he knew that the boy had been to the third floor on Halloween when Severus had got hurt. So all he had to do was wait for the tracking charm on the Invisibility Cloak to come in use as it did about midnight.

Then to Albus upmost astonishment they did not head to the Third Floor as Albus had planned them to. Instead they headed down towards the dungeons, in particular, Severus' quarters. Albus frowned at this. This wasn't right. Albus had been sure that the two hated each other even if James wasn't Harry's father.

Albus stood up and disillusioned himself. Albus then slipped invisible down towards the dungeons. He arrived at the dungeons just as Severus prowled out apparently alone. However, Albus knew that the Invisibility Cloak covering Harry and whichever of his friends Harry had brought was there.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry and Snape had exited the Hogwarts' Potions' Master's Chambers with Harry once again under the cover of the shadows. Doon as he had left he noticed a fourth invisible soul that had joined since he had Shadow Travelled to Snape. Harry moved closer to Snape.

'Dumbledore's standing by the suit of armour,; Harry murmured so only Snape could here him.

Severus didn't show any outward thought of hearing Harry as he didn't want to alert to Dumbledore to the fact the headmaster was present. He wasn't all together surprised that the old coot was interfering. He couldn't let his little weapon cheat on the deadly "test" could he now.

Albus frowned as he realised that Severus was going to help Harry. That wouldn't work at all so Albus did the only thing he could in a time such as this. He dropped the spell and appeared right in front of his spy.

'Albus,' Severus said not outwardly reading but inwardly seething knowing that he was trying to split them up. 'I see you have returned. Now may I continue on my rounds?' bit out Severus acting his usual snarky self.

'I am sorry, my boy, but I have things to discuss with you in my office,' Albus said.

'Albus can't you see I'm busy,' Severus snapped annoyed,

'Oh but surely it can wait,' Albus' eyes turned steely, 'I insist you accompany me to my office.'

Severus inwardly sighed knowing that Dumbledore would manipulate him until it was impossible for him to do anything but come to the Headmaster's Office to "talk" thus separating him from the students. Severus was a proud man and would go as if this was his own choice.

'Of course, Albus,' Severus said coolly.

'Excellent,' Albus beamed.

Harry watched as the Headmaster dragged Professor Snape off for a "chat". Harry was no fool he knew what that was about. For whatever reason in the Headmaster's head he wanted Harry to face Voldemort alone.

'Why did he do that?' asked Hermione shocked her voice floating in the middle of nowhere.

'He wants us to face Voldemort alone,' Harry said darkly.

'You mean he wants you to face You Know Who alone,' corrected Cat.

'But why?' asked Hermione again clearly upset and now willing to begin to believe that Dumbledore was a manipulative old codger.

'I wish I knew,' muttered Harry.

'So what now?' asked Hermione clearly not wanting to face off Lord Voldemort without adult help. 'Do we wait for him?'

'Not enough time,' said Harry decisively. 'We go on alone.'

Hermione didn't look happy about it but the demigods left her with no choice but to go along with them. Harry wondered if they'd be able to keep her out of the battle and how she would cope mentally with the chaos going on. They continued on to the Third Floor without adult supervision.

As they got closer Harry began to fear that they wouldn't get there in time. Harry encouraged them to hurry so by the time they had reached the stairs Harry, Cat and Eve along with Hermione were running towards the 3rd floor corridor to stop Voldemort. They used Harry's Invisibility Cloak while Harry used the Shadows to transport himself to the 3rd floor.

'Are you ready for this?' asked Harry revealing himself outside the third floor door.

'Yeah,' Cat and Eve said while Hermione nodded as Cat and Eve pulled out their weapons.

Harry opened the door to the third floor corridor and saw that Morty was asleep and the enchanted music that was playing in the hallway. Quirrell had obviously been in too much of a hurry to even bother to finite the spell after he had got passed Morty or he wanted a way out when he was done.

'Get up now,' Harry ordered as Eve cancelled the spell.

'Prince the Evil One got passed,' the third head said sounding sleepy.

'Oh Prince we failed you,' moaned the second head sleepily.

'It's not your fault,' Harry said softly.

'Yes it is,' argued back the third head.

'No it is not,' Harry said sharply.

'Are you sure?' asked the third head as usual worrying.

'Tell him to let us passed,' Eve whispered sounding intimidated.

'Let us passed,' Harry said authoritatively.

'But he'll hurt you, prince,' the third head said sounding scared.

'Just let me and my friends past you,' Harry said sharply.

'I don't like it,' the third head protested but was forced to move aside by Harry's power and his fellow heads will.

Morty allowed the preteens to open the trapdoor, by him sliding back and sitting on his haunches and avidly watching the preteens. Cat, Eve, and Hermione jumped into the hole that the trapdoor covered and soon after Harry gave the Cerberus a look that told the hound that they would be having a serious conversation after Harry stopped Voldemort. Harry then jumped into the hole and towards the unexpected trials that awaited him and his friends…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sorry it's been so long I've been on holiday for a week. **

_**We did a cliff-hanger because as this is the longest chapter we have collaborated on, we decided to put all the action into the next chapter to save our fingers from the dreaded typer's block. Mostly this was a filler chapter and we hope that you will not yell and scream at us for having put our FIRST cliff-hanger in the story. Also please do not expect this to be the norm for future chapters. The length will usually be between 8 and 10 pages, but depends on what the Potters of the Future decides to do – Winged Seer Wolf **_

**What will Harry and his friends face?**

**Will Hermione cope with her trials?**

**Will Voldemort reveal that he knows of Harry's parentage?**

**Will Voldemort find that the son of Hades isn't as ignorant as he hoped?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 38: Trials of a Hero**

**Harry, Eve, Cat and Hermione navigate their way across the obstacles set up by the teachers. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets me have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	38. Trials of a Hero

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Penny is wise**

Hermione does have an obscene respect for authority but she does recognise that it's not always correct.

**mansala**

Yeah they have and I have had people who just meet them notice them but it's not important for people to carry on noticing it. They'll just get used to it.

**pottermindfreak365**

Hades is coming to Hogwarts for the third task. I think Dumbles will die around the same time.

**Jumeira**

I love writing for Morty. I'm planning to keep him in the story after first year for that reason alone.

**Bibliophile**

Well since they have a teacher on their side it would be stupid for them to not get help especially with Hermione there but I didn't want an adult there for the trials.

**PrincessSerinityforever21**

I am going to bring Hades in when the family visit (then Nico can come too). I'd love him to give Dumbles a piece of his mind for manipulating his son and inflict some godly punishment on Dumbles.

**Life in shadows**

Voldemort has no idea what force he's risen.

**Joe Lawyer**

Harry is both a wizard and a demigod. He will use both magic, powers he has got from Hades and his sword. Harry will use both. Hectate probably felt that she needed her daughter to be there to help her descendents who are outmatched from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. And what's wrong with Snape? Binns is better in this story thanks to Harry. The British Ministry is awful. He is still eleven years old. Harry is very powerful but he is not old enough or experienced enough to be called wise. Chiron can teach him plenty about fighting and he has a daughter of Hectate for his best friend to teach him about magic. I think that's what I'm planning for the end of the story when Morty is no longer needed for guarding the stone. That is a good point. As aliens do not come into this story I will not be talking about them and the dead.

**percyjacksonfan135**

Yeah Harry is going to get the soul from the diary but I don't know when.

**Guest**

They are doing what Dumbledore wants because even though they don't like him they do agree with the fact that they don't want Voldemort to return. As Dumbledore's doing nothing they are doing it instead.

**tarkatan**

Okay I'll remember that in the future.

**danielhimura**

No time before Voldemort returns.

**mudbloodpotter05**

That makes a lot more sense. In answer wait and see. I'll continue putting clues in.

**Myrna Maeve**

Considering this is Dumbledore we are talking about I seriously doubt it.

**acepro Evolution**

I'm glad you liked how I mixed the Olympian universe and the magical world. I just felt that there were several overlapping themes in them. I wanted to show that even though Hades cares for Harry he is still Hades.

**Marcus1233**

I have no plans to kill off Dumbledore before the end of fourth year. When he does he's so going to the Fields of Punishment. Dumbledore is going to become worse as the days go on. Dumbledore is very powerful.

**SeanHicks4**

I don't know if Teddy will be born.

**Balinor88**

I wish you had read that before I posted the next chapter. Hades with a pet dragon would be brilliant.

**Junky**

I think we just like redemption stories and misunderstood characters.

**serinityselena**

Draco should certainly not comment on anyone's blood status again. Everyone hates theory but at least we can understand what's being asked. Dumbledore's a git. I'm going to have fun devising what his punishment shall be when he dies.

**Beezlebubbles**

Yes Dumbledore is.

**shugokage**

I agree I hate it how Harry and his friends seem to blindly follow people without questioning their motives.

**Lacus01**

I think Percy will be half way through his quest maybe he will save Nico and Bianca too at request of Hades.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**To get full effect during the later trials listen to 'Rescue Me' by Kerrie Roberts. - WSW**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 38**

**Trials of a Hero**

Harry was the last one to fall down the trapdoor. The further he fell the closer to the Underworld he felt. Harry had a feeling he was in the dungeons. When Harry's fall had finished Harry found himself in some thick vine like plant that began to wrap around Harry like it had already done so with Cat and Eve.

Harry remembered the dream that Cat had told him about all the time back on the first day of Hogwarts. Cat had dreamt of a massive plant strangling an owl. It seemed it wasn't so much as metaphorical as a warning!

'Get out of there!' ordered Hermione shrilly from the corridor below. She had gotten through to the corridor and missed the plant by mere inches as she landed on the hard stone floor.

Harry needed no second telling as he was already being tightly hugged by the plant. And that didn't even begin to mention the panic that was in the Muggleborn's voice. Harry quickly wriggled out of the vines as Hermione had told him to do. He struggled over to where Hermione was standing on a stone ledge.

Harry was then able to look back at his fellow demigods Eve and Cat. Soon as he did so he wished that a child of Demeter was here. Harry hated children of Demeter as much as they hated him because of their differing powers. Not to mention their Olympian parents' bad relations over Demeter's daughter, Persephone, (Harry also hated her) who was still trapped in the underworld for half the year.

But Harry knew that if any time would be good for bringing a child of Demeter here it would be now considering Cat and Eve were being not so slowly strangled to death by the plant. Harry could feel their souls' closeness to death. Harry ran into the shadows wishing he had thought of this in the first place.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

He appeared in the second year Gryffindor boy's dormitory inside the scarlet curtains with golden tassels that Summers' slept under. Harry roughly shook the blonde twelve year old awake. Grey eyes blinked up at Harry's green ones. Harry didn't let the boy get his bearings before he had pulled the boy out of bed and Shadow Travelled the boy down to the dungeons.

'What the hell are you playing at Potter?' Summers said.

Ivan Summers it seemed was obviously not good at being woken up half way through the night by a younger boy he hated and getting his first taste of Shadow Travelling. Harry supposed he couldn't blame the blonde demigod but didn't have time for him. He'd only brought him here because Harry needed him to save Cat and Eve.

'What did you do to me? Where are we?' Summers began to fire out questions.

'Shut it, Summers, Cat and Eve are being strangled by a plant. You're a son of Demeter do something,' Harry snapped not in a good mood.

Ivan blinked and looked around the dim cavern. They must be in the dungeons. He looked over to where the unclaimed daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the daughter of his ancestor (through his father) were struggling to breath with a Devil's Snare wrapped around them. He'd deal with Potter later now he had to prove his worth as a hero.

Ivan closed his eyes concentrating hard on the feel of the plant. He caused it to retreat from where Cathryn Black and Eve Knight were. Potter was instantly with them helping them up onto the platform that Ivan and the first year girl that Ivan did not know were standing. The girl rushed over to her friends obviously relieved that they were okay.

Ivan gave them a second to catch their breath, 'okay now tell me what in the name of Poseidon is going on!'

Hermione was the one who spoke up, 'Quirrell's trying to return You Know Who to full power.'

Ivan paled, 'Hades. Does she know?'

Eve nodded, 'Rowena revealed it to her.'

'Why do you hate Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Leave it,' Harry hissed.

'I just do. All my siblings do,' snapped Ivan. 'What did you to bring me here?' the son of Demeter demanded.

'Doesn't matter,' Harry snapped.

Potter took hold of Ivan's left arm running into the wall. Ivan screamed convinced he was about the crash. Then he found himself back upstairs in his dormitory. Potter then left the same way he had come leaving Ivan confused and annoyed. Typical of Potter to leave Ivan after Ivan had saved the girls. As usual children of Demeter got no recognition at all.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry began to walk away very conscious of the fact that his friends were following him. Harry was the first to reach the next door so he was the first to go through the door. Harry walked out into a room where he could here the sounds of beating wings that Harry was familiar with from when he had done Pegasi lessons and when he flew the Thestrals.

'Cool, flying keys,' grinned Cat.

'You're obsessed with flying,' muttered Harry in disgust.

Cat just grinned, 'looks like we've got to go through that door.'

'It's got seven locks,' Eve noticed.

'So seven keys,' Hermione said, 'that have to be those keys.'

'But which ones?' asked Eve.

Harry inspected the seven locks. There was nothing remarkable about any of them all in the same bronze colour. They had different key patterns though. Harry knew that he'd never be able to tell one from the other.

How where they ever to work out which went into which? They'd be there all night if they tried every single one and then there was the matter of getting them. Oh there were broomsticks but Harry couldn't very well fly and Hermione was scared of flying.

Cat, however, was staring up at the keys avidly her blue eyes frowning thoughtfully. Harry knew that she was working something out. Then she suddenly snapped out of it and turned to the other three preteens.

'Got it,' Cat said, 'out of all those keys there are seven that seem damaged as though they've been pushed roughly through the door.'

'You think it was by Quirrell?' asked Hermione.

Cat nodded, 'I'm sure of it. There's the one with brown butterfly wings,' Cat pointed. 'That one,' Cat pointed up at silver key with blood red wings. 'The dark grey winged one that's blending in with the wall,' Harry looked and saw it too. 'The black one in the corner,' Cat pointed again. 'The pale blue one which is quite low,' Cat pointed at the one which wasn't too high above their heads (just high enough to be unreachable). 'The green one over there,' Cat pointed again. 'And the pale yellow winged one flying above the rest,' Cat said excitedly.

'So how do we get them?' asked Harry.

'We could fly,' Cat said excitedly.

Hermione groaned, 'please no.'

'I can't fly, remember,' Harry reminded his Quidditch obsessed friend.

Cat scowled, 'the rest of us can.'

Hermione groaned, 'I really dislike flying.'

'Well they are charmed not be summoned,' Eve said. 'I could break it but it would take time.'

'Well then let's get going,' Cat said grinning.

'You do know we're facing the Second Wizarding War,' muttered Eve.

Cat ignored her in favour of shoving an old looking broomstick into Hermione's hand and grabbing one for herself. She seemed a little disgruntled at it. Harry supposed it was because it was a school broomstick.

'School broomsticks,' she said in disgust.

She then picked up another one and attempted to push it into Eve's hand. Eve pushed it away. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one who would be waiting on the ground. Hermione looked even less pleased.

'One I can fly perfectly well without brooms,' Eve reminded Cat. 'Two I am going to be working on breaking the spell so we can summon them.'

'Anything I can do?' asked Hermione hopefully.

Eve shook her head as Cat forced Hermione onto the broomstick. Harry felt a bit sorry for the know-it-all. Harry knew exactly what it was like to be forced into flying. Fair enough Hermione wasn't likely to be struck down by Zeus but she was still scared of flying.

'You go for the dark grey one,' Cat nodded towards the one by the wall. 'I'll go for the brown one.'

Harry watched as the two girls flew off (Hermione rather badly). Hermione struggled towards the back wall where she shakily reached out and grabbed the grey winged key. Then she, with much more confidence, flew down to the ground. Harry could tell that she couldn't wait to be standing on two feet again.

Hermione handed him the key. Harry rushed to the door where he began trying the differently coloured key holes. Harry finally fit it in the third key hole. As soon as it was in it's proper lock the wings stilled. Harry grinned as he turned it in the lock but he knew that nothing would happen until he had the other six keys.

As Harry turned around he saw Cat standing triumphantly holding the one with brown butterfly wings. Harry repeated the motion turning the now still key around in the seventh key hole. Cat then hopped back on her broom or the one she was using at least.

'Get the black one,' Cat ordered Hermione.

Hermione returned very reluctantly to her broom and then into the air. Harry felt he had the most boring and easy job of them all. Harry watched as Hermione got the black one which had been in the corner of the room with very little trouble at all. Harry then put it in the first key hole so Harry could hear a clicking in the door.

'Got it,' called Eve triumphantly.

The other four keys dropped to the floor. Cat landed as well looking slightly disappointed that she had to be back on the ground again. Harry picked up the key with blood red wings and fit it into the second key hole. Hermione then stuck the key with pale blue wings in the sixth lock. Eve put the green key in the fourth key hole. Finally Cat placed the pale yellow winged key in the fifth keyhole.

**LISTEN TO: 'RESCUE ME BY KERRIE ROBERTS'**

The door swung open without a sound. The four of them walked into the next room. It didn't look to spectacular; just a round, stone room with a giant stone statue of a dragon in the middle of the room. Harry began walking to the middle of the room when he heard a shrill scream coming from Hermione behind him. Harry spun around to see what was there.

What he saw shocked the young demigod to his core. Where the stone dragon had been standing two seconds before there was a massive poison green dragon. Its yellow fangs were gleaming as it opened its mouth to breathe fire at him. Harry brought up a huge wall of black Underworld stone. Hermione ran under it but Cat and Eve were too far away and had to duck back out of the room just as the door to the Key Room swung shut separating Harry from the other demigods.

'Where in the name of Hephaestus did that come from?' Harry demanded.

'Draconifors,' whispered Hermione sounding out of breath or terrified (or both), 'turns a stone dragon into a real dragon that will breathe fire,' she huffed out. 'Read it in a book,' she said defensively when Harry stared at her.

'How do you stop it?' demanded Harry.

'Only the castor can reverse the spell,' Hermione said panicky.

'Damn the Fates,' cussed Harry.

Harry looked over to where the next door was. Harry knew he could keep the rock up until they got through the next door. Harry knew he'd need to return it to the ground before he left otherwise questions would be asked by Dumbledore. Harry did not want the power hungry old man to find out what a power source he had under his questionable care.

'Get to the door,' Harry ordered. 'I'll keep up the wall.'

The girl nodded and ran to the door. Hermione was the first to reach the door which had a strange stone dais in front of it with four holes in it. Hermione tried the door but it wouldn't budge. Harry reached her too still with the wall behind them. Harry could hear Eve and Cat trying to get through the other door to help Harry and Hermione but it seemed shut tight. They were on their own.

'Why won't it budge?' whispered Harry.

'It must have something to do with the dais,' Hermione muttered.

Harry looked around him seeing four glowing balls of light each on a pillar of white stone. There was one for each of the houses. They looked exactly the same size as the holes in the dais. And the dais was connected to the door.

'The orbs,' Harry said realising he was going to have to go back out there and battle a dragon. 'Stay here,' Harry ordered.

'What are you going to do?' demanded Hermione.

Harry didn't answer as he took a breath wondering if he would end up with a scar like Luke's. Harry then jumped out from behind his safety zone. Instantly he was clawed at by the poison green dragon's golden claws. Harry rushed out of its way but got a little bit scratched. Harry ignored the pain as he began scrambling up the pillar thankful for the years of learning how to rock climb the lava pit.

Harry grabbed the glowing red ball from the pillar. Harry then leapt off the pillar landing where Hermione was standing. Hermione was staring at the scratch across his cheek. Harry could only hope that magic would heal him. If not he'd end up looking like Luke well at least that made two of them in their cabin.

'Harry your cheek,' whispered Hermione.

'It's fine. I've got a friend who has worse,' Harry said a little harshly.

Harry placed the glowing red ball the dais and immediately the whole dais began to glow fiery red. One down three to go. Harry was badly trying to think positively. This time Harry was a little more careful as he looked around the corner before he ran.

Harry ran out but he was hit by the dragon's massive green wing. At least it didn't see him. And who says he couldn't think positively. Harry stood up ignoring his bruised backside for now. He scaled the next white pillar with the glowing orb as emerald as Harry's eyes.

Harry dropped to the floor and high tailed it back to his safety patch with Hermione. The transfigured statue had attempted to bite Harry's head off. But Harry was too quick for the beast. Harry put the green orb in it's circle watching as the red flames began to dance with killing curses.

'That was close,' breathed Hermione referring to Harry almost joining the Headless Hunt that Nick so desperately wanted to go on.

'And I was being careful,' muttered Harry.

'Be careful,' Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded one before he darted out again. The dragon stared at him out of grey eyes. Once again the dragon breathed fire at Harry. Honestly was this a dragon a pyromaniac or what? But Harry was ready for it this time. He was glad that he was friends with a seventh year who he had been there whilst the boy was doing practical homework.

'Augmenti,' Harry shouted.

The spray of water hit the dragon's flames leaving nothing but hot steam in the way. The dragon seemed surprised which Harry used to his advantage by zipping passed it and climbing yet another pillar to get the golden orb this time.

Harry made it back to Hermione without so much as a scratch – another one – something that Hermione was very relieved about. Harry placed the golden orb in dais as well. Immediately the flames began to glimmer golden.

'One more to go,' Harry said cheerfully. 'Distract the dragon for me.'

Hermione nodded looking pale and scared. Harry steeled himself before he ran back out. Hermione sent a stinging hex at the dragon's backside so it turned around distracted for a moment so that Harry could grab the last orb which was aqua blue in colour.

The dragon was still breathing fire at the dark rock that Harry had conjured trying to get at the one who had sent a spell at it even though its thick scales kept it from actually hurting it still annoyed the dragon. It made it very easy for Harry to slip past.

'Thanks,' Harry said.

Hermione didn't reply so Harry placed the final orb in the dais and watched as the whole thing began to spin faster and faster. Harry noticed that the door was turning to. Harry grabbed onto it watching as Hermione did the same thing. Both first years were flung through to the next trial that awaited them.

When Harry entered the next room which was stone and had once had school desks and blackboards which were now smashed to pieces. That was one of the first thing things Harry noticed along with the horrific smell that was worse than the Ares cabin's underwear; Harry had been given laundry duty by Dionysius (Harry still wasn't sure why).

The next thing Harry noticed (which Harry supposed he should have noticed first but it really did stink) was the presence of a giant sized troll which had to be at least two times the size of the fully grown mountain troll he had fought on Halloween.

Who had managed to capture the monster? Harry answered his question by himself; the same person as last time. It seemed that Quirrell had a knack with trolls. It looked like a lot of the teachers had contributed to the defence of the Stone. No wonder it had leaked out to Voldemort which was of course what Dumbledore had wanted.

Why did things like this happen to him? Oh yeah he was a demigod son of one of the Big Three who had sworn never to have children. Add a manipulative headmaster and psychopathic Dark Wizard (Harry was loathe to call him a Lord) then he was pretty much destined to lead the life of tragedy.

From behind him Hermione had seen the troll too. She let a very shrill and terrified scream that grated on Harry's ears. And apparently the troll's too by the way it looked at them with it's tiny, confused eyes.

Harry didn't know much about trolls but he gathered from this that they had good hearing. Harry filed that away for later use. The troll began to lumber towards Hermione which meant towards Harry too.

Harry pushed Hermione out of the troll's way just as it was about to smash into her. Harry jumped the other way. At the same time he drew out his wand-sword and started slashing at the troll to keep it away from the Muggle-born girl.

'Stay down,' Harry shouted as loud as he could just hoping that Hermione could hear him over the sound of the fight and the troll's grunts.

It appeared that Hermione did. Or at least she was too shocked to move. Because Harry didn't need to tell the witch twice not to get up as she lay crouched and frozen behind some smashed up desks. Not commenting on the state of tools of learning.

Harry began to magically smash up the wall in hope of distracting the troll. It didn't really work considering the troll attacked him causing Hermione to screech again. Harry wished she would stop it was really quite distracting.

Harry was once again knocked off his feet but he quickly righted himself wondering how many cuts and bruises he would have by the time this was over. Harry was sure he'd got half a dozen splinters from where he had fallen on a destroyed blackboard.

Harry struck the troll's leg with his sword. Unsurprisingly this didn't do much except make the troll angrier. He was certainly having fun with angering monsters tonight. Not that Harry really cared all that much about it. He was a demigod. His very existence made monsters want to hunt him down.

Harry used the rock underneath him to conjure a large mound so that he was more on level with the troll. He attacked the troll using a mixture of magic and sword play. He stuck his sword deep into the mottled grey skin of the troll where it burst into dust.

He sighed tiredly hoping that the next trial wouldn't be so damn exhausting. He knew he was running low on reserves even a demigod had his limits. Harry was basically living on adrenaline. Harry brought himself back down to ground level as the thick black rock disappeared.

He saw Hermione staring at him with wide brown eyes as though he'd just turned into a chimera before her very eyes. Harry belatedly realised that she'd never seen him use him fight before. It was said to be intimidating as when he fought like that he radiated death especially strongly.

'Wow,' Hermione mouthed, 'how powerful are you?'

Harry smiled wanly, 'honestly I have no idea.'

'Are you alright?' asked Hermione seeing how pale and tired Harry was looking.

'Just tired. Geokinesis isn't easy,' Harry said. 'I'm running on adrenaline now.'

Hermione frowned, 'do you want to rest?'

'Not enough time,' Harry shook his head, 'coming.'

'Why did it vaporize?' Hermione asked as they walked into the next room.

'It's a monster,' Harry said as though that explained everything.

'And that means it vaporizes why?' asked Hermione.

'It will be reformed in Tartarus,' muttered Harry regretfully, 'it's the thing that annoys demigods the most that no matter how many heroes die to bring a monster down it will always be back.'

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. In her world people didn't die. Monsters didn't exist. And children didn't have to fight. From what she had heard from her demigod friends it was very different. She still couldn't believe they had made her swear not to tell anyone about this but she supposed they had their reasons.

The most valid being if she didn't swear then it could be plucked out of her mind by anyone. Hermione didn't like the idea that witches and wizards could mind reads. Frankly it scared her. Hermione just hoped it was illegal but by the sounds of it the Headmaster was Legimens himself. By swearing it meant that she couldn't reveal the truth in anyway meaning that she would be unable to reveal it under torture (Hermione had gulped at that), truth serums, or mind reading.

Hermione jumped when hot flames and deadly looking black flames in front of her returned to life. Hermione thought that Harry would just be able to Shadow Travel across the flames. Hermione had seen him do it through walls plenty of times.

'Can you Shadow Travel?' asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head, 'takes energy that I need to reserve if I've got any hope of fighting Voldemort.'

Hermione nodded worried about her friend but knowing the son of Hades wouldn't leave. Not now that they were so close. Harry was stubborn like that. Hermione looked over to where she could see seven differently coloured, shaped and sized bottles all arranged in a line. This was obviously Snape's trial.

'Snape's,' Harry said from the ground where he was sitting tiredly. 'So what do we have to do?'

'There's a scroll,' Hermione said excitedly.

'In English?' Harry asked not bothering to stand up.

'Yes,' Hermione said understanding what that meant for Harry.

'Well read it to me,' Harry told her.

'_Danger lies before you-'_Hermione began.

'Like I didn't know that,' muttered Harry darkly.

'_-While safety lies behind,'_ Hermione continued a little tersely.

'I'd hardly describe trolls and dragons as safety,' Harry interrupted again.

'Are you going to let me read or not?' Hermione asked sounding annoyed before continuing on. '_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find.'_

'Does it mean the bottles?' asked Harry.

'I think so,' Hermione said the familiar frown on her face that she got when she was trying to figure something out. '_One among us seven will let you move ahead. _Well let's hope it's one of the big ones,' Hermione muttered. 'If it's one of the small ones then only you'll be able to go on.'

Harry nodded.

'_Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our member hold only nettle wine _– well that doesn't sound too bad,' Hermione smiled slightly. '_Three of us are __**KILLERS!'**_Hermione said sounding alarmed.

'Poison,' Harry said calmly (Dionysius threatened to poison a camper at least once a month).

Hermione had paled again while Harry was regaining his strength although he never looked particularly colourful. Apart from his emerald green eyes you could mistake the son of Hades for a black and white picture.

'Not good,' muttered Hermione distractedly. '_-waiting hidden in line,'_ Hermione continued. '_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore-'_

'Until Voldemort returns and murders us both,' Harry said a little too cheerfully for the situation.

Hermione looked even less happy, '_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:'_

Harry interrupted again, 'typical Snape to give us a logic puzzle. And I'm rubbish at logic. Annabeth's always the logical one.'

'I'm fair at logic,' Hermione said apparently affronted, 'I think they're fun.'

'Not if getting it wrong could mean death,' Harry said cheerfully.

'Thanks Harry you really cheered me up,' Hermione scowled.

'I do try,' Harry grinned.

'_First, however slyly the poison,' _Hermione gulped, '_tries to hide,' _Hermione completed the line._ 'You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;'_

'Poison?' asked Harry.

Hermione nodded hesitantly, 'I think so but let's see what the rest says. _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size; Neither dwarf or giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right. Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight,' _Hermione finished.

'So can you solve it?' asked Harry.

Hermione nodded, 'I think so,' Hermione frowned thoughtfully and was silent for five minutes. 'Got it,' she beamed looking happier than she had since they had been separated from Snape. 'The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire.'

Harry groaned, 'I knew it. Looks like I'm going on alone.'

'Harry you can't,' Hermione said sounding tearful again the momentary happiness went as quickly as it had came. 'You can't face You Know Who alone?'

'Well it's not like I haven't got any tricks up my sleeve,' Harry grinned a grin worthy of Hermes.

Hermione looked at her friend knowing that he wouldn't change his mind. Hermione then flung her arms around Harry's body tones from years of training. Hermione blushed slightly at the thought. Hermione knew from the stubborn look on Harry's face that despite his fatigue he would not go back on his word.

'Oh Harry be careful,' she sobbed.

Harry didn't answer her because he knew the value of promises. And to promise he would be careful when he was going to fight the darkest wizard of the age would be a worthless promise to give. All he could do was make sure his friend was safe.

'Take the bottle to get back through the fire,' Harry ordered. 'Then go back to the Dragon Room. I don't think the statue will change unless you are trying to get into the Troll Room – if it does change stay in the Troll Room. You'll be safe there. It's empty now. If you can get passed the Dragon Room then get to Cat and Eve who are hopefully still in the Key Room. Wait for me. We can't count on help from anyone else. Plus I've got a score to settle,' Harry smirked. 'If its one thing a son of Hades is famous for it's our inability to let go of grudges. And I've got one hell of a grudge with the so called Dark Lord.'

'Be careful,' Hermione said.

Harry was already downing the potion quickly. He walked through the fire without so much as a backward glance towards her. Hermione watched him go hoping against hope that the green eyed hero would make it out alive.

**END SONG**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Another Cliff-hanger for you. We decided to push the first of many battle between these Titans to the next chapter so that we didn't need to make this chapter any longer than it already is.**

**We hope you have enjoyed the unique and mind blowing take on canons Third Floor traps that they had to go through. Only four out of the seven trials are canonized. All others are tweaked and twisted by us.**

**We hope you join us next time for the showdown of your lives. Also next chapter will be accompanied by a musical background to really get you into the action as the characters battle for their very lives.**

**- Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A Note on Harry's Geokinesis as taken from Camp Half Blood Wiki: _He can control the earth - levitating rocks and making them deadly, black, and extremely sharp. Nico can open fissures in the earth that can swallow up creatures and trap them in the Underworld. He can cause earth tremors so powerful, they can shatter the pillars of a mountain fortress. He can also control the black walls of the Underworld. He has the greatest geokinetic ability of any demigod. _(This was about Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades and I took his and Harry's powers to be the same). In this chapter it is the black walls of the underworld he has been using as well as making ordinary rock black and deadly. If you have any questions about this please ask away.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Will Hermione get back through?**

**Will Harry's fatigue be enough for him to be defeated?**

**Will Snape get away from Dumbledore to help Harry?**

**Will Voldemort reveal he knows the truth about Harry's parentage?**

**Will Harry reveal he isn't ignorant of his parentage?**

**What will Dumbledore say about the strange rocks Harry has left littered around?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 39: Champion of Darkness vs the Son of Death**

**Harry and Voldemort battle it out using all of their powers in the bowels of Hogwarts.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets us have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	39. Champion of Darkness Vs the Son of Death

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**DanielHimura**

Dumbledore would hate that but it might get Harry into trouble considering it appears he has just killed a man in cold blood.

**beezlebubbles**

When did he jump from a tree? I think Harry's just scared of flying now so didn't feel safe especially considering how angry Zeus is for his stolen Lightening Bolt.

**Janelly Slytherin**

Well you just read this next chapter.

**Love it (Guest)**

Well a lot of things won't be revealed for a while.

**mudbloodpotter05**

No you are right. Isn't that what FF is tweaking the stories we love. I post as I write. I sometimes have the odd plan on paper and I have plans in my head but often they change when I come to put them done.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**To Get Full effect listen to: World Collapsing by Danny Cocke**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 39**

**Champion of Darkness vs the Son of Death**

Harry walked into the dungeon, smelling the familiar garlicky smell that had followed Quirrell around all year. He could feel the Underworld beneath their feet stirring. He could sense the presence of a dying soul. Quirrell wasn't facing him. Harry could see the back of his over large purple turban.

Quirrell as though sensing the presence of his Master's enemy immediately spun around rather gracefully Harry thought, so that he was now facing Harry. Quirrell was looking dangerous and menacing in the half light that the flames from the doorway Harry had just come through were casting on them (they were the only light in the room).

Quirnius was furious at being interrupted just when he was about to retrieve the stone that would return his master to his former glory. Then he saw it was the Potter boy. And he felt a flicker of triumph. If he killed the boy, who even the Dark Lord was frightened of, then his Master would forever be grateful to him.

Quirnius didn't understand why his master was so afraid of this child. Surely his survival a decade ago had just been a fluke. What could a stupid child like that, who couldn't even pass first year Defence Against the Dark Arts do against the might of Lord Voldemort? He'd show the world that had called him a wimp and a cry baby exactly what he was.

'Potter,' Quirrell said coolly. 'I wondered if I'd be meeting you here,' Quirrell said sounding amused and not stuttering one bit.

'Let me speak to him,' a third voice had joined the fray before Harry could answer Quirrell's statement.

The voice was high and ice cold. Harry could practically feel the icicles in the air as the thing that was far worse than any monster he had faced tonight spoke. The voice echoed from Quirrell himself. Not that this was unexpected to Harry. He'd known all year that they were sharing a body. Harry recognised the voice as the same one from the night his mother and stepfather had been so cruelly murdered!

Harry being Harry couldn't resist taunting Quirrell a bit, 'listening to voices, Quirnius,' Harry grinned as though he was talking to an old friend and not his teacher who wanted him dead. 'You know what they say about that,' Harry sounded quite cheerful even if he was exhausted.

Quirnius was not pleased listening to the boy's taunts was like being back at school and bullied again before he became so powerful with the Dark. He had still been at school at the end of the Dark Lord's reign of power so too young to join his master then. If it hadn't been for the brat before him he would have joined the Dark Lord soon as he left school.

'You dare!' Quirrell raged.

Harry was pleased to see that his comments were hitting their mark. To add insult to injury Harry grinned at his would be murderer to show that he was not afraid, to show that it was he who held the power in this ring.

'Glad to see you've dropped the s-s-s-s-stuttering,' Harry sneered his grin fading as fast as it came from his face, 'P-P-P-Professor Q-Q-Quirrell act. It was rather tiring and so obviously fake. I have no idea how you fooled so many people,' Harry smirked.

'Impertinent boy,' roared Quirrell. 'How did you a child who can barely spell his own name figure out what Dumbledore can't?'

'Oh Dumbledore knew,' Harry scowled, 'he just wanted to see how this played out. You see you didn't fool anyone.'

Quirrell looked furious but then he looked to be in agony. Harry understood that as Quirrell had not done exactly as Voldemort had instructed because he had allowed Harry's taunts to get to him. Now Quirrell was getting punished. Harry personally felt it wasn't the best place to punish your army of one in front of your enemy but hey whoever said Voldemort was sane.

'Master you are not strong enough,' Quirrell said weakly.

Harry felt the anger buzzing in the air, 'do not question me again you ignorant fool,' hissed the voice of Lord Voldemort causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand on end.

'Y-Y-Yes, m-m-my L-L-Lord,' Quirrell said really stuttering now out of fear for the spirit he served with such blind faith.

Quirrell turned around so that he was facing the gilded mirror that he had been facing when Harry had walked in. Quirrell reached two pale, slightly shaking hands up to where the red turban was wound tightly around his head.

Painfully slowly the man began to unwind his turban. And only when it was off could Harry begin to realise what unnatural thing it was that Lord Voldemort had done. Quirrell had revealed the monster where there should be hair and skin. Voldemort had been living off of Quirrell for months sucking the life force out of him. It was horrible.

The skin on the back of Quirrell's fair face was a more ghastly white than any ghost, ghoul, zombie or skeleton that Harry had met in the bowels of the Underworld. The skin was so white it was almost silver with an unnatural green tint to it. There were actual scales growing where Voldemort had inhabited.

The monster's eyes glowed the scarlet of blood, rage and fire. They were filled with a terrible hatred and madness that Harry hoped he would never understand even if he gained immortality. The pupils were not like any Harry had ever seen before. They were slits like you would see in a cat's … or a snake's.

The creature – because there was no way in the universe was that creature human – was completely bald. The thing was the most unnatural thing that Harry had said and he was born of a union between a mortal and a god!

'Voldemort,' Harry breathed.

Voldemort's scarlet eyes glowed with hatred at the Boy Who Lived, 'Harry Potter we meet again,' hissed Voldemort looking like he'd happily go on a killing spree right now.

Harry's natural response was to think of the first quip that came into his head, 'now I know two faced people, but you are something else,' Harry said angering Voldemort even more.

Voldemort was furious and not at all amused at the boy's antics. The young demigod had more courage than sense and no brains to accompany that. Well Lord Voldemort would kill the boy and then take his body to use to make him even more powerful. And the Lord of the Dead could do nothing to stop him.

'Fool,' he hissed.

Voldemort was even more outraged when Harry Potter literally began laughing at him, 'I'm not the one who was reduced to nothing by a mere baby,' the boy told him far too seriously for a normal eleven year old emerald eyes blazing like the killing curse Voldemort so loved.

It was now Voldemort's turn to laugh at the boy's naivety about what had truly happened that horrendous night when Voldemort had lost everything because of the Mudblood. Voldemort now had even more reason to hate those magical plunderers who should never be allowed into Hogwarts.

'You think it was you?' asked Voldemort his voice high and cold and cruelly amused at the boy's lack of knowledge. Voldemort sneered in disgust at the demigod standing prideful as any Gryffindor before him just like his mother and stepfather had done all those years ago, 'it was your foul Mudblood mother who invoked the Ancient Laws.'

No need to get him interested in what ancient laws by telling him they were governed by the gods. All Voldemort needed was for the boy to discover his true parentage. Once that happened he'd awake his dormant powers and the boy would be the most terrible foe he could have. Dumbledore as manipulative as he was would never be able to match up with the boy.

'She should never have had the knowledge of the Ancient Laws. She who is of unworthy blood dared to take what should have been a wizards right,' Voldemort hissed not counting the Mudblood as a witch. 'And all this to save your worthless life,' sneered Voldemort very displeased at that outcome. 'And all for nought for her sacrifice will be in vane. No longer will you little freak be heralded as the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort! _**Adolebit**_**'**

There was a flash of red light of a curse that Harry hadn't learnt due to it being dark magic which a first year couldn't exactly get his or her hands on. It came flying towards Harry's face. Harry didn't know what it would do only that he didn't want it to hit hi.

Harry acting on instinct brought up a solid wall of black underworld rock. He was so incredibly close to the Underworld lurking beneath the skin of the earth down in these dungeons that it was only natural.

It was only after the wall had disappeared at Harry's will that Harry thought about the sensibleness of his recent actions. Effective at shielding himself from Dark curses (well any curses really but Voldemort wasn't exactly known for Light or Neutral spells) it undoubtedly was.

But Voldemort would only too easily realise that there was something different about him other than being the only person in recorded history to ever survive the killing curse. Normal wizards were unable to control the earth in the same way that a son of Hades could. Harry didn't want Voldemort questioning where his powers had come from.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts. His emerald gaze met Voldemort's ruby gaze. For once there was not that blood thirsty maniacal gleam in those snake's eyes. The look in Voldemort's eyes didn't inspire confidence in Harry (not that it ever would).

The dark wizard opposite him was looking at him with suspicious scarlet eyes and what Harry desperately hoped was not understanding. Voldemort couldn't know what he was? Could he? Harry had kept it from Dumbledore all this year and every demigod who'd ever been to Hogwarts had kept it from the man.

Harry's inner rambling did nothing to stop the chill in the air that had settled after Harry had moved the earth. And the chill in the air had nothing to do with Harry's low body heat or how far below ground level they currently were. No this was all from Harry's fear.

Voldemort didn't look amused no in fact he looked a little frightened, 'so the Son of Hades reveals himself,' Voldemort said coolly almost giving Harry a heart attack with this revelation. Harry did not want Voldemort to know the truth! 'I had thought you remained ignorant.'

Harry steeled his courage trying not to show how the news that Voldemort knew the truth about his real father. And not the father that he claimed was his. Voldemort couldn't see how much this had affected him.

'Thought you mean hoped,' Harry shot back at the psychopath.

Voldemort seemed even less pleased than Harry was but still he had to act the fearless dark wizard. 'Daddy's not here to protect you.'

Harry's eyes flashed. No demigod needed there immortal parent to protect them! Sure it would be nice and all but they learnt to survive without their godly parent showing much interest in them. Harry was luckier than most but not as lucky as those with two mortal parents.

Voldemort watched as the boy's eyes darkened and suddenly wondered if maybe he shouldn't have pushed the Son of the Lord of the Dead. Voldemort didn't fear Dumbledore not really. There was only one thing that he feared and that was death. Now here before him was the son of death. He may be the champion of Darkness but that didn't mean he couldn't give in to the weakness of fear upon occasions.

'I do not need anyone to fight my battles,' Harry said decisively eyes flashing dangerously at the so called Dark Lord. 'Unlike some so called Dark Lords I care to mention.'

This seemed to dent Voldemort's over inflated ego as he glared a glare full of bloodlust at Harry, 'Lord Voldemort fights his own battles,' hissed Voldemort.

Harry was not at all convinced by what Voldemort was claiming. 'Not on your own body,' Harry muttered so that Voldemort could easily here him.

Voldemort's eyes blazed like rubies on fire at the insult, 'you shall die,' Voldemort declared, 'for your insolence foolish boy.'

'We all have to go someday,' Harry said casually (death had never fazed him). 'I am not scared to return to my father's kingdom for good,' Harry said softly and completely honestly. Then he fixed Voldemort with a piercing green stare. 'Unlike you although I'll say that you have good reason for fearing death,' Harry's voice became instantly harsh.

'You may fear death but you can have no idea how much my father hates you and for so many reasons! First off you killed dad's lover as we have already spoken of, two you killed dad's descendent, three you have tried to kill his son on several different occasions, four you have cheated death something that Dad detests," Harry continued.

"When you are finally forced to move on you will never get a fair trial for my father who has the final decision about where you will go. You will go straight to the Fields of Punishment where you will be tortured for eternity. You think you know a lot about torture it's nothing to what I know half growing up in the Underworld. I think that what will serve you right for all the _living _souls that you tortured is if all the tortures that you ever committed are visited upon you tenfold.'

For a split second Lord Voldemort no longer looked like the blood thirsty monster Harry knew him to be. He looked young and very scared of what would happen to him when he died. Harry knew he had good reason to feel scared and felt no pity for the mass murderer.

Then Voldemort suddenly smirked. What was with him? Harry had just told him he was going to be tortured for all eternity and he smiled? Harry wondered if he was bipolar or if just had mood swings a lot.

'It's a good thing that Lord Voldemort is immortal,' declared Voldemort.

Harry gave a harsh laugh at this. Did the man really believe he was immortal because he had Horcruxes? There were plenty of others who had the same thing. And where they alive? No. Horcruxes only delayed the moment you finally died. Voldemort was just too assured of his own immortality.

'You not immortal,' Harry said decisively. 'You're just delaying the inevitable. What you are doing is cheating death. That is all. You are about as immortal as a Muggle.'

Voldemort snarled at this, 'you dare.'

'Oh I dare,' Harry said quietly. 'I have met immortal gods and monsters. And you _Lord_,' Harry sneered at the title, 'don't hold a candle to any of them.'

Voldemort's eyes flashed blood red. Harry could tell he was itching to torture or murder Harry (or both). Still Harry stood his ground glaring at Voldemort, egging him on. The only thing that stopped Voldemort was his pride; Voldemort didn't want Harry questioning his powers even if it were never to be heard.

'I am Lord Voldemort,' Voldemort declared.

Harry went further into annoying his "favourite" Dark wizard by snorting at the title that the man once known as Tom Riddle had so often claimed was his. Harry could see those blood red orbs full of hatred and vengeance over the child that refused to show him any respect.

'Lord?' Harry asked in a voice as cold as Voldemort's own. 'What a supercilious title that is,' Harry told Voldemort. 'I have ticked off the Lord of the Sky simply by being born. My Uncle by everything but genetics is the Lord of the sea the maker of earthquakes. I see him once most years. Then there's the fact that I am the only mortal son still in play of the Lord of the Dead. You think you're a Dark Lord. My father wears a robe with the souls of the dead threaded into the cloth. You are nothing more than an imposter.'

'And what are you?' asked Voldemort delicately, 'nothing more than the bastard child of the exiled god.'

Harry's flashed at both comments, 'I am the Prince of Death.'

Harry could feel the Underworld running beneath his feet shaking slightly as its child claimed his title. The souls of the Dead and the dying calling to him from the abyss. The ghosts of the world only kept from rushing to their prince's aid by his will. This was his fight and he'd fight it.

'Controller of the riches of the world,' Harry announced. 'I am a Child of the Underworld,' Harry said proudly. 'You, however, are nothing more than a fraud and a trickster with ideas above his station. You claim that my mother used Ancient Laws that weren't hers to claim yet it is you who is claiming titles that are not yours.'

**LISTEN TO: WORLD COLLAPSING BY: DANNY COCKE**

Voldemort was completely enraged and incensed at the boy's false claims. He was the Dark Lord. He was not some fraud. He was the most powerful wizard since Merlin. And here a mere boy claimed that he wasn't worthy of that title. Voldemort would show the boy destined to vanquish Voldemort, son of Hades or not exactly what it meant to be an enemy of Lord Voldemort.

'**Avada Kedavra,'** the madman cursed.

The emerald green curse flew towards emerald green eyes of the same colour. Harry instinctively brought up another black wall from the Underworld. He knew that it shielded against any attack including Dark Curses. As the green light had vanished from the chamber the wall turned to black rubble, the curse had been absorbed into the rock but the shock being too great for it to continue standing.

Voldemort was most displeased at this result but instead of changing tactics he repeated the motion, **'Avada Kedavra,'** Voldemort cursed back.

Harry was forced to employ the same defence strategy yet again. Harry brought up yet another solid mound of black rock. He seemed to be doing that a lot today between the dragon, the troll and Voldemort but hey why fix it if it's not broken. The wall again absorbed the power of the Avada Kedavra.

Although the duel between the Prince of the Dead and Dark's Champion had not been going on five minutes Harry was already able to have a measure of both of their strengths and weaknesses. It was becoming increasingly obvious to the young demigod that if their fight continued as thus neither one would win. It would become a stalemate.

It was Voldemort who first tried to taunt Harry into doing something he would later regret. Soon as Harry's latest wall had vanished in a cloud of green light Voldemort spoke. The wall was lying in a pile of rubble between the three wizards.

'Hiding behind Daddy's power,' Voldemort mocked jeeringly. 'Not a very courageous demigod,' taunted Voldemort. 'Not in the same league as the heroes of old such as Hercules and Theseus are you? True they are the children of your non exiled uncles.'

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously as the earth beneath then rumbled angrily Hades hearing what was going on. Naturally it was against the Divine Laws to interfere with their mortal children's quests at critical moments. That was the only reason the thing that had once been man known as Lord Voldemort had not been turned to dust.

'You know insulting any god is not a good idea,' Harry warned softly.

'Hiding behind the gods like a coward,' Voldemort said softly. 'How did you get into Gryffindor again?'

Harry's eyes flashed yet again Voldemort was definitely getting under his skin, 'your one to talk firing killing curses from another wizard's power because you cannot access your own using another wizard's hands. Salazar would be ashamed.'

Salazar Slytherin undoubtedly had been a trickster, but he was the grandson of Hectate. As well as Hermes hence why he and his descendents could talk to snakes and were slippery as eels. Salazar knew the value of using one's own magic powers rather than stealing others.

Harry being a demigod who had a terrible need of challenging everything the moves, 'I'd bet you don't have the guts or the skill,' Harry insulted the dark wizard for all it's worth, 'to fight me one on one.'

Voldemort laughed harsh and cold not even considering fighting fairly. He didn't get how far he was by morals or pride. He was a Slytherin; he did whatever was necessary to reach his ends which were in the end as questionable as his methods.

'Do you think that Lord Voldemort is a fool?' asked Voldemort sibilantly. 'Do you think he is going to give into a child's games?'

'Coward,' Harry said decisively accidentally sounding quite like a child of Ares.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously at this comment clearly not enjoying being called a coward. Harry could have rolled his eyes. The self professed most powerful sorcerer since Merlin was as easy to wind up as the children of Ares. All you had to do was press his pride button and he'd be foaming at the mouth.

'Lord Voldemort is now coward boy,' hissed the madman. 'Fine it will be played your way, but be warned boy I am the Master of Magic,' Voldemort praised himself.

'You know a self compliment is no compliment at all,' Harry said cheerfully.

Harry took out his night black sword again and was pleased to see Voldemort look at the night black curve decidedly nervously. Voldemort then used some complicated Transfiguration that Harry had never heard of to quite literally draw up a sword of the brightest silver that seemed the complete opposite of Harry's own sword.

The hilt was a glowing silver snake with glistening ruby red eyes. Harry thought that it looked quite like it's wield. The only difference was where Voldemort looked like an evil freak the sword looked deadly and beautiful.

Harry was the first to spin into action. Not only was he far more trained in sword craft than Voldemort ever would be but he had always had quite an aggressive technique. Something that people who didn't know that his father was Hades often thought was because he was an unclaimed son of the war god.

True his aggressive fighting style was also something that got him into a hell of a lot of trouble with the Children of Ares when he was fighting. Children of Ares didn't like being challenged. They liked being the challengers.

Harry wanted this battle over quickly for several reasons. One was that after everything that had already occurred Harry was already running on only adrenaline. Two Harry didn't want Voldemort being the Slytherin he was to realise that he physically couldn't compete with a demigod who had been trained half his life by the greatest teacher of heroes of all time – Chiron.

Harry knew that Voldemort would probably rely more on magic considering that Voldemort was currently fighting with a body that was not his own and was physically drained by hosting another soul for all these months. He had to use another man's eye sight and sense of balance. Then there was the fact that Quirrell wasn't that trained. Voldemort himself hadn't trained in the decade that he'd been made a formless spirit.

Voldemort sensing more than seeing the blow that was about to land twisted out of the dark blade's path so it just missed Quirrell which was a relief. The boy had not managed to land a blow into the centre of Quirrell's heart and thus destroying the body that Voldemort so desperately needed at the current time.

Voldemort couldn't stand the idea of going back to a formless wraith in eternal agony waiting for someone to return him to his former glory but no one ever did. But even by dodging that Quirrell flailed a second too long so his left got nicked. At least it wasn't Quirrell's wand arm but it made holding a silver sword hard.

Voldemort turned and launched an attack on the damn boy who had dared to challenge him. Unlike the foolish boy he did not rely on a sword. He used the magical power that was his to command as a wizard.

'_**Hyrdrus**_**,'** Voldemort hissed out.

Out of Voldemort's bone pale wand rose a dragon made out of flames that was hunting Harry. Harry brought up yet another wall as the fiery dragon pounded into his wall. Harry left the wall where it was once he was done with it. As unlike with the unforgivable curses, it was not destroyed by the flames.

'_**Avada Kedavra**_**,'** Voldemort tried once again.

Harry dodged the green curse by leaping to the right. The curse destroyed a section of the wall behind Harry. Voldemort looked furious obviously wishing, it had been Harry and not the wall that had been destroyed like that.

'**Lumos,'** Harry shouted.

Usually the spell for light would do no harm but Harry put all his power behind it which was quite substantial for a magical demigod. Voldemort had to duck and shield his eyes to keep from being blinded. Fair enough, Harry had to do the same. After the light had cleared the two disoriented wizards stared at each other for a second.

Harry conjured thick black rocks which were sharper than any mortal sword. He flung them at Voldemort. At the last possibly moment Voldemort swished his wand so that the deadly rocks turned back to come back flying towards Harry.

Harry stopped them in mid air as they were his to control. Then he flung them back at Voldemort. Voldemort seemed shocked that he had repeated the same motion. Again Voldemort silently flicked his wand and blasted the rocks to pieces. He smirked when he had done that which annoyed Harry somewhat.

Voldemort launched an attack at Harry with the silver snake sword. Harry had no problems with instinctively parrying whatever blows Voldemort attempted to land. Harry was easily able to land some of his own blows too although none of them were deadly.

The fight wasn't like any that Harry had participated in at Camp. Voldemort and Harry weren't fighting for training. They were fighting to kill. Also, unlike in Camp they were both using magic and Harry was showing himself to be a true Son of Hades using all the powers that came with that.

Voldemort swung his silver sword back at Harry attempting to slash Harry's side. It wouldn't kill Harry but it would injure him allowing Voldemort to kill him. However, before Voldemort could complete his attack the glittering silver was met by Harry's long black weapon fending off the attack from his foe.

It was the split before Voldemort could get his wits together enough to plan another attack after his failed assassination attempt upon Harry. Harry used this moment to his advantage by taking a strike at the now dead-like Quirrell's chest.

Much to Voldemort's surprise who was far too confident in his abilities even entertain the thought that he might not be the best fighter here. Harry had landed a blow right in the centre of Quirrell's chest. Harry watched as Quirnius Quirrell, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and servant of Lord Voldemort fell to floor obviously dead even if Harry couldn't sense his soul leaving the living world.

There was a terrible scream emitting from the dead body that could only be from Voldemort as Quirrell's soul had already departed. Then a dark cloud rose the body and fled the room leaving Harry alone with a dead body.

Harry shivered slightly and not from the dead body (he had grown up in the Underworld corpses didn't faze him) but from the feeling of evil that the dark wraith that was Lord Voldemort extruded. Harry prayed that he never meet the monster again but he somehow doubted it.

**END SONG **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the song that accompanied it, as there is only two more left till book 2 begins. Book 2 will be titled: Prince of Death: Return of the Speaker's Heir. **

**- Winged Seer Wolf **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**What is Dumbledore going to say about all the mounds of black rock Harry has left around?**

**What will Harry say to explain how he managed to kill Quirrell?**

**Will Harry get the Stone?**

**What will Harry do with the stone?**

**Did you like the fight?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 40: The One Time Dumbledore's At a Loss**

**Harry retrieves the Philosopher's Stone. **

**Dumbledore has a lot of questions for the four children. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Please continue to read and review as it lets us have more ideas for future chapters.**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	40. The 1 Time Albus Dumbledore is at a Loss

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Notice: Please login to FFN so that I can quickly respond to any questions or comments you may have.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

They're be fine.

**serenityselena**

I thought they were cool. She will.

**Guest (Harry Jackson)**

Cool name.

**Guest**

I hope you like Mortis Cohortis (Morty) as a name. I thought it was both cool and not a mouthful to say.

**Guest (Love it)**

Yeah Harry will find out about the stone and Morty will appear more in the story. Of course Harry gets the cloak. Sorry to say he won't return. Jupiter that's a fair idea actually but wouldn't it mean that Cat went to Camp Jupiter the Roman Camp instead of Camp Half-Blood? Losing what? She would have been had she not been scared of sword wielding Harry? She did accept the truth. Well Harry forced her to keep it quiet. Glad you think the Hallows fit. Well think about the Death Chamber. He won't try until next year. It needed to be explained. He doesn't need the Invisibility Cloak on most days.

**Lily887787**

I doubt Dumbledore will blame it on Harry. He'll probably think it was Voldemort. Sorry I wanted Harry to fight Voldemort without Snape there to help him.

**Joe Lawyer**

I'm going to give Harry some spoils next year when he fights the Basilisk. Good question Fiendyfire. I honestly have no idea whether it would properly kill them. Well I don't think they actively plan for their battles even Hermione. They basically fling themselves into the battle and just hope for the best. That would be a cool belt. Maybe Hecate will give Eve one at some point. I will definitely think of it.

**SeanHicks4**

It was just to make sure that I knew where I was coming from when writing about Harry and geokinesis.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 40**

**The One Time Albus Dumbledore is at a Loss**

Harry knew that his job was done but he didn't feel ready to leave just yet. Not without first destroying the stupid philosopher's stone, that should never have been created in the first place. It would have saved Harry a lot of trouble had it not been.

Why Flamel had thought to trust it with someone as manipulative as Dumbledore Harry didn't know. Wasn't it true that with age comes wisdom? Surely Flamel had to be able to see through Dumbledore's lies? Then again Flamel had created the Stone in the first place so he obviously had intelligence but very little wisdom.

Harry then looked around the chamber that he hadn't really had a chance to take in when he had been so busy arguing/fighting with Voldemort and Quirrell. It was the largest out of all the rooms he had been in since the start of this quest of Dumbledore's.

It was in the middle of the room standing on a raised platform that the most interesting piece was. Standing in the centre of attention it's very essence demanding attention was a large, full body length, ornate mirror which had letters forming on it. Harry was surprised that he could make the words pretty well.

_Desire hearts your but face your not show I_

I show not your face but your hearts desire? It sounded like something one of the daughters of Aphrodite would say. Harry walked towards the mirror as though he was being pulled along on a piece of string. He knew it was some sort of magic but he couldn't help but want to give into it.

Harry guessed that this was another trial to get the Stone whether it was the last or not, Harry did not know but he had a gut feeling that it was the final resting place of the Cheater's Stone. Harry wished that he had Hermione or Eve to explain the magic of the mirror to him or one of the two children of Aphrodite who went to Hogwarts.

Harry finished his walk past Quirrell's newly deceased body and found himself in front of the elegant, golden mirror staring into the reflective surface. As soon as he looked into the mirror Harry Potter froze at what he was seeing within the shiny surface.

Instead of seeing himself standing alone as Harry had expected to see. There was Harry no longer scratched and bruised as he was now. He was standing whole and healthy with a big grin on his face. Harry was wearing a non-tradition Camp Half Blood t-shirt (it was black with orange writing instead of bright orange with black writing) standing in the middle of Camp Half Blood.

Harry wasn't alone in the image. Harry could see that there were other raven haired children standing with him – four girls and five boys. The ten of them were all of different ages but all had the same look about them; raven locks and pale skin. Harry saw that there were two girls and one of the boys had black eyes just like Harry's father. These children were his sibling which was impossible as he didn't have siblings!

They were standing in front of a beautiful, cabin that was so new that it was still shining. That was stupid though. There hadn't been a new cabin at Camp Half Blood in three thousand years. Why would there suddenly be one now? It was wonderful though. Black as night and decorated with skulls. It was obviously the cabin for Hades' children, which was impossible as Hades was one of the most hated gods around.

Harry could see children the from Hermes cabin including Cat, Eve and Luke who looked happy once more, the children from Athena's cabin including Annabeth smiling in acceptance of his parentage and his newfound siblings.

Hades was standing in his usual robes containing the souls of the dead. He looked proudly at Harry. Nobody seemed frightened or wary of his presence there. They seemed quite glad that Hades was there actually.

Harry sighed wishing that this image was true but knowing that it could never be real. It was an impossible thought. Everyone knew that demigods hated Hades and everyone felt ill at ease when they found out that children of the Underworld were around.

Why do you think they didn't have a cabin for Harry? Hades wasn't accepted on Olympus and his children were always regarded as outsiders at Camp Half Blood which is why Hades never openly claimed them. Privately was another matter entirely.

He wished he had other siblings to share his experiences with as a child of Hades but thanks to the Pact of the Big Three that his father was forced to agree to even if it had now been broken by both Hades and Zeus (and Harry's dad suspected Poseidon had broken it too).

Harry always feared that people would reject him if they knew who his father was even if the people who did know didn't really care who his father was. Harry hadn't even got around to telling Annabeth and Luke because of how much they openly detested Hades due to Thalia's "death" at his hands. But in the image they knew and still loved him.

'That's impossible,' Harry breathed.

Harry was staring completely transfixed at the image playing out on the mirror of the family and acceptance he longed for. Harry watched as his younger brother who was perhaps seven years old (the same age as when Harry, Cat, Eve and Annabeth came to camp) playfully pushing Harry's older teenaged sister who had to be about sixteen years old.

Harry heard a door slam and he turned. He realised what he had been doing. Harry stepped away from the mirror looking away from the enchanted object. As soon as he was out of the mirror Harry fully came out of the trance that the mirror had put him under.

Harry now had time to think. He had thought before it sounded like something that the children of Aphrodite would say. This was either an object of Aphrodite or an enchantress daughter of Aphrodite's invention. It had the same enchanting quality that time and time again Harry had seen the girls of Aphrodite pull on the more handsome boys around Camp Half Blood something that had caused a lot of problems over the years for eighteen year old Raven Payne.

Of course, the mirror was revealing what was Harry's greatest and most secret desire buried deep within his heart. That was why Harry could see his family finally, impossibly being accepted by the gods after three millennia of exile.

Harry frowned thinking on what trickery the mirror could hold. If Harry's hearts desire at the moment of looking in the mirror was the Stone then maybe he could get it. Harry didn't know but it was worth a shot. It wasn't like he had an enemy to stop anymore. Harry just didn't want the Death Cheating Stone around. He wanted to destroy it. Harry knew that the same would be true for anyone who wanted to steal the stone but Harry's instincts were telling him this was the right thing to do. Chiron had always taught them to listen to their instincts.

Harry stepped back in front of the mirror. Now that he was aware of the Love Magic that the mirror was emanating he could resist it slightly more easily especially as it was no longer showing him the painful things.

Harry concentrated with all his might on wanting only the Philosopher's Stone and nothing else. Harry concentrated on the image of him swinging his sword through a fictitious stone. He watched as his Mirror self suddenly got a fiery ruby and placing it in his right pocket. Whilst he was watching this Harry suddenly felt a bulge in his trousers.

His right pocket had suddenly gotten a lot heavier. Harry pulled a large, ruby which insides burned with a sort of golden fire. It was beautiful and memorizing. Harry could barely tare his eyes away from it. It would be so easy to keep it. He could have whatever he wanted; all the riches in the world. Never growing old, never dying, staying by his father's size for all eternity. All he needed to do was…

Then Harry snapped out of it eyes widening as he realised what he had been about to do. That was it this fool's paradise had to be destroyed now before it was too late. Harry who still had his sword in his hand swung a it across the ruby like stone which turned to a pale of red crystals before Harry's very eyes that were now empty of that mysterious glow that had surrounded them before.

Harry's task was no finally completely done.

'Ravdos,' Harry murmured to his sword.

The long night black sword that had destroyed Voldemort's vessel as well as a six hundred year old stone instantly reverted back to being a wand. Harry tucked away in his belt that had both a holster for a wand as well as space for several swords. Harry looked out around there was no way to get through the fire but by Shadow Travel.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry had just left Hermione alone with the empty Potions bottle which had yet to refill since the room was not yet empty. Apparently only one person at any time was allowed to be in here. Hermione supposed it made sense. After all it would be easier for any thieves if they had help to get passed the latter trials.

Hermione picked up the clear, round glass at the end of the row and downed the cool liquid that seemed to freeze up her insides. Hermione then walked back through the orange flames that would lead her to Eve and Cat and further away from Harry.

Hermione walked back into the room that Quirrell's troll had been. The only evidence that a troll had been here was the smashed up blackboards and desks. There was no evidence of Harry's fight. Watching Harry Potter fight with the troll had been like nothing Hermione Granger had ever seen before. It was simply amazing and terrifying. Hermione never wanted to get on Harry's bad side.

Heading through the next door was nerve wracking. Harry had said that as long as she didn't try to get through to the further trials the dragon wouldn't attack her but Hermione couldn't be sure about that.

Hermione stepped out into the next room which still had the large wall of black stone that Harry had brought up to defend them against the dragon's fiery breath. The four orbs were no longer in the dais as they had been when Harry and Hermione had left here.

Hermione peeked out behind the wall to see if the dragon moved. It didn't. Hermione dashed across the stone floor to the next door glad to see that she hadn't been hit by any fire. Hermione pulled open the door and slammed it shut (just in case).

The keys were still fluttering around Hermione's head. Hermione looked around for Cat and Eve. Hermione saw them pacing obviously trying to figure a way back to helping Harry and Hermione. They spotted Hermione walking past alone.

'Hermione,' cried Cat.

'Where's Harry?' asked Eve.

'There was a Potions Logic Puzzle there was only enough Potion for one of us. He sent me back,' Hermione said feeling guilty.

'What?' asked Cat.

'We got passed the dragon, then a troll-'Hermione began.

'Quirrell,' Cat said.

'Then what?' asked Eve.

'As soon as we walked into the next room two fires locked us in. Harry was too tired to Shadow Travel,' Hermione explained.

'What happened to run him down?' asked Eve.

'He said geokinesis wasn't easy,' Hermione said.

Eve nodded, 'yeah he was out cold for a week first time.'

'There was a logic puzzle where I had to solve which of seven bottles would get us through to the next challenge but there was only enough for one,' Hermione explained. 'I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen.'

'Hermione it's fine,' Eve said, 'he would never have not gone. He's a hero.'

'Never mind stubborn as a mule,' Cat shook her head, 'and as hot headed as a Chimera.'

'But he's fighting You Know Who,' Hermione said desperately.

'He'll be fine,' Cat said assuredly.

'His father is one of the Big Three,' agreed Eve.

'But he's tired,' Hermione said desperately.

'Then we'll just have to pray to Thanatos to spare him, Ares to bless him in battle, Athena to give him wisdom, and Tyche for luck.'

Eve and Cat bowed there heads. Hermione felt a little out of place but copied the demigods movements. She didn't pray to any particular god or goddess. Instead she prayed to whatever deities were out there to help her friend get out of his latest predicament. Harry was always in trouble one way or another.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Severus was exceptionally unhappy where he was sat. Not that he was ever exactly dancing for joy well ever but especially when he was in the manipulative Gryffindor's office. Severus had already refused the customary offer of Vertiserum laced lemon drops that the old man gave to anyone who graced his office and the mint tea which apart from being foul tasting was filled with the highest amount of calming potion you could give someone without putting them to sleep.

Severus was rather impatiently waiting for the time when Albus would finally let him out of this accursed office. Severus badly needed to make sure that the preteens hadn't been killed especially Lily's son. Severus knew that the demigods could take care of themselves.

He was most worried about Granger, who only had a years worth of magical training and thanks to Quirrell none of that included Defensive magic which was probably Voldemort's idea.

Severus didn't even entertain the thought that the protections around the Stone or Voldemort himself. He couldn't imagine that. Apart from the fact that the boy was Lily's son Severus had found himself actually _liking _the boy. That was something that Severus didn't even feel for most of his Slytherin.

Harry, however, wasn't a child. Being a demigod had made him grow up fast. It was hard to believe how different he was from his stepfather. That was something that Severus was absolutely delighted about, even if he wasn't too happy with the boy throwing his lot in with the Weasley twins.

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts trying to keep an eye on Albus sure that Dumbledore knew exactly what was going on down there. How could Dumbledore who didn't even know that a twenty of his students knew more about battle techniques than most Aurors let two first years and two second years fight the Dark Lord?

Severus had to believe that they would make it through despite the two manipulative wizards that had put them in this position. They'd better make it through Severus thought darkly otherwise he, Severus Tobias Snape would go to Azkaban (and this time not just to await trial) for the murder of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Severus was just thinking that when a silver instrument that Dumbledore had managed to acquire over the years. It was shaped like a long snake. It had been whirring the whole time that Severus had been in the office but then suddenly it just stopped. Severus noticed things like this because of his time as a spy.

'It seems your toy is broken,' Severus said sneering.

Dumbledore however got a very satisfied look in his bright blue eyes that Severus just hoped was a good thing. However you could never tell with the barmy old codger. What Dumbledore counted as a good thing many others would count as a bad thing. For example, he counted putting an eleven year old boy and a psychotic mass murderer who wanted said boy dead together in the same room, as a test whilst the rest of the world would never even consider such a thing unfolding.

Dumbledore finally spoke up sounding very serene. 'Well it seems that what's left of Voldemort has now left Hogwarts,' Dumbledore's voice was calm and his bright blue eyes were twinkling madly (maybe he really had gone barmy).

Dumbledore was clearly pleased with how the events of tonight had gone. Severus, however, was not. Just because the Dark Lord had been vanquished this time, even though expelling Quirrell would have been so much easier. Just sack Quirrell and then the Dark Lord wouldn't have access to the Stone but Dumbledore wanted Harry and the Dark Lord to have a show down.

Severus wasn't at all surprised at Dumbledore's admission of having known that the Dark Lord had been here the whole time. Although he had basically admitted to it back in February after the explosion.

He had definitely known that Quirrell was a servant of the Dark and he hadn't denied that Voldemort _could _be there nor had he said he wasn't but it seemed Dumbledore had known exactly what was happening.

Severus was furious at Dumbledore for not stepping in and doing his job in protecting his students. Severus hoped that when the old man retired, they'd get a head teacher who actually cared about the students' well being rather than treating them like pawns.

Severus could only pray to the Gods that it was not Lily's son and his young friends who had paid the price for the headmaster's negligence. Severus hoped that Voldemort had lost, so he could go down and pick up whatever pieces had to be picked up.

Dumbledore didn't seem to realise what was going on in his employee's head as he beamed happily around his Office looking like he had just won the Daily Prophet Prize Draw or become crowned as King of the World. It really was sickening.

'I knew he could do it,' Dumbledore said.

It angered Severus how cheerfully referring to the boy that he had chosen to act as his champion as if he hadn't just sent the eleven year old child who should be celebrating his end of exams and not fighting Dark Wizards. Severus even felt so guilty that he could have drunk Severus' own poisons that he'd invented for Voldemort.

'Come, Severus, I'm sure your wanting to know where Harry is,' Dumbledore said still obnoxiously cheerful.

Severus didn't deign Dumbledore's cheer as worthy of his response so Severus didn't say anything to the barmy old man. Severus just put on his characteristic scowl and glared at Dumbledore's back and at his sickeningly cheerful attitude, that was inappropriate for the conversation they had just been having. He did, however, follow the white haired wizard down to the third floor but not because Dumbledore had asked!

Severus arrived at the Third Floor corridor just as Dumbledore was singing _You'll Be in My Heart_ by Phil Collins to the beast. Severus shuddered at the sound. Severus was glad when the creature fell asleep so he could jump down leaving the insane headmaster behind him.

'Aresto Momentum,' Severus shouted.

He stopped just above the Devil's Snare that just had to be Sprout's task. Severus climbed onto the stone ledge as Dumbledore did the same thing. The two teachers continued on to find their students; Dumbledore apparently uncaring as to whether they were alive or dead. Severus stony faced (not that was much different than usual).

Dumbledore surveyed the plant apparently looking for the blue bodies of his students, 'ah so the change of syllabus I suggested to Pomona did help Miss Granger,' the old headmaster smiled that his manipulations had come to fruition.

Severus, however, scowled that he had been planning this all year, 'you would have made a good Slytherin,' Severus told the old man.

Dumbledore didn't seem to find this as insulting. As most Gryffindor's, would find the comment; the Gryffindors who weren't Lily or her son at least. There were a few other Gryffindors who didn't listen to the House prejudice that all Slytherins were evil and all Gryffindors were good.

'That's what the Sorting Hat said too,' Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again.

Severus wished he could curse Dumbledore's eyes out. There was a curse for that, but he didn't think it would look good on his CV job application or resume, that he had blinded his employer somehow. Nor would it look particularly good on his already questionable criminal record that he had blinded the man who defended him even with a price.

Severus walked on knowing that the old man would be following him even if he wished he could go alone. Severus came to the next room where he saw the three girls sitting on the floor apparently praying. Harry was not there.

'Granger. Black. Knight,' snapped Severus.

As soon as Severus spoke the girls' eyes snapped open. Severus found himself staring at three pairs of very different eyes. Granger's intelligent dark brown orbs lined with worry over Harry's unknown status. Bella's daughter's dark blue eyes sparking angrily when she saw Dumbledore obviously blaming him – quite rightfully – for her and her friends getting into danger. Knight's dark brown eyes looked pleased to see him if not Dumbledore.

'Sir's, it's Harry he's gone on to face You Know Who alone,' Granger said desperately.

Dumbledore held up a hand, 'Miss Granger it is quite alright why don't you tell me what's happened?'

'But Harry he could be dying or anything?' Hermione said desperately.

'He will last a second or two longer,' Dumbledore said with finality.

Hermione frowned. She had heard such good stories coming from books about Dumbledore but now they all seemed to be biased. As loathe as she was to admit a teacher and authority figure was in the wrong this year had taught her that not all authority figures were doing what was right for you.

Firstly, there was Quirrell who was working for Voldemort and wanted to kill Harry. He had actually tried to kill Harry with the explosion in February uncaring if or if not it hurt any other student or teachers in the process.

Secondly, what her friends had said about Dumbledore earlier on. She hadn't wanted to believe. Then Dumbledore had it seemed purposefully split them up from Professor Snape who had wanted to help keep them safe. And now Dumbledore refused to go to Harry's aid. Maybe Dumbledore really was as manipulative as Harry said.

'Albus,' snapped Snape, 'now is not the time. We can get the story later.'

Albus was not happy about this but he was not ready to loose his young army just yet. So Albus nodded walking on with the children and Severus following after him. Albus was not worried about them. None of them were particularly injured; a few bruises and scratches at tops. They would naturally heal in a few days. Poppy would have them fixed up in half a second.

Albus walked into the next room. The first thing he saw was the large black wall standing at the door. He attempted to vanish it but it did nothing to the wall as he had not used dark magic which was the only thing that could vanquish the wall.

'I have never seen a wall like that,' Albus frowned.

The girls just shrugged seemingly naive. The two American witches it seemed were already Occlumens; maybe Ralph Knight the famous Auror had taught them at some point in their upbringing. The Auror would surely have learnt the skill. It was a part of Auror training but why teach children?

Albus shrugged inwardly and stretched his mind out to the Muggleborn girl who apparently didn't know anything. What Albus Dumbledore didn't know was that Hermione knew exactly what it was but the vow kept her from revealing her knowledge.

They walked through into the Troll's room which was far more smashed up than when Quirrell had installed the troll. The troll had disappeared from where he had left. Albus did not know whether it was Harry or Voldemort. He suspected it was Voldemort. Harry had learnt nowhere near enough to be able to destroy the troll.

They walked down into the next room. Albus cancelled the Flame spells so that all of them could walk through to the next room. Albus saw a weary looking Harry "Potter" with a pile of red dust that used to be the philosopher's stone. The boy appeared to be about to run into a wall. Yet again Albus was at a loss because of this boy.

In the middle of the room Albus saw Quirrell's body lying on its back. His heart had been pierced by a blade. He had a silver sword in his left hand and Voldemort's yew wand in his left. Harry didn't even appear bothered at the presence of a corpse. There were more black rocks scattered around the place

'What happened to Quirrell?' asked Albus somewhere between gentle and stern.

Harry thought about it for a second, 'he was hosting Voldemort on the back of his head, sir, Voldemort wanted to kill me in the Old Ways. I fought back and then the sword was sticking out of Quirrell's front,' Harry tried to sound like he was traumatized by the whole thing.

Albus could not tell whether the boy was lying or not but as there was no other sword around he had to take the boy at his word. Even if said sword didn't have a drop of blood on it.

'What happened to your face?' asked Cat a little rudely.

'The dragon,' Harry said simply.

'I am sure Poppy will be able to fix you right up,' smiled Dumbledore.

'Harry do you have any idea what the black rocks all around here and in the Dragon Room are?' asked Albus.

'Voldemort conjured them when we were fighting. I had to duck to miss them,' Harry lied.

'And the Stone?' asked Albus.

'Well I destroyed it to stop Voldemort from getting it,' Harry said not completely lying.

Albus nodded, 'you do know that this means the Flamels will die.'

'I didn't think of that,' Harry said now completely lying. 'Sorry.'

'It is fine,' Dumbledore assured him, 'Nicholas has been thinking for a while that he believes it time to move on.'

'Why?' asked Hermione shocked.

'Death is naught but the next adventure,' Dumbledore smiled serenely, 'it is the unknown we fear.'

Harry didn't answer that. Cat and Eve were giving him pointed looks. Harry and his friends were patched up by a slightly over zealous Madam Pomfrey who demanded they stay the night (what was left of it). Severus stayed behind to get the full story of what was happened behind privacy charms before the four children fell asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_We would like to thank all of you who have either read or reviewed this story. We thank you from the bottoms of our hearts for helping us with this story and we hope you have had fun reading 'The Prince of Death', just as much as we have writing it. _

_It has been a long journey that has been fraught with dangers and manipulative old men. From now on, the story will slowly pick up. We have set the base for the series and will probably include more characters from both Harry Potter and Lightning Thief. _

_We hope that you will help us when we ask for it. We will need new ideas and fresh minds to think of them as we sometimes will have to have. _

_Again, a thank you for all of the great reviews we have for this story and we hope you come back and read Book 2 of the Prince of Death series titled, **Return of the Speaker's Heir. **_

_**There is only one more chapter of the Prince of Death Left!**_

_**- Winged Seer Wolf and the Potters of the Future**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I put Harry understanding what the mirror said because the dyslexia causes him to jumble up letters which is pretty much what the writing on the mirror is.**

**Did you like me explaining the mirror by Aphrodite? I thought that the Heart's desire thing and the fact that people are drawn to it sounded a lot like Love Magic.**

**Do you think what the image showed Harry was believable?**

**Do you like the demigods praying?**

**What will Fred, George and Neville say to being left behind?**

**Will Gryffindor get any more points?**

**Will Harry meet the Thestrals?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 41: Results and Goodbyes**

**The school year draws to an end. Harry and his friends get their results. The End of Year Feast occurs. Harry, Eve and Cat leave Britain for Camp Half Blood.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**- The Potters of the Future and her Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	41. Results and Goodbyes

**To All Authors: **

**This is an alert to all authors who have a 'Reading the Books' story under 'My Stories/Favorites' tab. The author known as 'Heart of Aiur' has returned to FFN. He has since then contacted 'Lady Celestial Star' twice and gotten her 'Exploring Harry Potter's Life' pulled from her story list. **

**We as authors are in the right on this issue and have the right to continue these stories as JK Rowling is not on the banned list and furthermore there is no violations occurring concerning these stories. **

**The 'War' got so bad last time that the Admin got into the fray. Should the Admin get into it again, I shudder to think of the consequences. At best, the Admin could just delete and bar 'Heart of Aiur' from the site. And at worst, the Admin could just pull the plug on the entire site. **

**If he does that then we will know who to blame. So in the words of Mad-Eye Moody, "Constant Vigilance!" Watch for problem reviews and bar those that throw a fit for you (the author) typing out word for word Rowling's books. **

**Again we ask that you help us in containing this threat as our very pastime is at stake. Notify who you can and post this where you can. Get the word out. **

**Be Wary and Good Luck. **

**- Winged Seer Wolf and the Potters of the Future **

**Prince of Death**

**By: The Potters of the Future**

**Beta Reader: Winged Seer Wolf**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Reviews**

**SeaBreeze2Ga**

In some ways Dumbledore is worse considering that at least Voldemort is open about what he is rather than pretending to be the kindly grandfather while plotting to have a child kill himself for the greater good. Add in the fact that Dumbledore will never do his own dirty work always get his pawns to do it for him.

**Bibliophile109**

The next book will be started at the end of this chapter. I have plans that are still in my mind so may or may not come to pass. Harry will have a lot of tales to tell his non-magical demigod friends. The Slytherin's are going to be knocked off their laurel a bit. I'm sure both Malfoy Alan Miller will have a lot of things to say about that although probably different things. Life won't be complete without a good helping of twininess. Harry will probably not be happy about who they are coming from. No Cat is unclaimed. I have however given out several hits here and there and will continue to do so until I reveal her father. I have several different ways that I could reveal Cat's father but not finalised. It will be in Harry's second or third year.

**Laesk**

I will make an announcement when I post the first chapter of the Speaker's Return.

**Guest**

Harry is six almost seven when he finds out the truth.

**Lientjuh**

It's Harry's wish. It's what Harry wishes for. It isn't real.

**Valentine Alexandrea Sparrow**

Of course Harry got the stone. Harry was no way in hell going to let something he so hates survive a moment longer. Are you a daughter of Hades you certainly sound like one with your talk on death. Lol. I did try with the fight to incorporate both magical, physical and demigod elements into it. Book 2 will be different considering Harry isn't a Parselmouth but I have a plan to explain where Parselmouth comes from in term of gods.

The mirror being something to do with Aphrodite seemed to make sense. I see the Harry has a problem with acceptance as all his life he has never been fully accepted. The fact of the matter is that Harry has been told all his life to not reveal who is father is because people won't like him. Harry wants to be accepted for who he is but fears he won't be. I felt that the demigods would pray for their friend to be safe. He will.

**Myrna Maeve**

Dumbledore certainly is a manipulative codger.

**serenityselena**

Well Harry could have gone into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin meaning that as well as being brave and loyal he is also intelligent and cunning. Dumbledore has really been thrown through a loop but Harry "Potter". I just felt that the mirror had the same effect on Harry as Love Magic had on Percy so put it together. I thought it was the kind of thing they would do. The twins will be a bit disgruntled at having been left out and Neville will be happy his friends are alive.

**Janelly Slytherin**

I wanted a really epic fight since unlike in Canon Harry is well trained. That's how I felt about the Mirror. Fred and George will be. I think Neville will be more worried about his friends. Nico will be the annoying little brother. Nico will love meeting Cerberus' son. I already know who Cat's dad is but it probably won't be until the third instalment that I reveal maybe next one.

**Wolf Fable**

With Bianca, Nico and Harry I'm sure Hades' children will become more accepted. Yeah but Harry has no idea that he has any other siblings. He's never been told about Gellert and everyone thinks that Bianca and Nico are dead.

**Guest**

It isn't exactly cannon.

There will be a sequel.

**Ni Mats**

Harry will eventually end up with Thalia.

**percyjackson135**

Dumbledore will always attempt to spy on the children but Harry will always sense the presence of his soul so know what to say. Rocks the sign of victory that's pretty cool idea.

**Dracomancer1**

I have had time to plan it. I edited bits here and there. Love the term "Voldemort's golf cart" but yeah Quirrell wasn't really essential to the plot. It's Voldemort who is Harry's enemy. Quirrell is just a minion.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 41**

**Results and Goodbyes**

The next day Harry, Hermione, Eve and Cat entered the Common Room. There was a sudden silence when they saw them. Somehow the story had been leaked. Harry had no idea how stories travelled so fast at Hogwarts. Harry could swear that the walls talked. Or maybe it was the portraits who had spoken.

They fell into a seat beside Fred and George Weasley who were looking slightly disgruntled and Neville who was looking relieved that his four friends had made it out alright. Harry and his friends beamed at them.

'Hey,' Harry said a little nervously.

'Good morning,' Hermione greeted.

'Is it true that you fought You Know Who?' asked Ron Weasley coming over.

'Don't be silly Ron,' snapped Percy. 'You Know Who's been dead for over a decade.'

Harry turned icy green eyes on the elder Weasley, 'actually Weasley I did.'

There was a sudden nervous, tense silence all about the room. Percy looked pale and disbelieving. Ron looked awed and envious. Neville looked frightened. Fred and George for once looked semi serious. There was a hush about the room. Harry felt the sudden urge to get out of here.

'Come on,' Harry muttered, 'let's go to the grounds.'

The others nodded. Harry was glad to leave the Gryffindors behind. The seven of them came to a stop at the edge of the lake. They had been there yesterday after the exams had finished. Harry spoke of what had happened editing the things about his, Cat and Eve's heritage so that they got more or less the same story as Dumbledore had.

'…then I destroyed the Stone,' Harry finished.

'Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us out until this morning even if we weren't badly injured,' Eve shook her head.

'She is a tad over protective,' agreed Harry,

'I'm glad I was far too tired to walk all the way up the Gryffindor Tower,' Hermione said. 'I don't know how you lasted you did far more than I did.'

'Adrenaline,' Harry said simply.

'When you went I was so worried _He_ was going to kill you,' Hermione said wide eyed.

'Well I'm fine,' Harry assured his friends.

'Some year,' muttered Eve.

'No kidding,' muttered Harry.

'Hopefully next year will be more peaceful,' Hermione said.

'With us around?' Harry asked then Harry asked gesturing to Eve and Cat then answered his own question, 'yeah right.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Demigods weren't very good at living peacefully even the ones that didn't have Voldemort after their blood. At least at Hogwarts and Camp Half Blood they got a slight break from monsters because of the magical boundaries. Well as long as you stayed away from the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione groaned, 'you three are horrendous.'

Cat grinned, 'we do try.'

'I can't believe you had an adventure without us,' moaned Fred.

'Well next time we end up in mortal danger we'll be sure to give you a call,' Harry said drily.

'Honestly Fred perspective,' Eve flexed her fingers making Fred and George gulp, 'Voldemort almost returned.'

'Don't turn them into fish,' laughed Cat looking out at the lake.

'Nah I'm feeling nice today,' laughed Eve.

The seven friends talked and laughed about last night, their summer plans, what Dumbledore was up to, where Voldemort was. Both meaningless things and things that could mean the end of the Wizarding World. They were happy just being children.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile on the third floor the teachers were removing the enchantments in the dungeons as they were now unnecessary the Stone having been destroyed by Harry Potter. Albus had immediately contacted Nicholas when he had found this out.

Nicholas didn't seem at all upset about this. Apparently he and Penny had been thinking about this since the Gringott's Break In back in July. They were two old and tired human beings, who had sought immortality that all human beings wanted as young people. Then found the terrible truth of exactly how tiring and lonely immortality was.

Hagrid was blowing on a rough wooden flute that sounded like some sort of songbird. The large three headed dog instantly fell asleep. Albus who had already fixed the damage caused to the Mirror Room and removed the Mirror of Erised back to his chambers.

Albus could now stare at his family that was happier and more whole than it had ever been in real life. Arianna was happy and not messed up. He and Abe were friends like they had never been. Kendra didn't look exhausted and worried from looking after Arianna all day. Percival had never gone made in Azkaban.

Albus was gifted with the power and knowledge he had so long sought firstly from Gellert and then from his position at Hogwarts. The Elder wand worked wonders in his hand. The still body of Lord Voldemort lay dead at his feet. The rest of the Wizarding World adored him and looked up to him as their hero and saviour like they did the Boy Who Lived.

Albus shook his head of his fantasies as he levitated the misnamed creature that Hagrid had so inaptly called Fluffy. Hagrid and Albus took the animal down to the Forbidden Forest where it had lived before he had requested the beast's help.

The second it woke up instead of heading into the forest like it was predicted to. It ran off in the direction of Hogwarts. Or so Albus thought until he saw the beast stop at the edge of the lake under the tree that so many young couples would frequent on warms days of summer like that. Albus heard Hagrid come to a lumbering stop behind him as Albus took in the scene before him.

There sprawled out on the emerald green grass were seven teenagers laughing and chatting together some with their toes dipped in the cool water of the lake. Albus saw "Fluffy" slavering and licking Harry Potter up and down. Not like a meal thankfully. The boy laughed at the three headed dog's antics.

'Did you miss me, Morty, huh?' the boy was asking as he scratched the first head behind the ears. 'Are you out the smelly corridor now?' the dog barked an answer. 'Good. It was way too cramped for you.'

It took Albus a second or two to realise what he was saying. Albus had heard of the way animals seemed to detest Harry so he never questioned why the boy didn't have a familiar. Now to see boy speak to the three headed dog and the dog respond. The dog had obviously followed its master's magical trace. Of all creatures who could be Harry's familiar it would be a three headed dog.

'That's a big dog,' laughed George Weasley.

'What's Morty doing here?' asked the Black girl.

'Don't know,' Harry replied sounding and looking confused.

'The teachers must have released him from the castle now that the Stone's been destroyed,' the intelligent Muggleborn so like Lily Evans mused.

'He must like you,' laughed Cat.

'Shouldwe be worried,' smirked George.

'That is so not what I meant,' Cat shook her head looking at George slightly disturbed at where his mind went.

'When you two are both quite done trying to pair me up with a three headed dog,' Harry cut in annoyed.

'Ugh,' Hermione said, 'I can't believe you even thought that. Remind me why I am friends with you lot again.'

'Hey I'm the one being paired with a three headed dog,' Harry interrupted.

'Okay,' Hermione smiled, 'why do you put up with them then?'

'I'm a martyr,' Harry sighed dramatically.

'You're a drama queen,' Hermione corrected.

Harry heard a clearing of a throat just before he was about to retort to Hermione's comment. Zeus was the only drama queen he knew. Not that he'd ever dream of saying that. Harry turned to see a tall, white haired old man appear with the gamekeeper towering above him at his right side.

'If I might interrupt,' Dumbledore spoke.

Harry wondered how long the old man had been eavesdropping on him. Harry desperately wanted to tell the man to go away (or something far less polite) but considering he was the headmaster then Harry had to at least pretend to be nice to the man.

'Of course sir,' Harry said coolly. 'Is everything alright?'

Albus didn't notice the cool way that the students were looking at him. It didn't even cross his mind that a bunch of children were beginning to realise (or had realised) his manipulative ways and power hungry meddling. He smiled happily and plopped himself down on the grass beside Harry. Harry was having trouble hiding his disgust at this.

'Dandy,' Albus smiled genially acting the caring grandfatherly figure once more.

'Fluffy,' the half giant called.

Mortis Cohortis known as both Morty and Fluffy heard his previous carer call to him but for once all three heads were unanimous in their decision. They still respected the demi-giant but it was the child of their Lord who was their Prince.

'You don't like him, young Prince,' the third second hand said perceptively.

'I'll eat him,' growled the first head.

'Look how old and stringy he is,' the third head warned. 'You'll break your teeth on him.'

Harry tried not to laugh at this very honest comment. He instead observed Dumbledore who was beaming sickeningly. Harry couldn't help but notice that the man's bright blue eyes were missing their usual twinkle. Something was bothering thestringy old man.

'Hagrid,' Dumbledore tried to calm down the giant who was still trying to call the ludicrously named Fluffy. 'Calm yourself.'

'I'm sorry demi-giant I didn't want to hurt you,' moaned the third head.

'Wimp,' snorted the first head.

'It seems that Fluffy has become Harry's familiar,' Dumbledore said frowning slightly.

'I hope it doesn't hurt the Giant One,' moaned the third head.

Harry on the other hand was gaping at Dumbledore. He never thought he'd gain a familiar considering what animals treated him like. He knew that other demigods would have familiars that were to do with their godly parents' realm unlike children of Hectate and her descendents who could connect with pretty much any animal with their magic. Of course depending on your line you could have greater connections with different animals.

For example, wizard children of Zeus in the past would have birds (not owls they were the familiars of children of Athena). Children of Hermes were best with snakes as Hermes' Caduceus which had two entwined snakes on it. On the other hand children of Demeter weren't really big on animals seeing them as pests for their precious crops and children of Hades' like Harry just didn't get on with animals. Of course, if Harry was to bond with any animal it would be the son of the Guardian of the Underworld.

'Oh,' Harry said simply.

'Have you been spending time with Morty was it?' Dumbledore checked.

'Of course he's been spending time with us,' Morty's second head said sounding insulted.

'He could get in trouble,' the third head said.

'Couldn't keep him away,' laughed Cat.

'He's our prince,' said the second head in explanation.

'And I take it you bonded in that time,' Dumbledore said.

'He loves that beast,' laughed Cat.

'We love you too,' the second head said.

'Shut up,' growled the first head. 'You're embarrassing us.'

'But we do love our prince,' the second head whined.

'A three headed dog is really interesting,' Harry shrugged.

Dumbledore chuckled, 'you're starting to sound like Hagrid.'

Harry didn't know what to say to that, 'so can I keep him then?'

Dumbledore frowned at this question, 'as much as I would love to grant your request. He's a dangerous creature.'

'He's not doing any harm now is he?' Harry demanded.

'Well no-'began Dumbledore.

'I can control him,' Harry said.

'I don't know Harry,' sighed Dumbledore.

'Please,' begged Harry.

'I still don't know,' sighed Dumbledore.

Harry found himself getting angry. He tried for a second to control the fury that was in his soul. Then he let it go. Albus Dumbledore was soon hit by a powerful wave of fear that Harry was emitting. Dumbledore remembered his sister's death, his father's imprisonment, his sister's beating. Everything that had ever gone wrong in his life.

Harry's magic swirled around him like a twister, swaying his black trench coat into the magical wind. Then all of a sudden the magical wind was forced inward and coalesced like a second skin over the eleven year old.

Harry's friends saw him as the same person (Because they don't fear Death – at least Cat and Eve don't) just with a look of supreme anger and hatred on his face. But Dumbledore was different he saw, black blood tipped wings spout from the back of Harry's trench coat. The coat sprouted a long hood which covered Harry's head and face. The coat also turned a deep black colour, with faces screaming and white skulls adorning the hem and a white necklace made of skulls and bringing with this change the power of the grave and nightmares, Set Dumbledore in a tight spot with his face going from a nice rosy colour to a ghostly pale colour. He could hardly breathe with all of the dense and powerful magic in the air.

He began to shake. The colour was draining from his face. He had the urge to what it was that Harry asked. Albus didn't know what the young boy was doing. All he knew was whatever magic it was it was terrifying. He would have sold his own soul to get the boy to stop.

Albus nodded quickly, 'as long as you let me put a shrinking spell on him.'

'Thank you,' Harry said cheerfully.

Suddenly the fear that had been running through Dumbledore's veins not a second ago disappeared and Harry's magic settled down. Dumbledore waved his wand shrinking the Fluffy/Morty down to the size of a terrier. Dumbledore then almost ran off leaving a very confused Hagrid behind him.

'Look a'ter him,' begged Hagrid.

'Don't worry I will,' promised Harry.

'He'll be safe with Harry,' added Eve.

'Can I see 'im sometime?' Hagrid blubbered.

'Of course,' Harry said.

Hagrid beamed, 'oh bless yer soul.'

The large giant petted the now rather small three headed dog still blubbering. Hagrid then left half crying. The students watched him go. Harry felt the half giant was a rather odd person but he seemed to have a good heart.

'So that's Hagrid,' Harry murmured, 'can see why he acquired a dragon now.'

'Illegally,' inserted Hermione.

'We know,' everyone echoed back.

That afternoon Gryffindor and Ravenclaw played their final match against one another. To no one's surprise Gryffindor one. The winds just didn't seem to favour the Ravenclaws whereas Harry was sure that Cat only caught the snitch because Cho Chang was blown away by a sudden gust of wind that seemed to appear from nowhere in the middle of the clear, blue summer's day.

That night Harry got some very strange looks because of Morty but after explaining to everyone that he was his familiar they left him alone. Or at least those from Wizarding families did. Anyone who had been brought up in the Wizarding World knew of the importance for a witch or wizard of having a familiar and knew better than to dispute it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next week the exam results were out. To nobody's surprise Hermione got an Outstanding in all seven of their subjects. She was after all the brightest witch of the age. Hermione blushed whenever she was called that.

Neville even with Hermione helping him revise still only managed a Poor in Potions. Still he seemed pleased with it considering he hadn't made it above a Troll for the rest of the year. On the other hand he got an Outstanding in Herbology which wasn't too unexpected as he was better than Hermione in that class.

Harry got an Outstanding in Astronomy which was basically all diagrams from stargazing so he didn't need to be brilliant at English to succeed. Professor Sinistra had told him he seemed to be the most knowledgeable first year and if he kept it up he could easily go on to do Astronomy after graduating.

Harry didn't know what he wanted to do but he didn't think that it would be Astronomy. He would prefer something more adventurous. Harry knew that the Wizarding World would expect him to become an Auror as Wanda, daughter of Ares, who was graduating this year was set on becoming. Harry still wasn't sure but he still had six years where he could decide what he would or wouldn't do.

Harry managed to scrape and Acceptable in History of Magic despite it being all theory. Harry suspected it had something to do with the fact that Binns was a little biased due to the fact that Harry was a son of Hades.

Harry failed Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not that it was surprising really considering that the teacher who had graded them mere hours before Harry had killed him had wanted him dead for the past year. Not to mention it was all theory. Harry was a bit disgruntled that his fighting the Dark Arts didn't up his marks but he supposed that it wasn't exactly extra credit work he had been doing.

Harry got a low Exceeds Expectations for Transfiguration although that was thanks to his Outstanding practical marks rather than his Poor theory marks. Still Harry was happy with the grade considering Transfiguration was supposed to be one of the hardest disciplines of magic.

Harry got another Poor for Charms theory. Harry had a feeling that this was going to be the way it was all over with theory. On the other hand, Harry got another outstanding for practical charms earning him another low Exceeds Expectations.

Herbology theory followed the same pattern with getting a poor mark thanks to dyslexia. Harry wasn't as good at Practical as he was at magic but he still achieved an Exceeds Expectations. Overall Harry managed an Acceptable which was at least a pass.

Harry actually managed to gain an Acceptable in Potion's theory. Harry still wasn't quite sure how he did but he was very pleased with it. Theory wasn't really his thing. Added to his Outstanding in the practical Harry got a good Exceeds Expectations.

That brought Harry to a dreadful, two acceptables, three exceeds expectations and an outstanding something that Harry was very proud of. Harry felt very pleased with himself that he had only failed one subject.

Cat did fairly well in her subjects getting Exceeds Expectations and Acceptables mainly. She didn't get any Outstandings and she got a Poor in History of Magic. Cat didn't mind too much as she wanted to become a professional Quidditch player so didn't need exam results.

Eve got mainly Exceeds Expectations and Acceptables overall with a poor for History of Magic. She, of course, being a daughter of Hectate got Outstandings on her magical practicals which helped to balance out her theory results.

Fred and George did well despite how much they fooled around in the school year and when revising. They had told them that Percy was very happy with his grades and had been annoying them all about them.

The week past quickly on the Friday the whole school had the end of year feast which was one of the few times that they actually had to wear the pointy wizard's hats. Tomorrow they were all heading on the train back to London.

The room was decorated in emerald green banners with silver snakes on it. Harry saw Professor Snape looking very smug at the top of the table. He looked over to where Alan was sitting with his friends all of them looking very pleased with themselves.

George looked very disgruntled, 'that's the seventh year in a row Slytherin's won,' he grumbled.

'And the ninth year that we haven't won,' added Fred.

Then Dumbledore stood blue eyes twinkling, 'another year gone,' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were … you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the next year starts…

'Now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding and the points stand as thus: in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two points; in third, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty-six points; in second, Gryffindor, with four hundred and thirty-seven; and I first place, Slytherin, with four hundred and seventy-two.'

There was a storm of cheering and stamping from the Slytherin table as they were announced to have won for a seventh year in the row. There must be some seventh years who wouldn't have had one year without winning the House Cup Harry realised. Alan seemed to be happy in his victory. Severus was smirking at his table. Malfoy and his goons were making a lot of noise banging their goblets around.

'You'd think they were used to it by now,' muttered George darkly.

'Some of them are only in the first year,' Harry said fairly disliking prejudice as he had been victim to it so often.

'Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin,' said Dumbledore smiling. 'However, recent events must be taken into account.'

'Now he's going to favour us,' muttered Eve.

'I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes,' Dumbledore smiled at the glowering Slytherins. 'To Mr Harry Potter for showing pure courage in the face of darkness I award Gryffindor house fifty points.'

'We've won the House Cup,' enthused Hermione shiny eyed.

'Brilliant,' grinned Fred.

'Second to Miss Eve Knight for showing true loyalty despite all perils I award Gryffindor house ten points,' Dumbledore continued.

The Gryffindor table and the loyal Hufflepuffs who were glad that for once their house trait was being recognised cheered at these points. Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and Cat cheered the daughter of Hectate despite knowing it was Dumbledore trying to inspire loyalty to him in Harry.

'Third to Miss Cathryn Black for the best flying under pressure that Hogwarts as seen in many years I award Gryffindor house twenty points,' Dumbledore said.

Albus wasn't exactly happy about giving the Black witch the points but he needed Harry on his side which meant giving him and all his friends' points. That was until he was able to force Harry away from less worthy friends such as the second cousin of Sirius Black and the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange who was untrustworthy.

She was likely to lead the boy down a dark path. Albus suspected with the kind of haunting magic that the boy had hit Albus with earlier this week she had already begun to do so. Albus had looked up all the books he possessed and could find nothing of it's like in all his work.

What Albus didn't know was that what he was seeing was not real, not in the slightest. It was a projection of his own fear of death which the Prince of Death would always carry around with him especially when angry. Most just felt a slight chill in the air but for one who was already cursed by Hades himself by carrying the cursed wand the effect was so much worse and more terrifying. Dumbledore's own fear of death furthered it so he could truly see Death in the child.

'Fourth to Miss Hermione Granger for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house twenty points,' Dumbledore finished.

In total that added a round total of a hundred points to Gryffindor houses' second place more than pushing Slytherin off the top spot. The other Gryffindors (and even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who were glad to see Slytherin loose) cheered mightily.

Harry looked up to the top table and saw a very sour looking Severus Snape shaking hands with a high looking Minerva McGonagall as though he'd been asked to eat troll bogies. Draco Malfoy looked like he'd just been told his pet pony was going to be put to sleep. Alan was looking slightly disgruntled as his half sister and Gryffindor Romula Cross smirked over the tables at him.

'We won, we won, we won,' the twins were chanting.

Percy was looking very smug puffing out his chest where his shiny prefect badge was sitting. Ron was making rude signs at Malfoy. Hermione it seemed had burst into tears with her arms around Neville's neck. Neville was blushing a furious red and patting her awkwardly. Cat was telling anyone who would listen (everyone) about the moves she had used to catch the keys. Eve and Harry shared a look shaking their heads.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning the whole school was in a rush completing their last packing. Looking for their pets who weren't happy about going into their cages. Neville had once again gone missing something that Eve fixed by summoning him back. Neville smiled at her and thanked her sweetly.

The seven of them headed down for breakfast. The train would be leaving at eleven o'clock and be getting in on the other side at seven. The Great Hall was full of tearful preteens and teenagers only half concentrating on the food before them.

The witches and wizards from Camp Half Blood were going to be getting the plane tomorrow morning back to America. Except for Harry, who would be Shadow Travelling back to America something that Harry was not looking forward to. Still he had to get used to it.

Soon they were getting on the train in a carriage at the end having taken a carriage from a couple of Thestrals called Ankou and Cyhraeth that insisted on calling him the most glorious son of Hades. Despite the trouble that Harry had found himself in from both Voldemort and Dumbledore Harry found he was going to miss the school. He had more friends than he'd ever had in his life.

'You've got to visit the Burrow,' George was saying.

'He's been asking us to go to his home since we met him on the train,' whispered Cat conspiratorially.

'And like we told you last year we're going to have camp all summer,' Eve added.

'So the Burrow's your home?' asked Hermione.

'Right out in the country,' smiled George reminiscing about his childhood home.

'Yeah city girl,' laughed Fred.

'I've been to the country,' Hermione said, 'dad's always taking us camping. The Forest of Dean's my favourite. You should come to mine some time too. If you can make it,' she added at the end.

'Gran would like to see my friends too,' Neville added.

'Mum will probably make cakes for us all,' grinned George.

Hermione grimaced, 'my parents will probably give us lectures on how bad sugar is for your teeth.'

'And ADHD,' laughed Cat.

'That too,' agreed Hermione.

'Gran will interview you, your prospects, everyone you know and their cat,' muttered Neville.

'A bit controlling isn't she,' Fred said lightly.

'A bit,' Neville said hesitantly.

The train gave two whistles and began to move away from the platform, away from Hogwarts. Harry did not know it yet but he was onto yet another adventure. This one not of the magical variety. The school year may be over but the quest to stop world war three had just begun.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A note on the names of the Thestrals:**

**Ankou: The personification of death in Breton mythology.**

**Cyhraeth: In Welsh mythology is the ghostly spirit that sounds before a person's death. **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**We would like to thank all who have joined us in making Prince of Death such a masterpiece and hope that you will join us in Harry's next adventure. **

**In Harry's next adventure, he meets more family, along with helping to stop a War of the Gods. We have received almost 600 reviews. Lets try and make it to 1000. **

**Book 2 of Prince of Death is on its way. It's titled '_Return of the Speaker's Heir.' _We hope you will enjoy Book 2 even more as a new character joins Harry at Hogwarts.**

**- The Potters of the Future and Winged Seer Wolf **


	42. Sequel

Sequel

The sequel to Prince of Death entitled **Return of the Speaker's Heir **is now up.

**Summary**:

Last year, Harry found out about his father, met others like himself, went to a magical school, dodged an old man's questions, all the while keeping Voldemort from the Ultimate power.

Now in his second year, Harry the son of Hades must now contend with the return of an ancient line that threatens the destruction of Hogwarts itself.

But admist the Speaker's attacks a new student catches Harry's eye. What is his connection to Harry's past? Is this person really Harry's cousin or is he someone more familiar?


End file.
